Stolen Treasure
by spotlulu28
Summary: I do not own the naruto series. This is the third story in series between Snow and Kakuzu. This story tells about Snow's life as Orochimaru's pet. Will she be able to escape him or will she never see her true love, Kakuzu again? Hopefully love can triumph over evil. Will Orochimaru break her or will Snow destroy him? Read and find out. I hope you enjoy this.
1. Encaged

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 1: Encaged **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter in Stolen Treasure. If you have any question I will answer as soon as I can. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto and Snow. **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective**

The heavy doors of the lab creaked opened as Lord Orochimaru strode in. A woman around my age hung over his shoulder. Her white hair hid her face from view. The only movement she made was the rising and fall of her chest as she breathed. She most have been given some sort of sedative or chakra suppressant. Orochimaru carefully lay the girl in a cell in the lab. From the one motion and knew she was of great value to him. Her pale skin stood out in the darkness and gloom of her surroundings. What does he have planned for her? I approached.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"She's my powerful new pet", said Orochimaru.

Lord Orochimaru stood by the doorway as I moved closer to her. I kneeled down beside her. I moved her hair away from her face, revealing a pair of glistening midnight blue eyes. They held an animalistic rage to them. This glare was directed at Orochimaru. Not even I would dare look at him in such a way. She's either brave or foolish for doing such a thing. Orochimaru only smirked.

"I'm not your pet!" growled the girl.

"I'm surprised your awake, but you are mine now", said Orochimaru.

She slammed her hand against the stone floor. Diamond blades erupted from the ground and sped toward Lord Orochimaru. He easily dodged that attack. My eyes widen, when I saw the blood dripping down his cheek. This girl actually managed to land an attack on him in such a state.

"Lord Orochimaru, you're bleeding", I said.

He touched his hand to his cheek and glared when he saw the blood on his fingertips.

"Already misbehaving. I'll have to change that", said Orochimaru.

He place circular machine on her chest and wires came out of it a dug into her skin.

"It's rude to attack your master", said Orochimaru.

"I'm no pet!" yelled the girl.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It absorbs a person's chakra. Hopefully, it will train my new pet quickly", said Orochimaru.

"I'm not your pet!" growled the girl again.

She tried attacking again, but this time nothing happen. A jolt of electricity coursed through her tiny body. The girl didn't scream or cry. She kept eye contacted with Orochimaru. But the contact broke, when her body started shaking from the growing amount volt being sent through her body.

"What are her abilities?" I asked.

"She has many one of them being the ability for her skin to take on the strength of diamond", said Orochimaru.

"What an interesting creature", I said before the girl passed out.

"I want you to gain her trust. She needs to have someone she can call friend", said Orochimaru.

"I can do that", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes eyes opened. I was laying on cold stone floor. In the background I heard waves crashing against shore and seagulls. The smell of salt water drifted through a small barred window. It was difficult to breath. Four thick wires dug into my chest. My fingers followed a wire up to a circular metal machine. I tried yanking it out, but was greeted with pain and the smell of blood. A chakra seal was on the door. I was struck by the distinct feeling of someone watching. I turned and saw man hiding in the shadows.

"Welcome to the island", said the man.

There was tear as he ripped away the chakra seal on the door.

"It actually surprises to see you're awake", he said.

The cell door opened. I tried getting up only to fall. Why am I in such a condition?

"Don't push yourself Miss. You aren't in any state to be moving", said the man.

As he came closer, I dragged myself away.

"There's no point in trying to get away", he said.

He's right. I took in the stranger's appearance. He had long silver gray hair that was tied in a low ponytail. He pushed up his circular black glasses, so they rested higher on his nose. The man reminded me of Toshi, my student. This man is far more dangerous. He has to be if he work for Orochimaru.

"I'm not going to harm you", said the man.

"Why should I believe you?" I said.

"Why shouldn't you?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious!" I growled.

The man sighed. I swatted away his hand, when he tried touching me. He sighed and forced me to sit up. I didn't like being this close to a strange man. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable. He pressed a glass of water against my lips, but I refused to drink.

"Drink, you are dehydrated", said the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi. Now please drink", he said.

I drank slowly. If it were poisoned it wouldn't kill. At most it would give me a bad stomach ache.

"I'm surprised you trusted me", said Kabuto.

"I don't trust you let me make that clear. You are one of Orochimaru's lackeys", I said.

"Answer me this why does Lord Orochimaru want with you. You look like a simple peasant to me", said Kabuto.

I glared at him.

"I'm immortal that's main reason why your boss wants me. My other abilities are only a bonus", I said.

"Who wouldn't want a person with your talents", said Kabuto.

I ignored his question and asked my own. His kindness made feel uneasy.

"Why are you being kind to me?" I asked.

"A beautiful girl like you why wouldn't want to be kind?" asked Kabuto.

Him saying that made feel sick. Tears of sapphires fell from my eyes. I miss my family, so much it physically hurts. Kabuto picked up some of my tears.

"Let me guess sapphires stand for sadness. You shouldn't be sad you have a chance to start new life here", said Kabuto.

"I didn't want a new life!" I screamed.

"You should be honored that Lord Orochimaru took you in", said Kabuto.

"He's only taken me back to a life I thought I was free of!" I growled.

To escaped the frustration and pain I was my mind took me to an old memory.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_My eyes snapped opened. I screamed. I scrambled out of bed and crawled underneath it. I couldn't catch my breath. My body was wet with sweat. There was a small squeak as Kakuzu left the bed. Kakuzu bend down, so he could see me. __He looked at me with loving red and green eyes. He's here now I'm safe._

"_It's alright Snow you are safe with me", said Kakuzu. _

"_But Master said", I said. _

"_I don't care what Master said he's dead and more importantly you're free", said Kakuzu. _

_He's right I'm a free woman for the first time in my life and Kakuzu is the one who gave me that freedom. _

"C_ome out from underneath there", said Kakuzu. _

_I came out from my hiding and wiped the dust of my clothes. Kakuzu hugged me close to his muscular body. As long as I am with him and with family I will always be free._

_"I love you, Snow never forget that", said Kakuzu. _

_"I never will", I said. _

I was brought back reality, when I heard Orochimaru's voice. Why couldn't I just stay in the memory where it was safe. I was left with a more painful ache in my heart.

"You will take your new life as my pet girl you don't have a choice", said Orochimaru as he walked out of the shadows.

"I have name its Snow not girl", I said.

"Your name will be whatever I want to be. You will call me Master not Orochimaru", said Orochimaru.

"Never", I said.

"You will call me Master", he said as he lifted my face, so could look into his golden gree eyes.

"Never", I said before I spat in his face.

He wiped his face.

"You ungrateful bitch", said Orochimaru before kicked my side.

I felt at least two of my ribs breaking. My skin tried to turn to diamond, but the only thing that happened was the machine on my chest giving me a nasty shock.

"I will break you girl and this will help me", said Orochimaru before showing me the whip in his hand.

A bullwhip. The sight of it sent a shiver through my smiled.

"You still hold such fear of a simple object", said Orochimaru.

I won't let a whip break me. Not again. I'm not that person anymore. I didn't fight as my wrists were locked in the shackles that hung from the ceiling.

"Leave Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto left the room without saying a word. I heard the whips travel against the air. Then the horrible crack as it made as it hit my back. I refused to scream. There was a large puddle of blood at my feet. The only thing I could smell was the iron stench of my own blood. I've always hated the smell.

"I respect your tolerance for pain most people would have broken down by now. But your tolerance for emotional pain is much weaker", said Orochimaru.

I looked up at him. What does he mean by that? I've faced emotional pain time and time again and I've gotten through it. Then I saw what he had in his hand, my locket. He held it outside of the window if dropped it into the ocean I would never see again.

"How much does this locket mean to you?" asked Orochimaru.

I didn't give an answer.

"You will never see him again and I'm betting that's the only photo you have of him", said Orochimaru.

I started crying sapphires the whole time he whipped me I never let out tear until now. I lurched forward on my chains to try and take it from him.

"Now you cry", said Orochimaru.

He was about to drop my necklace out the window when I yelled, "please don't Master!"

An evil smile appeared on his face. I never thought I would have to call someone master again. He seemed to enjoy his new title.

"All of your strength disappears with threat of losing this locket. It's pathetic, but it's a great way to control you", said Orochimaru.

He unlocked my shackles and I fell to the floor into my blood.

"Now what do you call me?" asked Orochimaru.

"Master",

"Good girl", said Orochimaru before he patted my head.

He pulled something out of his pocket. Orochimaru walked over to me and put something around my neck. It was a leather collar.

"You are mine", said Orochimaru.

"Yes Master", I said

"That collar around your neck will inject paralyzing poison or suppress your chakra if you ever dare to disobey me. Kabuto get in here", said Orochimaru.

He hasn't noticed my ring please don't let him notice it. It's the only thing I have left from my family.

"I almost forgot this", said Orochimaru as he slid the ring off my finger.

My hand felt bare without it.

"Kakuzu, put this on the same finger where someone would put a wedding ring or is it only a coincidence", said Orochimaru.

I glared at him.

"Snow, there's no such thing as a happy ending for someone in your position", said Orochimaru.

"I don't believe that", I said.

"Your mind will change Snow", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto walked into the cell. There wasn't a hint of surprise in his expression, when he saw what Orochimaru had done. He looked at me with pity. The servants at my previous master's house used to look at me in the same way. They always pitied me, but never did anything to help me.

"Stop looking at me like that", I said to Kabuto.

"Like what?" asked Kabuto.

"That look of pity I hate it. You are the pitiful one for willingly serving a monster without question", I said.

Kabuto glared at me. Looks like I've made a new enemy. Orochimaru seemed amused at me and his servant's bickering.

"Will you behave if I take this machine off you?" asked Orochimaru.

There's no point in fighting with thais collar on he can paralyze me and then there's no chance of me seeing Kakuzu and the rest of my family again.

"Yes, I will behave Master", I said.

"You've been good Kabuto I think I will give you the honor of naming my new pet. I'll give you some time to come with a name and heal her too", said Orochimaru as he left the cell.

Before he left he gave something to Kabuto. I passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"Kabuto, if you ever have difficulty controlling her threaten to break this", said Orochimaru before he place a locket in my hand.

Chains clinked as she tried moving away from me. How is she still conscious? For her to survive such a beating she would have to be immortal. She wasn't lying. I walked toward her. She glare at me. Gaining her trust may prove to be more difficult than I thought.

"Get away from me", she said.

"I'm not going to hurt you", I said.

She couldn't move. I lifted her from the floor. Her small body was drenched in blood. I carried her to a clean cell. I laid her down on her stomach. Those intense midnight blue eyes watched my every movement. I touched my hand to her back. Her muscles instantly tensed. I channeled my chakra into her wounds. When I finished, I washed away the blood. Her skin was marred with long scars. Orochimaru wasn't the first to do this.

"Didn't anyone teach you that staring is rude?" the girl muttered.

"Sorry", I said.

I took out the locket that Orochimaru gave me the girl's eye's widen. How would this little thing control a girl who has such power? When I opened it, I saw a three photos. One of the photos was a large black horse, another was of a man cover in ash, and the last one was of the girl cuddling closely to man with long dark brown hair. Whoever that man is he's lucky to have this girl's heart. If her heart is as pure as I think it is I can easily control her. I returned the locket to pocket.

"You know pain well", I said.

"Slaves are never strangers to pain", said the girl as she sat up.

"Explains the scars", I said.

"Your Master's servant", said the girl.

"I guess you can say that", I said.

"It isn't a guess you serve him, so you are his servant", said the girl.

"What is your real name?" I asked.

"I've gone by many names over the course of my life, but Snow is the truest name I've ever had", said the girl.

"Tell me what you want your new name to be", I said.

"I don't want a new name", said the girl

I sighed.

"I'm giving you a choice. You might not get many chances to do that. Tell met what you want to go by", I said.

"Hope", said the girl.

"Why do you want that to be your name?" I asked.

"It will remind me to stay hopeful when everything around me seems hopeless. So can I have the name?" asked the girl.

"That's what you will be called from now on", I said.

She looked so hurt. I wonder how much comfort this locket will give her.

"I think have something that might make you smile", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

"Like you have anything that could me smile", I said.

"But I do", said Kabuto.

He pulled something out from his pocket. He opened it so I could see the photos inside. I reached my hand out to try and touch, but Kabuto pulled it away from me.

"I'm sorry Hope I can't let you keep this", said Kabuto before he put the locket in his pocket.

"Please take good care of it", I said.

"I promise I will", said Kabuto.

"Umm, Kabuto can ask you to do me a favor?" I asked.

"And what would that favor be?" asked Kabuto.

"Getting me some clothes", I said.

I was only wearing the shreds of an oversized t-shirt.

"That shouldn't be a problem", said Kabuto.

"Thank you" I said before he left.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I walked to Orochimaru's office and opened the door.

"What did you decide to name new pet?" asked Lord Orochimaru.

"Hope", I said.

"It suits her", said Orochimaru.

"I need you to change her appearance", said Orochimaru.

"I can do that. May I ask a question", I said.

"Sure", said Orochimaru.

"What is so impressive about this girl that you would want her as your host?" I asked.

"She's has more power in that little body of hers than most of ninjas I have under my command. And she possesses the closest thing I've ever seen true immortality. I want to make her as strong as possible", said Orochimaru.

"Why?" I asked.

"So, she can obtain the dragon sage mode and I can have that power once I take her a host. I want you to teach her all you know", said Orochimaru.

"Is it too much for me to ask to see this her power in motion?" I asked.

"No, it isn't chose whoever you want to fight her. So who will you pick?" asked Orochimaru.

"Kimimaro", I said.

"That will be an interesting battle", said Orochimaru.

I saw a random arrangement of objects on his desk. There was swan statue, a pressed flower, a music box, a lucky kitty, a scorpion puppet, a clown fish key chain, and an origami flower.

"May I ask you another question?" I asked.

Lord Orochimaru nodded his head yes.

"What with all the random junk?" I asked.

"To Hope this is treasure. Each one of these objects were given to Hope, by a member of her family", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I explored my new cell it was bigger than the one I used to be in. There was door in the cell and I opened it. It lead to bathroom. When I looked at the mirror I saw I was covered in dried blood. Then I got a good look at my collar. It was made black leather and metal snake wrapping around. The tag on the collar said property of the snake. I walked toward the window in my cell and saw seagulls flying around and squawking loudly. One gulls perched on the window seal.

"Hi bird", I said.

I must be desperate for companionship if I'm willing to talk to a bird. The bird gave a loud squawk.

"Guess that's the seagull version of hello", I said.

The bird ruffled its feather and looked up at me.

"I must be going crazy if I'm talking to a bird", I said.


	2. Losing Appearance and Gaining A Friend

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 2: Losing Appearance and Gaining a Friend **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestion I will be happy to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kimimaro **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I got into the small cot. The blankets were scratchy and thin. I closed my eyes and tried sleeping. Soon I gave on the idea of sleep. I miss Kakuzu's strong arms around me hugging me tightly to his chest. When I heard the door of my cell sliding open I closed my eyes.

"There's no need to fake sleep, Hope", said Kabuto.

"Leave me alone", I said.

"Sorry I can't do that", said Kabuto.

He threw something onto my bed. It was hair dye.

"You want me to have light blue hair?" I asked.

"I personally like your white hair, but I have to make it so nobody recognizes you. And that white hair of yours is a give away", said Kabuto.

It took a few hours and then my hair went light blue. Kabuto tossed a contact case me.

"Do you know how to put them in?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes", I said.

When I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself. The contacts changed my eyes from midnight blue to ice blue color.

"Stop admiring yourself", said Kabuto.

"I'm not admiring myself. I just don't recognize myself", I said.

"You'll get use to it", said Kabuto.

I sighed.

"Let's find something fresh for you to wear", said Kabuto.

He led me out of my cell and into a room filled with clothing. Where did all this clothing come from? Do I really want to know where they came from?

"Find something you like and put it on", said Kabuto.

Kabuto leaned against the wall and his eyes kept on looking over my body.

"Do you have to watch me change?" I asked.

"Yes, I do", said Kabuto with an annoying smile on his face.

Why is he being kind to me? I don't know how to feel about him. I felt him looking me over as I changed. I want to hide as much as my new appearance a possible. Even if I wore barely anything Kakuzu and the others won't be able to recognize me. I put on the black tang top, tight fitting black pant that stopped after my knee, long black gloves that covered my arms all the way to my shoulders.

"Why are you trying to cover up so much of your body?" asked Kabuto as I put on a black half mask.

"I don't think master will like me showing off too much of talent or I might get recognized. Not many people have diamond skin", I said.

I found a hoody with kimono sleeves and put it on. Hood of it kept my eyes from being seen easily and the sleeves of it went passed my hands. I put my hair up in a bun. Kabuto held something in his hand. It was a forehead protector. A music note was carved into it.

"I don't recognize this symbol. I know it's a music note, but what village?" I asked.

"The Hidden Sound Village", said Kabuto.

"I've never heard of it", I lied.

I've heard about the Hidden Sound Village once before, when Eiji was discussing it with the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. It was causing some trouble, but nothing major. Both Eiji and Sarutobi Hiruzen agreed to keep a close eye on it. Now I understand why they were concerned. I tied the forehead protector around my neck.

"I'm a sound ninja", I said.

Kabuto nodded his head.

"I barely recognized you Snow or should I say Hope?" asked Orochimaru.

"Call me Hope, Master", I said.

I hate myself for being, so willing to call him master. My body is used to it after spending twenty years of my life as a slave. I've only had one year of freedom with the people I love. Now I'm a slave once again.

"You were easier to train then I thought", said Orochimaru.

I sent a glare in his direction. Kabuto seemed to sense the tension and decided to end it by leading me back to my cell.

"I should tell you your strength will be tested", said Kabuto.

"It's not the first time", I said.

Kabuto gave me a curious look.

"Don't ask", I said.

Kabuto took me to my cell. I sat on my cot and listened to the waves crashing against the rocks. It was a peaceful sound. I tried sleeping, but it was pointless. My body refused to allow me the sleep I want. Night came and the only source of light in the cell came from the moon light shinning in through the barred window.

"Kakuzu, you said you would always be able to find me. I hope that's true", I said to myself.

I have no idea who Kakuzu is, but the way she said his name was filled with love and care. I wish someone would say my name like that. I rolled on my side, so I was facing the wall.

"Who's Kakuzu?" asked a shy voice.

I sighed it probably one of Orochimaru henchmen. They coming and visit to me to stare at Orochimaru's new pet. I'm in no mood to be stared at like a freak of nature. A diamond kunia appeared in my hand and I threw it. I sat up to see who my target was. From what I could see of the person it was male and young.

"Sorry, miss I didn't mean to frighten you", said a shy voice.

"Come out the shadows so I can see you", I said.

A young a boy maybe around twelve or thirteen came out of the shadows. He had shoulder length white hair, beautiful green eye, and there were two red spots on his forehead. I looked at his face. I had accidentally cut his cheek.

"Come over here", I said.

He walked over to the cell. I tried touching his face so I could heal the cut, but he backed away from me.

"I won't hurt you", I said.

"Then why are you in the cell not a bedroom?" asked the boy.

"I'm in this cell because I don't want to stay here. I want to return to my family. Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

"Kimimaro. And yours", he said.

"Hope", I said.

That name doesn't feel right. It doesn't belong to me.

"Why don't you want to be here?" asked Kimimaro.

"I have a family who loves me and they are probably going crazy looking for me. Don't you have family that you cares about you?" I asked.

"My family feared me. They were battle-obsessed people who got themselves killed. But then I met Orochimaru and he became my family. I will do anything for him", said Kimimaro.

I don't know how he can consider Orochimaru family, but who am I to judge? My family members are dangerous criminals wanted in every village. If Orochimaru saved me when I was a child from my master I would be eternally grateful to him.

"Why were your family members afraid of you?" I asked.

"My abilities surpassed their own", said Kimimaro.

"I know how that feels", I said.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I was in the training room with Eiji. This was one of the rare of occasions, when he had time to train with me. Today I'm in a horrible mood. Eiji and I got into a fight earlier this morning. I told my students to come and train with me, so I wouldn't be alone with him. _

"_Minori be reasonable", said Eiji. _

"_I'm being perfectly reasonable. You took me away from family and you're expecting me to fall in love with you", I said. _

_Eiji looked nervously over at my students. A diamond dome formed around them. It would block out most of my conversation with him. _

"_I was promised you", said Eiji. _

"_But I had no choice. I should be able decide who I want to love", I said. _

"_A promise is a promise and I expect it to be kept", said Eiji. _

"_Fuck you and fuck your promise!" I yelled. _

_My students stared at me in shock they have never heard me curse before, but I'm just so angry. It looks like Eiji's diamond dome isn't all that affective after all. Diamond blades started to emerge from the floor as my anger grew. _

"_Minori, you have to calm down", said Eiji. _

"_My name isn't Minori!" I growled._

_"What has you so upset. You've been happy these past few days", said Eiji. _

"_I was faking it. I haven't felt true happiness in weeks", I said. _

"_Its not my fault you fell in love with a criminal. If you fell in love with me first we wouldn't be having all these problems", said Eiji. _

"_Don't you dare bring him into this!" I yelled. _

"_Kakuzu, is a criminal you're whole other family are criminals", said Eiji. _

"_Stop it! Stop talking about them like that!" I yelled. _

_"What I'm saying is the truth and you know that", said Eiji. _

_My body turned to diamond as anger filled me. Diamond blades rose from the earth and shattered the roof of the training room. There was so much chakra in the air that diamond blades floated in the air. Even the air seemed to sparkle. I felt tears of sapphires falling down my face I miss my family so much. He doesn't have the right to mock them. The ground beneath my feet started shaking. _

"_Snow, you need to calm down", said Eiji. _

"_NO!" I yelled. _

_One of the blades broke into needle shaped shards. They shot toward Eiji, but they bounced harmlessly off his diamond skin. _

"_You should know better than to try and fight me, Snow", said Eiji. _

_He attacked and I blocked it. The sound of diamond crashing against diamond filled the air. Eiji sent diamond chains after me. They wrapped tightly around me. No, matter how much I tried I couldn't break the chains around me. I was forced to the ground. Eiji strode toward me. _

"_Please calm down Snow. I don't want to hurt you", said Eiji. _

"_Why should I believe that? You took me away from the people I love. How can you say you don't want to hurt me?" I asked. _

"_Because I love you. You might not love me back, but I will always love you", said Eiji. _

_ He's telling the truth from the care in his voice, but it didn't do anything to calm me down. Through my rage the sound of crying brought me out of my haze. It was Ren. My other students were trying to comfort, but were too scared of me to give the comfort she need. I never wanted to scare them._

_"Can I release the chains?" asked Eiji. _

_"Yes", I said. _

_I got up from the ground and walked toward them. _

"_Please don't cry", I said as walked toward them. _

"_But Sensei your being scary", said Ren. _

"_I'm sorry I never meant to scare you", I said. _

_I have to calm down for their sake. The chakra that once filled the air lifted. The diamond blades came crashing down and returned to the earth. _

"_Sensei, why did he call you Snow?" asked Ryuu. _

_Shit, how am I going to explain that? _

"_It's my secret nickname for Minori", said Eiji. _

"_Why does she need a secret nickname?" asked Ryuu. _

"_Do you really want to know?" asked Eiji. _

"_Yes", said Ryuu. _

_Eiji kneeled down and whispered something in Ryuu's ear. I have no idea what he told Ryuu, but Ryuu's face turned pink. _

"_Eiji, I'm sorry for destroying your training room", I said. _

"_It's all right Snow. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. I did something like this when I was your age", said Eiji. _

"_You terrified your own students", I said. _

"_Yes, and the rest of family. I haven't seen someone as powerful as you since me", said Eiji. _

_"I'm sorry for losing my temper. I know I said some harsh things, but not all of them are true. I do have fun here. This village and our family have a place in my heart", I said. _

_"Don't worry Snow I forgive you. Do you really care about this village and our family?" asked Eiji. _

_"Yes, I do care. It's another home to me", I said. _

A voice brought me out of my memory.

"Hope are you okay?" asked Kimimaro.

"Sorry Kimi", I said.

"I don't mind. What happened just now?" Kimimaro.

"I was caught in a memory. That happens to me from time to time", I said.

"If you don't mind me asking why does Orochimaru want you, so badly?" asked Kimimaro.

"He wants me because of my kekkie genkia. What about you?" I asked.

"Same thing", said Kimimaro.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"My kekkie genkia allows my generate bones and form them into weapons or amour ", said Kimimaro as he untied his shirt.

I saw dagger sharp bone coming out of his elbows, knees, and ribs. They shrank back into his skin.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"You're the first person to ever ask that", said Kimimaro.

If there were someone here who truly cared about Kimimaro he would have been asked that question before. He must not know what the love of another person feels like.

"No, it doesn't hurt. Can you show me your talent?" asked Kimimaro.

"It more than one. I can cry diamonds and other precious stones; my skin can turn to diamond, I can summon diamond weapons, diamond blades come out of the earth when I want them to, and I can summon precious stones. The most important one of talent to Orochimaru is that I'm kinda immortal", I said.

"How can you be kinda immortal?" asked Kimimaro.

"I can be killed by a family member. A true immortal can't be killed", I said.

"So isn't it a good thing that you were taken away from your family then?" asked Kimimaro.

"I have two families. My adoptive family and my biological family and I love them both. Even though one side of my family can kill me that doesn't mean I don't care about them any less", I said.

"I will be of no more use to him any more", said Kimimaro.

The sadness in his voice was so apparent. I felt horrible for making him feel that way.

"You're still of use to him he wants your talents. If you want you can be useful to me by being a friend", I said.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

Even though I only knew her for a little while I could Hope and I will get along well.

"Can you show me?" I asked.

Hope took off her long gloves and her skin turned to diamond. Then diamond blades came out of the ground. A ruby as big as my fist appeared from the ground.

"Your talent is beautiful", I said.

"Thanks", said Hope.

"I have to tell you something. Orochimaru wants to test your strength by making you fight me. Will you still be my friend if we have to fight each other?" I asked.

"Of course I will", said Hope.

"Aren't you afraid of fighting me?" I asked.

"No, I have faced deadly opponents before, so why should I be afraid of doing it again?" asked Hope.

"Who did you use to be before you were taken?" I asked.

"My eyes use were midnight blue, hair used to be white, and my name was Snow", said Hope.

I saw the outlines of a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a painful subject", I said.

"It's alright I have to get use to new name and new life. But I will eventually find my way back to my old life", said Hope.

I saw her touch her neck as if she were searching for something. When her finger felt the collar around her neck they froze.

"What was that motion?" I asked.

"Nothing", said Hope.

"It didn't look like nothing. You can tell me", I said.

"Kabuto took my locket that has the only photo of the man I love in it", said Hope.

"I can get it back for you", I said.

"I would love that, but I don't want you to get in trouble", said Hope.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"What is it like?" asked Kimimaro.

"What are you asking about?" I asked.

"Love", said Kimimaro.

That was a difficult question.

"Love is knowing someone will always be there for you no matter how many times you screw up. That not even the best description, but when you find it you know it", I said.

"It sounds nice", said Kimimaro.

"It is Kimi it really is", I said.

We talked for hours and he even made me laugh.

"You should go now. I don't want you getting in trouble", I said.

"See you in the morning Hope", said Kimimaro.

"Wait, I still need to heal your cut", I said.

"Okay", said Kimimaro.

"Don't worry this won't hurt", I said as I touched my fingers to his and channel chakra into it.

"Thank you", said Kimimaro.

At least one good thing happen while I'm here I made a new friend. A friend is a very valuable thing especially in a place like this. Having a friend here make it a little more livable.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

I didn't want to leave her I was having fun just talking to her. It's been as while since I've had fun.

"So what do you think of her?" asked Kabuto as he joined me in the hallway.

"She's kind. But I know she doesn't want to be here", I said.

I wish she wanted to stay. She one of the few people here who doesn't fear me.

"That's true, but she won't be leaving here any time soon", said Kabuto.

"That means I get to spend more time with her", I said.

Kabuto grabbed me by my shoulder and pinned me against the wall.

"She's mine until Orochimaru takes her as a host", said Kabuto.

"She's not yours or mine she belongs to Lord Orochimaru", I said.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun with her", said Kabuto.

"She won't let you and she has enough power to take you down if she's wants to", I said.

"You're wrong there, Kimi", said Kabuto as he walked away.

"Don't call me that", I said as I threw a bone kunai at him.

It didn't get his skin, but it got his attention.

"Give it to me", I said.

"Give you what?" asked Kabuto.

"The locket it doesn't belong to you", I said.

"Why do you want it?" asked Kabuto.

"I want it so I can return it to its rightful owner", I said.

"That's not going to happen, Kimi", said Kabuto.

His chakra formed scalpels and was ready to attack. A bone sword formed in my hand.

"Kabuto, I have to save Kimimaro for his battle with Hope. And Kimimaro you've never been one to start a fight without being told to. The locket will stay with Kabuto, so he can control Hope", said Lord Orochimaru who was holding Kabuto arm stopping him from attacking me.

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru", I said.

I returned to my room. The morning will be interesting.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Bright light streamed into the cell waking up from a horrible sleep.

"You're finally awake", said Kabuto.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's twelve in the afternoon", said Kabuto.

"That late?" I asked.

I've never slept in that late before. But what's the point of waking up early if you can't spend it with the people you love?

"Come eat breakfast you have work to do", said Kabuto.

"I'm not hungry", I said.

"Okay then we can go", said Kabuto.

We walked to an empty courtyard. I only recognized two of the people standing in the courtyard Orochimaru and Kimimaro. The other four people there I didn't recognize.

"Who are the other people?" I asked Kabuto.

"Those people are the other members of the sound five", said Kabuto.

"But why they here?" I asked.

"They are here because I want to show off my new pet", said Orochimaru.

"Well she is cute. I'll give her that, but I don't see anything special about her", said a boy a big boned.

"Thank you for the complement. What's your name?" I asked.

"See that's the way a girl should speak, Tayuya", said the boy.

"Only weak girls talk politely fatso", said girl red hair.

"I can take you without breaking a sweat, girl. Can I?" I asked Orochimaru.

"No, I want you to fight Kimimaro", said Orochimaru.

"Okay", I said.

"Okay what?" asked Orochimaru.

"Okay Master", I said.

"I'm betting she won't last five minutes against him", said Tayuya.

"Ignore her Hope", said Kimimaro.

"Okay", I said.

I waited for him to make the first move I never like making it.

"What too chicken a move?" asked Tayuya.

Kimimaro seemed to know what was bothering me. A part of his upper arm bone came out of his shoulder and he pulled it out. Even though he said that it didn't hurt him it sure looked like it. The bone formed sword.

"Dance of the camellia", said Kimimaro as he charged at me.

I made little attempt to dodge the swift movements of his sword. My skin turned to diamond and I let him attack. His bone was extremely hard. It made sparks when it clashed against my skin.

"She's not bleeding. How?" asked Tayuya.

"Show off your talents my pet", said Orochimaru.

I unzipped my hoody and let fall to the ground. My diamond skin sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

"I'm not much of a swords man", I said.

I attacked. Kimimaro has a talent for taijutsu, but his skills don't compare to mine. He was quick with his attack, but not quick enough. Spikes of bone emerged from his skin. Tiajutsu is getting me nowhere. His bones can't damage skin and his blocked my attacks. I personally don't care about this battle, but I know it means something to Kimi he wants to show off in front of Orochimaru he wants to show he's useful. The earth started shaking as diamond blades formed a forest around us.

"Pretty, but what's the point?" asked Kimimaro

"Gives me a home advantage", I said.

We went through two of his dances and neither of us had a scratch. In truth I'm going easy on him. I know how much it would hurt him if he lost in front of Orochimaru. I bit my thumb.

"Summoning justsu ten diamond dragons"

Ten beautiful dragons appeared. The tattoo on Kimi's chest started glowing an orange color. It spread across his body. Kimimaro's skin turned an ugly grayish brown and color. His eyes turned black and his once green eye turned a golden color. Giant peaces of bone stuck out of his back. The weirdest part of his transformation is that he has a tail. His amount of chakra grew immensely from before.

"Impressive isn't he" said Orochimaru.

I saw a smile appear on Kimimaro's face. Kimimaro charged right at me his speed was more of a threat to me now. I moved a little to move left. He missed me by a few inches. I grabbed his tail and threw him against one of my diamond blades.

"Your move are far too predictable and obvious", I said.

He pulled his spine out of his back. How can he still be standing without his spine? He lashed his spine out at me and I just jumped back a few steps to avoid his.

"You have to be more stealthy with your attacks", said my shadow clone as before it disappeared.

"Where-

Before he could say another word I appeared above him and kicked his back shattering the spikes of bone on his back. There was a giant crater around Kimimaro. He returned to his normal form.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Kimi" I said.

"That's enough", said Orochimaru.

"You're right she's extremely talented", said Kabuto

Kabuto led me back to my cell.

"Hope you will start training Kimimaro in taijutsu", said Orochimaru.

After that Kabuto grabbed my arm and lead me to my cell.

"Sure", I said.

A few hours later Orochimaru came into my cell.

"Why did you do that?" asked Orochimaru.

"Why did I do what, Master?" I asked.

"You didn't fight with your full strength. I know for a fact you're stronger than that. Even with strength of his curse mark he couldn't defeat you", said Orochimaru.

"It would hurt him beyond repair", I said.

"Kabuto, is a capable healer", said Orochimaru.

"It would hurt him mentally. Wounds of the mind are almost impossible heal", I said.

"I don't see why you would care", said Orochimaru.

"He's my friend that's why I care. I don't like hurting my friends", I said.

"So pure it's perfect", said Orochimaru.

"Why does that matter to you?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern", said Orochimaru.

After that he left my cell and Kabuto came in.

"What do you want, Kabuto?" I asked.

"Nothing I only wanted to see how you were doing", said Kabuto.

"I might have some use for you being here", I said.

"And what would that use be?" asked Kabuto as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"Can you get me a needle and thread", I said.

"Why?" asked Kabuto.

"Kimimaro, ripped up my hoody", I said.

He gave me white thread and a needle. I started stitching together the holes.


	3. Experimentation

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 3: Experimentation **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestion I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Orochimaru **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

When my eyes opened my vision was hazy. I wasn't in my cell. For the first time I actually wished I was. I was laying down on a cold metal table. I slowly sat up. My vision cleared, but I was left with a headache. He was polishing his scalpels.

"About time you woke up", said Kabuto.

"Did you drug me?" I asked.

"Why would you think that?" asked Kabuto.

"I actually slept through the night", I said.

"Maybe you're finally adjusting to your place here", said Kabuto.

"You most of put sleeping pills in my food", I said.

He ignored and continued caring for his tools.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"I have to examine you. Can you take off your clothes?" asked Kabuto.

"Do I have choice or are you just saying that to be nice?" I asked.

"Would you prefer me ripping of your clothes or you taking them off under your own free will", said Kabuto.

I got up from the metal table. I started taking off my clothes.

"Was that so bad?" asked Kabuto.

I glared at him.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I will take your medical history", said Kabuto.

"I don't have much of one", I said.

"Do you have any history of disease in your family?" asked Kabuto.

"No", I said.

He gave me a skeptical look.

"How about mental disease?" asked Kabuto.

I didn't answer.

"I need an answer, Hope" said Kabuto.

"What does it matter?" I asked.

"I need an answer", said Kabuto.

"What does it matter? The only thing your concerned about is if my body is well enough to host Orochimaru", I said.

"If it doesn't matter why aren't you answering?" asked Kabuto.

"The reason she isn't answering is that my little pet is ashamed. My pet has PTSD", said Orochimaru.

"What was the cause?" asked Kabuto.

"What do you think I've been a slave for about nineteen years? I'm bound to have some bad memories", I said.

"How bad is it?" asked Kabuto.

"Bad enough that she would attack her lover as if he were her enemy", said Orochimaru.

I nearly cried, when he mentioned that. I still can't believe I fell for such a stupid trick. Kabuto looked annoyed. He didn't seem to like the idea that have a lover.

"Are you a virgin?" asked Kabuto.

My face went hot. Kabuto gave me a warm small, when he saw me blushing.

"Do I have to answer that?" I asked.

"Yes", I said.

"I don't see how that's relevant", I said.

Orochimaru nodded his head in agreement. The question went unanswered. I gave a slight shutter when Kabuto stethoscope on my chest. I couldn't help thinking that he was staring at my breasts. Then he listened to my lungs. Next he tested my reflexes. These simple test are leading up to something painful there's no doubt in my mind. He took my wrist.

"What's this mark?" asked Kabuto.

"It's a tattoo. I got it in the Hidden Diamond Village", I said.

"Why were you there?" asked Kabuto.

"I was on a mission", I said.

"Can you tell me about it?" asked Kabuto.

"No", I said.

I won't give any information that could be damaging to my either of my families.

"I need you to lay down on the table", said Kabuto.

"No!"

"Now now pet that's no way to behave. You don't want your locket to go missing do you", said Orochimaru.

I lied on the cool mental table. My arms and legs were put restraints. Kabuto sealed the with a jutsu. I strained against them, but had no success in breaking them. Being tied down like this scared me. Kabuto put a mask over my mouth.

"Take two deep breathes", said Kabuto.

My eyes became heavy. I can't sleep.

"Don't fight it you will be asleep soon", said Kabuto.

Him saying that just made me want to fight more. My eyes closed against my will.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Her eyes finally closed in a peaceful sleep. Orochimaru place chakra absorption machine on Hope's chest. Four thick wires dug into her soft white skin.

"Why do we need to use that now?" I asked.

"Because that kekkie genkia of hers work even when she's asleep", said Orochimaru.

He ran his fingers down her neck.

"I want you to take a look a this", said Orochimaru.

He turn wall light showing a full body x-ray in clear detail. The trauma done to this person's skeleton was unbelievable. Every bone was affected by the damage. I don't want to imagine the muscle and tissue damage suffered. From the person's pelvic bone I could tell it was woman who hadn't given birth. She was also in her early twenties. That's all can gain more information I can gain unless I had the corpse that went with these x-rays.

"Where's the corpse?" I asked

"She's right there", said Orcohimaru as he looked at Hope.

"How?" I asked.

"And these x-rays are from a few days after she suffered those injuries", said Orochimaru.

The difference from x-rays between from only a few days after only had some bone bruising.

"I'll leave you to your work", said Orochimaru as he left.

"You are an amazing girl Hope", I said.

I dug the needle into her soft skin. I tried pushing the needle through the bone, but it was too strong. When I pushed it harder I heard the needle break. I removed the needle. How are her bones so strong? I tried getting a sample of from one of her weaker bone, but had no luck. I looked at the x-rays and tried finding a bone she didn't break. I dug my needle into clavicle and actually managed to get sample. I took off the chakra absorber. I picked up her little body and walked her back to the cell. She nuzzled into my chest.

"Kuzu", said Hope as she nuzzled closely to me.

I sat with her in bed. I don't know who Kuzu is, but the way she said his name made me envois of him. Hope's eyes slowly fluttered opened.

"Why am I so sore?" asked Hope.

"I had to get a bone marrow sample", I said.

"If you only had to get a sample why do I have so many bandages?" asked Hope.

"Your bones are extremely strong", I said.

Hope tried getting out of bed, but I stopped her.

"Rest", I said.

She closed her eyes and I left the room.

"Kabuto, what took you so long?" asked Lord Orochimaru.

"Procuring a bone marrow sample was more difficult than expected", I said.

"Why?" asked Lord Orochimaru.

"I think it best if I show you", I said.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

Kabuto led me back to the lab.

"There's nothing special about her bone marrow, but her bones are something amazing", said Kabuto.

"What's so special about her bones?" I asked.

"After a bone heals it returns to it's original strength or stronger. When Hope's bones break her body weaves microscopic pieces of diamond into it", said Kabuto.

"Why isn't she heavier?" I asked.

"The diamond in her bone only activates only when attacked by outside force. Even when it's activated her bones are still very light", said Kabuto.

"You can leave Kabuto", I said.

He's already forming a connection with her. I'll have to keep an eye on him.


	4. Empty Arms

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 4: Empty Arms **

**Please leave a review or if you have any question or suggestion I would be happy to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Konan, Hidan, Kisame, and Itachi **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

It's been three weeks since Snow was stolen from us. All of use were looking for Snow. This is one of the few times we are all at the hideout. We were all sitting at the table. None of us have any idea where Orochimaru could have hidden her.

"Itachi Kisame any luck in your areas in finding her?" asked Pain.

"All our answers will be the same", said Itachi.

"Kakuzu, have you had any luck?" asked Pain.

"Do you think if I had a lead I would be here", I said.

"He actually talks today it's a fucking miracle", said Hidan.

I got up from the table.

"Kakuzu, I didn't say you could leave", said Pain.

"Let him go, Nagato. Imagine if your in his position", said Konan.

I don't want their pity I only want my Snow. I walked to my room. I took out my favorite photo of Snow. She looks, so peaceful in the photo reading book. Why did I take this out? It's only a reminder she's gone. I haven't seen that perfect smile those loving midnight blue eyes for too long. I want this horrible heart ache gone. This time the pain is so much worse then any physical pain I've felt in battle. At least when Eiji took her I knew Snow would be well taken care of. Orochimaru was a completely different story. He's wanted her ever since she first arrived. There was a bag of money on my desk and had no urge to go through it. I got into bed and tried sleeping. I don't even know why I try.

"I will keep my promise Snow I will find you", I said before body finally allowed me to sleep.

**Kakuzu's Dream **

_I was in a bed in a house I didn't recognize. Half the bed was messed up from someone leaving. I passed a mirror and saw I was dressed in black. The forehead protector tied around my neck belonged to the Hidden Diamond._

"_Snow", I said. _

_There was no answer, which made me nervous. I walked through the small house and finally found her. _

"_Morning Kuzu why are you up so early?" asked Snow. _

_I was too shocked to answer. Snow held a baby closely to her chest. The baby had my tan skin and dark hair, and midnight blue eyes. _

"_What's wrong Kakuzu?" asked Snow. _

"_Nothing", I said. _

"_Then come closer", said Snow. _

_I walked closer to her. _

"_Can you hold him for a bit I need to get something?" asked Snow. _

_I just looked at her in disbelief. _

"_He's our son Kakuzu he's not going to bite", said Snow. _

_"If he's my son then there's a good chance he will bite", I said. _

_"He doesn't bite. Anyway when you bite it always feel good", said Snow_

_She got up from the rocking chair and pushed me into it. She carefully put the baby in my hands. _

"_Now be nice to your Daddy little one", said Snow before she left the room. _

_Once she left the baby started wailing. What I'm should I do? I started gently rocking him and he stopped crying. Snow looked at me from the door. There was a smile on her face. _

"_I told you he wouldn't bite Kuzu", said Snow. _

_She took the child from arms and put him in a crib. _

"_Now that he's asleep we can have some alone time", said Snow as she took my hand. _

_She led me to the room. I tried to move hands to her hips but she stopped me. _

"_I'm sorry Kuzu I'm still really sore", said Snow. _

_I picked her up and carried to bed. We both laid down together and pulled her close. This close is all I want right now. _

"_I love you, Kakuzu", said Snow. _

I woke up to a loud explosion fucking Deidara waking me up from a great dream. Even though that dream included a baby it was still a dream. That was the first time I had decent sleep since Snow was kidnapped and he had to wake me up. My heart wants a life like that, but I know I can never have it. I opened the door and saw Deidara fighting with Sasori.

"Will you stop with the fucking explosions Deidara", I growled at him.

I have nothing against Sasori he normally keeps himself unless he's annoyed by Deidara. They were fighting more often now that knew they were going to be partners. My threads wrapped around Deidara's body and forced him to the ground.

"What should I do with you?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want nothing could be worse than the pain I'm feeling right now", said Deidara.

Me killing him would only take him away from his pain. It's his fault that Snow's missing. He should have at least put up a fight. My threads didn't leave his body. At least now that he's tied out he can't set off any more explosions.

"The boy is in pain Kakuzu just like everyone else. He's dealing with his pain in his own way", said Sasori.

"When did you start caring for him?" I asked.

"I don't care for him I'm stating the truth of the matter", said Sasori.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

Kakuzu let out an annoyed sigh. I hold no grudge against Kakuzu for being the way he is.

"Next time I won't be, so gently", said Kakuzu

"Boy, you owe me for saving you", I said.

"I don't care anymore. I wish you didn't", said Deidara.

I don't like wasting talent even if that talent is Deidara.

"If you kill yourself you will never see her again", I said.

"If I didn't know better my main man Sasori I think you actually care about me", said Deidara.

I walked back to my room and started working on puppet trying to get my mind off Snow.

"Girl, how did you make a heartless person like me feel love?" I asked myself.

I remembered when she first found out how much she meant to me.

**Sasori's Flashback **

_Orochimaru, Snow, Deidara and I were the only ones in hideout. I was enjoying working on my puppet, but something doesn't feel right. I left my room and saw Snow sitting at the table. She looked sad. _

"_What's wrong, Snow?" I asked. _

"_Nothing", said Snow. _

_She sounded somewhat annoyed. _

"_Tell me what's wrong. If Deidara is annoying you I can take care of it", I said. _

"_No, that's not it. Aren't you happy that I'm back?" asked Snow. _

"_I'm happy your back. You know emotions aren't my strong suit", I said. _

"_So you are happy that I'm back?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes", I said. _

"_Can I at least get hug?" asked Snow. _

_I nodded my head yes. I can't believe I'm allowing her to do this. If any one else asked they'd know the answer. A smile appeared on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. I found myself wanting to wrap my arms around her. I allowed myself to enjoy the moment. _

"_I care about you. You are eternal beauty in human form", I said. _

_She tackled down in another hug and gently kissed me on the forehead. _

"_I know you mean that to. Sasori your one of my closest friend", said Snow. _

_No one has ever considered me a friend before her. _

When the memory ended my focus went back to my puppets.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

When I walked into the hideout I saw Deidara tied up in Kakuzu's threads. This has become a normal sight for me and the others at the hideout.

"What did you do this time, Deidara?" I asked.

"Like you care un", said Deidara.

The truth is I'm not sure if I really don't care. I walked to my room and collapsed onto my bed. I looked across the room and saw Snow's empty bed. There were sketches on the wall. Her bed was still neatly made and the teddy bear Kakuzu won her sitting on the pillow. The room feels, so empty. I heard someone knocking at my door. I didn't feel like getting up.

"You can come in it's unlocked", I said.

The door opened and Nagato walked in. He shut and locked the door behind him. He sat down beside me. I let a giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Nagato.

"I was just thinking about the time Snow walked in on us", I said.

Nagato's face turned the cutest shade of pink.

"That was embarrassing for both me and her", said Nagato.

"What's wrong with being with the woman you love?" I asked.

"There's nothing embarrassing about being with you, but someone walking in on us is embarrassing", said Nagato.

I hugged him hard I needed comfort right now I missed my friend.

"I know you miss her, Konan", said Nagato as he pulled me closer.

"I know she will find her back home", I said.

Nagato took me in his arms. I cuddled closely to his chest. I know he can sense the pain I'm in. He ran his fingers through my hair. It felt nice.

"Konan, I've seen the many horrible things Snow has endured through out her life, but they only made her stronger. That strength will help bring her back to us", said Nagato.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too", said Nagato as he pulled me closer.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective**

As I went to my room I saw Leader walk into Konan's room. At least she has someone to comfort her. I saw Deidara tied up in Kakuzu's threads.

"It's a miracle you're still alive", I said.

He ignored me. I let out sigh. I can't stand being here any longer I need some fresh air. The door of the hideout slowly slide open and I walked out. The bright light of the day stung my eyes. I can't remember the last time I went outside and actually had time to enjoy the day. It's a beautiful day today, but it seems, so dull. As walked I saw Kakuzu sitting down near a stream leaning against a tree. He was looking at photos of Snow.

"Itachi, I know you are there", said Kakuzu.

I walked over. Kakuzu and I don't talk often, but we have a respect for each other.

"I thought you were in your room", I said.

"I'm tired of being in my room it seems empty", said Kakuzu.

I know how he feels. Snow was what made the hideout home that we all wanted to return to. My mind started slipping into an old memory.

**Itachi's Flash Back **

_I groaned as I woke up to a rainy day horrible day. Kisame and I have been on mission for three weeks and all we wanted to do was __return to the hideout. I walked over to Kisame and woke him up. It's odd for me to wake up before Kisame, but he did use up a lot chakra yesterday. _

_"Kisame, wake up", I said. _

_"No, Itachi it's too early", said Kisame. _

_"It twelve in the afternoon it isn't early", I said. _

_Kisame gave an annoyed groan and slowly got up. By the time we reached the entrance to the hideout we both soaking wet. I was freezing. The door of the hideout slowly opened and wonderful smell drifted out. We followed the smell to the kitchen where Snow was cooking. She was covered in flour, but looked perfectly happy. She gave us a warm smile. _

_"You two look horrible", said Snow. _

_"Thanks Snow", said Kisame. _

_Kisame started walking toward the tray of sweet behind Snow. Kisame pulled away his hand when Snow attacked him with a wooden spoon. _

_"You can have them once you two change into some dry clothes", said Snow. _

_When we returned to the kitchen I saw that Snow left two cups of tea on the table for us. She gave us each one piece of weird shaped bread. _

_"What is this Snow?" asked Kisame as he poked it with a fork. _

_"It's sata andagi", said Snow. _

_"And what is that?" asked Kisame. _

_"It's pretty much deep fried sweet bread", said Snow. _

_Kisame finished of his in one in less than a second and then ate six more. I took a few bites out of mine it was good, but I'm not the biggest fan of sweets. _

_"So do you guys like my cooking?" asked Snow. _

_"Yes, you have to cook more often", said Kisame. _

I slowly came out of the memory. Kakuzu handed me a photo. It was of Snow she was wearing a light pink kimono and her hair was longer. She was sitting in a cherry tree that was in full bloom. I didn't recognize the place.

"Where was this taken?" I asked.

"In the Hidden Diamond Village", said Kakuzu.

"She looks beautiful in the photo", I said.

"She always looks beautiful in my eyes", said Kakuzu.

He got up and stretched. I gave him back the photo and he left without a single word. I didn't feel like going back yet so I kept walking. I heard a splashing sound a decided to follow it. When I found the source it was Kisame fishing.

"Escaping from the gloom of the hideout, Itachi?" asked Kisame.

I nodded my head yes. I stayed for a while and then left.

* * *

**Kisame's Perspective **

I sat down and tried to enjoy my day even with all the gloom. I missed my Little Snow. I unwrapped the bandages around Samehada. I can't focus on sadness right now it will only make things worse. I started cleaning it. Samehada seemed sad.

"What's wrong don't tell me you miss her too", I said.

"_Yes", said Samehada. _

"You only miss her for her chakra", I said.

"_I like her chakra yes, I like her for her too"_, said Samehada.

**Kisame's flash back **

_It was my time to train with Snow. She was already waiting for me at the entrance to the hideout. _

"_What are we going to today?" asked Snow. _

"_We are working on sword combat", I said. _

"_Not that again", said Snow. _

"_Why don't you want to learn?" I asked. _

"_I'm not good at it", said Snow. _

"_How do expect to get better at if you don't train?" I asked. _

"_Can you show me first using Samehada?" asked Snow. _

_She watched me as show off Samehada. _

"_What does Samehada look like without the bandages?" asked Snow. _

_I unwrapped the bandages. Snow's hand turned to diamond and then touched Samehada's scales. She scratched some the scales and Samehada let out a weird purring sound. Normally I'm the only one who can get Samehada to do that. _

"_Looks like you made a new friend, Snow", I said. _

"_It's good make new friends", said Snow as she continued to scratch Samehada's scales. _

_I decided work on taijutsu instead. _

I came out of the memory. I wrapped Samehada in bandages and walked to the hideout out. When I walked in I saw Deidara tied up again.

"What did you do this time, Deidara?" I asked.

"I woke Kakuzu up from a nap", said Deidara.

"You're lucky you still have all your limbs", I said.

"You would be in the same position as me if you woke him up", said Deidara.

"No, I wouldn't I'm smart enough to know that you should never wake Kakuzu up from a nap", I said.

I saw Tobi lucky depress sitting at the table, which made this place seem even more depressing. Luckily it time for a mission, which gets me out here and gives me a chance to find Snow. I saw Hidan walking toward me. What does he want?

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective**

I tried avoiding shark face, but right now I need to find my fucking partner.

"Have you seen Kakuzu?" I asked.

"Why would you care where he is?" asked Kisame.

"I don't fucking care I just want to get out of this fucking hideout and to do that I need him", I said.

"You've been abnormally calm that's the first time I've heard you curse in two days", said Kisame.

"Shut up fish face. I should sacrifice you to Jashin", I yelled.

"Samedaha would rip you to shreds before you even had a chance to reach me", said fish face.

"Don't do that Kisame it means more work for me", said Kakuzu.

"Don't tell me you care about this ass", said Kisame.

"You know I don't care him", said Kakuzu.

"Where the fuck were you?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" asked Kakuzu.

"You were probably looking at those photos of the Little Bitch", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Don't call my Snow that!" I yelled.

"Well, you can't call her yours any fucking longer since you let Orochimaru take her", growled Hidan.

I was about to attack, but Kisame and Itachi grabbed my arms and Zetsu held back Hidan.

"You two shouldn't be fighting right now you should be putting this energy into finding Snow. You've been so calm lately Hidan why did you have to ruin that?" asked Pain.

"He's only acting like this because he misses Snow. He's just too full of pride to admit it", said Konan.

"I do not miss the fucking bitch! I just want my fucking Jashin necklace back", said Hidan.

"You miss her?" I said.

Even Hidan is affect by Snow being gone that says a lot about Snow as a person.


	5. Bitten

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 5: Bitten **

**Please leave a review. If you have any question or suggestion for the story I will be happy to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Snow and Kabuto **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Lord Orochimaru walked into my room. What could he want this early in the morning? As far as I know everything was taken care of.

"How is her training coming along?" asked Orochimaru.

"She learns quickly. She has a talent for taijutsu", I said.

"It doesn't surprise me. Her lover is a master of taijutsu", said Orochimaru.

"I don't care about her former lover I just know she's talented", I said.

"Are you sure about that Kabuto I've seen the way you look at her?" asked Orochimaru.

I felt my face turn hot, which annoyed me. A grin appeared on his face when he learned he was right.

"I have no problem with you lusting over my pet. All I ask is that you don't get her pregnant or damage her body in any which, would cause her to be useless to my needs", said Orochimaru.

"Understood Lord Orochimaru", I said.

The truth is I do care about her about lover I'm jealous of him.

"Do you think she's ready for my mark?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, her body is strong", I said.

"Kabuto, her curse mark will be unlike any other. I will be weakened state after giving it to her", said Orochimaru.

"Why will it have such an affect on you?" I asked.

"Her curse mark will make her my most loyal pet and to do that I will have to use a lot of chakra", said Orochimaru.

"You know she will fight its power", I said.

"I know she'll fight it, but that doesn't matter. It will take a few days for me to recover, but with your assistances less then that", said Orochimaru.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Today", said Orochimaru.

"You know she won't go down with out a fight", I said.

"I'm well aware of that", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was panting hard I've been training all day. Training is the only way I keep my mind off of things. For the last three weeks Kabuto has taught me medical ninjustsu and how to mix it with taijutsu. My hands were covered in cuts and bruises, but I didn't mind. The shape my hands were in now remind me of when Kakuzu taught me. I let my mind slip into the memory.

**Snow's Flashback **

_Kakuzu has spent most of his time training with me. I was having fun training with him. I found that I love taijutsu and was making progress. When I looked at my hands they were bruised and cut. _

_"Snow your making great progress", said Kakuzu. _

_"You really think I am?" I asked. _

_"Yes, I do and your hands prove your progress", said Kakuzu. _

_"My hands?"_

_"You can tell the determination of someone whose learning taijutsu by there hands. If their hands aren't beaten up there not training hard enough", said Kakuzu. _

_When I looked at his hands I saw they were callused and scarred from years of training. He carefully picked up my hands. _

_"But that doesn't mean I like seeing the woman I love with beaten hands", said Kakuzu. _

_My face turned pink with blush. He channeled his chakra into my hands and they started healing. _

_"Thank you", I said. _

_"You don't have to thank me. I was doing something for the woman I love", said Kakuzu. _

_"I love you too", I said. _

I came out of my memory. Will I ever hear Kakuzu say he loves me again? I sensed a dark presence this couldn't be good. The only good presence here is Kimimaro.

"Master, I know you are there you being here never means any thing good", I said as got up from the bench.

"I'm here to give you a present no need to get angry", said Orochimaru.

A present from him couldn't be anything good. Then he pulled out gold lucky cat from his pocket. Tobi gave me that.

"Are you sure you don't want something that your so call little brother gave you", said Orochimaru.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Zetsu had taken Tobi out and I have no idea when they will return. The door of the hideout slide open. I saw Tobi charging at me. I braced myself for his hug. The force of his hug knocked me to the floor. _

_"I got you a present Snow", said Tobi. _

_"You didn't have to do that", I said. _

_"But I wanted to", said Tobi. _

_Tobi got off of me and pulled a small box out of his bag. He put the box in my hand and I opened it. I saw a little gold cat statue one of it's paws moved. _

_"It's a beckoning cat", said Tobi. _

_"What does it do?" I asked. _

_"It brings luck", said Tobi. _

_"Is there any story about behind it?" I asked. _

_"Yes, don't you know it pretty much everyone knows that story", said Tobi. _

_"Well, I don't know most children's stories", I said. _

_"Okay, then I will tell you. __There was starving old man whose inn was failing. He saw a yellow cat that starving and needed help. The owner took in the cat and feed it even though he could barely feed himself. In return for his kindness the yellow cat gave him good fortune and his inn became successful", said Tobi._

_It was a short story, but it was a good story._

_"Thank you so much for the gift", I said. _

I was brought out of memory, when Kabuto hit me on the back of the neck. I fell to the floor. Why can't I move? I was laying at Kabuto's feet. I glared up at him. I should have known something like this would happen.

"I should have never trusted you. I won't make the same mistake twice that's a promise", I said.

Kabuto walked toward and kneeled beside me.

"I thought you were my friend", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"I am your friend and I'm doing what's best for you", I said.

It hurts me that she said I don't know why? I feel something for the girl.

"Eat this", I said as pressed a pill against her lips.

The pill will knock her and prepare her body for the gift she was about to receive. She opened her mouth, but instead of taking the pill she bit my finger.

"Why must you always fight back?" I asked.

"It's in my nature", said Hope.

I forced her mouth open and shoved the pill down her throat.

"What was that?" asked Hope.

"It will help ease you through the pain", I said.

"What kind of pain are you going to put me through?" asked Hope.

"He's not going to put you through any pain I am my little pet", said Lord Orochimaru.

Her eyes stayed open she should be asleep by now. Her body went limp, which will have to be good enough. But Hope's eyes were fierce and full of rage. She's going to be angry when she wakes up. I picked up her and she put up no fight. If body her body had motion she would be putting up the fight of her life.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

The affect of the pill kicked in quickly my whole body went limp and I was seeing doubles. Kabuto placed me on a bed. I was expecting a cold metal table not a comfy bed. Orochimaru moved my hair away from my neck. Come on body move! His mouth moved toward my neck. I felt his warm breath against my skin and then his fangs dug into my neck. I screamed. Fire spread through my veins. Diamonds started falling from eyes. It hurts so much!

"Your skin is soft and sweet my pet", said Orochimaru before he collapsed.

Kabuto walked over him.

"Don't help me restrain her first", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto picked me up from bed and moved to the bed in a cell. He shackled my arms and legs to the bed. He did some hand signs that I didn't recognize. The chains glowed. When they stopped glowing I saw that Kabuto had put a seal on the shackles.

"There's no way you can break those chains when you're in this weak", said Kabuto.

I tugged against the chains. They were so heavy I could barely move them. I was terrified.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I closed the door to Hope's cell and walked over to Lord Orochimaru.

"I can get up myself Kabuto", said Lord Orochimaru.

He tried getting up, but failed. I put his arm around my shoulder and lifted him up. I've never seen him this weak before. What kind curse mark was that? I put him in his bed and was going to try and heal, but he glared at.

"I don't need you help Kabuto. All I need is rest. You will tend to my pet", said Orochimaru.

"At least take these pills they will help restore chakra", I said.

He took the pill.

"Call me if you need me", I said.

"I want her healthy and if thing happens to my pet I will blame you", said Orochimaru.

I walked to Hope's cell and went in. I touched her skin it felt like fire. She was cover in sweat and was panting. I have to get her fever down. I took off her clothes and after that I made some ginger tea, but she refused to drink. I put wet rag on her forehead. As soon as it touch her skin steam rose from skin. She will have to work through this fever herself.

"Kakuzu", whimpered Hope in her sleep.

I put an IV in her arm to keep her hydrated. Over the next few hours her fever finally went down, but a purple chakra started forming around her and her bed. Orochimaru's chakra is finally starting to take affect. I have to check on Lord Orochimaru. When I reached his room I saw he was getting dress.

"How is my pet doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"Come with me", I said.

The purple charka emitting from Hope was stronger than only a few minutes ago. A smile appeared on Orochimaru's face.

"This is very good sign", said Orochimaru.

I saw Hope's eyes opening.

"How can she be waking up?" I asked.

When her eyes finally opened they were no longer a midnight blue they had changed to the color of embers.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes opened and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto staring at me through the bars of the cell. There was purple chakra surrounding me it felt dark and evil it doesn't belong to me and I don't want it. My anger grew as I tried breaking the chains. The once immovable chains shattered like glass. As I got up from bed I saw a giant tattoo forming on my skin it glowed the same colors as fire. The tattoo had swirling style to that wrapped around my arms and legs. I want this dark chakra gone I focused on my own chakra. As I focused on my own chakra I saw the purple chakra changing to white sparkling kind, which belongs to me.

"What's happening?" asked Kabuto.

"She's converting the chakra I gave into her own chakra. I don't know how she's doing this", said Orochimaru.

I broke the bars of my cell and went after Orochimaru, but Kabuto got in the way.

"Get out of my way", I said.

I heard Orochimaru's cold laugh.

"Your body has accepted my mark. Now I'm going to put one of it powers into affect", said Orochimaru.

He did hand signs I didn't recognize. As he finished the hand signs I charged at Kabuto.

"Sit" yelled Orochimaru.

My body froze. I told my body move, but it refused. I felt my body getting ready to sit on the ground. I tried fighting the movement, but a searing pain went through my body. It was the worst physical I have ever felt in my life. I screamed out and tears of diamonds fell from eyes. My body collapsed, but the pain didn't go away.

"Don't fight my gift Hope as soon as you obey the pain will go away", said Orochimaru.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"I gave you a gift that will give you extra chakra and power, but the best part is it will allow me to control your body", said Orochimaru.

I kept on fighting my body's will to sit as I was told. Every time my body tried listening to me the pain became worse. I felt my body's muscles fighting against each other. Some of my muscles listened to me, but every other muscle in my body wanted to do as told.

"All you have to do is sit then this pain will go away", said Orochimaru.

I finally sat down the floor like I was told. The pain instantly went away.

"I almost forgot to tell you I can activate your curse mark when ever I want", said Orochimaru.

"I hate you", I said.

"You can hate me all you want, but you will be loyal to me. Now say you will be loyal to me", said Orochimaru.

The searing pain came back again. I started coughing up blood as I tried to control my vocal chords.

"I will be loyal to you master", I said.

"That's a good girl. Now lets see how your transformation", said Orochimaru before he patted me on the head.

My what? I screamed out it felt like every bone in body was breaking. Everything went dark. When I regained my sight I was in my cell. How did I get here? I smelled blood, when I looked at my hands I saw they were caked in it. What did I do?

"So finally awake after your little transformation", said Kabuto.

"What did I do?" asked.

"Don't worry you didn't kill any one. But you hurt me pretty badly", said Kabuto.

"Step into the light", I said.

When Kabuto stepped into the light I saw he was covered in bandages.

"Even with my healing abilities it's going to take awhile for me to recover", said Kabuto.

"I don't remember fighting you. All remember is the feeling of every bone in body break", I said.

"I will show you", said Kabuto as he unlocked my cell.

I slowly got up from my bed and walked my way to Kabuto. He showed me to the lab I was in not so long ago. But the lab was completely destroyed. There were diamond blades sticking out floor and wall. When I touch one of I felt the chakra still running through blade will be here for a few days unless I want it to go away. I saw scratch marks on the wall I ran my fingers against the marks. My hands alined perfectly with the marks on the wall.

"I did I do this?" I asked.

"Yes. You would have killed me if Lord Orochimaru hadn't commanded you to stop", said Kabuto.

"You deserved those injuries", I said.

"What did was for your own good. You haven't come to understand that yet", said Kabuto.

"You weren't doing it for my own good, Kabuto. You were only serving your master without a second thought", I said.

"You are stronger than you ever were before", said Kabuto.

"I don't care about strength!" I yelled.

"You will come to understand eventually", said Kabuto.

"If master needs me I'll be in my cell. Kabuto if you ever do something like that again I'll kill you", I said.

I walked back to my cell. Shower that's what I need. I went to into the bathroom and shed my clothes. I moved my neck side to side trying to relieve some of the soreness. In the mirror I saw a large purple bruise on my neck. There were two puncture wounds from Orochimaru's fangs. I nearly cried when I saw his curse mark on the juncture between my neck and shoulder. The mark three black diamond in a pinwheel formation.

"How can I go back now?" I asked myself.

Sapphire dropped into the sink as I cried. I finally managed to step into the shower. I tried enjoying the hot water hoping it will help me forget where I am. I tensed when I heard the door of my cell sliding open. Orochimaru slid back the curtains of the shower.

"What the fuck?" I said as I tried to cover myself.

"That's no way to talk to your master", said Orochimaru.

"Sorry now what do you want?" I asked.

His golden snake like eyes slowly looked over every inch of my body and he licked his lips.

"You have quiet a body now see why Kakuzu has such an attraction to you", said Orochimaru.

"Kakuzu loves me for more than just my body", I said.

He let out laugh.

"He wants you for your body just like any other man. Kakuzu is a greedy man he wants you for your talents too", said Orochimaru.

"You don't know like I know him", I said.

"He's a man just like any other he follows his lust not love", said Orochimaru.

He put the lucky cat that Tobi gave on the bathroom counter.

"Why are you giving it back?" I asked.

"A pet deserves a treat every now and then", said Orochimaru as he left my bathroom.

I got dressed and put the lucky cat in my pocket before leaving. Orochimaru sat on my bed. He let a cold laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Those white stitches in coat remind me of certain some one", said Orochimaru as he left my cell.

I burst into tears when he said that.

"You will forget about him soon enough", said Orochimaru as locked the door of my cell.

I can never forget Kakuzu and I will always love him. I placed the lucky cat on the small table in my room.

"Hopefully you can bring me some luck. I need it desperately", I said.

"Hope are you okay?" asked a voice that I instantly recognized as Kimimaro.

"Yes, but I'm a little sore", I said.

"What kind of mark did he give you?" asked Kimimaro.

"I don't know. It's three black diamonds in a pinwheel formation", I said.

I took off my hoody to show him the mark.

"I've never seen one like that before", said Kimimaro.

"I hate it", I said.

"You should be grateful to get that kind of gift from Lord Orochimaru", Kimimaro said.

I don't want to get in argument with him over something like this.

"You and me have a very different view of what a gift is", I said.

"That reminds me I made you something", said Kimimaro.

"Why you didn't have to do that?" I asked.

"But I wanted to", said Kimimaro as he pulled something out of his pocket.

He handed me something wrapped in cloth. When I unwrapped I saw hair comb. It was white and had two birds carved into it.

"It shouldn't brake it's made from some of my strongest bone", said Kimimaro.

I pulled down my hood and put the comb in hair. I didn't really that it was made out of his bone it's a kind gesture. Here kind gestures are rare.

"Here I have something for you too", I said.

I pulled out my lucky cat from my pocket and handed it to him through the bars.

"It's a lucky cat. Everyone needs a little bit of luck", I said.

Kimimaro put it in his pocket.

"Take good care of it my younger brother gave it to, so it means a lot to me", I said.

"If it means so much to you why are you giving it to?" asked Kimimaro.

"I think someone who I consider a brother deserves it", I said.

"You consider me family?" asked Kimimaro.

"Yes, you are the closest thing I have to family here", I said.

"Thank you", said Kimimaro.

When I looked at him I saw how sad he was.

"What's wrong Kimi?" I asked.

"I have to leave to go on missions, so I might not see you for a long time", said Kimimaro.

"When do you think you will come back?" I asked.

"Not for awhile. Can I ask you question?" asked Kimimaro.

"Sure and you can ask more than one", I said.

"What does the symbol on your necklace mean?" asked Kimimaro.

"It the symbol for Jashin", I said.

Hidan is probably throwing a hissy fit over not having this. That will give him more motivation to look for me.

"Who is Jashin?" asked Kimimaro.

"Jashin is an evil god that if you pray to him and offer him human sacrifices he will give you immortality", I said.

"I thought you were immortal because of you kekkie genkia", said Kimimaro.

"I am I don't believe in the religion the necklace belonged to my older brother. He's probably throwing a fit because he doesn't have it", I said.

"Can you do me a favor, Kimi?" I asked.

"Sure what do you want?" asked Kimimaro.

"If you see a man with silver hair that's slicked back, he has a ripped cloak that's black with red clouds on it. He will try to attack you if you mention me. So if you can slip this into his pocket or his partners pocket", I said as I put a folded peace of paper in his hand.

"I will try", said Kimimaro.

"They are extremely dangerous, so be very careful", I said.

"I will, but I can't make any promises", said Kimimaro.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I made my way to Lord Orochimaru's room.

"You wanted see me", I said as enter his room.

"You still haven't heal completely my pet is extremely powerful. That wasn't even her full transformation", said Orochimaru.


	6. The Snake's Test

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 6: The Snake's Test **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Orochimaru, Snow, Kimimaro, and Kabuto **

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

My pet was calm for now two months she's been spending with us. Every now and then her fighting nature will make an annoying appearance. She spent all of her time in training. I walked into Kabuto's office. He was so deep in his thought he didn't notice me.

"Kabuto", I said.

The sign of surprise he gave away were his eyes widening slightly.

"What can I do for you, Lord Orochimaru?" asked Kabuto.

"How's her training coming along?" I asked.

"It's going well", said Kabuto.

"Good", I said.

"But you would know better since you spend the most time training with her. I only teach her medical ninjutsu", said Kabuto.

"I know, but do you think she's ready for Ryuchi Cave?" I asked.

"You want to send her there?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, but I want to make sure she's ready", I said.

"She is but the way she trains she will gain so much knowledge there she will be a real threat. She would be a challenge real even for me", said Kabuto.

"She's already surpassed you. My pet has already proven that", I said.

Kabuto glared at me. There was a new emotion in his eyes jealousy.

"She will be powerful, but I will always have control over her. And Kabuto jealously is an extremely unflattering emotion. I suggest you regain yourself control", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective**

Her power is amazing yes. I have the scars to prove it.

"To make sure of her strength I want her to fight you again", said Orochimaru.

I didn't know what to say. The only thing that came to my mind was the last time I battled Hope when she was only partially transformed.

**Kabuto's Flash back **

_Hope screamed as she collapsed to the floor. Her skin turned pure white. Odd normally during these transformations the person's skin turns gray. Hope stood up on all fours. Her eyes turned completely black. She groaned as her teeth became fangs. Her fingers nails turned into diamond claws. A black horizontal diamond appeared across the bridge of her nose and extended across her cheeks. _

"_This is her full transformation?" I asked. _

"_No, it isn't, but I don't want push her body too far. I want to see the power of this form ", said Orochimaru. _

_She slowly stood up. _

"_Give me that locket I want to test something", said Orochimaru. _

_I took Hope's locket out of my pocket and handed it to him. Orochimaru opened and put in front of Hope's face. _

"_Do you recognize this man?" said Orochimaru as he pointed to one of the photos. _

_Hope shook her head no. _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_My mark cuts her off from the memories of her past", said Orochimaru. _

"_Interesting, but why would you want that", I said. _

"_If she ever comes in contact with her family in her transformed state she will have no recollection of them and attack without a second thought", said Orochimaru. _

"W_ouldn't she do that any way, because the mark?" I asked. _

"_She would be fighting its power the whole time and I can't have that", said Orochimaru. _

_It was a clever move, which forced Hope's loyalty. I can't help feeling bad for her. She will have no control over her body's actions while her curse mark is activated._

"_Now how should I test her new form?" asked Orochimaru. _

_I know the answer to question might put my life at risk though. _

"_Do you want me to fight her?" I asked. _

"_Yes. Attack him", said Orochimaru. _

_Hope didn't need to be told twice in only seconds she was in front of me. I barely had a chance to dodge her attack. There was a giant crater where she missed. Hope snarled. She isn't human anymore she's a mindless beast doing its master's bidding. Hope did the hand signs, so fast her fingers were a blur. _

"_Fire style; Dragon's breath", _

_Hope opened her mouth and blew out fire so hot it melted the floor of my lab. I managed to dodge most of the flames, but the air was so heated it burned my lungs. The ground was too hot for me to step on and I was force onto the walls. The heat didn't seem to bother her in the least bit. She actually seemed to enjoy it. She found the heaviest piece of lab equipment and threw it at me. It shattered to pieces. The wall started cracking as diamond blades climbed up the walls heading in my direction. The blades were moving more quickly then before. Diamond blades rose quickly from every part of the ceiling they kept growing until I was forced to the ground. _

_"She might be a beast Kabuto, but that doesn't mean she's brainless", said Orochimaru. _

_ I wanted to test something. I ran to Orochimaru as soon I got only a few feet from him. She appeared in front of me and with flick of the wrist she had enough power to slam me into the wall. That hurt. I slowly got up and brushed off some of the dirt._

"_Well she's protective over her master", I said. _

"_It's perfect. Continue my pet", said Orochimaru. _

_She charged right after without a second thought. Her sharp diamond claws went across my chest. I made a shadow clone to attack her sides with chakra. She coughed up blood and was having a hard time breathing. She channeled her chakra to her hand and healed herself. Hope hasn't broken a sweat during this whole battle and she's still going strong. She attacked me with her claws again and I managed to dodge it. Her claws cut through the rock walls of the lab like they were made of butter. _

"_Diamond chains", said Hope. _

_Diamond chains wrapped around me and started constricting. I felt my bones snapping. _

"_Should I kill him master?" asked Hope. _

"_That won't be necessary my pet", said Orochimaru. _

_The chains around me released and I took a deep breath. _

_"So loyal, so respectful she's almost perfect", said Orochimaru. _

_ A smile appeared on Hope's face when she heard her master's praise. I don't like Hope's transformation it forces her to become someone else. Her original form is perfect and powerful as it is Orochimaru shouldn't have given her that mark. He shouldn't have tampered with something, so pure and irreplaceable. I shook my head can't let my mind think like that. _

"_Heal him", said Orochimaru. _

_Hope didn't even question why Orochimaru wanted to heal me. She walked over to me and carefully laid me down on my back. Those once cold, black emotionless eyes warmed. Her midnight blue irises appear, but were still surrounded by black. She channeled her chakra into my injuries. It only took seconds for my wounds to heal. _

"_I'm sorry for hurting you Kabuto, but master told me to", said Hope. _

_Even with so much of Orochimaru's power coursing through body she still shows her kind heart. There's no way that curse mark has complete control of Hope. _

"_Do you forgive me?" asked Hope. _

_When I looked into her eyes I saw that she truly regretted what she did. Regret is something Orochimaru's experiments are normally incapable of showing emotion. Hope is the exception to this. Compared to so many of his other experiments he will never make something like her again. _

"_Yes", I said. _

"Kabuto",

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru. What do you want again?" I asked.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out sigh.

"I need you to fight Hope. The power of her curse won't be in affect unless she activates herself", said Orochimaru.

"If she activates the curse mark by herself will she have control of her body?" I asked.

"Yes, but it makes it easier for me to take control of her", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

No one unlocked the door to my cell. Normally either Orochimaru or Kabuto comes to unlock my cell every morning at seven in the morning. Being locked up in here forces me to feel the pain in my heart. I brushed out my hair and put in the hair comb Kimi gave me. If I break the bars of my cell I will get in trouble, which meant I might lose my locket. I took off my long gloves and bit my thumb.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

There was little puff of smoke and Pearl appeared in my lap. If it was possible for a crow to give an angry glare Pearl was giving it to me now.

"Why are you giving me that look?" I asked.

Pearl jumped off my lap and turned her back to me.

"I'm sorry for not summoning you in a long time", I said.

Pearl flew onto my lap and allowed me to pet her feathers. It's nice having a familiar friend around. I wanted to use Pearl as messagner, I knew I shouldn't that would mean punishment. Even if I were to send a message I wouldn't be able to tell them where I am.

"Have you seen Kakuzu lately?" I asked.

She shook her head no and let out a sad squawk. I heard someone walking toward my cell.

"What a pretty little bird", said Orochimaru.

Pearl panicked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Pearl is a great messenger, but she can be a real chicken.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was having a conversation with Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

That sent a chill down my spine. I know those two together means something bad will happen to me.

"You scared my friend", I said.

"You shouldn't have summon that bird in the first place", said Orochimaru.

"Sorry, now what do you want from me?" I asked.

"Someone's impatient", said Orochimaru.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to fight Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

"Are you going to make me transform?" I asked.

"You don't have to transform unless you want", said Orochimaru.

Why would I ever want to willing transform? I let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Orochimaru.

"You're actually giving me choice", I said.

I followed him to the courtyard and saw Kabuto standing there. Fighting Kabuto would help me blow off some steam. As much as I hate admitting it I have learned a lot from Orochimaru. Both Kabuto and me have been training harder, but his reasons for training were different from mine. He wants to impress Orochimaru while I want to gain strength to defeat Orochimaru. Surpassing a Sannin will difficult to say the least.

"It finally time for our rematch", said Kabuto.

"Okay", I said.

I don't care about his battle it isn't worth my time. But on the other hand what else do I have to do today. Orochimaru sat down on a bench and waited for the show to begin. Neither Kabuto or I made a move. The only movement was a light sea breeze going through the grass. Looks like I'm the one who has to make the first move, which something I don't enjoy. I like it when my opponent makes the first move, so I could learn their style. I quickly performed hands signs that Kabuto recognized. White snakes with golden eyes came out of my sleeves and went after Kabuto.

"That's new attack for you", said Kabuto.

He was able to dodge the attack with ease. He grabbed a kunai and cut the heads off my all my snakes except for one. Kabuto opened the snake's mouth and smiled.

"Diamond fangs very interesting, but no venom", said Kabuto before he snapped the snake's neck.

He charged in my direction. He did the signs for chakra scalpels. I don't know what affect this would have on my diamond skin. It would be best to dodge the attack and avoid the risk. Why would he attack me with taijutsu he knows I have the advantage? I tried kicking him and only missed him by a few centimeters.

"I will give you this, Hope you do have the advantage in taijutsu", said Kabuto.

He's right about that. I might have the advantage in taijutsu, but if I make a single mistake he will use it against me. If he touches my skin when it isn't diamond I will lose motion in that limb.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

"Summoning jutsu" said Hope before she cut her hand.

What kind of summoning jutsu did Orochimaru teach her? I scanned the ground for snakes, but saw nothing. I a giant white cloud formed in the once cloudless sky. The sound of flapping wings filled the air. Crows, she must have learned this from someone in her family.

"Razor wings", said Hope.

What seemed like thousands crows dived down in my direction. Their beaks and the edges of their wings were sharpened diamond. They shredded my clothes and skin. My skin healed as cuts appeared. I smiled as figured out part of Hope's plan. She wants me to waste my chakra on healing, so she will have more of an advantage. I felt one of the birds pecking at the pouch connected to my belt. I swatted the bird away. Suddenly the crows stopped swarming around me. When they cleared I saw Hope gave herself an environment advantage. I was surrounded by a forest of giant diamond blades. The crows perched on the diamond blades watching my every move waiting for the order to attack. Where is thier master? The ground began to shake six versions of Hope came out of the ground. I threw a kunai at one them and turned more crows.

"I'm really starting to hate this crows Hope", I said.

My best guess that these versions of Hope were all clones. None of them made a move. They just watched me. If she isn't up, east, west, or south which means she must be underground. I slammed my hand into the ground and pulled Hope by her hair. But that Hope turned into crows too. I felt a diamond kunai against my throat and diamond chains wrapping around my body.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

That was easier than I thought it would be. Kabuto better have not let me win I hate it whenever Kisame and Deidara did that.

"Got you", I said before I licked my lips.

Why did I just do that? I have never done that before.

"Looks like you've taken on some of your master habits", said Kabuto.

I heard Orochimaru chuckling from his seat on the bench.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he gave his chakra and with comes some his habits too", said Kabuto.

"I never wanted his chakra in the first place. You took that choice away from me", I said.

"Who taught you that summoning jutsu?" asked Kabuto.

"My older brother taught me", I said.

"You have an older brother?" asked Kabuto.

"She has very powerful older brother, Itachi Uchiha", said Orochimaru.

"I'm guessing Itachi is part of your adoptive family", said Kabuto.

I nodded my head yes.

"That was impressive you didn't even use that much chakra. But you have to stop using, so much of your kekkie genkia, but otherwise that was perfect", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru led me back to my cell.

"I want you to pack up what little supplies you have", said Orochimaru.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your going to be out of my care for awhile", said Orochimaru.

I just looked at him with pure confusion. There's no way he's letting me go.

"Where will I be going I know it can't be home?" I asked.

"That's a surprise for now", said Orochimaru.

"A good surprise or a bad surprise?" I asked.

"It will be good for both of us", said Orochimaru.

"Okay", I said.

"But for now my pet I want you to rest", said Orochimaru as he locked me in my cell.

Where ever I'm going it will better than spending anymore time with Orochimaru. I heard someone walking down the halls toward the cells. Who could it be? Orochimaru just left and I think Kabuto kinda angry with me for beating him without really trying too hard. A diamond kunai appeared in my hand.

"There's no need for that", said a voice I recognized as Kimimaro.

"Kimi, your back!", I said.

I would have tackle him down in a hug if the bars weren't there.

"Yes, I'm back", said Kimi.

I couldn't help laughing at the noticeable crack in his voice.

"Sorry, but I can't help it", I said.

"It's not funny", said Kimimaro his voice cracked again.

"Yes, it is", I said.

He gave me an annoyed look, but it didn't last for long. He could never stay angry with me and I could never stay angry at him. But Kimimaro has never given me a reason to be upset with him.

"Come closer silly", I said.

He moved closer. I put my arms through the bars and hugged him tightly.

"This is extremely uncomfortable", said Kimimaro.

I released me grip around him.

"It might be uncomfortable, but that doesn't mean I want you to stop", said Kimimaro.

I gave him one more and then let go of him.

"I missed you so much, Kimi", I said,

"I missed you too, Hope. I don't know why my voice cracking, so much", said Kimimaro.

"Stand up Kimi", I said.

He has grown a little taller. I started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Kimimaro.

"The reason why your voice is cracking, so much is that your going through puberty", I said.

His face turned pink. It was so cute seeing him like this.

"What's wrong Hope?" asked Kimimaro.

"I'm going to be leaving soon. Orochimaru is sending me somewhere for training", I said.

"Well at least we get to spend some time together since I'm only here for today", said Kimimaro.

"Why are you even here Kimi?" I asked.

"I had to come here for testing", said Kimimaro.

"Are you healthy?" I asked.

"As far as I know I'm healthy Hope", said Kimimaro.

"I want to give you something", I said.

"What?" asked Kimimaro.

I looked around to make sure no one around. I cut my hand.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

Pearl appeared and so did her summoning contract. There were only a few names on the contract Kakuzu, Itachi, and I.

"This is Pearl", I said.

"What does she do?" asked Kimimaro.

"She gives company and sends messages", I said.

"Orochimaru will be angry at you if he find out about her", said Kimimaro.

"He knows that I won't use her as messenger because I'm afraid of his punishment", I said.

"How do I get her?" asked Kimimaro.

"Bite your thumb and sign this contract", I said.

He bit his thumb and wrote it on the summoning contract. He tried the jutsu and Pearl appeared in his arms.

"Thank you", said Kimimaro.

"No problem", I said.

"So if I want to send you something all I have to do is summon her and she will bring the message to you", said Kimimaro.

"Yes, give it a try", I said.

He bit his thumb.

"Summoning jutsu", said Kimimaro.

The only difference between the Pearl he summoned was his was a little smaller. She perched on his shoulder and cuddled into his cheek.

"Why is she, so kind to me?" asked Kimimaro.

"She's always kind to her to the one who summons her", I said.

"Hope, who are the other names on the contract?" asked Kimimaro.

"They are people who are close to me. I only let people I trust and care about sign it", I said.

"Kimimaro", yelled Orochimaru.

"You better go. I don't want you getting in trouble", I said.

"Bye", said Kimimaro as he left.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

I followed his voice.

"You wanted me Lord Orochimaru", I said.

"What were you talking about with her?" asked Orochimaru.

I felt nervous was I in trouble? I never wanted to make him angry.

"Don't worry Kimimaro. I'm not upset I'm actually happy that you and my pet are getting along, so well", said Orochimaru.

"If you don't mind me asking Lord Orochimaru why are you happy about my friendship with Hope?" I asked.

"It's good for her to have friends", said Orochimaru.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened to your thumb?" asked Orochimaru.

"Hope taught me a new jutsu", said Kimimaro.

"Show me", said Orochimaru.

"Summoning jutsu", .

Pearl appeared on my shoulder and nuzzled against my cheek. I felt Pearl shiver against me.

"And who is this?" asked Orochimaru.

"Her name is Pearl", I said.

"Hope really trusts you", said Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru can I keep Pearl?" I asked.

"Yes, I want you to keep in contact with Hope while she's in training", said Orochimaru.

"Thank you Lord Orochimaru", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I saw Kimimaro walking out of Orochimaru's office with a white crow on his shoulder. The crow flew off of Kimimaro's shoulder and started peaking my head.

"Call off your stupid bird", I said as the bird continued to peak me.

Kimimaro was laughing loudly.

"Pearl come here", said Kimimaro.

The bird landed back on his shoulder.

"Control your damn pet. The next time it comes near me I will snap its neck", I said.

"Good girl Pearl", said Kimimaro.

I walked into Orochimaru's office.

"Why is Kimimaro in such a good mood?" I asked.

"I allowed him to keep his new pet and allowed his friendship with Hope", said Orochimaru.

"Why?" I asked.

"Since you have failed in gaining her trust I can use her friendship with Kimimaro against her. It's easy to control someone pure of heart when I have her friend under my control. The more their friendship grows the more control I have over her", said Orochimaru.


	7. Ryuchi Cave

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 7: Ryuchi Cave **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto, White Snake Sage, and Snow **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

_I was surrounded by darkness. The only light I saw came came from Hope. Her face was emotionless. I ran toward her. I cupped her face in my hands. Her skin was soft to the touch. She smiled. _

_"Kabuto",_

_Her voice a soft dreamy tone it. I touched my lips to her. Hope's lips were as soft as imagined. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer. When I pulled away I saw she was crying. But they weren't tears of jewels, but blood. She fell to the ground and screamed. _

_"Make it stop", she begged. _

_Snake bites appeared on her skin, but there no snakes to be seen. _

_"Make stop please it stop Kabuto!", _

I sat up in bed. I was covered in sweat. It was only a nightmare. What's wrong with me? I haven't had nightmare since I was a child. I put on my glasses. It was one in the morning. Is there a chance it was a precursor to what might happen to her if she goes to train with the snakes. There's nothing I can do about it. I got up from bed.

I walked down the halls that lead to Hope's cell. She was curled up in her bed. I sighed in relief, when I saw she was okay. I opened the door to her cell. I sat down besides her in bed. Her body tensed. I caught her arm before she could attack me with diamond kunia.

"There's no reason to be careless", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I'm not being careless any woman would feel threaten if they found a strange man in their room", I said.

Then the smell hit me.

"You stink Kabuto",

"Pay attention", said Kabuto

"Fine", I said.

"Hope, do you know where Orochimaru is sending you?" Kabuto asked.

"No, but it can't be much worse than this place. Why do you want to tell me?" I asked.

There's to be a catch. He wouldn't give me this information without wanting something in return.

"What do you want in return for this information?" I asked.

"All you have to do play nice for a few minutes", said Kabuto.

"How nice?" I asked.

"Nice enough not to stab me with a kunai", said Kabuto.

"Fine I will play nice for now", I said.

He let go of my wrist and I dropped my diamond kunai to the floor.

"See was that so hard?" asked Kabuto.

I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me where Orochimaru is taking me, Kabuto", I said.

"Ryuchi Cave", said Kabuto.

"What is it like there?" I asked.

"I don't know much about it", said Kabuto.

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

"It's where people go to study sage mode of the snake", said Kabuto.

"Who will teach me there?" I asked.

"Most likely a giant snake", said Kabuto.

"Well there's worse teachers than a giant snake", I said.

"You should be grateful, Hope", said Kabuto.

"No matter how many times you and Kimi tell me that I will never be grateful for what that man did to me", I said.

Kabuto shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"What exactly should I be grateful for? And don't' you dare say my curse mark?" I asked.

"You will learn", said Kabuto.

Kabuto looked out of it for some reason. Why do I care if something is bothering him? He's the one who forced that pill down my throat and made unable to fight back. He took away my choice.

"Kabuto, is something wrong?" I asked.

"How did you notice?" asked Kabuto.

"I have a talent for reading people who don't show their emotions well", I said.

"How did you get that talent?" asked Kabuto.

"Most of the members of my family have difficulty showing their emotions. I had to learn how to read them or I would never know what was going on with them", I said.

Now that my attention was focused on Kabuto I noticed he looked somewhat sick.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to leave", said Kabuto.

I wasn't expecting an answer like that.

"Why?" I asked.

"The truth is I don't know why", said Kabuto.

"I-"

Before I could say any more Kabuto pressed his lips against mine. His were soft and warm. I was so shocked I didn't move. His tongue pushed past my lips. I kissed him back. If I gain enough of his trust maybe he can take off the collar. He pulled back.

"Why did you kiss me back?" asked Kabuto.

"I don't know I thought it be might nice", I said.

In all honesty Kabuto is a pretty good kisser not as good as Kakuzu or Deidara, but still good.

"It was nice", said Kabuto.

He got up from my bed before he left my cell he said, "thank you".

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I slowly walked to back to my room. I licked my lips Hope's lips were so soft and sweet. I have to have more of her. When I reached my room I collapsed onto my bed. I sat up when heard someone knocking on my door. Lord Orochimaru didn't wait for me to open the door.

"What is it Lord Orochimaru?" I asked.

"I need you to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. At most I will be gone for two days", said Lord Orochimaru.

"That won't be a problem", I said.

"I knew it wouldn't", said Lord Orochimaru.

He left my room without saying another word. I want to go with Orochimaru and Hope to Rychui cave. What would be even better let me train there too, but that isn't going to happen for a while.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I closed my eyes and waited for morning to come. Sunlight shined into my cell waking me up. I got up and stretched. I slowly got dressed and waited for Orochimaru to open my cell. I heard the door open.

"It's time to leave my pet", said Orochimaru.

He turned me around and tied a blind over eyes. After that he picked me up bridal style. I don't like being this close to him.

"Can't let you know where I learned the path of the snake", said Orochimaru.

He started running at full speed. I felt the wind rushing through my hair and heard twigs snapping as Orochimaru ran. We were somewhere in the woods and we were off the island. After about two hours he stopped and put me down. He took of my blindfold. Even after all that running Orochimaru hadn't broken a sweat and wasn't even breathing that hard.

A large red wall covered in ivy stood in front of us. There entrances of different sizes carved into it. They led into a dark cave. It cave off and unsettling feeling. I don't want to go in. I backed away from the entrance and ran into Orochimaru. He pushed me forward, but I backed up again.

"Are you scared my pet?" asked Orochimaru.

"Please don't make me go in, Master", I said.

"Now you are polite", said Orochimaru.

"Please", I said.

"Once your training here is done I will return your locket. But you can't get it back if you don't go in", said Orochimaru.

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

"You can't trust me, but you will still go in just for the chance of it return", said Orochimaru.

"Fine. If you don't return it to me you will see a side of me that you've never seen before", I said.

"That might be amusing", said Orochimaru.

I took deep breath and walked in. My footsteps echoed through the cave as I walked. It seemed empty. I entered a giant room and saw a huge white snake sleeping. His coils took up most of the space in the room. There were golden hoops around his body, he wore a black pointed hat with orange feathers, and had necklace with a green orb on it. Waking him up from his sleep would be rude and I don't want to make a bad impression. I sat down on the floor and waited for him to wake up. His big golden eyes slowly open. The snake started stretching out his large body. His eyes focused on me. Then he moved toward me he blew a giant cloud smoke on me. My eyes watered and I started coughing. His tongue flicked out.

"Mmm, it's been a long time since someone, so pure of heart has entered my home", said the snake.

He kept looking me over.

"Excuse me what should I call you?" I asked.

"Very polite hard to find these days. You can call me White Snake Sage. And what's your name?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Hope", I said.

His eyes narrowed.

"No, that's not your name. Give me your true name", hissed the Snake Sage.

How did he know that?

"Minori", I said.

"Closer, but that's still not it", said the Snake Sage.

"But that's my birth name", I said.

"That may be true, but it isn't your name", said the Snake Sage.

"Snow", I said.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I miss my old life and the family and friends that came with it.

"Let them fall girl", said the Snake Sage.

Tears of sapphires fell down my face. He seemed more interested in me.

"I thought a shinobi could never show their tears", I said as I tried wiping them away.

"There's a certain strength in being able show one's emotions, which most shinobi never come to understand. I can't say I truly understand it myself", said the Snake Sage.

"You've already taught something new already", I said.

"Your from Eiji's clan very powerful and respectable family. He's a powerful man. Do you have all the powers of his kekkie genkia?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Yes", I said.

"Who sent you here?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Orochimaru", I said.

"Did you come here of your own free will?" asked the Snake Sage.

"No, but while I'm here I should learn as much as I can. That might be the only way I can ever see my family again", I said.

"That's the only reason you want this power to return home?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Yes. The only reason I want it is to protect the ones I love. What's the point of having great power if you can't use it to protect the ones I can care about", I said.

"You truly are pure girl very few people have ever given me an answer like that. Most people come here for the power to quench their greed", said the Snake Sage.

"I have nothing to gain from greed. Have no use for money or riches either", I said.

"Did give his mark?" asked the Snake Sage.

"Yes", I said.

"You have such powerful chakra on your own you don't need his mark. You have the power to alter chakra of the mark", said the Snake Sage.

"I never wanted it", I said.

He gave a slight nod of his head.

"Orochimaru, has learned a lot since he first came here. But you'll learn more here than he ever could", said the Snake Sage.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"He never had enough strength to get through my training. His pursuit of immortality stopped him from learning what I had to offer", said the Snake Sage.

"I hope you will give me the chance to learn from you", I said.

"Why do hide your appearance girl? If there's a chance of you becoming my student I want to see your true appearance", said the Snake Sage.

I took off hood and mask. I took out my contacts and eye turned back to their normal shade of midnight blue. I almost looked like my old self except for the light blue hair.

"Your quite a pretty girl. Most pretty girl can't handle this kind of training. What makes you, so different from them?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I've been through hell and back. I know pain better than most people. I can handle this if gives me even the slightest chance of returning home", I said.

"What kind of pain have you been through that makes you think you can handle my training?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I've was abused as a slave for twenty years. I saw one of the men I loved murdered in front of my eyes. If I can live through that I can make through almost anything", I said.

"I will teach", said the Snake Sage.

"Thank you",

"I'll have to train differently from any other student I've had. You'll reach as strength you could have never dreamed of happening. That's if you survive my training. Are you willing to risk everything to learn from me?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I hold no fear of death", I said.

"There of fates besides death if you fail this process. Many of the snakes who live here attempted to be my students, but failed", said the Snake Sage.

"That doesn't scare me. If it means I have a chance of going home I'm willing to take that risk", I said.

"Your an immortal. Yet your hands aren't stained with blood", said the Snake Sage.

"My father tried to kill me when I was a baby. I only killed him in self defense", I said.

"I will give you one last warning before we start. I will not only test your body I will test your mind too", said the Snake Sage.

"That doesn't scare me. I want to get stronger", I said.

"What are your strong points girl?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I have a good understanding of earth and fire jutsu", I said.

"That isn't a surprise it runs in your bloodline", said the Snake Sage.

"I can do advanced jutsu is the other natures too", I said.

"I know that my student why do you think I allowed you to get this far", said the Snake Sage.

"What's my first test?" I asked.

"Snow, do you know why there are, so few people who know the strength of the snake?" asked the Snake Sage.

I shook my head.

"They have to survive my venom. You will either never return to former strength, turn into a snake or you will survive and feel a new power", said the Snake Sage.

"Does that mean you have to bite me?" I asked.

He moved his head toward me. I felt his warm breath on my face and all around my body. He opened his mouth and I saw his giant fangs. A drop of clear venom fell from his fang and soaked my entire body. I collapsed onto the scaled tail of the White Snake Sage. His tail formed a protective coil around me. My skin felt like it was burning. I felt my heart rate slowed from the affects of the venom. Every inch of my body was screaming in agony. If this pain keeps up I might pass out. I tried moving my legs, but I was unable. I could only move my eyes. I felt tears of diamonds falling down my face. It was getting harder and harder for me to breath. I something large slither into the room. I saw a giant purple and black snake staring down at me as if I were pray. His giant tongue flickered out of his mouth.

"Who is the girl and why is she here?" asked the purple snake.

That cold harsh tone reminds me, so much of Orochimaru. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"She's my new student and to why she here Orochimaru sent her", said the Snake Sage.

* * *

**White Snake Sage's Perspective **

A few hours passed and the girl hadn't let out a single scream of pain. People who come to learn from me always scream , while my venom goes through their body. Even Orochimaru screamed out in pure agony when I gave him my venom. The only sign of pain the girl gave of pain were diamonds of the highest value falling from her eyes.

Light coating of sweat covered tiny her body. I could barely hear her breathing. She made through the physical pain of my venom now she just has go through the mental pain. If she made it she will be one of the most powerful students I have maybe even the most powerful.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My vision went hazy and the scenery of cave vanished.

_I was in a field the only sound was the breeze going through the grass. Heavy metal chains were wrapped tightly around my body. A giant white snake stared down at me. I saw Kakuzu he didn't seem to see me. I tried calling out for him, but I had no voice. A snake snuck behind Kakuzu. I tried screaming out for him to tell about the danger, but I had no voice. I fought against the chains, but the more I struggled the tighter the chains became. I links of the chain slowly digging into my skin. Blood trickled down my body. _

"_You can't even protect the person you love what kind of ninja are you?" hissed the snake. _

_That brought out a rage in me that I have never felt before now. I will not allow anyone no matter how strong to stop me from protecting the ones I love. I don't care if it meant losing my own life. _

"_No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _

_The snake seemed surprise that I could speak. Kakuzu turned around and saw me. _

"_Snow-", said Kakuzu. _

_Before he could say more a snake dug its fangs into Kakuzu's shoulder. For some reason I knew the venom would stop his hearts. He collapsed to the ground. I have to save him. _

"_Let go of me or die", I said. _

"_Your in no position to make threats", said the snake. _

_The chains snapped. A diamond blade shot out of the ground and cut off the snake's head. I ran to Kakuzu, but the distance between us kept growing. I forced my body to run faster then I ever had before. My body screamed at for a break, but I ignored it. I finally reached him. His body lay motionless on the grass. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. His skin was hot with fever. I channeled my chakra into his body. I felt his hearts rates slowing. I channeled all of my chakra into the wound. I felt my body weakening, but I don't care. _

"_Please don't leave me", I begged. _

_I heard his heartbeats were fading into nothing. I hugged him hoping there would be some chance he would come back to me. _

_"Snow, why couldn't you save me?" asked Kakuzu before his eyes shut. _

_This is my __worst fear. I hate myself for not being able to save him. I fell to the ground what's the point of going on if I can't be with the one I love. My instinct to give up on life was so strong. I just wanted to fade into the background. I felt myself sinking into the earth, but I didn't care. The ground closed around closed around me and all I wanted was my immortal life over. _

_I shut my eyes. The images of the people I love the most appeared in my mind. If I die it will hurt them I don't want my family in pain. I can't give up for their sake. I dug myself out of the ground. I saw Kakuzu's lifeless body and hugged him again. I closed my eyes and rested my against his chest and hoped to hear his heartbeats. _

_"Please Kakuzu I love you. Please come back", I begged. _

_After a few seconds I heard a heart beat, but only one. _

"_Don't worry my sweet I won't be leaving you", _

_No, no not him. When I looked up I saw I was in the cold embrace of Orochimaru. The grass field vanished and was now in a bed with the man I hate most. Both him and I were completely bare. No, no I would never do this. I would never do this. It can't be real. This is fake it must be a side affect of the venom. _

"_Your not real none of this is real", I said. _

"_That's right my girl and your the first to ever figure it out that quickly, I will let you enjoy this affect for awhile longer", said the voice of the Snake Sage. _

_What can enjoy about this? My question was answered when I felt a strong pair of arms wrapping around my waist. The light smell of earth, cinnamon, and blood made me smile. I know that scent anywhere. I turned around and saw Kakuzu. I touched my hand to his face I felt his warm skin underneath my touch. I pulled down his mask I needed to see his face. _

"_I love you my treasure", said Kakuzu. _

"_I love you too, Kakuzu", I said. _

_He picked me up and carried me to the bed. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the strong sound of his hearts beating. I felt his fingers going through my hair. Tears of sapphires fell from my face. _

"_What's wrong my treasure?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Your not real none this is. This closest I've been to you in a long time", I said. _

When my eyes opened again I saw back in the Ryuchi Cave. I know the Snake Sage meant well by letting me see the man I love, but it was painful too. Knowing that I couldn't feel his touch and couldn't really hear him say I love you again hurt me beyond words.

"How did you figure it out, so quickly?" asked the Snake Sage.

"There are some things I would never do", I said.

"I didn't take long for you to wake", said the Snake Sage.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A week", said the Snake Sage.

"Do you have water?" I asked.

He pointed his tail to giant fountain. When did that get there? I slowly stood up and saw my vision was sharper and everything looked clearer. My other senses were sharpened too. When I reached the fountain I saw how my appearance changed. My hair was white again. My skin was paler than it had ever been before, which I didn't think was possible until now. I guess a week without sunlight does that. My eyes changed the most. Their color was the same, but my pupils were slit like a snake's. I splashed some water on my face. For some reason my jaw hurt. When I looked at my teeth my canines were replace with sharp fangs.

"Why do I look like this?" I asked.

"It's only temporary you will only have this appearance while you're here. Once you master sage mode this appearance will come back again, but you will have the purple markings of the snake", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

"Do you even know what sage mode is?" asked the Snake Sage.

I shook my head.

"Sage mode is when a person balances their spiritual and physical energy with natural energy, which is gained from nature", said the Snake Sage.

"I think I understand", I said.

"Rest for now. One of my children will show you the way", said the Snake.

A ten foot long white king cobra appeared in front of me. Her eyes were a bright purple and so were her stomach and hood.

"This way", said the cobra.

She led me down a dark hallway. As I walked I had to watch for little snakes slithering across the floor. She stopped at a small entrance to a cave.

"This should suit your needs", said the snake.

She was about to slither away when I said, "Wait I didn't catch your name".

"My name is Doku", said the snake.

"I have a question, Doku do have place that has some sunlight", I asked.

"Follow me", said Doku.

I followed her she lead me to a giant garden. The sun felt, so nice on my skin. I wanted to lie down and enjoy it.

"Can I stay here awhile?" I asked.

"Yes", said Doku.

"Stay with me Doku it would be nice to have some company", I said.

"Why do you want my company I'm not all that strong. The only reason I lasted this long is because of my venom", said Doku.

Doku opened her mouth and sprayed two jets of venom out of her fangs. It landed on a branch and it started burning through the wood. After that she rested her head on my lap. A few minutes later a summoning contract appeared near my hand.

"Doku, do you want me to sign your contract?" I asked.

"Yes, but I only want you to sign it", said Doku.

I bit my thumb and signed the contract. The contract disappeared in a puff of smoke. I heard a squawk and Pearl landed on my shoulder.

"Doku don't even think about it", I said.

"But she looks, so yummy Mistress", said Doku.

Pearl laid an egg in my hand and cracked it open in my hand. I unfolded the message.

"Who is it from?" asked Doku.

"It's from Kimi", I said.

I started reading:

_I miss you a lot Hope. I tried looking for the people you love, but had no luck. But I am getting better at summoning Pearl if that makes you feel any better. My voice is still cracking, which bet you'd find funny. Well I don't really know what else to write. _

_From Kimimaro _

_To: Hope _

I quickly jotted down a message to him. I know Pearl wouldn't like staying here any longer. She flew off quickly. Pearl is going to be annoyed at me for a while. For now I just want to enjoy the sunlight. I wanted to see something. Pearl's summoning contract appeared in my hand. I unraveled it. I nearly cried when I saw Kakuzu's name.


	8. Balance

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 8: Balance **

**Please leave a review. If you have any question or suggestion please leave a review. **

**Perspective: Snow **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It was much easier sleeping here than in the lab. I was huddled up in bed.

"Mistress, it's time to wake up", whispered Doku in my ear.

I put my pillow over my head and pushed Doku away with my hand.

"Mistress it's time for training", said Doku.

"Give me five more minutes", I said.

"No, it's time to get up now", said Doku.

Doku gave an annoyed hiss I ignored it.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but you've given me no other choice", said Doku.

Her fangs dug into my hand. That woke me up I sat up to prove that I was awake.

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Yes", said Doku.

I rolled my eyes at the snake. This isn't the first time she's bitten me. She always does that when I refused to wake. Ever since I arrived here I've become more nocturnal and I enjoyed my sleep a lot more. Now I somewhat understand why Kakuzu isn't a big fan of the morning. I quickly put a bandage over the bite mark. Her venom doesn't affect me. Since I lives through the White Snake Sage's venom snakebites don't affect me. They hurt like hell, but I don't have to worry about the venom. I've been here for two weeks it isn't that bad here it's a lot better than living with Orochimaru. My clothes were tatters from training. I have no shoes because they were ruined on my second day here. The only peace of clothing that wasn't in ruined was my hoody. I know it's pathetic, but the thick white stitches remind me of Kakuzu.

I slowly got up from bed. The cold floor didn't feel nice on my feet. We have only worked on physical training for now to make sure my body would be ready. We were also working on my physical balance. I walked to the garden. My eyes stung from the sunlight, but they adjusted quickly.

"We are working on balance again", said the Snake Sage.

Recently my training has been focused on balance. He pointed to a thin wire attached to two different trees with his tail. The wire was as thin as a thread. I jumped onto the wire. I jumped again, so I was at a handstand. I stuck one hand out, so I was balancing all my weight on my hand. The wire started shaking, but my body stayed still. Even when snake with razors scales jumped out trees and attacked me my body stayed motionless. There were cuts on my face since I didn't allow my kekkie genkia to protect me. I want to master sage mood without it. I only focused on my balance.

"You will stay like that for as long as you", said the Snake Sage.

After a few hours the wire started digging into my hand, which caused my hand to bleed. Doku easily slid across wire. She looked at me with confusion. She licked the blood off my face.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" asked Doku.

"I'm working on my physical balance", I said.

"Your bleeding", said Doku.

"I know", I said.

"Why aren't you using kekkie genkia?" asked Doku.

"I want to learn without it", I said.

"I'm sorry Mistress, but that seems pointless to me. If you have a talent why not use it?" asked Doku.

"Sometimes you're not allowed to use your talents", I said.

"Why wouldn't you be able to use your talents?" asked Doku.

"Because Orochimaru doesn't want me to show kekkie genkia since it will reveal my identity", I said.

"Why do you have to follow his commands?" asked Doku.

"This collar and my curse mark gives him control over my body", I said.

"Mistress, I might not have known you for long, but I know you well enough to know you belong to yourself and will find away to escape even when things seem hopeless", said Doku.

"Thank you, Doku", I said.

Hearing someone say that even if that someone is a snake it makes me feel better.

"Can we go back to the question of why are you doing this?" asked Doku.

"Before I can start working on spiritual and natural energy I have to learn how to balance my body", I said.

"How long are you going to stay like this?" asked Doku.

"For as long as I can", I said.

"Come down already Mistress its been two days", said Doku.

A few minutes later my arm started shaking and my body finally gave out. I fell to the ground.

"Your body finally gave out on you", said the Snake Sage.

I just looked up at the Snake Sage and tried to let my body relax for a bit.

"Your physical balance still isn't good enough", said the Snake Sage.

"Am I any where close?" I asked.

"Almost", said the Snake Sage.

The Snake Sage has annoying talent for being vague at times.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked.

"You mean what are you doing", said the Snake Sage.

"Yes, that's what I meant", I said.

"You will do the same task, but you will be balancing on ball on the wire", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

"I see you've met one of my children and have already made a contract with her. What's your name again?" asked the Snake Sage as he gestures to Doku with his tail.

"Doku", she said.

"Is it okay for me to make a contract?" I asked.

"Yes, it's okay for you to do that and I encourage it, but what I don't understand is why you made a contract with such a weak snake", said the Snake Sage.

The Snake Sage slithered back into the cave.

"Doku, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why would you ask that, Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Your father insulted you right to your face", I said.

"Him being even taking the time to insult me means he has interest in me. Before now he didn't even acknowledge me as his child", said Doku.

"Doku, can you get me my bag?" I asked.

She nodded her head an slithered off. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on my skin. The soft grass felt nice. The breeze went through the garden. I haven't been this relaxed since I was back home. I felt tears running down my cheeks I miss home.

I miss Kakuzu anger management problems, Hidan's horrible mouth, Kisame showing off Samehada, Sasori and Deidara's bickering , Konan constantly wanting to talk about mine and her love life, Tobi's somewhat annoying at times happy go lucky nature, and Itachi and his somewhat over protective nature at times. Even though many people would find this attributes annoying I missed them. I love them for who they are even with all their quirks. I finally opened my eyes, but I still don't feel like sitting up. One of the things I enjoy the most about this place is the garden. It made me feel peaceful more importantly it made me forget my situation. I saw Doku staring at me. My bag was in her mouth. I took out the food pills Kabuto gave me.

"What are those Mistress?" asked Doku.

Doku sniffed the pill I had in my hand.

"It smells horrible", said Doku.

I put the pill in mouth and swallowed it. The pill left a horrible after taste in my mouth.

"They are food pills and they taste horrible", I said.

I laid back down in the soft grass.

"Why do you like it here so much?" asked Doku.

"It's peaceful. Time to get back to work", I said.

I jumped onto the wire. I put the ball on the wire and did a handstand with one hand on the ball. It was a lot harder than it looked the ball kept on moving, which made it harder for me to focus. No, I can't focus on the movement on the ball. I closed my eyes and channeled chakra to keep the ball still and the wire taught, so there's no chance of movement. I have to make sure I don't channel too much chakra since that would cause the ball to explode or the wire to snap. If I used too little I would lose balance. As soon as started thinking about chakra I lost my focus. No, don't lose your train of thought. I have to think about something besides my chakra. I felt the warm breeze going through my hair. I heard the sound of the brook going over stones. Those are the things I will focus on. I felt myself gaining a new kind of energy and I liked the feel.

"Perfect", said a cool voice, which snapped me out of my focus and caused me to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

I saw the Snake Sage staring down at me with his big golden eyes. My body felt weak why am I so weak? I was only on the wire for about two hours at the most.

"Did you have to sneak up on me like that?" I asked.

"It's not my fault you're jumpy", said the Snake Sage

"What was I doing that, so perfect?" I asked.

"You were channeling natural energy and mixing it with your own energy", said the Snake Sage.

"Was that the power I was feeling?" I asked.

"Yes, do you know how long you were on that wire?" asked the Snake Sage.

"No, I thought I was only up there for a few hours", I said.

"No, your wrong girl you were up there for ten days", said the Snake Sage.

"That long?" I asked.

"Yes, girl you know I don't like repeating myself. What were you, so focused on that you lost tract of time?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I was just enjoying my surroundings. Focusing on the nature around me helps me forget some of the pain in my situation. The sooner I lose focusing the sooner the pain returns", I said.

"Now that you have a mastery of mixing physical energy with natural energy, but that's only half it. But now you have to balance your spiritual, which is going to extremely difficult for you", said the Snake Sage.

"Why will it be so difficult for me?" I asked.

"Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and strengthens by meditation and experience. Bad memories could affect your meditation", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said as the Snake Sage as slither back into the cave.

"Umm, Doku do you know anything about meditation?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Because I never meditated a day in my life", I said.

"First lets find somewhere peaceful", said Doku.

I followed Doku to a giant cherry tree. The petals of the cherry blossoms were only a few feet shorter then me. I sat down on the soft moss that covered most of the ground underneath the tree.

"I'll come right back", said Doku.

When Doku returned she carried a weird looking bracelet in her mouth. The bracelet was made of twenty-seven white beads and a blue tassel was attached to it. She placed it in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's prayer beads they should help you meditate", said Doku.

I fiddled with it. I didn't really know what to do with it.

"Now sit with your leg crossed", said Doku.

I did as she told.

"What's the point of meditation?" I asked.

"It balances ones emotions and become more self aware", said Doku.

"How exactly do I do this?" I asked.

"Close your eyes and try to clear your mind. I will come back in a few hours to check on you", said Doku.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus, but I still have no idea what I should be focusing on. I should just focus on my surroundings I shouldn't be thinking I should just listen to my surroundings not on myself. I have to focus on the good emotions. Memories of the ones I love came rushing back to me. I felt sadness, but I should focus only on the good. For me to stay on my in my good memories I had to use my chakra to keep it that way. Now I understand what people like about meditation. I should do this more often.

"Mistress, Mistress wake up!" yelled Doku.

"Why did you disrupt me?" I asked.

"You been like this for twelve days", said Doku.

"You could have let me stay like that for a little longer", I said.

"My father told me to wake you up he says your for more advanced training", said Doku.

"Can I first get a break?" I asked.

"Yes, father also wanted you to rest before you started training again", said Doku.

I felt dirty I walked over to the river that went through the garden. I took off my shirt, pants, and underwear. The water was warm felt great. My face was sun burned I hope it fades soon. I got out of the river dried off and put my clothes back on. I walked into back into the cave. I tried to avoid spending time in the cave. I walked into the room where the Snake Sage was. I stood in the middle of the room and waited for him to tell me what to do.

"You're finally ready to started the more advanced part of your training", said the Snake Sage.

"How do I start?" I asked.

"You must be perfectly still while you gather energy", said the Snake Sage.

"But wouldn't that leave me open to attacks?" I asked.

"Yes, it will that one of the few disadvantages of sage mode", said the Snake Sage.

My body went completely still. I closed my eyes and started gathering my energy. I felt new energy flowing into body.

"Perfect", said the Snake Sage.

My eyes opened. The power going through me now I feel like can take on any enemy including Orochimaru. This power is great, but I will waste chakra if gather energy the whole time I use it. There has to be another way to gather energy without wasting my chakra. Shadow clones! They could gather energy while I fight. I did the hand signs and three shadow clones appeared at my side. They sat down and gathered energy for me.

"Smart girl using clones to gather energy for you. But how will you protect you clones while your in battle?" asked the Snake Sage.

"I will make them transport here where they can gather natural energy", I said.

"Very smart girl", said the Snake Sage.

I walked over to the fountain to look at my reflection. I looked the same except for the purple marking on my face. The marking weren't the same as the ones Orochimaru has. The marking were similar but they went all the way around my eyes unlike Orochimaru's. I don't like that I have some of the same appearance traits as Orochimaru. I returned to my normal form. My shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now that you learned how to enter sage mode you are ready to learn the attacks that go with it", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

"You should get to know with the other snakes who live in this cave", said the Snake Sage.

"Okay", I said.

I walked back to my room to my room and my body was sore. Only a few minutes in sage mode and my body aches. I have to gain more physical strength so my body can handle sage mode better.


	9. Befriending Snakes

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 9: Befriending Snakes **

**Perspective: Snow **

**Please leave a review! If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them. **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was in the garden training hard I have to build up more physical strength. Doku found me leg weights to help me train. My main way of training was battling against my shadow clones. I was panting heavily and covered in sweat. When I looked at my hands and they were bleeding. I hadn't notice there condition until now.

"Please rest Mistress you've been training for almost a week straight. It can't be healthy for you", said Doku.

I sensed the worry in her voice it's been a long time since someone has spoken like that to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Allow your body time to recover", said Doku.

"No, I need to increase my physical strength", I said.

"Is this how you are dealing with your feelings?" asked Doku.

I paused. Nothing is upsetting me now, but because of my training I haven't had time to focus on my feelings. The heartache was already returning. I frowned.

"Don't destroy your body as way to ignore your feelings. It isn't healthy Mistress", said Doku.

I sighed.

"You win Doku I'll rest", I said.

I walked underneath the shade of a near by tree. I sat on the mossy ground. The soreness hit me hard. I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree. I channeled my chakra into my hands healing them. They've already become badly scarred from all the training I've done. Kakuzu would be upset if them saw them in this condition. I wrapped my hands in bandages to protect them from further damage. Bottling up my emotions isn't the right way to approach my pain. I let my tears fall. Doku slithered down from the branch she was hanging. She seemed to understand what I was going through. She rested her head in my lap. I ran my fingers over her scales. After awhile of this I started to feel somewhat better. Doku broke the silence.

"I think I might have an idea of how to make you feel better", said Doku.

I'm willing to hear any suggestions that might make me feel better. Even though her last suggestion on making feel better was hunting rats, I was willing to trust her.

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine, but you might want to bathe first you smell", said Doku.

"That's a good idea", I said.

I walked to the giant cherry tree. A small river ran underneath the tree. I took off my clothes and stepped in to river. The water was cold, but it felt nice on my body. I scrubbed the dirt off my skin and hair.

"Why do you enjoy the water, so much?" asked Doku.

"It feels nice. Feel free to join me", I said.

"No thank you, Mistress", said Doku.

I got out of the river. I wrapped a giant cherry blossom petal around my body. I grabbed my clothes and gave them a good scrub. I set them out in the sun to dry. When I looked over at Doku she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I want you to sign my contract", said Doku.

"I've already done that", I said.

"No, it's a different version of the contract. This would allow only you and your children to summon me", said Doku.

"I'll do this, but I don't understand what you would have to gain from it" I asked.

"Well the contract links us in a way that we share our strength. I would take on some of your talents too like I would become immortal too. My strength will grow too and you would get a more powerful creature to summon", said Doku.

"What's this contract call?" I asked.

"It's called a bloodline contract", said Doku.

"How much will your strength grow?" I asked.

"I will grow to strength worthy of you Mistress", said Doku.

"You are worthy of being my summon Doku. You're one of my closest friends here", I said.

"Yes, I know. But I want to be more than just a companion. I want to be your ally in battle", said Doku.

There didn't seem to be a way for me to coax her out of this.

"What if I weren't immortal what would happen to you if I died?" I asked.

"I would die too unless you allowed one of your children to sign my contract", said Doku.

"What would happen if you died would I die or any other people who sign the contract?" I asked.

"No, if I died nothing would happen to you or the others in your bloodline", said Doku.

There doesn't seem to be a negative so far.

"Do you have any other questions before you sign?" asked Doku.

"If you get hurt will I be hurt?" I asked.

"No. It goes the same way if you were hurt", said Doku.

"Okay Doku I trust you", I said.

"So will you do this?" asked Doku.

"I will, but only under one condition", I said.

"What condition is that?" asked Doku.

"You can't tell anyone what kind of contract this is", I said.

"I understand", said Doku.

Her contract appeared in front of me. I bit my thumb and resigned my name in the same exact place. I did the hand signs Doku told me. The contract started glowing. When it stopped it turned pure white and was lined with silver. I unraveled the scroll and turned it over. When I did I saw a golden tree without any branches, but my name was on the trunk of the tree. The branches will form if or when I have children. I dressed.

My heart ached at the thought of having children. Why am I feeling like this? I've known for a long time that children were out of the question. It isn't that I'm incapable of having them it's just that it's never been in the picture for me. When I was a slave children weren't an option since I didn't want to bring them into that kind of hellish life. Even when I with Kakuzu I knew we couldn't have children. If we did I don't know what we would do.

"Mistress, Mistress are you okay?" asked Doku.

"I was caught in a thought", I said.

"Are you sure? Please tell me I know there's something wrong", Doku said.

"I was just thinking that tree on the back of the contract might never have branches. I'm not sure how feel about that. Maybe sometime in the very far future I will be able to have children", I said.

Kakuzu and I have an endless amount of time we can spend together. There's plenty of time for us to have children. That's if I can convince him.

"I hope that one day comes, Mistress. I think you will make a great mother", said Doku.

Doku gasped in pain.

"What's wrong Doku?!"

She started writhing in pain. As her body twisted and turned she grew larger and longer. Her pained hisses echoed through the garden. When her body stilled, I saw her immense growth. She about the same size of that large purple snake I saw. Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was heavy and deep.

"Doku?"

"Mistress, I'm fine only a bit sore", said Doku.

Her eyes opened revealing diamond irises. When she straitened her body I saw the scales of her stomach were diamond and so was her hood. The purple markings around her eyes were replaced with diamond scales. She slithered toward the river to see her reflection.

"This must be my defense form", she said.

She shook her body and her normal appearance return she was still giant.

"I can't allow you to fight in your defense form unless were under the deadliest circumstances. If anyone sees it might reveal my true identity", I said.

"I understand, Mistress", said Doku.

I heard another snake slithering into the garden.

"Who are you?" asked the Snake Sage to Doku.

Doku bowed her head to her father.

"I'm your daughter. I signed a bloodline contract with Mistress and this my new form", said Doku.

"Most snake aren't willing to make a bloodline contract, since its of so little benefit for the snake. Normally to only one to gains from these contracts are the summoners", said the Snake Sage.

He slithered away and returned to his room in the cave.

"Your new size might be of some inconvenience. I can't carry you around like I used to", I said.

"You still can", said Doku.

There was a large puff of smoke. Doku disappeared.

"Where did you go Doku?" I asked.

I felt something slithering up my arm.

"I'm right here, Mistress", said Doku.

She had shrank down the three feet long. This will work it will allow me to spend time with my friend without her getting in the way.

"Now we can meet him. I think he will like you", said Doku.

Doku stayed wrapped around my arm.

"Comfy?"

"Very", said Doku as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Doku directed me through the tunnel that wove through the cave. It seemed like we had been walking for hours.

"Do you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Yes", said Doku.

After a few more hours of walking we reached an entrance to a giant tunnel.

"We are here", said Doku.

This part of the cave looked like it hasn't been touched for hundreds of years.

"I want you to meet one of the most powerful snakes here", said Doku.

Doku slithered off my arm and to the floor.

"Aren't you going to go in with me?" I asked.

"No, I think I'll wait out here", said Doku.

"Why?" I asked.

"The snake who lives in there is known for his horrible temper", said Doku.

"I thought he was your friend", I said.

"I lied", said Doku.

"I'm use to soothing creatures with anger management problems", I said.

My mind wondered to a memory of Kakuzu.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I woke up to yelling. From the voices I knew it was Deidara and Kakuzu. I closed my eyes and they opened again when I heard an explosion. Great, now I have to get up or Deidara will likely die. When I looked at the clock it read 12:30 am. It's too late for this shit! I want my sleep. I got up from my bed. _

_I saw Deidara laying on the floor beaten to a pulp. I ran toward them. I blocked Kakuzu's path to Deidara. He stepped forward like I wasn't there. I put my hand on his chest to show him I'm here. He pushed forward, when he felt the pressure on his chest he looked down at me. His eyes soften, but his rage was still very present. _

_"Kakuzu, please don't do this", I said. _

_"Let me finish him off Snow", growled Kakuzu. _

_"No, Kakuzu please come back to bed with me", I said. _

_I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I felt his breathing calm and his heart rates returning to a normal rate. Good, he's calming down as long as Deidara doesn't says anything stupid Kakuzu might keep calming down. _

_"Snow, I don't need your help. I can handle this greedy bastard by myself", said Deidara. _

_Deidara why couldn't you keep your mouth shut? This would be, so much easier for all us if he just kept quiet. Kakuzu carefully picked me up and moved me to the side. Even though he's so angry he's still being, so gently with me. I stepped in front of Deidara again blocking Kakuzu's path to him. _

_"Isn't that sweet your lover is protecting me instead of supporting you", said Deidara. _

_Again Kakuzu carefully picked me up and placed me to the side. Kakuzu grabbed Deidara by the throat and pinned him against the wall. I wrapped my arms around Kakuzu's waist. I felt his body relax some, but not enough. _

_"Kakuzu, please come back with me. Being in your bed without you makes me feel lonely", I said. _

_I let go of grip on Kakuzu's waist. In a flash he appeared next to Deidara. Kakuzu's hand tightly grasped Deidara's neck. I touched Kakuzu's hand and managed to pry it off Deidara's neck. I lead him to his bed. He rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes in peaceful sleep. I took off his hood and ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. Thirty minutes later his beautiful green and red eyes opened. _

_"You stopped me from killing him", said Kakuzu. _

_"I wanted to stop you from doing something stupid", I said. _

_"Me killing Deidara will make things for me and you a lot easier", said Kakuzu. _

_"Do you know what would be even better than killing him?" I asked. _

_"And what would that be?" asked Kakuzu. _

_"By doing something we can both enjoy", I said before I started kissing his neck. _

_"I like your plan", said Kakuzu. _

_"I knew you would", I said. _

_He pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss. _

Doku snapped me out of my flashback by flicking her tongue in my ear. Why did she have to snap me out of my flashback right before the best part?

"Doku don't do that", I said.

"Sorry Mistress I had to snap you out of flashback some how. And thought you would like that better then me biting you", said Doku.

I walked into the cave it seemed empty.

"Hello", I said.

"Who dares to disturb me from my sleep?" asked a deep raspy voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you", I said.

I sensed sadness in the raspy voice. I wonder what made it, so sad.

"My name is Snow", I said.

"What's that smell?" asked a raspy voice.

I didn't smell anything new. There were only the normal smells that filled the cave. The only difference is this part of the cave smells more dusty.

"You smell innocent. No, pure of heart describes you better", said the raspy voice.

"Can I please get your name?" I asked.

"My name is Mamba", said the raspy voice.

I heard the scratching of his scales rubbed against each other as he moved. Mamba moved forward, so I could see him better. His scales were a light gray and his stomach was white. As he yawned I saw his ink black mouth. His eyes were pure black and cold. Those cold eyes reminded me of when I first saw Kakuzu his eyes were, so cold but when he's around me his eye warm.

"Snow is your name", said Mamba.

"Yes", I said.

"Have another question for you. Why do you look at me like that?" asked Mamba.

"Your eyes remind of someone I love", I said.

"So the man or woman you love has cold eyes?" asked Mamba.

"The man I love used to always have cold eyes until he met me", I said.

"Rare", said Mamba.

"What?" I asked.

"The talent to warm a cold heart. You have it", said Mamba.

"Thank you", I said.

"Do you think you can make my eyes warm?" asked Mamba.

"I'm willing to try", I said.

"Do you know why most being fear me?" asked Mamba.

"No", I said.

"I have a horrible temper and I'm not afraid to show it", said Mamba.

"I'm use to dealing with creatures with horrible temper", I said.

"Girl, you're the first person I've meet who's worthy of signing my contract", said Mamba.

"I'm honored that you will allow me to sign your contract, but may I ask you why you want me to sign it?" I asked.

"I want you to sign because you're the most pure of heart person to step in this cave. And I've been waiting for someone like you for a very long time", said Mamba.

"Why do you want someone pure of heart to sign it?" I asked.

"Snakes have a reputation for being evil and some of us are. I would be a fool to deny that. I don't want be seen as an evil creature incapable of showing emotions. Yes, I can be cruel sometimes. But I think someone pure of heart can make me change. Makes this horrible depression of my life worth living. Now I have finally found that person", said Mamba.

I can't help feeling bad for Mamba. He has live a life in, so much depression waiting for someone pure of heart.

"I will sign", I said.

A summoning contract as tall as me appeared in front of me. When I untraveled it I saw the contract was completely blank.

"Something tells me your children will be just a pure of heart as you. I want a bloodline contract with you", said Mamba.

I did hand signs to make a bloodline contract. The contract started glowing and I signed. Mamba let out loud groan as his body started growing even larger. When he finally stopped writhing in pain he was the same size as the White Snake Sage.

"I knew I made the right choice with you", said Mamba as he admired his new body.

I walked out of the room. A week passed since the day I made a bloodline contract with Mamba and Doku. Now every snake in the cave wants to have a bloodline contract with me. I needed out of this cave. I ran into the garden in an attempt to fine some peace. Instead of finding it I found a giant purple and black snake abusing two smaller snakes. By smaller snakes I mean they were ten feet long. The giant purple snake was about to bite down on the ground where the smaller snakes were. No, I'm not allowing that to happen. A diamond dome formed around the smaller snakes right before the purple snake bit down. I heard the sound of its fangs shattering.

"Who dares to separate me from my pray?" asked the purple snake.

"I do", I said.

His eyes focused on me.

"Do you know who I am girl?" asked the purple snake.

"I don't know and I don't care", I said.

"You disgraceful little brat I am Manda", said the purple snake.

"If you let these snakes go and I won't hurt you", I said.

Manda started laughing. I don't like being laughed at.

"I will do as I please", Manda said.

"And I will stop you", I said.

"You think you pose any challenge to me girl", said Manda.

"Yes", I said.

Manda's jaws came in my direction. What should I do?

"Summoning jutsu"

There was a giant puff of smoke appeared right before Manda made his attack.

"I didn't think you would summon me, so soon Snow", said Mamba.

I was on top of Mamba's head. He stretched out his body. I was towering over the giant treetops of the garden. Manda looks puny compared to Mamba.

"Mmmm, its been a long time since I've felt sun light on my scales", said Mamba.

Mamba's voice sounded happier. I'm glad I got him out of his depression.

"Why did you summon me?" asked Mamba.

"Manda is the problem", I said.

"The last time I saw Manda he was no bigger than one of my scales", said Mamba.

"What idiot brought you out of retirement?" asked Manda.

"I will be happy to teach Manda a lesson in respect", said Mamba.

His voice was a more evil happiness, but at least it was happy. Mamba bent down, so he could get a better look at Manda. Mamba's body coiled around Manda and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Never!" yelled Manda.

Prideful creatures don't last long. The are unwilling to run away.

"If you give up I won't allow Mamba to kill you", I said.

"Fine I give up", said Manda.

Mamba released Manda. Manda slithered back into the cave. I heard him mumbling under his breath.

"You made yourself a new enemy, Lady Snow", said Mamba.

"I don't care. I think I have made some new friends too though", I said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy the sunlight a little longer. Is that alright my lady?" asked Mamba.

"Go a head", I said.

Mamba lowered his head so the distance from the ground wasn't so far. I released the diamond dome protecting the smaller snakes. One of the snakes was a grayish color with black stripes he looked pretty normal except he had two heads. He looked uncomfortable on the ground well it's understandable he's a giant water snake. The other snake was the color of sand and had small horns above her eyes.

"Why did you save us?" asked the sand colored snake.

"I don't like seeing the weak being picked on. What are your names?" I asked.

"My name is Terra", said the sand colored snake.

Terra's voice was very timid and sweet.

"Hydra", said the two headed snake.

Hyrda's voice was deep and cold.

"We are in your debt. How can we ever repay you?" asked Terra.

"I want a bloodline contract with both of you", I said.

"Why we are so weak compared to the others snakes who live here?" asked Terra.

"Because I know your strong point is earth based power Terra. And Hydra your powers are in water. Having snakes with those powerful element strong points will be useful for me", I said.

"That's good enough for me", said Terra.

"And me too", said Hydra.

I could Hydra was trying to hide his excitement about finally having someone to sign his contract. I made a bloodline contract with both of them. Their bodies started writhing in pain. Their bodies grew immensely just like Mamba and Doku. Hydra's coloring changed from gray to an ocean blue color. His eyes had to pure black to bright blue. Terra's colors hadn't change, but her scales looked rougher and stronger. Two weeks past since I made the contracts with Terra, Hydra, and Mamba. I was working with Hydra. Hydra's powers were all water based. His personality was calm and cool unless I even mentioned the word fish.

"Can we train later my lady?" asked Hydra.

"Yes, go rest for awhile, Hydra, I said.

Hydra slither under the shade of a cherry tree and shut his eyes in sleep. That looks like a good idea I could really go for a nap. As I walked through garden I saw damage from my training with my snakes. I hope no one gets to angry about that. I joined Hydra under the shade of the tree.

"Mistress, are we going to train today?" asked Terra.

"We've trained pretty much all week don't you want a break?" I asked.

"The truth is I am tired, but I just like being with you", said Terra.

"We don't have to be training for us to spend time together. I like spending time with both of you", I said.

"Mistress, thank you for signing my contract", said Terra.

"Your welcome", I said.

"Hydra is too prideful to admit this, but he's thankful for signing his contract to", said Terra.

Hydra opened one of his eyes and gave a grunt of approval before his eyes closed again.

"I should thank you too without you and the other snakes I signed contracts with I would be alone", I said.

Terra closed her eyes in sleep. I felt my eyes closing.

**Snow's Dream **

_The smell of ramen filled the air. Mmm ramen. When I looked around I saw I was in the Hidden Diamond Village in my favorite ramen shop. I was happy to be there for some reason it feels like I really belong here. _

_"Snow are you all right?" asked a voice that instantly recognized as Kakuzu. _

_I didn't answer I was just, so happy to see him. I pulled down his mask and kissed him. He looked a little shocked, but happy at the surprise kiss._

_"Are you all right? Is she kicking again?" asked Kakuzu. _

_She who? My hand touched my stomach and felt a baby bump. Kakuzu put his hand on top mine. A smile appeared on my face I'm going to be a mommy! When I looked around all the villagers seemed comfortable with him being there. Some villagers even stopped by to say hello to him. Kakuzu got up from his seat and paid. As usual he didn't leave a tip. After walking for awhile my feet were killing me. Kakuzu picked me up bridal style and continued walking. I didn't complain I just cuddled into his chest. I felt my eyes closing. _

_"Wake up Snow", said Kakuzu. _

_My eyes slowly opened and I saw I was in front of comfy looking home it wasn't all that big or fancy, but it feels safe and it feels like it belongs to me. It feels how a home should feel. He put me down and I walked up the steps. When I opened the door I saw all of my family not only my Akatsuki family, but my biological family too. They were all getting along and some were getting along too well. I saw Mari cuddling up against Hidan. My students were there too and so was Taro. Taro and Kameko were close together and saw a wedding ring on her finger. _

_When I looked up I saw banner hanging from wall it read: _

_"Baby shower" _

_There were so many presents that filled the room. My best guess was all the villagers gave me a present. My hands went to my stomach when I felt my baby kicking. _

_"Is she kicking again can I feel?" asked Tobi. _

_"Okay", I said. _

_Tobi carefully put his hand on my tummy and laughed when he felt her kick. _

_"I'm going to be Uncle", said Tobi. _

_"So am I", said Itachi. _

_Everyone looked, so happy I don't want this moment to end. _


	10. An Unwanted Visitor

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 10: An Unwanted Visitor **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to her them. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Kimimaro **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I heard Terra and Doku hissing loudly waking me up, but I didn't open my eyes.

"Sleeping beauty time to wake up", said a cold voice.

I know that voice it belongs to Orochimaru. Please don't let it be him.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Open your eyes girl", said Orochimaru.

"Leave me alone", I said.

Doku and Terra grew more protective as they sensed my anger. I felt Doku slithering down my arm.

"Call off your pets", said Orochimaru.

"They're not my pets they are my friends and they are very protective of me", I said.

"You have the markings of the snake sage just like me my girl", said Orochimaru.

My eyes opened. I gave him my best death glare. I saw that Doku and Terra were in their largest form and were ready to attack.

"We may have some similarities in appearance, but we are nothing alike on the inside", I said.

"We both have a heart lungs and other organs so I would say we are the same in the inside", said Orochimaru.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"It's time for you to leave", said Orochimaru.

"I don't want to leave", I said.

"You don't have a choice in the option", said Orochimaru.

"You always have choice Mistress", said Doku.

"I'm not leaving", I said.

"I was hoping this would go smoothly, but you always have to be a challenge", said Orochimaru.

I screamed out as a sharp burning pain took over my body. My muscles started fight each other.

"Mistress!" yelled Doku.

"Don't even think about sending your pets after me. I will just put you through more misery", said Orochimaru.

"Please stop hurting her!" yelled Doku.

"Then tell your Mistress to behave", said Orochimaru.

I saw the concern in Doku and Terra eyes. I don't want them to worry about me.

"Fine I'll behave", I said.

The burning pain stopped and I slowly stood up.

"You think I'm strong enough to leave here?" I asked.

"Yes, your more than strong enough to leave", said Orochimaru.

I was really hoping that he say I wasn't.

"Come on Doku", I said.

She shrank down to her smallest size and coiled around my arm.

"Let me get my things then I'll meet you back here", I said.

I walked back into the dark cave. I really don't want to leave here. I have friends here and I feel at peace here. I reached the little cave, which I've called home for awhile. I'm always forced to leave places that feel like home. I rolled up my bedroll and grabbed my bag.

"I hate that you are forced to obey that man", said Doku

"Me too Doku", I said.

I should say good-bye to the White Snake Sage before I leave it would be rude not to. I walked his room and saw him awake smoking his pipe.

"So my favorite student is leaving", said the Snake Sage.

He blew a smoke into my face.

"Yes, I wanted to say good bye before I left", I said.

"Well goodbye my student and feel free to return", said the Snake Sage.

"I don't know how to return here", I said.

"That's an easy solution", said the Snake Sage.

He touched the very point of his tail to my forehead. And the directions to how get here appeared in my head.

"Can I ask a question before I go?" I asked.

The White Snake Sage nodded his head yes.

"Do you think I'm ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yes, you are you've been ready for a long time", said the Snake Sage.

"Orochimaru said the same thing", I said.

"Orochimaru knows natural talent when he sees it", said the Snake Sage.

I was about to leave when the Snake Sage said, "Let me do one favor for you before you leave".

I heard the latch to my collar unsnap. I pulled it off and threw it to the floor.

"Thank you", I said.

"I can't do anything about the curse mark girl you have to figure that out yourself", said the Snake Sage.

"I will figure out how to break it", I said.

"You're one of the few people who might actually have that talent", said the Snake Sage.

I met Orochimaru in the garden. I don't want to say goodbye to this beautiful place.

"What happened to your collar?" asked Orochimaru.

"The White Snake Sage took it off and I don't think he will like it if you put it back on me", I said.

I followed him to the exit to my surprise he blindfold me. I stopped at the entrance I want what I was promised.

"Give it to me", I said.

"I don't know what you are talking", said Orochimaru.

"My locket", I said.

"You memory must be clouded I never promised to give it back to you. You know that my pet", said Orochimaru.

I felt tears of sapphires falling down my face. I want my locket I want it, so badly. He took off in a run and I followed him. It had gotten hotter. It must be summer. The garden was always warm. Instead of going to the island he lead me to a tunnel in a forest. He led me to a closed door. As we walked down the hallway we past a group of ninjas they were all wearing the Hidden Sound Village symbol on their forehead protectors.

"This will be your room from now on", said Orochimaru.

I walked into the room and saw Kabuto there. The room was large. There were two closets, two beds, two desks, and a small bathroom.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked.

"Isn't obvious?" asked Kabuto.

I just glared at him.

"Glaring like that will only give you wrinkles there's point in trying to fight this. I'm your roommate", Kabuto said.

"Fine and I'm guessing you're my partner too", I said.

"Correct", said Kabuto.

Doku peaked her head out of my hood and looked around.

"Who is he Mistress?" asked Doku.

"He's Kabuto my new roommate and partner", I said.

"Partner as in mate?" asked Doku.

"Sadly no not as in mate. But who knows maybe that may change", said Kabuto.

"It won't change", I said.

"Don't be so sure Hope", said Kabuto.

"I'm sure I've already found my soul mate", I said.

I walked over to one of the closet and saw clothes that were my size. I took some clothes and a towel and walked over to the bathroom in the room. There was no door to the bathroom.

"Where is the door?" I asked.

"I got rid of it I can't risk you doing something stupid", said Kabuto.

I took off my hoody. I felt Kabuto looking me over.

"If you're going to spy while I'm in the shower at least be less obvious about it", I said.

"So you want me to see you in shower?" asked Kabuto.

"No", I said.

I stopped at the mirror and saw my appearance returned to normal. The purple markings were gone and my fangs and snake eyes were gone too. I took off my clothes as quickly as possible and jumped into the shower. The hot water alway feels great no matter where I am. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy myself. A memory came rushing back to me.

**Snow's Flash back **

_I was in Kakuzu room and I feel dirty. _

"_Kakuzu, can I use your shower?" I asked._

_"Sure", said Kakuzu._

_I walked into the bathroom and he followed. He shut the door behind us. My face turned pink I have a good idea about what he's thinking. I turned on the hot water. Steam __started to fill the room. _

_"May I join you?" asked Kakuzu._

_I nodded my head yes. I saw him smiling through his mask. I pulled down his mask and tore down his hood. He pressed his lips against mine and I tangled my finger in his soft dark brown hair. He pulled away from me and I let out a little whine. Kakuzu tug off my shirt and then ripped off my pants. He took off his shirt and then pressed himself against me again. My hands went to the waistband of his pants, but I couldn't unbutton that stupid button. He took my hands and gently kissed them. _

_"There's no need to rush my love", said Kakuzu._

_He let go of my hands and I easily unbuttoned the button. His thread ripped off my underpants. He picked me up and put me into the shower. I turned my back to him once we were both in the shower I don't know what to do. I know I've done this before with him, but I don't remember what to do._

_"Why do you turn away from me are you no longer attracted to me?" asked Kakuzu._

_I instantly turned around to face him, "how can you say that you know how I feel about you", I said._

_Now I'm angry, so I turned away from him again. Kakuzu knew he made a mistake. I felt his big hands gently caressing my body. It's odd that someone, so powerful be so gently at the same time. I could feel how excited he was and I wasn't even that close to him. I can't give in I'm suppose to be angry with him._

_"Snow, we will both enjoy this more if you stopped being angry with me", said Kakuzu._

_I know he's right. I want to be with him, so badly, but I don't want to give in so easily. _

_"I'm still angry with you", I said._

_I felt his big hands moving to my hips. I felt one his long finger slide into me. I let out a gasp._

_"Are you sure your still angry with me?" Kakuzu whispered in my ear._

_"No, you win", I said._

_He started kissing my neck and I felt him bite down on the soft spot on my neck. I let out a loud moan._

_"There's the beautiful sound I've been waiting to hear", said Kakuzu._

_I felt my face turning pink, but I don't care. I felt his threads caressing every part of my body. He pressed me against the wall, so my back faced him. He spread my legs apart._

_"Are ready Snow?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Yes", I said._

_He quickly thrust into me. It hurt like hell, but it feels so good I don't care. He kept on thrusting into me. I felt myself longing for release. I felt my muscles tightening around Kakuzu. My toes curled and my fingers dug into the wall as waves of pleasure went through my body. Kakuzu let out a loud moan as he reached his release. Both Kakuzu and I were panting hard. He pulled out of me. Kakuzu kissed me gently on the cheek. He picked me up and took me out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He was about to hand me towel but he held the towel over his head so I couldn't reach it._

_"Give it to me", I said as tried to reach the towel._

_"No, I think I like you better this way", said Kakuzu._

_I pressed my body against him as I tried reaching it._

_"If you keep pressing against me like we might end up in the shower again", said Kakuzu._

_"Shut up", I said._

_"I don't think I will my treasure", said Kakuzu._

_"Please give it to me", I said._

_I gave him my best puppy dog look. He finally handed me the towel._

_"You know I love you right?" asked Kakuzu._

_"Yes, I know you love me", I said before I quickly kissed him on the lips._

_As I walked toward the dresser winced in pain. _

_"It's been awhile", said Kakuzu._

_My face turned pink. I put my pajamas on and curled up against Kakuzu in bed. _

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I turned around, so I didn't see Hope change. I want to see her body, but I can't even go near the bathroom because of Hope's ten-foot long guard snake. I heard a moan coming from the bathroom I know what those moans mean.

"What was that?" asked the snake.

"Someone's enjoying herself", I said.

The snake finally seemed to understand what I was getting at. A blush appeared across the snake's face. I didn't know snakes could blush.

"Are you Hope's pet or something?" I asked.

"I'm her servant and why do you keep on calling Mistress Snow, Hope?" asked the Snake.

"That's her new name. And what is your name?" I asked.

"Doku", said the snake.

"Does your mistress have any other servants I should know about?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that maybe Mistress will tell you", said Doku.

I heard the shower turn off. She will have to get out the shower to get her clothes and towel that will give chance to see her bare.

"Doku, can you get my clothes and towel", said Hope.

"Yes Mistress", said Doku.

The snake slithered into the bathroom and gave Hope her clothes. She wasn't wearing her mask and the hood of her hoody was down. She started brushing through her long white hair. She does look better with white hair it's too bad that she can't keep it that way. As she brushed her hair she hummed a song.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"It's a lullaby", said Hope.

Hope looks, so peaceful why can't she look like this all the time? Normally her eyes are so sad what them change to this peaceful look?

"You seemed to enjoy your shower", I said.

Her face turned pink, but she kept on brushing her beautiful hair.

"What person in your mind caused you to make such beautiful sounds?" I asked.

She completely ignored me and kept on humming. The only response she gave was a light blush a cross her cheeks. The blush on her face faded. I found myself getting in absorbed into Hope's peaceful motions again. She put her hair up in with the comb Kimimaro gave her.

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Hope.

"We are going to have dye your hair again", I said.

"Tell me the real reason you were staring at me because I know that's not the reason why", said Hope.

"You looked peaceful for a few minutes, but now your eyes are sad again", I said.

"Why would you care if I was sad?" asked Hope.

She still doesn't trust me, which isn't a surprise. I want her to trust me though.

"When are you going to trust me again?" I asked.

"Trust is something earned not given. You've done nothing to gain back my trust", said Hope.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I laid down in my bed and turned my back to him. All I want right now is something from home.

"Maybe this will help me gain your trust", said Kabuto.

I turned around so I could see what he was talking about. I saw my locket in his hand. He walked over to me and put it in my hand. I opened and saw the photos of some of the people I care the most about.

"Do you trust me a little more now?" asked Kabuto.

"Only a little bit", I said.

"It's progress, but not much", said Kabuto.

Doku laid down around my bed to keep me safe and make sure Kabuto didn't do anything stupid. I got into bed and looked at the photos most of the night. I don't want morning to come because it means Kabuto will take away my locket. I felt my eyes closing with sleep.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

This would be the perfect time to get close to Hope, but that stupid snake of hers will be a problem. Doku kept her eyes on me. I saw a mouse skitter along the floor and grabbed it before Doku noticed it. I quickly injected the mouse with a sleeping serum. The serum wouldn't affect the mouse, but it will affect Doku. I let the mouse go and it instantly caught Doku's attention. With one bite the snake ate the mouse. Now I just have to wait. It took two hours for that snake to fall asleep. I quietly walked over to Hope's bed. I stepped over Doku's sleeping body and got into bed with Hope. I pulled her body close to me. She rested her head on my chest and started to cuddle closer.

"Kuzu", murmured Hope in her sleep.

I'm betting Kuzu is her nickname for her lover. Soon enough she will forget about him. Even though she thinks I'm some else I still enjoy this closeness. That will change soon enough. I moved her bangs out of her face. She looks, so peaceful when she's asleep. I know when she wakes this peacefulness will be gone. I felt Hope moving in the bed. Is it morning already it hard to tell sometimes since its always dark here. I quickly got out of her bed when I saw Doku starting wake up. Hope slowly got out of her bed.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

When I opened my hand I saw still had my locket. My locket disappeared in a puff of smoke. When I looked at Kabuto I saw my locket in his hand. I pulled up my mask and pulled over the hood of my hoodie. I saw Doku laying on the floor her eyes looked hazy and tired.

"Doku, are you okay", I asked.

"My head hurts", said Doku.

That's odd normally Doku never complains about pain, so this must be bad. I gently stroked her head. My poor snake. I channeled chakra to hand and then channeled into her head. My poor snake. I still wasn't the best medical ninja, but I know the very basics of it.

"Doku, you stay here and rest", I said.

"But Mistress-''

"Don't but Mistress me you need rest", I said.

Doku slithered into my bed and closed her eyes. I heard someone knock on the door and Kabuto got up to get it. The person at the door was a sound ninja who seemed very panicked.

"We need you help there was an incident with the sound five", said the ninja.

"What happened?" asked Kabuto.

"There was a training accident", said the ninja.

Kimi please don't be hurt. Kabuto took off in a run and I followed him. I saw Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon laying on the ground badly hurt. Kimimaro looked okay he had grown taller since I last saw him.

"Hope, you can help me with this", said Kabuto.

"Sure", I said.

"Well help", said Kabuto.

"Healing snakes", I said as I did the hand signs.

Four giant white glowing snakes wrapped around the bodies of sound four. As the snakes shrank they started healing. I want to learn more about healing. My body felt weak after the jutsu. There weren't many snake healing jutsus and the ones that do exists use up a lot of my chakra.

"Why did you help us?" asked Tayuya.

"Kabuto, wanted me to help so I did. It's that simple don't think too much into it, Tayuya", I said.

"You annoying bitch I didn't ask for your help", said Tayuya.

I really hate when people call me that.

"I didn't see you complaining when I was healing you", I said.

Now that they are now healed I can put my attention somewhere else. I ran over to Kimi and hugged him as hard as I could. I missed him so much.

"Can't breath", said Kimimaro.

"Sorry I'm just so happy to see you. Did you cause all this damage?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kimimaro.

"Impressive", I said.

A very light blush appeared on his face.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you", I said.

"Maybe you can teach some of things you learned when you were away", said Kimimaro.

"Sure", I said.

Kimi grabbed my hand and lead me to a new training ground. Something is wrong with him, but I can't tell what.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

I know Hope could tell I as trying to hide something, but I really don't want to tell her.

"You didn't drag me out here for training advice did you?" asked Hope.

"No, I didn't take you here for training", I said.

"Please tell me what's bothering you", said Hope.

"If I tell you won't get mad right?" I asked.

"I won't get mad", said Hope.

"I saw your friends", I said.

"Did you give them my message?" asked Hope.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

If Kimi saw them there's a chance they are on their way to rescue me now.

"No", said Kimimaro.

I hands turned into fists. How could he not give the message to them? He knows how much I want to go home. I took a deep breath I did say I wouldn't get angry.

"Why didn't you give it to them?" I asked.

"Because if I did that means you would leave. You're my closest friend here and I don't want to lose that", said Kimimaro.

I couldn't get angry with him. The reason he didn't give them the message was understandable, but that meant I wasn't any closer to seeing my family.

"I'm sorry Hope I know how much this meant to you", said Kimimaro.

Tears of sapphires started falling down my face couldn't stop them from falling. Kimi walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I frozen in the spot I was standing in.

* * *

**Kimimaro's Perspective **

When I stopped hugging her Hope stood still not moving an inch. The only motion her body gave were the sapphire tears falling down her face. She fell to the ground and her body went into the fetal position. I don't know what to do. I sat down underneath a tree close to Hope and waited for her to make a move. We've been outside for hours and it was starting to get dark. The sky filled with dark clouds and rain started pouring down. She will get sick if she stays out here. The cold didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Hope we have to go inside", I said.

The weather was only getting worse and Hope still hadn't moved. I can't wait for her any longer. Her lips were turning blue and her body was shivering. The cold was even getting to me. I picked her up and carried into the hideout.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"Third door on the left", said Hope.

I opened the door and saw two beds. One had a giant snake sleeping in it and the other was empty. I saw Kabuto at his desk he ran over to me when he saw Hope in my arms.

"What happened to her?!" yelled Kabuto.

"She refused to come inside and I had to carry her in", I said.

The snake that was once in the bed had slithered out and now was loudly hissing at me. I backed away.

"Doku, don't hurt him he's my friend", said Hope.

"Excuse me for my rudeness any friend of Mistress is a friend of mine", said Doku.

"Okay", I said.

"Now that everyone has met each other let me treat her", said Kabuto.

Kabuto took her from my arms.

"Now get out of here Kimimaro", said Kabuto.

"No, she's my friend", I said.

"If she's your friend why did you leave her outside in the cold?" asked.

"I-

"Get out Kimimaro you are of no use here", said Kabuto.

I ran out of the room. He's right what kind friend am I for letting go that far? I left the room.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Now that Kimimaro is gone all I have to do is get rid of the snake.

"Hey Doku there's a rat over there", I said.

"I'm not falling for that twice your lucky I didn't tell Mistress", said Doku.

Since all Doku attention was on me she didn't notice the shadow clone sneaking up with syringe in his hand. The snake went motionless as she was injected with a heavy sleeping serum.

I have to get Snow out of these wet clothes. I took off all of her clothes and stopped when she was only wearing her underwear. This is the first time I've gotten good look at her. Hope has a perfect figure. I took off her underwear. Her body is so perfect except for those scars on her back. I will have to find a way to get rid of those scars. I know she can't enjoy having them.

I placed her into the bed. I took off my shirt and got into bed with her. I pressed my body against hers. She nuzzled into my chest and cuddled closely to me. I know she's only doing this because she thinks I'm the man she loves, but I can't say I'm not enjoying this.

I want to do some many things to her, but I couldn't force myself to do anything to her. I want her to willing be with me I don't want to force her. I felt her starting to wake up I can't be in bed with when she wakes up. She will try to kill if she sees me with her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes slowly opened and saw Kabuto sitting at the desk closest to my bed. I felt extremely bare. I lifted the blankets I saw I was completely bare.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked.

"They are drying", said Kabuto.

"Why am I naked?" I asked.

"I had to take off your wet clothes so you could warm up", said Kabuto.

"I bet you enjoyed yourself then", I said.

"I'm a medical ninja I'm use to seeing a woman's bare body", said Kabuto.

"Then why are you trying so hard to hid your excitement?" I asked.

Kabuto's face turned extremely pink and I couldn't help, but laugh. I saw Doku laying on the floor knocked out on the floor.

"What did you do to my snake?" I asked.

"She got in my way when I was trying to heal you, so I had to knock her out", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

To my surprise she didn't seem too angry with me for drugging her snake.

"What is it Kabuto?" asked Hope.

"I'm surprised you're not angry with me", I said.

"How about we make a deal", said Hope.

"And what will that deal be?" I asked.

"You teach me medical ninjutsu and not just the mystical palm technique I want to learn the more advance jutsus", said Hope.

"I'm still not hearing what I will get out of this deal", I said.

"In return I will not allow Doku to kill you", said Hope.

"You think a ten foot snake scares me?" I asked.

"You haven't seen her at her full size", said Hope.

"Okay it's a deal", I said.


	11. Mending Scars

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 11: Mending Scars **

**Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestions I would be happy to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Doku **

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective**

I walked toward Orochimaru's office. He sat at his desk and looked deep in thought.

"I can come back if you're busy Lord Orochimaru", I said.

"No, I called you here for a reason", said Orochimaru.

"And what is that reason?" I asked.

"I want you to look over her body to see if it has changed", said Orochimaru.

"It would be my pleasure", I said.

"I know it will", said Orochimaru as I left the room.

Even though I've seen Hope completely bare I won't brush away an excuse to see it again. I walked back to my room and saw Hope mediating on her bed.

"Hope, I need to examine your body", I said.

She gave me her death glare. Even with that death glare she looks extremely attractive.

"Need to or want to?" asked Hope.

"Both", I said.

"Fine", said Hope.

"Why aren't you putting up a fight?" I asked.

"I'm tired", said Hope.

It's more than that she looks emotionally exhausted. She's missing her happy glow even at her saddest time it's always there. I want to bring that happiness back to her. I lead her to an examination room. She sat down on the examination table.

"I need you to strip down to your underwear", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The cold feeling of the metal table against my skin brought me into a flash back.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_Kakuzu carefully picked me up from the ground and walked to a pair of double doors. I didn't pay attention to room he brought me into I just cuddled closely into chest in breathed in his sent. I felt my eyes closing. My eyes opened when I felt the cold metal of the table Kakuzu placed me on. I saw his shirt was cover in my blood, but he didn't seem to care that I ruined his shirt. He took a step away from the table no please don't leave. I forced myself to move and managed to grab his hand. He didn't pull away from my touch. His hand was rough, but it gently. The snake man was glaring at Kakuzu as if something weird had just happened. This whole situation feels weird for me. _

"_You can leave now, Kakuzu, I can heal her myself", he said as he put on rubber gloves on and started to approach the table._

_When he said that I tightened my grip on his hand. He's the only one I trust here and I don't want him out of my reach. _

_"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone with her", Kakuzu said as he blocked the snake man's path to the table. _

_I let out a small sigh of relief, which went unheard. _

"_Fine Kakuzu stay", hissed the snake man._

_I saw the snake man and Kakuzu move toward the table together. My sight went blurry. Please keep me safe Kakuzu. My eyes shut and everything went dark. _

I was brought out of my flash back when I heard Kabuto moving around. Kabuto turned around to get his equipment ready. When he turned around he dropped the things he had in his hands.

"I thought a woman's body had no affect on a medical ninja", I said.

"Uh", was all he managed to say.

It was a cute reaction. Me only wearing some lacy underwear has such a strong affect on him. I can use my body as an advantage. Maybe getting him to fall for me will lead to my freedom. If I can even convince Orochimaru that I'm in love with Kabuto he will give me more freedom. Since Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man maybe he will have the information to get rid of my curse mark. I gently touched the mark on my neck I want it gone. Even if he doesn't know how to break the curse mark I could still use his love as an advantage. I felt a pang of guilt about making him fall in love with me. In the end I will break his heart, which is something I don't enjoy. I know the pain of a broken heart and don't think any person deserves it. I know I won't enjoy faking a relationship with him.

"Kabuto, you're blushing", I said.

"No, I'm not", said Kabuto.

"Don't try to denine it. Your cute when your blushing", I said.

"You've never said anything like that before", said Kabuto.

I have to be more careful if I come on too strong he will know something wrong. I have to take it easy. I have to make think he's gaining my trust.

"You're going to have to get rid of your snake too", said Kabuto.

"You don't have to be so rude", said Doku.

I had completely forgotten that Doku was wrapped around my arm. I'm so use to her doing that I don't notice anymore. Doku slithered down my arm and onto the floor.

"You need to lie down on the table", said Kabuto.

"Okay", I said.

I felt his fingers tracing the three scars caused by Hidan's scythe. I felt a tingling sensation I know what that means it the precursor to a PTSD flash back, which I really don't need right now. I took a few deep breathes and managed to relax.

"What caused these?" asked Kabuto.

"My friend Hidan stabbed me with his scythe", I said.

"A three bladed scythe that's a unique weapon", said Kabuto.

"Ya he never lets that thing out of his sight", I said.

"So this man stabbed you with his scythe nearly killing you and you still consider him your friend", said Kabuto.

"I guess it does sound kinda weird", I said.

"It's not kinda weird it is weird", said Kabuto.

"What can I say I have a weird family", I said.

I felt a sadness building up in my heart. I can use this sadness I just need to overplay it a little.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I looked at Hope I saw tears of sapphires falling down her face. She looks, so saw vurable. I've never seen her like this before normally I only see her tough side. I want to give her comfort. I want to see her smile.

I sat down on the table with her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. To my surprise there wasn't a diamond blade going through my arm. She cuddled closely to me. She's probably only doing this because her emotions have taken over her body, but I will still enjoy this contact. I enjoyed Hope's scent she smells lightly pine needles. Hope's snake glared at me and looked like she wanted to attack. But Doku wouldn't move if Hope didn't command her to.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I felt Kabuto's arm wrapping around me and pulling me close. I enjoyed the comforting touch I haven't felt one for such a long time. Since I was so close to him couldn't help breathing in his scent. Kabuto smells like medical herbs and there was a light trace of blood. Kabuto got off the table and continued to look over my body.

"You never said why your friend stabbed you with scythe", said Kabuto.

"He wanted to sacrifice me to his god", I said.

"What kind of religion requires a human sacrifice?" asked Kabuto.

"Jashinism", I said.

"What the point of it?" asked Kabuto.

"It grants him immorality", I said.

It wasn't a complete lie he did want to sacrifice me to Jashin. He still probably does, but he can't do that since I'm immortal. The memory of Hidan testing my immortality came rushing back to me. He only did it once though.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I walked out of Leader's office I had just finished explaining to him my talent of being immortal. He still seems to be having a hard time believing I'm immortal. _

"_So there's a third member to zombie team", said Hidan as he walked toward me. _

"_I guess so", I said. _

_I could tell Hidan was fishing for attention, which is nothing new. I sat down at the table and started drawing in my sketchbook. I heard Hidan complaining, but it just ignored. _

"_You can't be immortal", said Hidan. _

"_I am", I said. _

"_How can you be immortal you don't serve Jashin?" asked Hidan. _

"_Kakuzu, is an atheist and he's immortal", I said. _

"_The fucking heathen only steals organs. He himself denies that he's immortal", said Hidan. _

"_I'm not going to prove my immortality to you Hidan", I said. _

"_Then I'll see it for myself", said Hidan. _

_I heard his scythe swing toward I managed to dodge his attack. The table was broken in half. I saw Hidan licking the blade of his scythe. Why is he doing that? I felt blood dripping down the side of my cheek. It was small cut, but that's all Hidan needs to activate his curse. __He drew the symbol for Jashin on the floor of the cave. He stood in the middle of the marking and my body went still. I've always wondered what affect Hidan's curse would have on me, but I was fine with never figuring it out._

"_Let's see if that diamond skin will protect you now", said Hidan. _

_Where is Kakuzu? He said he would be back in a few hours. I could really use his help right now. _

"_How about we have a little fun?" said Hidan. _

"_I don't want to know your kind of fun", I said. _

"_Too bad, but I know someone who would", said Hidan. _

"_And who would that be?" I asked. _

"_That sister of yours", said Hidan before he licked his lips. _

"_I didn't need to hear that", I said. _

_I tried to get the image of Hidan and my sister together out of my head. _

"_I bet she will love this game", said Hidan. _

"_In all honesty I think she really would enjoy this game too", I said. _

_My sister has the weirdest sense of pleasure. Hidan pulled out his metal spike and dug it into his right leg. At the exact time a puncture wound appeared on my leg. _

"_Hidan, I will get you back for this", I said. _

"_What will you do?" asked Hidan. _

"_I could send Kakuzu after you if I wanted to. I bet he will love ripping you into shreds", I said. _

_I saw Hidan's eyes widen he had forgotten about Kakuzu. _

"_It's too late now so I will just enjoy myself", said Hidan. _

_He cut his neck with a kunai. I couldn't breath. My body collapsed to floor. _

"_Fuck!" yelled Hidan. _

_As always Hidan didn't have a plan for if something went wrong. The pain was horrible, but I can ignore. I'm going to have a little fun. Over the years I've built up a tolerance for extreme pain. I closed my eyes and held my breath. _

"_No, fucking wake up little bitch!" yelled Hidan. _

_I swear I heard worry in his voice. _

"_I'm sorry Little Bitch just please wake!" yelled Hidan. _

_I tackled Hidan to the ground. Before I did anything else I channeled chakra to my hand to heal my neck. When I looked into his eyes I saw the fading traces of panic in his eyes. He was still breathing and his heart was racing. _

"_I told you I was immortal", I said. _

"_Don't ever fucking do that again Little Bitch. I swear if you do I will sacrifice you to Jashin", said Hidan. _

"_Aww, Hidan you were worried about me", I said. _

"_No, I wasn't", growled Hidan. _

"_Yes, you were and it was kinda cute", I said. _

"_I'm not fucking cute and I wasn't fucking worried", said Hidan. _

_I heard the door to the hideout open and saw walking Kakuzu. I saw the panic enter Hidan's eyes. Kakuzu just stared at us in disbelief I guess it's kinda a weird scene. Both Hidan and me are covered in blood. The fact that I was sitting on top his chest perfectly happy didn't make the scene any easier for Kakuzu to understand. _

"_What the fuck happened?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Nothing important", I said. _

"_That's hard to believe when both of you are covered in blood", said Kakuzu. _

"_It was nothing me and Hidan just got into a little disagreement nothing I couldn't handle", I said. _

_Kakuzu lifted me off of Hidan. He wiped the blood off my neck and saw the new scar on my neck. I gave a little whine of pain as put weight onto my leg. I saw Kakuzu body tensing with anger. Hidan will be beaten to a pulp there's nothing I can really do to stop it. Well actually I could, but Hidan derves to get his ass kicked. Kakuzu picked me up and put me on the bench. He channeled some of his chakra into the wound on my leg. _

"_I will take a look at your neck in a few minutes", said Kakuzu before he went after Hidan. _

_Once Kakuzu was finished with Hidan he walked over to me. He picked me up and carried me to his room. He carefully looked over my neck. _

"_You will be sore for a few day, but other wise okay", said Kakuzu. _

"_What about the scar?" I asked. _

"_It's already starting to fade", said Kakuzu. _

_He moved my hair away from my neck and started kissing his way up my neck. I gave a little moan. _

_"Such a beautiful sound", Kakuzu said. _

I came out of my flash back when I felt Kabuto gently shaking me.

"Are you okay?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I'm fine", I said.

"Let me see your back", said Kabuto.

I turned, so he could see my back. I felt Kabuto gently tracing one of the many scars on my back.

"Hope, will you allow me to heal these?" Kabuto asked.

"There scars they are already healed", I said.

"I can get rid of them I have that talent", said Kabuto.

I do want to get rid of my scars. I want to wipe away the things that reminds me of my past. If I get rid of them Kakuzu won't believe it's me.

"No", I said.

"You actually mean yes my pet", said Orochimaru who was leaning against the wall.

When did he get there?

"But-"

"Don't start a fit over this my pet. You can either play nice or Kabuto can strap you down to the table", said Orochimaru.

I did as I was told.

"And any way my pet I can easily give you new scars", said Orochimaru before he licked his lips.

There was way too much pleasure in his voice when talked about tourching me. Kabuto channeled his chakra into my back. Normally it feels nice when someone heals you with their chakra, but it stung.

"Why does it sting?" I asked.

"I'm forcing your body to make new cells at a fast rate. Sometimes that causes a stinging sensation", said Kabuto.

I bit my lip and ignored the pain. After a few minutes the pain went away.

"Perfect", said Kabuto.

I caught a glance of my back and saw my skin looked like brand new. I wonder how long it will stay like this. Kabuto looked tired. I slowly got off of the examination table and started getting dressed.

"Why would you want to keep your scars?" asked Kabuto.

"It's not important", I said.

"Those scars tell an extremely long and painful story, so why keep them?" asked Kabuto.

"Because my family know I have scars on my and they won't be able to recognize me without them", I said.

"If they were really your family they would recognize with or without your scars", said Kabuto.

He's right, which annoys me.

"Shut up", I growled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" asked Kabuto.

I just glared at him. A smiled appeared on his face.

"Your not going to see your family for a long time if ever, so why not enjoy your new skin", said Kabuto.

I walked out of the room and went back to my bedroom. I lifted up shirt and saw I still have the scars caused scythe.

"Kakuzu, you said you will always be able to find me. I hope that's true", I said.

"It isn't", said Kabuto.

I can handle extreme pain, but Kabuto saying that still hurts me on the emotional level.

"How do you know you've never felt the power of love", I said.

"I've felt love and I will feel it again if you let me get close enough", said Kabuto.

"I don't want you close", I said.

He hugged me tightly I tried fighting it.

"Let go of me!" I said.

"No, not until you calm down", said Kabuto.

I forced myself to calm down, but I am still angry beyond words with him.

"I'm not saying you have to get rid of the love you hold for someone else. I'm saying should be willing to let new love into your heart", said Kabuto.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for love yet", I said.

"I won't push you into", said Kabuto.

"Thank you", I said.

I think he's falling for me. I just have to build up more of his love. I just have to take my time about it.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I returned to Orochimaru's office to give my report on Hope.

"So how is my pet?" asked Orochimaru.

For some reason it bothered me when he called Hope is his pet, but there's nothing I can do about it.

"Is something wrong Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru.

He must have saw my reaction. I can't let him calling Hope that affect me.

"There's nothing wrong with her body it's perfect in every way", I said.

"You've seemed to gain the girl's trust", said Orochimaru.

"I guess you can say that but she's weary of me", I said.

"I want you to gain more of her trust", said Orochimaru.

"How would you suggest I do that?" I asked.

"I want you take her out on a mission let her have fun", said Orochimaru.

"And what's the point of that?" I asked.

"I want her to fall in love with you", said Orochimaru.

"What advantage will that give you?" I asked.

"She won't want to leave if she falls in love with you", said Orochimaru.

I love this chance. I walked into my room.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

For some reason Kabuto looked more happy then usual I have no idea why.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"We are going out in a mission", said Kabuto.

"Orochimaru is willing allowing me to go out on a mission?" I asked.

"Yes", said Kabuto.

"There has to be a catch", I said.

"There's no catch", said Kabuto.

"I find that hard to believe", I said.

"Believe me or not, but you still have to pack your bag", said Kabuto.

"I'm bringing Doku", I said.

"Yes, you can bring that annoying snake", said Kabuto.

"I wasn't asking Kabuto", I said.

Doku gave a loud hiss.

* * *

**Doku's Perspective **

Something doesn't seem right with mistress. She seems too happy about going on this mission. Mistress must be planning something, so I will keep my mouth shut. I will ask Mistress later.

"Mistress why do you like this guy so much?" I asked.

"He's my partner why make this harder on myself by hating him", said Mistress.

Something is extremely wrong with Mistress if she saying that.


	12. Fun A Rare Gift

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 12: Fun A Rare Gift **

**Please leave a review I love hearing what you guys have to say. I would love to hear any suggestions. Who knows maybe one of your suggestions will be put into the story. If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them. I haven't gotten review for awhile please leave one!**

**Perspectives: Snow and Kabuto **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I went to my room and packed up my bag.

"Mistress is something wrong?" asked Doku.

"My heart aches", I said.

"How do you fix that kind of pain?" Doku.

"It's something that can only be repaired by a certain person", I said.

And my certain person is so far away.

"I want you better Mistress", said Doku.

"I want me better too, Doku", I said.

"And so do I", said Kabuto from the doorway.

I cringed at the sound of his voice luckily he didn't see my reaction. I can't allow myself to react like this I suppose to act like I'm very slowly falling love with him.

"You don't care about my Mistress", growled Doku.

"That snake of yours is quiet rude", said Kabuto.

"I'm not the one who constantly stares at Mistress's ass while she isn't looking", said Doku.

I couldn't help letting out a little giggle it's rare for Doku to curse. She's normally, so polite.

"I can't help admiring such a perfect example of the female human form", said Kabuto.

"I am not a perfect woman I'm far from it", I said.

"I beg to differ", said Kabuto.

"You begging that's a sight I would love to see", I said.

"Me too", said Doku.

"Shut up you stupid snake", said Kabuto.

Doku gave a loud hiss this it was different from the others. I know that hiss she's going to attack. I grabbed her mouth and clamped it shut. I can't let Doku mess up my fake relationship with Kabuto. Doku gave me a confused look, but back down.

"Sorry Mistress. I should know better then to strike without your permission", said Doku.

I saw a smug grin on Kabuto's face.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning", said Kabuto.

I woke up before Kabuto. There's no point in waking him up. Any I want my space. I walked to bathroom and turned on the shower. The last thing I want right now is Kabuto staring at me in the bathroom.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" asked Doku before I stepped into the shower.

She slithered into the shower with me. Most people would find it awkward sharing a shower with a giant snake, but I don't. Doku follows me everywhere so I've gotten use to her sharing a shower with me.

"You know that you can't always share a shower with me", I said.

"Who else would you share it with. I know you don't want to share it with Kabuto", said Doku.

If it were possible for a snake to have a smirk Doku had one.

"So can you tell me what's wrong?" whispered Doku in my ear.

"All I can tell you is that I have a plan. Now let me enjoy the hot water for a minute", I whispered.

Doku must have grown to ten feet long form, because I ended up tripping on her body. She caught me before I hit the floor of the tub. I quickly got dressed. I sat down on bed and waited for Kabuto wake. His peaceful sleep reminded me of my Kuzu.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I walked into Kakuzu's bedroom he just returned from his mission I need to see him. I gently knocked on his door. _

"_Snow, you can come in I know it's you", said Kakuzu. _

_I quickly opened the door and tackled him to the ground. I pulled down his mask and kissed him. _

"_I guess you missed me", Kakuzu said. _

"Of _course I did", I said. _

_When I looked into his eyes I saw how tired he was. _

"_You haven't gotten that much sleep have you?" I asked. _

"_It's impossible to get a decent sleep with Hidan as my partner", Kakuzu said. _

_I grabbed his hand and lead him toward the bed. _

"_No, Snow I have work to do", said Kakuzu. _

"_But-_

"_No Snow", said Kakuzu. _

_He picked me up and placed me on his bed. I gave him my best puppy dog eye look. _

"_Save the look for another night my treasure. It might get us into a situation we can both enjoy ", said Kakuzu. _

_I felt my face turning pink. He kissed me on the forehead and then walked over to his desk. I heard the scribbling of his pen on paper. I felt my eyes closing. When my eyes opened I saw it was six in the morning and Kakuzu was still working. He's going to bed if he likes or not. I walked over to his desk. _

"_It's time for you to go bed to be my love", I whispered in his ear. _

"_No, Snow I have to work", said Kakuzu. _

_I grabbed the pen out of his hand. _

"_Did I say you had a choice", I said. _

_He knows he can't win this and I know he doesn't want to win this. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. He rested his head my chest, I heard his breathing even out as he went into a deep sleep. I ran my fingers hair through his soft dark brown hair. He looks so peaceful and so cute while he's asleep. In his sleep he doesn't look like a dangerous man. His eyes slowly opened. _

"_How long have I been out?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Well you fell asleep around six and it's ten now", I said _

_He tried getting up. _

"_Don't you dare you need your rest", I said. _

"_I was just stretching Snow. Why would I want to leave bed while you're in it?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_You are very cute when you are sleeping. You don't look dangerous when you are sleeping", I said. _

"_I don't look deadly when I sleep", said Kakuzu. _

"_No, you don't", I said before I gently kissed him on the cheek. _

I snapped out of my flash back when I felt Doku's tongue flicker in my ear.

"You know I hate it when you do that", I said.

"Sorry Mistress I had to get you out of your flashback before he woke up", said Doku.

"Do you know where we are going?" asked Doku.

"No, but I wished I did", I said.

"You could have just asked me", said Kabuto as he got out of bed.

"I didn't want to wake you up", I said.

"Well I'm up now", said Kabuto.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"The Hidden Waterfall Village", said Kabuto.

I will finally to get to see Kakuzu's village closely.

"That's a long journey", I said.

"The journey is half the destination", said Kabuto.

"That's true ", I said.

We walked through the village I saw all the children running around. I don't know what these children find, so comforting about Orochimaru. Ten kids tackled me down to ground.

"Hope!" yelled all of the kids.

"How are you guys doing today?" I asked.

All of the kids gave happy remarks.

"Here what's you guys are looking for", I said as pulled the candy out of my bag.

"Thank you Hope", said all of the kids.

They ran off when I gave them their candy.

"Why are you, so kind to those kids?" asked Kabuto.

"Because I want them to have some goodness in their lives", I said.

"You know some of those kids won't last long", said Kabuto.

"Don't remind me", I said.

It surprised me that Orochimaru is so good with children. The children in the village will do anything to protect him. I feel bad for them once they find out that he's only using them for his own gain they will be heart broken.

"Why do you look, so uncomfortable?" asked Kabuto.

"I don't like the idea of Orochimaru brain washing these children", I said.

"Don't you mean Master not Orochimaru", said Kabuto.

I glared at him.

"He's not here right now, so I'm not going call that ass master or anyone else", I said.

"I won't force you to call him while he's not here", said Kabuto.

"Thank you", I said.

"Mistress, you shouldn't be thanking him. He has no right to force you to call Orochimaru Master", said Doku.

I agree with Doku completely, but I have to make sure Kabuto thinks I'm falling for him. As much as I hate not telling Doku the compete truth me ignoring her commenting will show Kabuto I'm more interested in him. I will apologize to her later. After a few miles of walking we reached a medium village. It didn't seem to have ninjas associated with it. All the people were merchants or some sort of artist. One of the odd things about the village was that every building was a tent of some kind. Unlike the Sound Village the adults and children roaming the streets and they all looked happy. Under whose protection does the village fall? I know Orochimaru and the Hidden Sound Village won't keep these people safe.

"What is this village?" I asked.

"Shōnin village", said Kabuto.

"Who does it belong to?" I asked.

"It belongs to the artists, and merchants of this village", said Kabuto.

"But who protects it?" I asked.

"That's the interesting thing about this village whenever a threat arises they pack up and leave to find a new spot. Until that threat arises they will stay here", said Kabuto.

As we walked through the village a small tent belonging to a photographer caught my attention. The photos on the display were beautiful if though they were black and white. The ones of people showed the person's sol.

"Hope, can I trust you to stay while I buy some herbs?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I won't leave", I said.

"Why don't you run?" asked Doku.

"Because I don't want to suffer burning unbearable pain of my curse mark", I said.

I felt a twinge of pain where my curse mark was when thought of running away appeared in my mind. I really won't leave I want to look through the photos. I stepped into the tent.

"You have an eye for art Miss", said photographer.

The photographer was in her late sixties and was in good shape for someone her age. Her black hair was streaked with white and silver hair. She wore tattered jean, brown leather flip-flops, silver framed circular glasses, and a long sleeve white shirt with blue stripes on it.

"Can I ask your name?" I asked.

"Dorothea", said the woman.

I like that name maybe if I ever have daughter that could be an option. I shook my head. I have to get thought of having children out of mind it's something I can never have. Well maybe some time in the very far future. It will take a lot convincing for Kakuzu to want to have kids. No, I can't let my mind wonder to that right now.

"And yours?" asked Dorothea.

"Hope", I said.

"And what's the name of that beautiful snake wrapped around your arm?" asked Dorothea.

Doku stuck her head out from my hood and nodded her head in approval at the comment of being called beautiful.

"Her name is Doku and she's grateful for the compliment", I said.

"Well it nice to meet you two feel free to look around and tell me if anything catches your eye", said Dorothea.

"Thank you I will", I said.

I picked up four random photos from box and was surprised to see Hidan's image. The photo captured him, so perfectly. In the photo he sat lazily underneath the shade of tree. His scythe laid besides him only inches away from his hand. His skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat. There was blood spattered on his face. That annoying cocky smile of his was plastered on his face. The joy and thrill of his kill still lingered in his eyes. He looked extremely peaceful. The only thing missing is his Jashin necklace that I'm wearing around my neck. This photographer managed to capture Hidan at his happiest moment.

"Hidan", I said in an almost unnoticeable whisper, I said.

I fiddled with his Jashin necklace as looked at the photo. I heard click of a camera going off, but I didn't care. I can't believe I miss that fucking ass. I still don't know why I care about him. I put Hidan's photo behinds the others and saw Itachi's image. Two images of my family in one day it's turning out to be a pretty good day.

Instead of blank emotionless his face displayed emotion clearly. How did this woman captured Itachi's emotions? He was standing in the fog and most of his body was hidden by the fog and his cloak. His hat was wet from rain. Raindrops slid down his face making it appear he was crying. Even without the fake tears made of rain his sadness was apparent on his face. His eyes were still sharp and ready to attack, but there was hint of hope in them. What he was hoping for I can't tell? I saw the shadow Kisame in the background, but he was barely noticeable the star of the photo was Itachi.

"Good eye Hope that photo is one of my best sellers", said Dorothea.

Itachi could have been a model if he wanted to, but the career didn't fit his style. The thought of Itachi walking down a runway made me giggle.

"I can tell why it's beautiful", I said.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I heard the snapping sound of a camera, but ignored it. I moved to the next photo. The photo brought a smile to my face it would also bring a smile to Konan face. The photo was a close up of Konan and Leader. Their foreheads were touching. There was light blush across Konan's cheeks. This photo caught Leader and Konan at there happiest. It's such a simple photo, but it caught such a powerful and pure emotion of love. I can't help being jealous she's with the man she loves and I'm so far away from the mine.

I dropped other three photos when I reached the last one. I saw the image of my Kakuzu. It was a close up profile of his face. The background was a blur, so all the focus was on his handsome face. His hair framed his face, but didn't hide it. I saw that he was looking at piece of paper what was so interesting about that paper. His normally cold eyes were warm with love. The photo is pure it makes Kakuzu look like a naturally kind man. The only thing that will make it better would be if his mask was off. I heard another snap of a camera. I looked Dorothea who was smiling for some reason. I quickly wiped away my sapphire tears before she could see them.

"How did you get so close to him?" I asked.

"He was so absorbed in thought he didn't notice me", said Dorothea.

I miss him and all his habits like getting, so lost in a thought he didn't know what was going on around him. Kuzu please find me soon.

"Do you know those people?" asked Dorothea.

"Yes, in past life", I said.

A past life that I want to return as soon as possible.

"Do you want them?" asked Dorothea.

"I do but I don't have any money", I said.

"How about a trade then?" asked Dorothea.

"But I have nothing to trade", I said.

"Actually you do" said Dorothea.

Dorothea showed me the photos she had taken of me.

"I will give those photos if you let me sell the ones of you", said Dorothea.

"It's a deal", I said.

Dorothea put the photos in an envelope and I put it carefully into my bag. If I see Leader again I will give him the photo to give to Konan as present. Kabuto still isn't here so I have to stay.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure", said Dorothea.

"How did you capture their souls? A person can learn so much about these people just by looking at these photos", I said.

"The trick is to capture a photo without the subject knowing its being taken. People put on a mask when they know someone is watching", said Dorothea.

There has to be more than that.

"I have to admit that photo is one of my favorites getting a cold greedy man like him to show warmth was hard I've been trying to capture it for years", said Dorothea.

"Years?"

"Yes years. Whenever we set up in a new place him and man with silver hair make an appearance. Every time I tried taking a photo him his guard was always up. His photo of girl made him lower his mask. He must have loved her with all his heart", said Dorothea.

Aww, he was so deep in thought because he was looking at a photo of me. He misses me. He must be going through as much pain as me. I will find him. I won't wait for him to find me.

"My poor Kuzu", I said.

"Kuzu?" asked Dorothea.

"Sorry, I was lost in a thought", I said.

"Just like he was", said Dorothea.

"Yes, I guess I was", I said.

"I want you to have this", said Dorothea.

Dorothea put a silver necklace in my hand. There was silver amulet on the chain. In the middle of it there was an engraving a tree made of flames. There was some kind of writing around the flaming tree. It isn't the prettiest thing in the world, but it would be rude to reject her gift.

"I know it's not the prettiest thing in the world, but it's powerful", said Dorothea.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It returns lost lovers", said Dorothea.

It sounds like the perfect charm for me.

"Thank you for the kindness, but why are you giving this to me?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm a sucker for a great love story", said Dorothea.

"Sadly my great love story has come to an end", I said.

Dorothea laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Over the years I've learned that a truly great love story never comes to an end", said Dorothea.

"Then how do you explain Romeo and Juliet?" I asked.

"Even though they both died their story of true love has never been forgotten", said Dorothea.

"Thank you", I said.

"For what?" asked Dorothea.

"For giving hope that my great love story won't end", I said.

"I'm glad I helped in something so important", said Dorothea.

I put the necklace on and hid it underneath my shirt, so Kabuto wouldn't notice it. Please let this charm work. Shit, I forgot to ask her when the photos were taken. Before I could ask her Kabuto walked into the tent.

"You actually stayed put", said Kabuto.

"Yes", I said.

Now I have to put on my emotional mask. It's such a heavy mask to wear.

"Do you know her?" Kabuto asked.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked.

"You and her seemed very friendly", said Kabuto.

"I'm just good at making friends I guess", I said.

After walking for a few hours I was getting bored. The scenery was all the same.

"Kabuto, you didn't tell me why we are going to the Hidden Waterfall Village", I said.

"I already told you we are going there for a mission", said Kabuto.

He smirked he knows that's not what I mean.

"If your not going to tell me about the mission you can at least talk about something. This constant silence gets boring really quickly", I said.

"What do you want to talk about then?" asked Kabuto.

"How about I ask you a question and you ask me a question", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I'm finally starting to get back some of her trust. I know she might not answer the questions honestly, but at least she's willing to give me an answer.

"Where are you originally from?" I asked.

"That's a hard question. Do mean where I was born or where I raised?" asked Hope.

"Which ever one", I said.

"Tomi Village", said Hope.

Tomi village is one of the wealthiest villages. It's many ports lead to great trade and a fast growing population. People native to that village are normally have dark eyes, hair, and are taller.

"You don't look native to that village", I said.

"Ya, I don't have that tallness, dark hair, and beautiful dark eyes of Tomi natives. I'm slave idiot I'm not native to anywhere. I lost whatever memory I had of my native village", said Hope.

"I guess your grateful that you don't have the native traits of Tomi", I said.

"I am grateful that I'm my own person", Hope said.

A smile appeared on Hope's face at stating she's different. Unlike other girls Hope doesn't find being different a bad thing.

"Where are you from?" asked Hope.

"I've lived in the Hidden Sand Village, Hidden Sound Village, Hidden Cloud, and the Hidden Leaf Village for a short time", I said.

"That doesn't answer my question what place did you call home?" asked Hope.

"The Hidden Leaf village a nice woman took me in and taught me how to heal and gave me my name", I said.

That got reaction from Hope for some reason.

"What was that?" I asked.

"She must have been important to you. The person who gives you your true name is always important", said Hope.

That's what's getting to her. I took away her name, which her in mind means I separated her from the one most important to her.

"Who was she to you?" asked Hope.

"She was like a mother to me", I said.

"What happened to your real parents?" asked Hope.

"They died", I said.

"What to woman who was like a mother to you?" asked Hope.

"She was killed", I said.

I felt a horrible pain come into my heart. I haven't felt this pain in such a long time. Hope seemed to notice my pain and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

She whispered in my ear,"I lost both of my parents too".

Then she let go of me.

"Do you at least have something to remember her by?" asked Hope.

"Yes, my glasses she was the one to gave them to me", I said.

"Your lucky you have something to remember her by. I have nothing to remember my mom by. I don't even look like her anymore", said Hope.

I felt guilt building in my heart I took away the only thing she could remember her mom by. Her appearance was the only connection to her mother and now its gone.

"If you don't mind me asking how did your parents die?" I asked.

Hope let out a sigh did I push her to far with that question.

"My mom died giving birth to me and I killed my father", said Hope.

"You killed your farther?" I asked in pure shock.

"Yes, he tried to kill me so I kill him", said Hope.

I swallowed loudly I better get on a more positive subject.

"Why did you choose the name Hope?" I asked.

"My mother wanted to name me that", said Hope.

"Then why don't you naturally go by that name?" I asked.

"I forgot that she named me that", said Hope.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

I saw Hope counting on her fingers.

"I have two older brothers, two older sisters, a half twin sister, and a little brother", said Hope.

I couldn't decipherer what brothers and what sisters came from her biological family or from her adoptive family. She's keeping herself vague. She's not going to risk telling me anything that could harm her family. One thing that's clear about Hope is she's willing to do anything to protect the ones she loves even if it means putting herself at risk.

Maybe one day if I'm truly lucky she will love me and want to protect me as much as wants to protect the ones she calls family. If that were to happen it will take time. A life with her would be great. Settling down stopping this constant travel and spending the rest of my life with her would be a dream. That would be a dream Nono would want me to follow. My mind flashed back to memory of the far past.

**Kabuto's Flash Back **

_Nono assigned a project I was suppose to draw a picture about my dream, but I have no idea what my dream is. I saw the other boys and girls scribbling picture of their dreams paper. Some of the common ones were becoming a ninja or finding someone to adopt them. Unlike most of the girls and boys I don't want to be adopted I like my life here with Nono and the others. If someone adopted me I would have to make all new friends again and get settled into a new village. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Nono. _

_"Why aren't you working Kabuto?" asked Nono. _

_"I don't know what my dream is", I said. _

_"Do you want to find a nice family to adopt you?" asked Nono. _

_"No, I don't want that I like it here", I said. _

_"All right then. Do you want to become a powerful ninja?" asked Nono. _

_"I guess that will be nice, but I don't think that what I want", I said. _

_"Then what do you want?" asked Nono. _

_"I want my own family. I want someone to protect and love me. One day maybe have my own kids and make sure they don't end up in a place like this", I said. _

_"That's a good dream Kabuto", said Nono. _

_I started drawing. I first drew myself as a grown up. Okay what does a family need? A family needs a mom and wife. I tried to make her look as pretty as possible, but drawing skills aren't the best. When I looked down at the finished drawing I smiled. I ran up to Nono and showed her my drawing. _

_"What beautiful drawing, Kabuto", said Nono. _

_"Thank you", I said. _

_"I just have one question why does girl in drawing have white hair?" asked Nono. _

_"I couldn't find any colors that I liked so I just left it white", I said. _

_"This a good dream Kabuto. I want you to always keep this dream in your heart", said Nono. _

I shook my head I haven't thought about my time in the orphanage in a long time. Someone as kind hearted as Hope would want to have children. Being the father to her children would be something to be proud of. I shook my head I can never have that with her. She will eventually become the host for Orochimaru. I can't have her in that way. One of the only conditions of me being near Hope is that I can't get her pregnant. So that means no Kabuto Jr. in Hope's and mine future.

"Kabuto, you still here?" asked Hope.

"Do you want me to bite him Mistress it will be my pleasure", said Doku.

"That won't be necessary", I said.

"Aww, I wanted an excuse to bite you so badly", said Doku.

Have to keep in focus. I can't let my daydreams get in the way. No matter how tempting it is.

"Is one of your older brother Hidan?" I asked.

"Yes, he's my pain in the ass older brother. Who gets on my last nerves, yet I still love him. I'm probably the only person whose ever cared about him that much", said Hope.

Whenever she talks about Hidan she fiddles with that Jashin necklace. I saw her eye twitch. She unknowingly told me about someone important to her. She's scolding herself for telling me that Hidan is much more then a friend to her he's like family to her. Hope has a twisted idea of what family is.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

He noticed my fake twitch, but he didn't notice it was fake.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"No", said Kabuto.

I have to think of some new questions. We reached another village and my feet were killing me. Something caught my attention a poster about celebration with dancing and drinking.

"Do you like dancing?" I asked.

"No, not really", said Kabuto.

"Do you at least know how to dance?" I asked.

"Yes, I know how to dance", said Kabuto.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking me to the festival tonight", I said.

"You want me to go with me?" asked Kabuto.

"I didn't think I had a choice", I said.

"Are you ready to set up camp?" asked Kabuto.

Why did he change the subject does he hate dancing that much? We set up camp at the edge of town.

"You still haven't answered my question", I said.

"And what question is that?" asked Kabuto.

I glared at Kabuto he knows what question I mean. He saw the annoyance in my eyes.

"You really want go to the festival don't you", said Kabuto.

"Yes, I need something fun if I don't do something that will bring some joy into my life I will go into a sadness", I said.

Kabuto body's tensed me going into a depression will affect him. This is a good sign. Night finally came and the sound of music and fun filled the air.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I can't let her fall into sadness. I don't want to her to lose her warm glow. Hope, went to change ten minutes ago what is taking her so long?

"Can you hurry you're the one who wants go to this thing", I said.

"Okay I'm coming", said Hope.

My eyes widened Hope was showing off her body today. She wore a tight tang top and short shorts. Her hair was down and her eyes were sparkling brightly. It annoyed me that her face was still hidden by her mask. At least she was showing off her beautiful body.

"Where's your snake?" I asked.

"Doku, is staying here", said Hope.

"What's with change in clothes?" I asked.

"You're the one who wanted me to show off my body", said Hope.

I looked over her body one more time.

"Stop staring and let's go already", said Hope.

She took my hand and dragged me to the festival. There were couples on the dance floor enjoying them selves.

"Do you drink Kabuto?" asked Hope.

"Only on occasion. How about you?" I asked.

"I enjoy a drink every once in awhile", said Hope.

"Something tells me it's more than once an in awhile", I said.

She glared at me I hit a nerve and a very sensitive one. Does my Hope have a drinking problem? She'd probably kill me if she knows I consider her mine.

"Sorry did I hit a nerve?" I asked.

"I did have a drinking problem when I was younger. Drinking was one of the ways I tried to escape the pain of being a slave, but I have learned how to control it", said Hope.

"Can I get you anything?" asked a waitress.

"A bottle of sake", I said.

She looked surprised that I was allowing her drink. A man walked over to ask Hope to dance. She looked at me as if asking if she could dance I nodded my head yes and a bright smile appeared on her face.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

To my surprise Kabuto actually let me dance with the man who asked me. I might actually have fun tonight it's a miracle.

"So what did I do to deserve a dance with such a beautiful woman as you?" asked the man.

"My friend doesn't like to dance", I said.

"Friend or boyfriend?" asked the man.

"Friend who wants to be my boyfriend", I said.

"Well, he doesn't know what he's missing out on", said the man.

"Your right he doesn't", I said.

We stepped onto the dance floor and he put his hand on my waist. I took his hand in mine.

"So can I get the name of the man who got me onto the dance floor?" I asks

"Marco", said the man.

"Can I get your name?" asked Marco.

"Hope", I said.

"A pretty name and a even prettier face", said Marco.

I blushed. His cheesy pick up line reminded me of Taro. As we moved along the dance floor I saw Kabuto staring at me. He's jealous this is perfect. The music changed from slow to a hot salsa. If a simple slow dance got Kabuto that jealous what would a sexy salsa do.

"Do you still want to be in my partner in this dance?" asked Marco

"Of course", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

The music changed from a slow music changed to hot salsa music. The man pulled Hope closer. Their movements became quicker, but more passionate. How did Hope learn to dance like that? The passion wasn't one sided Hope was showing some passion too. My hands turned to fists I can't help being jealous any man would be. The music finally ended. I motioned for Hope to come over. I can't watch her dancing with that man or any other. She slowly walked over to me. She glanced back at the man she danced. I glared at the man seemed to get the idea to back off. I could kill him in a matter of seconds if he approaches my Hope again.

"What's that glare for?" asked Hope.

"It was nothing", I said.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" asked Hope.

"I'm sure it's nothing", I said.

"I highly doubt that", said Hope.

"So what do think is bothering me then?" I asked.

"That's easy you're jealous. If you want to dance with me all you have to do is ask", said Hope.

I glanced at her she didn't seem to be joking. I poured her a glass of sake. Lets see how well my Hope can handle her liquor.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I easily drank the first little glass of sake. He's trying to get me drunk. Good luck with that Kabuto it take a lot more than one bottle of sake to get me drunk.

"Are you sure you want to play this game, Kabuto?" I asked.

"I don't know what game your talking about Hope", said Kabuto.

"Well before we get drunk lets have a dance first", I said.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" asked Kabuto.

"The salsa? I learned like everyone else someone taught me", I said.

I love to dance the one who taught me was Eiji. I never thought he would introduce me to something I love to do. I allowed my mind to travel.

**Snow's Flash Back**

_I was annoyed and pissed off not a good combination for anyone. That stupid dance teacher can't teach for his life. I couldn't stop stepping on his feet and he's getting feed up with trying to teach me. I have to learn how to actually dance. The closing thing to dancing I know is wrapping my arms around someone's neck and swaying back and forth. I have to learn to dance in a few days my wedding is coming up. __I cringed thought of my wedding come up it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. I would only enjoy this experience if I was marrying Kakuzu._

"_You looked stressed", said Eiji. _

_"She looks stressed I'm the one whose stress. This bride of yours has two left feet", said my dance teacher. _

_"You can go I will teach her how to dance. Don't worry you will still get paid", said Eiji to my teacher. _

"_I can't dance for my life", I said. _

"_Dancing isn't that hard", said Eiji. _

_He put on some slow music. _

"_If you want to learn how to dance your going to have come closer", said Eiji as he reached his hand out to me._

"_I don't want to learn I have to learn", I said. _

"_Dancing with me won't be that bad. Who knows maybe you'll even have some fun", said Eiji. _

_I walked over to him. He put his hand on my waist. I put my hand on his shoulder and he took my hand in his. The slow dance was extremely easy to learn. It seemed so hard when the dance instructor was teaching me. _

_"See it's not that hard to learn", said Eij. _

"_This is boring", I said. _

"_I thought you would think that", said Eiji. _

_He let go of my waist and hand. He changed the music to something faster and steamier. _

"_This dance might be harder to learn, but I think you will enjoy much more", said Eiji. _

_After a few hours I learned how tango and salsa. I'm not the best dancer in the world, but I'm enjoying myself and Eiji was enjoying all the close contact with me. He separated from me and turned of the music. _

"_So was I right did you have fun?" Eiji asked. _

"_I did", I said. _

"_I told you it would be fun", said Eiji. _

"_Eiji, how did you learn how dance like that?" I asked. _

"_Do you know how many town dances and celebration I have to go to? Practically every woman asks me to dance, so I had to learn", said Eiji. _

"_Well, you're only going to one dance partner from now on", I said. _

_A smile appeared on his face. Eiji grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. _

"_You don't know how happy that makes, Snow", said Eiji. _

"_I'm glad your happy, Eiji", I said. _

_I really did mean what I said I am happy that he's happy. _

"_I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy", said Eiji. _

"_You know that's going to be a very long time", I said. _

"_Spending an immortal life with you will far too short", said Eiji. _

_I couldn't deny that wasn't cute. _

"Hope snap out of it", said Kabuto.

"Oh, sorry I got lost in a memory", I said.

"That happens to you a lot", said Kabuto.

"I can't help it", I said.

I pour myself another glass of sake.

"So do you do you want to dance?" asked Kabuto.

"I think the real question is do you want to dance?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and lead me onto the dance floor. It surprised me that he actually knew how to dance well.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance", I said.

"I didn't say I couldn't dance I said I didn't like to dance. But I'll make an exception for you", said Kabuto.

We danced for a few more minutes then went back to the bar to finish off two bottles of sake. After one hour he was wasted. I put his arm around shoulder and carried him back to our campsite. I placed him in his tent. Kabuto is a lightweight. Him being this wasted remind me of Konan's and mine night out.

**Snow's Flash Back **

"_You and Kakuzu still awkward?" asked Konan. _

"_Yes", I said._

_Everything was going so well until left me Tatsuo house. He wanted me to move on without him. What he doesn't understand is I can't live without him. _

"_Come on it's our night out lets enjoy ourselves and get our minds off our ungrateful boyfriends", Konan said. _

"_Okay so what do you suggest we do?" I asked. _

"_We get drunk", said Konan. _

"_But-_

"_What are you under age?" asked Konan. _

"_Yes, I'm only twenty", I said. _

"_When is your birthday?" asked Konan. _

"_I don't know", I said. _

"_Then how do you know your twenty?" asked Konan. _

"_I always thought I was a year older after New Years Day", I said. _

"_You look old enough", said Konan. _

_She grabbed my hand and led me to the nearest bar. _

"_I need something stronger then sake", said Konan. _

_We sat down at a small table. A waitress came to the table. _

"_What do you two want?" asked the waitress. _

"_One bottle of your strongest vodka and two shot glasses", said Konan. _

_The waitress came back to the table a few minutes later. _

"_How about we play a game?" said Konan. _

"_What do you suggest?" I asked. _

"_Have you ever played Have You Ever?" asked Konan. _

_A smile appeared on my face. I grabbed the bottle and poured myself a shot. Man, this stuff is strong. _

"_I normally played with the kitchen staff at Master's house", I said. _

"_How old were you?" asked Konan. _

"_I started drinking when I was twelve", I said. _

"_That young?" asked Konan. _

"_If you lived my life you would have started drinking early too", I said. _

"_I guess I would", said Konan. _

"_Shall we start then?" I asked. _

"_Have you ever been with a man before?" asked Konan. _

_I felt my face turning pink. _

"_You are still a virgin!" said Konan. _

_I saw a lot of the men at the bar staring at me with perverted eyes. _

"_Yes, and you already knew that", I said. _

"_I thought you and Kakuzu would have done it by now", said Konan. _

_"I'm kinda nervous about losing it", I said. _

_She poured herself a shot. This went on until the bottle was empty. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder. This could be a problem we are both drunk and only one of us know how to get back. _

"_Konan, do you know how to get back?" I asked. _

"_Yes", said Konan. _

_After a few wrong turns we finally reached the hideout. Konan was putting all of her weight on me. Great she's asleep. _

"_Konan, wake up you need to do the hand signs", I said. _

_Her eyes slowly fluttered open. _

"_Okay Snowy", said Konan. _

_The door of the hideout slowly opened. I had a great time tonight. I saw Leader and Kakuzu staring at us and I couldn't help laughing at them. I managed to get my room. I heard a knock on door and walked toward. I saw Kakuzu staring at me. _

"_You dropped these", said Kakuzu. _

_He had my bunny ears in his hand. No, I wanted my costume to be a surprise. I tried grabbing them, but I fell. He caught me before I hit the ground. This is the closest I've been to him for a while. I cuddled closely to him and breathed in his sent. _

I snapped out of my flash back when I heard Kabuto moan. He's going to have a horrible hang over when he wakes up.

"We can leave", said Doku.

"Maybe your right", I said.

I walked out of the tent. As if my curse mark sensed my attentions it started spreading over my body. As it spread across my body my pain grew. I screamed out in pain. I felt tears of diamond falling down my face. I forced myself move into the tent. As soon as my body was in the tent the pain went away. If the curse mark causes me this much when I'm only thinking about running away I can't imagine the pain I will go through if I actually do. I felt fear starting to kick in. With this mark I will never be able to return to my family.

"Mistress please don't cry", said Doku as she wrap herself around my arm.

"Sorry I can't help it", I said.

"What wrong Mistress?" asked Doku.

"Nothing", I said.

"Please tell me what's wrong Mistress maybe I can help", said Doku.

"Because this stupid curse mark I will never be free", I said.

"Snap out this mistress stop dwelling in your own self pity and do something about!" yelled Doku.

Doku snapped me back into reality she's I have to stop pitying myself and move forward.

"Thank you Doku I needed that", I said.

Doku smiled and then cuddled closely to me.

"I can look through the library in at home cave to see if there's any information that can help", said Doku.

"Home?" I asked

"Ryūchi Cave", said Doku.

"That would be great. Come back as soon as you find anything that could help", I said.

"Yes, Mistress", said Doku before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kabuto will notice Doku not be with me. Maybe if I summon one of my other snakes he won't notice. If does notice I will just make up an excuse. I stepped out of the tent.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

A puff of smoke appeared. Didn't really focus on what snake I wanted to summon. I wonder which one will appear. A smaller version of Mamba appeared. He was about four feet long.

"Why did you summon me my lady?" asked Mamba.

"I need your company", I said.

Mamba laughed.

"Your probably the first person to ever say that", said Mamba.

"Can you wrap around arm and travel around with me?" I asked.

"That's all you need. Getting a free ride on a warm body and not having to work that's sounds like something I can enjoy", said Mamba.

He slithered up my sleeve and wrapped himself around my arm.

"Your are very comfortable", said Mamba.

"Thanks I guess", I said.

Mamba fell asleep. Sleep is good idea maybe falling asleep will lead me to good dream about my Kuzu.


	13. Destination

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 13: Destination **

**Sorry that it took, so long for me to update. I've just started college, so it might take me longer publish, but I won't stop writing. Please leave a review I love hearing what you have to say. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, and Itachi **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up early in the morning and saw Kabuto in a deep sleep. Something tells me we won't be going drinking again any time soon.

"Why are you up, so early my lady?" grumbled Mamba as his eyes slowly opened.

"I'm a morning person I can't help it", I said.

"Doesn't mean I have to be one", groaned Mamba.

"Shut up and go back to sleep", I said.

I felt Mamba getting comfortable on my arm. I heard Kabuto getting up.

"Morning", I said.

"How can you be up after last night?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm use to drinking. It takes something a lot stronger then two bottle of sake to knock me out", I said.

"Do you have be so loud?" asked Kabuto as he rubbed his head.

"I take it your not use to hangovers", I said.

He shook his head no. I can't say I'm not enjoying his hangover.

"What's with all the noise?" growled Mamba.

"What was that?" asked Kabuto.

"You mean who", I said.

Mamba stuck his head out of my hood.

"Who are you?" asked Mamba.

"Kabuto", said Kabuto.

"Mmm, I don't like him", said Mamba as he return to his hiding place in my hoody.

"I thought Doku was rude. Where is she any way?" asked Kabuto.

"She's taking a break", I said.

"Why I thought she was your favorite?" asked Kabuto.

"I thought I was your favorite", said Mamba.

"I don't have favorites I love all of my snakes equally", I said.

In truth I care about Mamba a little more then the rest of the snakes I summon. The reason why I do is that he reminds me of Kakuzu. Mamba let out an annoyed grunt. I scratched under his chin and he calmed down some.

"Mamba, needs training", I said.

Kabuto slowly stood up.

"Are you sure can walk well enough?" I asked.

Kabuto gave me a curious look.

"If I didn't know better I would think you actually cared", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I looked at Hope I saw a very light blush across her face.

"I just don't want to carry you all the way to the Hidden Waterfall Village", said Hope.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I asked.

I moved closer to her. I heard a loud hissing coming from Hope's jacket.

"Boy, you stay away from her your not worthy her!" growled Mamba.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I have sensed the love of her mate and that gave me knowledge of his power", said Mamba.

Why does she like the rude ill-tempered creature?

"She already has a worthy mate who's more powerful than you. You will never be able to surpass him in her heart", growled Mamba.

"If her mate is so worthy of her why isn't he here now protecting her?" I asked.

Mamba didn't have answer for that, but Hope broke into tears. I was fool to think that her love for someone else could leave her heart, so easily. But I'm slowly gaining her trust and she's starting to feel something for me.

"Look what you've done boy!" growled Mamba.

Hope needs space for now. And even if she wanted me near that snake hers will keep me at a distance. I wanted to comfort, but I know that's the last thing she wants from me right now. Her tears of sapphires and pink pearls finally stopped flowing. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"That snake of yours needs a lesson in manners", I said.

"You should learn how to respect your elders, boy", said Mamba.

"I don't see an elder who deserves respect", I said.

I pulled out a kunai. Mamba gave a loud hiss and made sure to show off his fangs and ink black mouth. I know what that ink black mouth means he has extremely dangerous venom. I backed off a bite from him would mean certain death even with my healing abilities. Mamba returned to his hiding place in Hope's jacket. I actually miss Doku I hate this new snake of hers.

"We have to pack up camp", I said.

It only took us a few minutes to take down camp.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I loved Mamba's reaction to Kabuto it reminds me, so much of Kakuzu and how he reacted to Deidara getting close to me. I think I'm going to really enjoy having Mamba around.

"Give me your forehead protector", said Kabuto.

"Your forgetting the word please boy", said Mamba.

I giggled I'm really going to enjoy having Mamba around.

"Why do you need it?" I asked.

"Because the Hidden Waterfall Village doesn't take kindly foreign ninjas in their land", said Kabuto.

That sounds like a good enough reason for me. As Kabuto reached out to take my forehead protector from my hand Mamba tried to bite him.

"What was that for?" asked Kabuto.

"You still haven't said please, boy", said Mamba.

I hope Kabuto know better than to start a fight with Mamba because that will not end well for him.

"Hope, can you please give me your forehead protector?" Kabuto.

"Look my lady it's a miracle he actually learned something", said Mamba.

Kabuto glared at Mamba and Mamba glared right back at him with an equal amount of hatred.

"Here go", I said.

We found a group of merchants who were heading to the Hidden Waterfall Village and joined them. As I looked at the group closely I recognized some of them. They were the same merchant that my students and I escorted to the Hidden Leaf Village. Well tried to escort the Hidden Leaf, but the mission didn't exactly end in success. Night came, but even in the darkness I saw the outlines of the giant tree that toward above the village.

"Is the your first time to this village?" asked one of the merchants.

"No, but I haven't visited here in a long time", I said.

We finally made it into the Hidden Waterfall Village. The streets were alight with lanterns. It is a beautiful village there was a great amount of plant life there. The village looked prosperous and happy. As Kabuto and I walked through the village the library caught my eye. It was closed now, but maybe in the morning it will be open. There might be a book in there that has the information I'm looking for in it.

"Hope, do you like to read?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I love reading", I said.

"Maybe if you're a good girl I'll let you go to the library all by yourself", said Kabuto.

"How good?" I asked.

"I will decide that once we find a room tonight", said Kabuto.

I felt a blush appearing across my face when he said that. I'm not looking forward to tonight. Kabuto found a small inn. As we walked into the lobby I saw the owner smiling brightly at us. The owner of inn was a chubby older lady her gray hair that was tied up in a bun, and she reeked of powerful perfume of some kind. Kabuto and I walked up to the desk.

"Aww, what cute little couple you two are! I'm guessing you two are on your honeymoon", said the owner.

"Yes, we are on our honeymoon", said Kabuto.

"Oh, my I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Mrs. Ling", said Mrs. Ling.

"Nice to meet you", said Kabuto.

I gave him a quick glare. The owner didn't notice my glare she was just happily staring at Kabuto. Why is she, so fascinated with him?

"Miss you are so lucky to have such a handsome husband", said Mrs. Ling.

I nodded my head yes.

"Then I will give you two the honeymoon sweet to celebrate this precious moment", said the owner.

This is not any what a precious moment this is hellish moment there are no if, ands, or buts about it! I took a deep breath I have to stay calm I can't let this get to me. Mrs. Ling seemed to notice that something was bothering me. But she soon lost interest and continued staring at Kabuto in awe.

"Thank you", said Kabuto.

"Your wife isn't too talkative", said Mrs. Ling.

"She's just shy", said Kabuto as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

Okay I can play this role a little I have to play this role, so Kabuto will think I'm falling for him. I cuddled closely to Kabuto and tried to hide from Mrs. Ling's glance.

"Your lucky you got a shy one the loud ones are the ones to worry about. I learned that the hard way", said man as he walked to the front desk.

Mrs. Ling pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is my ass of a husband", said the owner.

I saw Mr. Ling kept looking over body he didn't even to try to hide it from his wife. When Kabuto saw this he pulled me closer to him, but that didn't stop Mr. Ling's wondering gaze. Mr. Ling doing that made me appreciate how Kakuzu never admired another woman's beauty, he only admired mine.

"Again boy never forget how lucky you", said the owner's husband as he walked away.

"I'll show you two to your room", said the owner.

As soon as she opened the door I wanted to runaway, but I forced my walk into the room. In the center of the room was a giant bed with pink covers. There was a heart made of rose petals on the bed.

"I will leave you two love birds alone", said the owner before she shut the door.

When I looked at Kabuto he had a cocky smile on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face this isn't funny", I said.

"I can't help smiling", said Kabuto.

When he sat down on the bed the metal springs squeaked loudly.

"Looks everyone will know what we are doing", said Kabuto.

"Well there will be nothing for them to hear", I said.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

"Are you sure that you don't want to what couples do while on their honeymoons?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, I'm sure", I said.

I walked to bathroom.

"Where are you going?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm going to take a bath", I said.

"Do you want company?" asked Kabuto.

Before I could say anything Mamba said, "boy, the only person who will be joining her is me and you try to join us who knows where my fangs might land".

"Looks like that's a no", I said.

I opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind me. To my surprise I didn't hear Kabuto knocking on the door for me to open it. I guess if he really wanted come in he could knock down the door, but that would hard to explain to the owner. When I looked in the bathroom I saw a tub that could comfortably fit two adults and there were candles every. I would love to be in this room with Kakuzu. I easily found some matches and started lighting all the candles. I turned off the light and the room was set a glow with candle light. I turned on the hot water and put in bubble bath. I got into the tub, but it felt, so empty without the person I love in it. I started crying. Why when everything was going so well everything I love was ripped away from me?

"Please don't cry my Lady", said Mamba.

"Sorry Mamba, but sometimes it's so hard to keep my tears in", I said.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" asked Mamba.

"Unless you can turn into the one I love then no. You might act like him, but still not him", I said.

"I'm sorry that your in, so much heartache my lady", said Mamba.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I closed my eyes and started dreaming.

**Snow's Dream **

_The smell of roses and lavender filled the air. I was in a tub the room was a glow with candlelight. My body felt, so relaxed like there wasn't a worry in the world that could affect me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of the room. I felt a rough hand gently caressing my face. _

"_Let me see those beautiful midnight blue eyes my treasure", said Kakuzu. _

_When I opened my eyes I saw a pair of Christmas colored eyes staring back at me. Kakuzu was only wearing a fluffy towel around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled into a deep kiss. _

"_May I join you, Snow?" asked Kakuzu. _

_I nodded my head yes. He got in behind me. His hands moved my hair away from my neck. I felt his lips gently kissing up my neck. His hands moved to my back and gently started massaging. I let out a little moan. _

"_Enjoying yourself my love?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_Yes", I said. _

"_It's only going to get better my love", said Kakuzu. _

_I think I'm going to give Kakuzu a special gift today, but first I'm going to enjoy more of his foreplay. He pulled me close I felt his excitement against my back. His hands moved to my belly and then move to a much more sensitive area. I let out another moan when I felt one of his long fingers slowly enter me. I felt him trying to get me into a new position. The tub was giant and there was plenty of space for us to move around. I grabbed his hands and made him sit up. Kakuzu gave me a confused look. _

"_Don't worry you'll enjoy this", I said. _

_Now I was facing him. I got into his lap and his harden length slowly slid into me. Kakuzu let moan. _

"_You are right my love I will enjoy this very much", said Kakuzu. _

_His hands went to my hips and urged me to ride him. I moved forward. As I rode him he bucked his hips. I let out a loud moan. His threads gently caressed my body. My body craved release, but I don't want this moment to end. I let out a loud moan as my climax came. Kakuzu followed me soon after. I got off his lap and stepped out of the tub. __I wrapped a towel tightly around my body and started drying off my hair. Kakuzu slowly got out of tub and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He took the towel that was in my hand and threw it to the floor. Kakuzu pressed his hip against me and I felt how excited he was._

"_Again?" I asked. _

"_Do you have any objections?" asked Kakuzu. _

"_I'm just tired", I said. _

"_Don't worry my love all you have to do is relax and enjoy yourself", said Kakuzu. _

_He lead into the shower and turned on the hot water. Soon the room was filled with steam and couldn't see anything, but I felt Kakuzu's threads winding around my body gently caressing. _

A loud knocking on the door woke me up from my dream.

"What the fuck, Kabuto I was dreaming!" I yelled

"You've spent time too much time in there it's time to get out", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I wonder what she was dreaming about that made her, so angry about waking her up. The door of the bathroom slowly creaked open and Hope stood in the doorway only wearing a short pink towel.

"Can I have my clothes please?" asked Hope as she pointed to her bag near the bed.

I tossed her bag over to her and she easily caught it. She started walking back the bathroom. I appeared in front of the door before she could get there.

"Move", said Hope as she to get into the bathroom.

"No, you will be changing out here", I said.

"Fine", said Hope

Hope's towel slowly fell to ground but before I could see anything a white sparkling mist appeared around her body. When the mist faded Hope was completely dressed. She's being a bit of a smart ass, but that happy aura is back, which made up for her behavior.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kabuto didn't look angry he looked amused at my little trick. When looked back up at him I saw that he lying down on the bed waiting for me to join him. How far does he want to go? I lay down besides him. I pulled the covers over my body and turned my back away from him.

"Hope, if you want to go to the library by yourself tomorrow your going to have to come closer than that", said Kabuto.

I turned around, so I faced him. I forced myself to rest my head on his chest and cuddle closely to him. I miss the sounds of Kakuzu's hearts beating it always made me feel calm.

"Was that so hard?" asked Kabuto.

"Don't push your luck", I said.

Kabuto pulled down my hood and took out the comb that was keeping my hair up. He started running his fingers through my hair. Him doing that made me want Kakuzu even more than before. I felt my eyes slowly closing.

I woke up early in the morning and got ready. Mamba woke up when he heard me moving around the room. Kabuto was still asleep. I'm in no rush to wake him up.

"Do you always wake up this early?" asked Mamba before he slowly slithered up my arm.

"Yes, I normally wake up this early, but it doesn't mean you have to", I said before I gently petted his head.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Mamba.

"Sure", I said.

"What were you dreaming about that made you moan, so loudly?" asked Mamba.

I felt my facing going pink with blush. Mamba let out low chuckle.

"I was moaning?" I asked.

"Yes, and you seemed to enjoying yourself", said Mamba.

I felt my face burning even hotter with blush.

"It's alright my dear. There's nothing wrong with a little self enjoyment", said Mamba.

"Someone I love said something like that", I said as I gently rubbed Mamba under his chin.

He fell back into a peaceful sleep. I want to cry, so badly, but if I did my tears will give away my true feelings and that's something I can't risk. Kabuto slowly got out of bed my back was turned him, so he couldn't see the emotions on my face. I took a deep breath and forced a warm smile on face.

"What a pretty smile. What did I do to deserve that?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm just happy", I said.

He walked forward to me and gently touched my face. He pulled down my mask. I felt my face get warm with blush. I backed away from him when he tried to kiss.

"Hope, I won't hurt", said Kabuto.

I can do this. It's only a kiss it won't kill me. I took a deep breath and allowed Kabuto face to come closer. I shut my eyes. His lips were warm and soft. I felt his warm tongue gently brush against my bottom lip asking for permission into my mouth. I opened my mouth a little and allowed him entrance.

"Was that, so bad?" asked Kabuto.

"It wasn't", I lied.

"Now can we please go to the library?" I asked.

"Don't you want breakfast first?" asked Kabuto.

"Okay", I said.

He took me down to the kitchen. The smell of pastries filled the air. My stomach growled loudly.

"Looks like your hungry to me", said Kabuto.

"Shut up", I said.

I filled plate and we went to a two-person table near a window. The owner's husband Mr. Ling walked.

"Is she pregnant already?" asked Mr. Ling.

So what I eat a lot. None of the weight sticks with me, so I don't see a problem with enjoying myself.

"I'm not pregnant you idiot I'm just hungry", I said.

He glared at me. I got up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" asked Kabuto.

"The bathroom", I said.

I walked into the bathroom it was quiet. I didn't really have to go it's just that I don't want to be with them. I heard the door to the bathroom creak open. When I looked over I saw Mr. Ling. I backed away this can't mean anything good. He grabbed me and pressed me against the wall. This is not going to happen!

I managed to turn around and punch the man in the gut. I ran for the door and Mr. Ling chased after me. Ran into the lobby and hid behind the nearest person. When I looked more closely at the man I saw that he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. When I looked up at his face I saw it was Itachi. His face showed no emotions. But I saw a hint of anger in his eyes I wasn't sure if that anger was at Mr. Ling or me.

When he looked at me he didn't seem to recognize me. I wanted to cry the person who I considered brother doesn't recognize me. I wanted to yell and scream that it's me your sister Snow! But when that thought came to mind a burning sensation went through my body. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my mind. The burning sensation cooled.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" asked Itachi.

"He tried to hurt me", I said as pointed to Mr. Ling.

"You should leave this woman alone", said Itachi.

His voice was powerful and intimating. Mr. Ling backed away from Itachi. I saw his eyes turn red he most be really angry.

"She's not here Itachi lets move on", said Kisame.

But I am here your looking right at me. I couldn't force my body to do anything that would reveal to them that I was here. All because of this curse mark.

"Thank you for helping me. I better return to my husband he's probably worried about me ", I said.

"Aren't you a little to young to be married?" asked Kisame.

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked.

I grabbed Itachi hand before he could object and lead him to Kabuto. Itachi quickly looked over Kabuto.

"You should keep a better eye on your wife", said Itachi.

Itachi started walking out of the inn and Kisame quickly followed him out.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Kisame caught up with me.

"Why did you protect that girl?" asked Kisame.

"There was something in her eyes that was begging for help", I said.

"Your eyes changed when you protected her you nearly scared that man to death", Kisame.

My eyes changed to sharingon without me even noticing. Snow being missing is really having an affect on me. The girl reminded, me so much of Snow. The way she looked at me was as if she had known me for years.

"She was an interesting girl", I said.

"What made her so interesting?" asked Kisame.

"Even in her situation she ran to us for help. Most people would run away from us if even they were in her position", I said.

"You showed emotion Itachi that has to be more than that", said Kisame.

I gave him a glare, which meant this conversation was over.

"It's alright to miss her", said Kisame.

But I still can't get her out of my mind. Kisame was right it's unlike me to show emotions of any kind. To show emotions to a complete stranger was hard to believe. But it felt like I knew her and should protect. If it were some other girl I wouldn't have interfered.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I saw Hope standing still in the same place. She hadn't followed the men in cloaks. She hadn't spoken a word to them that would reveal her identity. It must be the affects of the curse mark.

I tapped her on the shoulder, which made her jump. She looked at me and saw the sadness and longing in her eyes. At least now I know she can't really go anywhere or tell any one who she is. I knew better than to ask her if she were okay.

"Hope do you want to go to the library now?" I asked.

Hope nodded her head yes. I walked her to the library and kissed her goodbye. I had to leave and go to my mission.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My heart ached my own family doesn't recognize me. I don't look like myself I understand why they didn't recognize me. But it didn't make me feel any better. Kabuto walked me to the library.

"How can I help you?" asked the librarian.

"Cook books", I said.

As we walked around the library one of the aisle caught my attention it was barred off and had seals on it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That's the restricted area only elite ninjas of this village are allowed in there", said the librarian.

"Why do you ask?" asked the librarian.

"Just curios", I said.

"You know what they say about curiosity", said the librarian.

I picked up a random book and sat down at table to convince the librarian that I wasn't up to anything. When she finally left Mamba came out of hiding.

"Do you think you can get into there?" I asked.

"I can do one better I can get both of us in there", said Mamba.

Some how Mamba transported us into musky dark room filled with books.

"Silly ninjas they put some much protection on the outside they forget to put it inside", said Mamba.

"Shh, that doesn't mean that mean they can't hear us", I said.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Mamba.

"Anything to do with curse marks", I said.

"That's easy all you need is a sealing jutsu and very powerful one", said Mamba.

Mamba easily grabbed a book from the top shelve. The book he grabbed was giant and its cover was brown leather. The title read:

_The Art of the Sealing Jutsu _

He used his tail to flip through the pages.

"This one might work", said Mamba.

The title of the page was the Beast Sealing Technique. The thought of having monster inside me didn't settle well.

"But I don't have a monster inside of me I turn into one", I said.

"Hmm, your mark is difficult, but I think I might have an idea", said Mamba.

He flipped to the last page in the book. The page's title was Five Element Seal.

"This seal will stop the flow of Orochimaru's chakra into your body, but the problem with technique is that only a few powerful ninjas know that. And one of those ninja is Orochimaru", said Mamba.

"So I need one of the sannin?" I asked.

"Do you know any of them?" asked Mamba.

"Yes, I do", I said.

"Which one?" asked Mamba.

"Jiraiya, but he knows be by another name", I said.

"How many have you had my lady?" asked Mamba.

"Too many for one person to have", I said.

I let sigh sat on the floor the chance of me meeting Jiraiya again is slim.

"There is another way", said Mamba.

"And what way is that?" I asked.

"By pure will power and you have a lot of it", said Mamba.

I saw Mamba reaching to get another book from the shelves. He place an old white book in my lap. The title read:

_Kakuzu _

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's Kakuzu story before he left the Hidden Waterfall village", said Mamba.

I opened the book and an old black and white photo fell out. It was of Kakuzu as a child standing next to a man. My best guess is the man in the photo is Aden Kakuzu's teacher. It's odd seeing Kakuzu, so young and without all his stiches. I took out the envelope with photos of my family I can't risk Kabuto or Orochimaru finding these.

"Summoning justu",

There was a small puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a small snake black with orange stripes.

"Dart, at your service my lady", said Dart.

"Did you have to summon him?" asked Mamba.

"Nice to see you Mamba", said Dart.

Dart reminds me, so much of Tobi. He's so happy go lucky and didn't have care in the world. But whenever I gave him a mission he would follow it exactly. Dart kept on looking and around the room not paying attention.

"Dart, pay attention", I said.

"Sorry my lady", said Dart.

"Your mission-

"Get to have mission. Thank you thank you my lady!" said Dart.

"Dart can you please first let me tell you what your mission is?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady", said Dart.

"You mission is to take this envelope to somewhere safe and dry in Ryūchi Cave", I said.

"Don't worry my lady I can do this", said Dart before he disappeared in blur of orange and black.

"Why did you sign a contract with him?" asked Mamba.

"He reminds me of my younger brother", I said.

"We should go my lady I hear someone coming", said Mamba.

A few seconds we were outside of the door to the library.

"There's one more place we have to go before we return", I said.

It take me long to find the place I was looking for.

"Why are we at a cemetery?" asked Mamba as he peaked his head out of my hood.

"There someone I have to visit someone", I said.

After twenty minutes of looking I finally found her grave. I got rid of the weeds surrounding the grave. It looks like no one had ever come to visit her before me.

"Whose grave is this?" asked Mamba.

"It belongs to Fu", I said.

"Doesn't look like anyone cared for her", said Mamba.

"Even her own village they hated her", I said.

I got up and picked some wild flowers growing at the edge of the graveyard and placed her grave. Her head stone only gave her name and said nothing about her. I summoned a diamond kunai to my hand and inscribed on her grave:

_A brave shinboi worthy of respect _

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I can't help thinking that maybe in another life we could have been friends", I said.

I walked away from the grave and back to the inn where Kabuto was probably waiting for me. I might have made it to the Hidden Waterfall Village, but I still haven't reached my destination of home.


	14. Realization

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 14: Realization **

**Please leave a review I haven't heard from you guys in a long time. I love hearing your suggestion and if you have any question I will be happy to answer them. **

**Perspectives: Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Konan **

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Two weeks past and I still haven't gotten that girl out of my head there was something special about her. I remember everything about her appearance her ice blue eyes, sky blue hair, and her pale soft skin. It looked like she wanted to tell me something important, but was incapable of doing it. I wonder what she wanted to tell me, so badly. Was she too shy to tell? Or was she too scared to tell me?

"Your thinking about that girl again", said Kisame.

I ignored him.

"Do have a crush on a married woman?" asked Kisame who trying desperately not to break into laughter.

"I do not have a crush on the girl she was only interesting that's all", I said.

"You have to have some interest in women", said Kisame.

I am not lessening to this. The Hidden Cloud Village is the next stop for Kisame and I to search for Snow. We were on wild goose chase trying to find her. We have no idea where she could have gone to.

"What is the chance she will be in the Hidden Cloud Village?" asked Kisame.

"Slim, but we still have to look", I said.

"I'm still surprised Leader is allowing all of us to search for her", said Kisame.

"He knows how important Snow is to the group", I said.

"That or Konan threatened to deny him sex until we found her", said Kisame.

One of the ways Kisame is dealing with Snow being away is by trying to be funny. He's jokes might be funny to some, but they are wasted on me. We started the long journey up the mountains to reach the Hidden Cloud Village. The air started slowly thinning as we walked further up the mountain. The only affect the thinning air had on Kisame was that he was breathing a little harder.

"This better lead to something Samehada doesn't like this high altitude", Kisame said.

"Are you sure it isn't you?" I asked.

Kisame gave an annoyed grunt and that ended the conversation. Soon the giant blue building in the middle of the village appeared. It won't take us long to look through the village. We wanted to get out of here before we gained any unwanted attention. As we walked back to the entrance something caught my eye. It was a wall of wanted posters. I quickly started looking through them it feels like there's something here.

"I thought Kakuzu was the bounty hunter not you", said Kisame.

I ignored his comment and kept on searching. Finally I found what I was looking for the photo of was of young ninja with silver hair and black circular glasses. The poster looked like it has been there for years, but I still recognized the face. Photo on the poster matched the appearance of the girl's husband. At the end of poster in small description that caught my attention it read:

_Might be associated with Orochimaru _

An anger I've never felt before took over my body. We let a lead that could have taken us to Snow get away! I punched the wall as hard as could and it shattered into pieces. I heard the sound of the Hidden Cloud ninjas approaching us. I saw excitement building in Kisame's eyes as thought of combat arose. I ran out of the village and Kisame followed.

"That was unlike you Itachi", said Kisame.

I gave him a glare. I know that was unlike me. I don't need him to tell me that.

"Don't glare at me like that for the first time your the one who cause a scene", said Kisame.

He's right and he's enjoying it.

"I'm curious how did a simple wanted poster make you of all people show emotion?" asked Kisame.

I handed him the poster. As Kisame read the poster his eyes showed great amount anger. He dropped the poster and went into a fit of rage. There's no point in trying to calm him down. The only one who can calm him down when he's like this is Snow. I have to wait this through. Kisame finally calmed down a few hours later by then most of the forest we were in was destroyed. Kisame was breathing hard and covered in sweat. His reaction is completely understandable.

"We could have found her", said Kisame.

I nodded my head.

"Shit!" yelled Kisame.

I looked over at him waiting for an explanation.

"One of us is going to have to tell Kakuzu about this", said Kisame.

"We will let Hidan suffer through Kakuzu's reaction we will only give him the message", I said.

I did the hands signs for the summoning justsu and Pearl appeared in my hand.

"You are to give this to Kakuzu as quickly as possible", I said.

I folded the poster and Pearl grabbed it in her beck.

"Also tell him that the man in this photo looks older maybe in his early twenties or late teens. Last seen in the Hidden Waterfall Village a few weeks ago", I said.

Pearl nodded her head and took off.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan and I had no luck finding Snow in the Hidden Leaf Village. By some miracle Hidan didn't make scene there.

"So where the fuck are we going now old man?" asked Hidan.

"The Hidden Stone Village", I said.

"I thought Deidara blew that place up", said Hidan.

"He doesn't do his work well", I said.

As we reached the forest I heard a loud squawking. I saw a white crow flying over to me it landed on the ground in front of me. It dropped a folded piece of paper and then laid an egg.

"Did Snow send you?" I asked.

Pearl shook her head no.

"Then who the fuck sent you?" asked Hidan.

Pearl gave no answer, but squawked angrily at Hidan.

"Why the fuck won't it answer?" asked Hidan.

"Pearl is not and it", I said.

Pearl nodded her head in approval. Last time I called Pearl it Snow got annoyed with me. She treats all the creatures she summons with great care.

"Did Itachi send you?" I asked.

Pearl nodded her head yes.

"Why the fuck didn't it answer me?" asked Hidan.

"She doesn't like you, which is something I can understand", I said.

Pearl took off as she left she managed to take a shit on Hidan's head. I unfolded the paper it was a wanted poster. The bounty only a hundred bucks. I've never wasted my time on such a small bounty. But when I reached the end of the poster it read:

_Might be associated with Orochimaru. _

Itachi managed to find a lead. I cracked open the egg that Pearl left and read the message:

_Looks older than photo maybe in late teens or early twenties. Last encountered in the Hidden Waterfall Village a few weeks ago. Escaped capture. _

They could have returned my Snow and they let our only lead get away! I felt anger building up in my body. The nearest target is Hidan he will do.

"FUCK!" yelled Hidan ran away.

My threads easily caught him and dragged him closer.

"As always Hidan you are too slow", I said.

"Why the fuck do you have to take out your fucking anger issues on me?" asked Hidan.

"That's an easy question your an easy target", I said.

Also Snow is the only one who can calm me down when I'm like this. My mind started traveling into an old memory where I felt her calming touch.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_"You idiot boy why don't understand she's will never be yours!" I yelled. _

_Deidara started this fight not me, but I'm going to put an end to it and hopefully kill him in the process. _

_"I guess I'm just a kid doesn't want to understand the words of senile old man", said Deidara. _

_Senile! You've done it now boy your as good as dead. Our threats to each other grew louder and louder until Deidara finally started throwing bombs which had no affect me. __I saw the door to my room open. A tired and grumpy Snow staring at Deidara and I. _

_Deidara was beaten to a pulp when Snow reached the main area of the hideout. I walked over to him I'm finally going to end this pointless war with him. Before I could get to him Snow blocked my path. I step forward hoping that Snow would let me finish what Deidara had started. I felt a pressure on my chest when I looked down I saw Snow's small hand on my chest. I'm still angry beyond words, but I can never hurt her._

_"Kakuzu, please don't do this", Snow said._

_"Let me finish him off Snow", I growled._

_"No, Kakuzu please come back to bed with me", said Snow._

_The idea of joining her in bed is tempting, but I want to end Deidara now. I lift her small body and moved her to the side. I felt her arms wrapping around my waist and she hugged me hard. I felt myself calming down in her embrace. I found myself enjoying her warmth and growing less and less focused on Deidara. _

_"Snow, I don't need your help. I can handle this greedy bastard by myself", said Deidara._

_My rage instantly came rushing back. I carefully picked Snow up and moved her side. No matter how angry I am I will never harm her. Snow stepped in front of me. _

_"Isn't that sweet your lover is protecting me instead of supporting you", said Deidara._

_Again I carefully picked her up and placed her to the side. I grabbed Deidara by his throat and started to squeeze. His hands pried at mine. I felt a warm body pressed against me hugging me tightly. I felt myself calming down again. _

_"Kakuzu, please come back with me being in your bed without you makes me feel lonely", Snow said._

_I saw Deidara's eye twitch when Snow said that. Snow stopped hugging me and placed her hand upon my mines, which was around Deidara's neck. She gently started tugging on my hand. I let go of his neck and took Snow's soft hand in mine. I saw the look of pure envy in Deidara's eyes. She lead me to my bed. _

_Snow got into bed and waited for me to join her. I rested my head on her chest and lessen to her heart beat. I found my eyes closing. I woke up to Snow running her fingers through my hair. I didn't open eyes it feels so nice. I can't remember the las time I've felt this safe I'm able to put my guard down with her. I trust her with my life. I opened eyes to see the perfect woman I fell in love with. _

_"You stopped me from killing him", I said._

_"I wanted to stop you from doing something stupid", said Snow. _

_What's stupid about killing Deidara? We can easily get a new member. _

_"Me killing Deidara will make things for me and you a lot easier", I said._

_"Do you know what would be even better then killing him?" asked Snow. _

_That caught my interest. When looked into her eyes, I saw lust. I smiled. When was the last time we made love? It's been far too long. This is the perfect time the only people here are Deidara and Sasori. Sasori won't be here for long. Deidara shouldn't disturb us I made sure of that. His body is bound in thread he's no problem for now. _

_"And what would that be?" I asked._

_"By doing something we can both enjoy", Snow said before she started kissing his neck._

_"I like your plan better", I said. _

_I felt Snow gently tugging on the stitches on my neck with her teeth. _

_"I knew you would", Snow said._

_I pressed our lips together in a passionate kiss. I pulled her close I felt her body heating up underneath me. I pulled away from her and she let out a little whine. _

_I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to bring you so much pleasure tonight". _

_Snow's face turned pink with blush. I moved her hair away from her neck and gently kissing it. I ran my hands up her thighs. My threads went under her shirt and gently started caressing her body. As we kissed again I reached my hand down to her underpants. I smiled, when I felt how wet they were. I gently started to rub her sensitive area. She let out a gasp. _

_"Mmmm, Kuzu", said Snow. _

_I took off her oversized t-shirt and saw a beautiful sight. Snow was wearing a royal blue thong and matching bra. I licked my lips. Where does she get this stuff from? __I unclipped her bra and slowly slid her thong down her hips. Once it was off I threw it to the floor. I took a minute to enjoy the perfect image of Snow's bare body._

_"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Snow. _

_Her voice was timid almost scared as if asking if she did something wrong. _

_"I'm not staring Snow I'm admiring your __beauty", I said. _

_Snow smiled. I have to kiss those pink lips. I leaned closer and my lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened our kiss. I explored her mouth with my tongue. I pulled away from her to get a breath of air. Snow press herself against me, which made me moan. She let annoyed whine when she couldn't feel her skin against mine. _

_"Kuzu please", said Snow her words were dripping with lust. _

_I took off my clothes so I was bare with her. I slid my finger into Snow and she let out a little whimper. She's so wet and warm. I slid another finger into Snow and she let out a louder whimper. I felt Snow riding my fingers. She was biting her lip. _

_"You really want me don't you", I said. _

_Snow nodded her head. _

_"Then let me hear all of your pleasure", I said. _

_I kissed down her neck and to her soft round breasts. I started sucking on one of her nipples she let out a loud moan and her back arched in pleasure. I stopped and started kissing her stomach stopped before I reached her area. I felt Snow's body __shiver in anticipation. I slowly licked her clit. As I licked my threads gently caressed Snow's body. Snow fisted the sheets of the bed and she let out loud moan. _

_"Kakuzu, please stop teasing me", said Snow. _

_"No, I think I will enjoy teasing you a little more", I said. _

_Before she complained I was between her legs and started licking again. I felt her fingers grabbing my hair. Snow bucked her hips up, but I pinned them down with my hand. Snow let out loud moan as she climaxed. I licked my lips. __When I looked up at her, I saw her eyes were hazy with lust and need. Snow spread her legs for me. _

_"Please Kakuzu", said Snow. _

_I moved closer to her I put her legs on shoulders and thrust into her. Snow let out a moan of pure pleasure. Snow's eyes were lidded, there was pink blush across her pale cheeks, and her mouth was sightly open she looked perfect. I will never allow anyone else to see her like this. I started thrusting into her. I have to hold back I'm afraid of hurting her. Her eyes opened a bit._

_"What's wrong?" asked Snow. _

_How could she tell that something was bothering me when she like this. _

_"I'm not sure if I can hold back and I'm afraid I might hurt you", I said. _

_"You don't have to hold back", whispered Snow before her eyes closed. _

_I snapped I thrusted into her hard. Snow was moaning in pleasure. _

_"Kakuzu!" screamed Snow. _

_Her muscles tightened around me and I reached my climax. I collapsed besides Snow. She was breathing hard. _

_"That was amazing", said Snow._

I snapped back into reality when I heard Hidan screaming loudly at me. I shook my head and tried to get back into focus. What was I going to do him again? I felt my anger coming backing and started walking toward Hidan. Hidan started struggling against my threads, but it was no use.

"You fucking bastard I'll sacrifice you to Jashin for this!" yelled Hidan.

Hidan is always an easy target. After an hour my hands were coated in Hidan's blood. Hidan laid in pieces on the ground.

"Are you fucking happy now old man?!" yelled Hidan.

"No", I said.

I won't be happy until I have Snow back in my arms again.

"Shut up Hidan your lucky I didn't worse", I said.

I couldn't keep my promise to her. She forgave me when Eiji took her, but will she forgive this time?

"I'm sorry Snow", I said.

"Why the fuck are you apologizing to her. You should be fucking apologizing to me you fucking heathen baster!" yelled Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan", I said.

"What will you do if I don't? You've already ripped me apart", said Hidan.

I'm wasting time I might as well put him back together. I walked over to him and my threads slowly started putting him together.

"Not so fucking tight old man", whined Hidan.

I made my stiches tighter.

"You're lucky I'm putting you back together", I said.

Hidan quickly got up without any consideration for my stitch work. He wouldn't fall apart though. I looked at the wanted poster.

"Kabuto, I will find you and kill you", I said.

I still don't have any leads to where she is, but at least I have a face to look for.

"Summoning jutsu", I said.

Pearl appeared in front of us.

"Can't we just tell the bird to give a message to Snow and follow it?" asked Hidan.

"Can you do that Pearl?" I asked.

Pearl shook her head no. I folded the wanted poster and Pearl took it in her beck.

"Give this to Sasori not Deidara. Give him the same message you gave me", I said.

Pearl took off to find Sasori. We were half way to the village when Hidan decided sit down on the ground and refused to get up. I don't feel like dealing with this right now. I walked away from him sat down underneath the shade of a tree

"Aren't you going put up an argument?" asked Hidan.

"No, Hidan we will stay here until morning", I said.

"Fine", said Hidan.

When I looked up at Hidan I saw that he almost looked disappointed that I didn't put up an argument. Hidan got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I haven't made a fucking sacrifice to Jashin in forever", said Hidan.

"You killed someone for your pointless ritual two days ago", I said.

"Well it feels like it's been too fucking long!" yelled Hidan

Why am I even asking where he's going? Losing Hidan will be a good thing.

"Go but be back by morning", I said.

"I will be back whenever I fucking want old man", said Hidan.

"At least be back here by the afternoon", I said.

Hidan ran off to who knows where. As soon as I lost sight of him my heartache returned, but it's ten times worse then before. Now I know why I wanted him around his bad mouth and annoying behavior stops me from feeling the intensity of my heartache. I can't fucking believe that I want Hidan around.

I started walking around and stopped when I reached a small hot spring. Snow always loved hot springs. Not loved she's still alive she loves hot springs. Soaking in hot spring will keep my mind busy. I took off my cloak and the rest of my clothing. The hot water felt great. I felt my eyes closing with sleep.

**Kakuzu's Dream **

_I looked around and saw I was deep in a forest surrounded by steam. I heard the sound of a small waterfall. I walked toward the sound. _

"_Kuzu!" yelled Snow. _

_I missed that annoying nickname. _

"_Snow", I said. _

_She tackled me to the ground. I don't even care that there's a sharp rock digging into my back I was just, so happy to see her. I pulled her close to my body. She pulled away from me. I pulled her closer to me I don't want her out of my grasp. _

"_What's Kuzu is something wrong?" asked Snow. _

"_There's nothing wrong I only want you close", I said. _

_She helped me up off the ground and hugged me close. _

"_I want you close too", said Snow. _

_She looked up at me with those sparkling midnight blue eyes and everything in the world felt right. I pulled down my mask and bent down some to kiss her. I explored every inch of her mouth and pulled away when I needed air. I gently caressed her soft cheek. _

"_You want to go in the hot spring?" asked Snow. _

_I nodded my head yes. She took my hand and led to the hot spring. Once we got to the hot spring I saw Snow slowly taking off her clothing. I grabbed her hands. _

"_Kuzu?" asked Snow I saw confusion in her eye. _

_I took her small soft hands in my hands. _

"_Let me undress you", I said. _

_Snow nodded her head yes. I let my threads slowly caress her as they undressed her. She let out a soft moan as I undressed her. _

"_That feels so good", said Snow. _

_Snow helped me undress. Her soft hands are so gently. I got into the hot springs. I saw Snow standing out spring looking nervous. _

"_Come closer my treasure I want to see you", I said. _

_I heard her get into the water. I grabbed her hand pulled her close. _

"_Can you see me now Kakuzu?" asked Snow. _

"_Yes, I can see you Snow", I said. _

_I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist. She rested her head on my chest and cuddled close. I felt her small fingers gently tracing the stiches on my chest. I let out a deep moan. Snow giggled. __When I looked down at her I saw she was peacefully asleep on my chest. I don't want to wake her, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her perfect face. Her midnight blue eyes slowly fluttered open. I lifted her chin and kissed her soft pink lips. Her cheeks turned pink with blush. I missed that pink blush._

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Snow. _

"_You are perfect", I said. _

"_No, I'm not", said Snow. _

_I hate it when she denies her beauty. To me she's perfect in every way. _

"_You are Snow", I said. _

_Snow started gently kissing across the threads on my face. Every once in awhile her teeth pulled gently on one of my stitches. Our lips reconnect. I put her in my lap and pressed against her to show her how excite I was to see her. She let out a beautiful loud moan. _

"_I love you Kakuzu", said Snow. _

"_I love you to Snow", I said. _

_Snow leaned over and yelled in Hidan's voice, "Wake the fuck up old man!" _

Why did he have to wake me fucking up right before the best part of my dream. My eyes opened and I saw Hidan staring at me. I glared at him.

"Why did you fucking wake me up?!" I yelled.

"You looked peaceful and I was bored, so I decided to wake you to see what happened", said Hidan.

I was only asleep for twenty minutes. That dream was the closest I've come to being with my Snow in weeks. I got out of the hot spring.

"Give me some fucking warning, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan as he looked away.

"Grow up boy. You shouldn't act so immaturely", I said.

"Well I wasn't ever fucking planning on seeing this much of my partner", said Hidan.

As I got dressed I could have sworn I saw a light blush on Hidan's face. Was he really that uncomfortable seeing me without clothes.

"I don't see what Snow finds so fucking attractive about you", said Hidan.

I glared at Hidan. My threads wrapped around his neck.

"You don't know when to hold your tongue boy. Maybe I should just rip it out", I said.

"Put me that fuck down, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan.

Must he always yell?

"Have your learned you lesson?" I asked.

"Yes, I never want to see you without your fucking clothes on again", said Hidan.

I knew that would be the best answer I would get out of Hidan. My threads threw him to ground.

"So I guess you being here means that you're ready to go", I said as I grabbed my bag.

"No, I'm not ready to fucking go I still have to find a sacrifice for Jashin", whined Hidan.

"You had your time and you decided to come back early and now it's time to leave", I said.

"But I don't want to go", whined Hidan.

"Stop acting like a child and get off your ass", I said.

"No", said Hidan.

"Boy, I'm in no mood for this right now", I said.

"I'm not a boy I'm twenty-two years old", said Hidan.

"Then act like it", I said.

He glared at me and glared right back at him. He should know better than to challenge me, but he never seems to learn that lesson not matter how many times I teach him.

"Lets just stay here for one fucking night it won't kill you", said Hidan.

"No", I said.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

"Come on I know you want to sleep old man that's the only way you can see your Snow", I said.

I saw Kakuzu's eye twitch. His eye always twitches like that when I'm right. He was annoyed that I was right, which annoyed him it always does.

"Fine, but we leave at sun rise", said Kakuzu.

"When did you become a fucking morning person?" I asked.

"Hidan, don't push your luck I can change my mind", said Kakuzu.

I shouldn't push him any farther, but every fiber of my being wanted to throw Kakuzu into a rage. I have no fucking idea why I want to. Kakuzu sat against a tree. His eyes were closed sleep seemed like a good idea. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Hidan's Dream**

_I was in my old village. Why the fuck am I in this fucking hell hole of a village? The village looked just as shitty as when I left it maybe even shitter. The village was empty and too quiet for my liking. As I walked down the empty dirt road I saw a figure in the middle of the road. As I got closer to figure I saw it was man wearing a cloak that seemed to be made of shadows. There was a one bladed scythe on strapped to his back. I saw that he was wearing the symbol of Jashin on a necklace. The shadowed figure was taller than me and stood maybe two feet taller than me._

"_Hidan, will stop fucking staring at me like a fucking dumb ass!" growled the man. _

_Who the fucking hell dares to call me a fucking dumb ass? And how the fucking hell does this man know my name?_

"_Who the fuck said I was staring at you fucking idiot?" I said. _

_"Who the fuck else would you be staring at?" asked the man. _

_The man gave deep laugh that send fear through any person heart, but not mine. His laugh sounded old rustic like it hadn't been used in years. _

"_Nice to see that you keep your sharp tongue even when you're in the presence of your god", said the man. _

"_Jashin?" I asked. _

"_Yes, you fucking dumbass who the fuck else would willing be in your sick mind", said Jashin. _

_Why is he in my fucking dream? Did I do something to upset him? _

"_Do I serve you well, Jashin?" I asked. _

"_Over course you fucking do you're my most bloodthirsty follower", said Jashin. _

_Damn right I am!_

"_Then why the fuck are you here?" I asked. _

"_Because some things are to pure to go to waste", said Jashin. _

"_What in your fucking religion is pure?" I asked. _

_Another deep laugh left Jashin's throat. _

"_Very fucking little almost none", said Jashin. _

_The background of my village started to blur as Jashin took us somewhere else. __We were in a dark cell and the smell of seawater filled the air. I heard the sound of wave crashing against rocks. A slashing caught my attention. I saw a small pale figure in the distance Jashin started walking toward it. Something told me I wouldn't like what I would see._

"_Are you fucking coming boy or are you scared?" asked Jashin. _

_Great, now my fucking god and Kakuzu are calling me boy. _

"_Shut the fuck up I'm not scared", I said. _

"_Then hurry the fuck up", said Jashin. _

_As we got closer to the figure the smell of blood saturated the air. I licked my lips. That's when I saw her, Snow. Her arms were chained to the ceiling and her feet barely touched the ground. When I looked at the ground I saw giant puddle of blood at her feet. Her normally sparkling midnight blue eyes were clouded with sadness, pain, and fear. __At the corner of the room I saw Orochimaru sitting on stool breathing hard. There was a bloody whip in his hand and there was blood spatter on his face and clothes. When I at looked Snow's back all I saw were different shades of red. Snow doesn't deserve this._

"_Are you ready to give up this pathetic game?" asked Orochimaru. _

_Come on Little Bitch I know you're stronger than that fight back! Snow didn't say a word. The only sound coming from her was the fate sound of her breathing. He walked so he could face her. Orochimaru grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look into his snake like eyes. Snow still didn't say a word, but spat in face instead. I saw Orochimaru pull back his hand to punch. No, I'm not letting this fucking happen! I grabbed my scythe and aimed for Orochimaru's neck. But as my scythe blades went through him as if he were made of smoke. _

_"I respect you tolerance for pain you haven't let a single tear fall this whole time, but that will change soon enough", said Orochimaru. _

_Orochimaru went back behind Snow and raised the whip. I heard it slash loudly on her back. She didn't scream or cry, but I saw blood dripping down her lip. _

"_Don't waste your energy Hidan this a past memory there's no way of stopping it we are just shadow watching", said Jashin. _

"_This isn't my fucking memory!" I yelled. _

_If I was here I would kick Orochimaru's ass and sacrifice him to Jashin. _

"_Orochimaru would quite a sacrifice, Hidan. That will be something to look forward to", said Jashin. _

"_It would be my pleasure to", I said. _

"_I know it's her memory", said Jashin. _

"_How do you have it?" I asked. _

"_All the blood and gore attracted me, even I was disturbed to see something pure going through this. I've seen innocent life suffer most of time I enjoy it, but this got to me", said Jashin as he pointed to Snow. _

_Jashin ran his finger through the blood dripping down her chin. He brought his finger to his mouth and tasted Snow's blood. _

_"Mmm, so pure it almost burns", said Jashin before he licked his lips. _

_He gently touched Snow's face, but his hand didn't go through her as if she were made of smoke. It's extremely odd seeing pretty much to god of brutality being so gently. _

"_So soft, so warm, and so pure", said Jasin as he continued to caress her face. _

"_She would try to kick your ass if she heard you call her soft", I said. _

_I learned that the fucking hard way. Jashin shook his head and forced his hand away from Snow. _

"_Something so pure shouldn't go through this", said Jashin. _

"_Why the fuck do you care about her?" I asked. _

"_Maybe I fucking care about her because you fucking love her almost as much as me", said Jashin. _

"_I don't fucking love Snow", I said. _

"_Yes, you fucking do", said Jashin. _

"_No, I don't fucking love her Kakuzu does", I said. _

"_Stop denying your feelings!" yelled Jashin. _

"_Fine I fucking love Snow", I said. _

_I stayed quiet and just gazed at Snow I miss her. I can't believe that I miss the Little Bitch. _

"_You are willing to put her needs before your own. That's the definition of love. The only other being you've done that for is me", said Jashin. _

_Ah he is fucking right. _

_"Of course I'm right", said Jashin. _

"_So what if I care about her. How the fuck does that affect you?" I asked. _

"_Since your feelings for her are so strong. I started have feeling towards the girl too and I've know her for a long time, but didn't have any feelings towards her until you started caring about her", said Jashin. _

"_How long have you know Snow?" I asked. _

"_Most of her life. The constant suffering and blood in her life got my attention. To answer other question I don't care that you have feelings for her as long as you put me in front of her", said Jashin. _

"_There has to be another reason why you kept such a close eye on her?" I asked. _

"_I thought she could be a loyal worshipper, but with her family bloodline she would have no real attraction to my religion", said Jashin. _

"_Why do you think I care about?" I asked. _

"_That's an easy question something unique is craved by all and once a person has it they grow attached and want to protect it", said Jashin. _

_Jashin looked around. _

"_It's about time I fucking return you", said Jashin _

I woke up before sunrise. I ran over to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu wake the fuck up!" I yelled.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Leave me alone you fucking idiot", I said.

"Wake up you fucking heathen bastard!" yelled Hidan.

I opened my eyes.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" I asked.

"I saw Snow", said Hidan.

That got my attention.

"Now do I have your fucking attention?" asked Hidan.

"Where did you see her?" I asked.

"I saw her in a dream", said Hidan.

"A fucking dream. Why the fuck were you dreaming about my Snow anyway?" asked Hidan.

It took awhile for Hidan to process what I meant.

"You think I would fucking dream about the Little Bitch in like that. She's like the sister I never fucking wanted", said Hidan.

I don't feel like dealing with this right now.

"So tell me where did you see Snow", I said.

"Jashin went into me dream and brought me into one of Snow's older memories. Her arms were chained up to ceiling of a cell. She was covered in blood. I'm not really sure where the cell was, but I smelled salt water", said Hidan.

"I'm not trusting a make believe god that you fantasied about in your dreams", I said.

"If I was in your fucking position I would take any suggestion that could lead me to the woman I love", said Hidan.

I just stared at him. I felt my eye twitching he's fucking right. I saw a cocky smile appeared on his face.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Me being immortal proves that he excises and he gave us lead to find the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"Fine I will take it under consideration", I said.

"That's all I'm fucking asking", said Hidan.

* * *

**Sasori's Perspective **

I have massive headache because of my new partner Deidara. We've kept on having the same argument over and over again. Now I understand the pain Kakuzu feels when he's stuck with Hidan.

"So what's are next stop?" asked Deidara.

"Tomi Village", I said.

"Hmm, that village sounds fimilar", said Deidara.

"I'm surprised you don't Tomi Village didn't Snow tell you about?" I asked.

"No, she didn't tell me", said Deidara.

I saw Deidara's eye twitch I hit nerve. Snow entrusted telling me something about her past.

"Tell me", said Deidara.

"She trusts me I won't break it. Its such a rare gift to be given", I said.

"Why would she trust you un?" asked Deidara.

"Because she knows I keep secrets well", I said.

Deidara finally managed to shut up by some miracle. A white crow circling above us caught my eye. A white crow is rare in nature, but it can be summoned by anyone who signed the contract with Snow's crow Pearl. The crow landed on Deidara shoulder. Deidara tried to get paper out of the bird's mouth, but it flew over to my shoulder.

"That Snow's bird right?" asked Deidara.

"Yes, it's Snow's bird, but it can be summoned by Itachi or Kakuzu or anyone else that Snow allowed to sign the contract", I said.

Pearl hopped off my shoulder and laid an egg on the ground in front of me. She put the folded piece of paper in my hand. When I unfolded the paper I saw it was a wanted poster. I scanned over the photo the boy in picture looked very fimilair. He lived and in Hidden Sand Village while I was there. As reached the bottom of the poster I read that he might be with Orochimaru.

Pearl cracked the egg open and I unfolded the message. It read:

_Is older than in photo maybe late teens early twenty. Last seen a few weeks ago in the Hidden Waterfall Village. Escaped capture. _

"What does it say?" asked Deidara.

"We have a face to look for", I said as I showed Deidara the photo.

"Why do we have to look for him?" asked Deidara.

"Because he might be working for Orochimaru", I said.

Pearl disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looks like I will have to find my own messenger. I think I still have that scroll. I did the hand signs and a whined up bird puppet appeared in my hand. I put the wanted poster in it's beak and tied the other message to it's leg.

"Take this to Konan", I said.

The bird flew off to find it's target it should reach Konan in a few days may less.

"I could have just sculpted a bird Sasori it would look more natural than that ugly puppet", said Deidara.

Yes, the bird puppet is ugly, but it does it's job well.

"I rather not have one of your sad excuses for art blow up in Leader or Konan's face", I said.

"Come on Sasori where's your sense of humor?" asked Deidara.

"I don't have one", I said.

"But you have laughed I've heard it. I can't say that it was the most pleasant thing to hear", said Deidara.

"Deidara, it's time to move forward Tomi is a long way from here", I said.

"Why are you in such a rush un?" asked Deidara.

"Because I'm looking for a lost friend. I would think you would have more motivation", I said.

"I do want her returned, but it don't want her to reunited with Kakuzu", said Deidara.

"How can you say you love her when you don't want her to have want makes her happiest?" I asked.

The boy just glared at me. He knows I'm right.

"Hmm, so she's only your friend don't you ever admire her body. You yourself said she's beautiful", said Deidara.

"Unlike you boy I respect people's boundaries that's one of the reasons why she trusts me so much. Besides I rather not be on Kakuzu's bad side", I said.

"Some boundaries are meant to be broken", said Deidara

"Some are and some aren't. I'm not risking my life breaking the boundaries of Kakuzu's and Snow's relationship that could end badly", I said.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

We were finally done looking through the Hidan Sand Village. I don't like the Hidden Sand. I have sand in every piece of my clothing.

"You looked annoyed Konan", said Nagato.

"Yes, I'm annoyed I have sand in my underwear any one would be annoyed", I said.

"Maybe I can help you get rid of some of that sand", said Nagato.

I felt my face turn pink. I shook my head and tried to get the idea that Nagato place in mind out of it. Getting to spend all this with Nagato is great, but it would be even better if didn't have to worry about where Snow is and what's being done to her.

"She's on your mind again", said Nagato.

"No", I lied.

"I know when your lying Konan", said Nagato.

"Fine she's on my mind are you happy now?" I asked.

Nagato didn't answer he just stared at the sky trying to find something. Sky was empty.

"Do you hear that?" asked Nagato.

I shut my eyes and focused on lessening an almost unnoticeable creaking sound. I nodded my head yes. We followed the sound to a wooden bird puppet that was caught in the tree. As I got the puppet out the tree it bit my finger and dropped the message that was in it's beak.

"It's one Sasori's annoying puppets", I said.

"You should be grateful he didn't allow Deidara to send the message", said Nagato.

Nagato pick the folded piece of paper that the bird dropped to the ground. I saw his eyes quickly scan over it.

"Looks like we finally have a lead", said Nagato.

"But that lead was last seen weeks ago in the Hidden Waterfall Village", I said.

"Well at least we have a face to look for", said Nagato.


	15. Observing

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 15: Observing **

**I would love to hear a review from you guys I haven't seen one for awhile. If you have any question or suggestion I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kabuto, Snow, Kakuzu, and Hidan **

* * *

**Kabuto Perspective **

Snow and I returned from our journey four weeks ago. The happiness she felt on the mission still lingers in her eyes. That happy glow of hers that I love to see is still there for me to admire. Ever since that mission Hope is more friendly toward me than before. I walked into the dining area of the hideout and saw Kimimaro eating lunch alone. That's odd normally Hope always has lunch with Kimimaro.

"Where's Hope?" I asked.

"She's sunbathing", said Kimimaro.

"Why didn't you wake her?" I asked.

"Only an idiot would wake Hope up while she's sunbathing. Tayuya learned that the hard way", said Kimimaro.

I started walking out of the dining room.

"Where are you going?" asked Kimimaro.

"I'm the idiot whose going to wake Hope up", I said.

"Good luck Kabuto", said Kimimaro.

It's a beautiful day today I can understand why Hope would want to spend it out here. She spends most of her time outside anyways. Even if it's freezing outside. I saw Hope lying down on a branch of her favorite sunbathing tree. Her mask and hoodie were at the trunk of the tree. Rare an opportunity to see Hope without her mask. I looked up at her. I saw her eyes were closed in peaceful sleep and there was a small perfect smile on her face. The only thing that could make this image better was if that ill-tempered snake of hers wasn't wrapped around her arm. Mamba is a royal pain in my ass. Whenever I try to get close to Hope he hisses loudly and threatens to bite. He hasn't bit me yet, but I don't want to push my luck.

"Hope, its time to wake up", I said.

Hope gave an annoyed groan and slowly opened one of her eyes to see who was disturbing her from her sleep.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I didn't even bother opening both of my eyes to see who was disturbing me. I just opened one. I let out a sigh of annoyance, when I saw Kabuto staring up at me from the ground. I closed my eye and tried falling asleep again. I heard Kabuto jump onto the tree limb where I was sleeping.

"Your either an idiot or a fool for coming up here, Kabuto", I said.

"You know those words mean the same thing right?" asked Kabuto.

"Why do you have to over analyze everything?" I asked.

Kabuto shrugged.

"Orochimaru, wants to see you", said Kabuto.

That's the last thing I want to hear from Kabuto right now.

"Do you really think I care about what he wants?" I asked.

"I'm just the messenger", said Kabuto holding his hands to show he was no threat to me.

I would be an idiot if I though Kabuto wasn't a threat. He's a threat and it would be a mistake to think otherwise.

"Isn't there some saying about killing the messenger?" I asked.

"It's don't kill the messenger. And do you really want to kill me, Hope?" asked Kabuto.

"Depends on what mood I'm in. Like now I kinda want to kill you", I said.

I opened both of my eyes and glared at him. I saw tiny bit of fear in Kabuto's eyes. He can't tell if I'm bluffing. He knows that talking about Orochimaru in front of me put him in dangerous territory. Kabuto backed away from me.

"I know you don't care, but I know you don't want to get punished", said Kabuto.

I felt shiver run down my spine. I pushed him out of the tree. I heard him land to ground with a loud thud. Sadly me pushing him out the tree didn't stop his pursuit of annoying me.

"I would hate to see that beautiful skin get damaged again", said Kabuto.

"You really don't know, when to shut up do you", I said.

"Someone as pale as you shouldn't spend so much time in the sun", said Kabuto.

"Shut up Kabuto!" I growled.

"What's with you is your time of the month?" asked Kabuto.

I felt a blush spreading across my face.

"No, it's not my time of the month I just don't like being woken up from my sleep", I said.

He jumped back onto the branch again. Why won't he give up and let me sleep? I saw his hand coming toward me. I grabbed his arm a dislocated his shoulder and pushed him off the tree again.

"You dislocated my shoulder", growled Kabuto.

"Your lucky I didn't do worse I broke Tayuya's arm in three places", I said.

"Actually you broke her arm in five places", said Kabuto.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I was the one who healed her. I had to lessen her bitching about you", said Kabuto.

Kabuto put his shoulder back in place. He didn't even flinch from the pain. He's probably one of the best medical ninjas I've ever met. I would never tell him. It would just go to his head. He didn't jump back into the tree this time.

"I'm not going anywhere until you come with me. If you get this done now you can return to your sunbathing", said Kabuto.

"Fine", I said.

I jumped down from the tree. I saw Kabuto rubbing his shoulder, as if to get pity from me. Well he's not going to get any.

"I'm not sorry for doing that to you", I said.

"I know your not", said Kabuto.

Kabuto lead me to Orochimaru's office.

"What's with that face my?" asked Orochimaru as I stepped into his office.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Orochimaru has been sending me on missions by myself. He knows I can't go anywhere. He also knows I'm physically incapable of telling anyone about my situation. The missions were simple, but they gave me a little taste of freedom. Most of the time I acted as a thief for him, or went bounty hunting to get him cash to fund some of his research. Now I know why Kakuzu finds bounty fun getting chase down someone is fun to me. I know he mostly does it for the money, but I think he does it for the hunt too. I already have a big bounty on my head. I don't know why? I always leave some kind jewel for the owner that would cover the costs of what I stole.

"I want you to go to the Hidden Grass Village", said Orochimaru.

"What do you want me to do there?" I asked.

"I need to you to collect a few bounties and steal a few books", said Orochimaru.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"You forgot a word in that question my pet", said Orochimaru.

I hate it when he calls me that. I think Kabuto doesn't like Orochimaru calling me that either. Kabuto has grown more protective of me, which is a good sign.

"Is that all master?" I asked in the most polite tone I could muster.

"You need to collect at least ten million in bounties", said Orochimaru.

That should be easy enough. I've collected almost three times that amount for him. The more money I get the more missions he gives me.

I was about to leave the when Orochimaru said, "You have to get there in six days".

Six days it takes at least twelve days to get there.

"But-

"But what my pet? You are perfectly capable of getting there on time", said Orochimaru.

I know I'm perfectly capable of doing that, but I would have to run there at full speed the whole time. Normally he gives me longer and I have time to enjoy myself some.

"Do have anymore complaints my pet?" asked Orochimaru.

I shook my head no.

"Can I go master?" I asked.

There's no point in complaining. It will get me nowhere the only place it might get me is into trouble with him. Orochimaru nodded his head yes. I left his office and went to my room. The Hidden Grass Village that's the farthest he's ever sent me. He's so fucking confident in his curse mark. What he doesn't know that I'm training against it. My mind slipped into the memory of when first started training against his curse mark.

**Snow's Flashback **

_I was on a mission to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a simple village all I had to do was keep an on a boy named Sasuke. For some reason Orochimaru refused to give me the boy's last name, but it was easy enough to find him. All I had to do to find was follow a group of little girls who were obsessed with him. I feel bad for the boy. I don't even want to know what Orochimaru is planning to do to him. I finished my mission and was on my way back. I took my time I'm in no rush to get back to dark dank depressing place. I decided to take the path that lead through the woods. _

_I tried to avoid going through villages. It brings too much pain into my heart. Seeing all those happy families roaming through the village was hard for me to see it only reminded me of what don't have anymore. It also made me miss the Hidden Diamond Village and my people who are probably still having a hard time dealing with my disappearance. I only go into the village when I have to and to get ramen. The Hidden Leaf has one of my favorite ramen shops. _

"_Mistress wait!" yelled a voice that I recognized as Doku. _

"_What are you doing here Doku?" I asked. _

"_Yes, that is a good question why are you here?" asked Mamba. _

_I felt the tension building between Doku and Mamba. They don't have the greatest relationship in the world especially since Mamba has taken Doku's place on my arm. They know better than to fight in front of me. _

"_I'm only here to report my progress in the library", said Doku. _

"_So have you found anything?" I asked. _

"_I've looked through half the library and still haven't found anything yet. I will keep looking", said Doku. _

"_I think I might have a solution to your problem that doesn't require sealing jutsu", said Mamba. _

"_And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I asked. _

"_Because I hoped we would find another solution by now", said Mamba. _

"_So tell what this solution", I said. _

"_What do you fear most about your curse mark?" asked Mamba. _

"_The pain it causes me and the monster it turns me into, but how does that help?" I asked. _

"_The only way you overcome your curse is getting use to the pain, so it no longer has an affect on you. To get over your fear of becoming a monster you have to accept it as part of you, so you no longer fear it. Once your tame your curse mark you can use it against the one who gave it to", said Mamba. _

"_So when do we start?" I asked. _

"_First we need to find somewhere safe where no one can hear you", said Mamba. _

_After awhile of searching we found a cave. _

"_Will this do?" I asked. _

_Mamba nodded his head yes. _

"_Are you sure your comfortable with this, Mistress?" asked Doku. _

"_It's the only option we have right now and I'm not going to let the pain prevent from trying to break this curse", I said. _

"_Shall we start?" asked Mamba. _

"_Where should we start?" I asked. _

"_First think about escaping and don't stop think about it until you reach the entrance of the cave", said Mamba. _

_I looked back and saw the entrance was at least thirty feet away. I started thinking about being reunited with my family and the pain instantly kicked in. I fell to the floor of the cave. I tried standing, but couldn't. I slowly army crawled to entrance. The pain is so intense, but I can't let that stop me. I have to do this. If I'm ever going to see the man I love again.__I felt tears of diamond falling down my face. I have to push through this I'm almost there. Only a few more feet and then I'm at the entrance. I can do this I know I can! I won't let this curse mark stop me from returning to my family no matter how long it takes me._

_By the time I reached the entrance of the cave I was breathing hard and I was covered in sweat. There was blood dripping down from ears and nose. The pain finally stopped. I did it reached the entrance! My body was too weak to move any further. I will at least need to two day to recover. Doku somehow managed to undo my bedroll. Mamba and Doku helped me into the bedroll. _

"_Thank you", I said. _

"_That was a good start my lady. Now you need to rest", said Mamba. _

_As soon as my eyes closed I was fast asleep. _

I shook my head and continued packing. I still scream in agony from it's affect, but the pain is still less than before.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I was about to leave his office, when I heard Orochimaru clear his throat. I know he has more to say.

"Kabuto, I have a mission for you too", said Orochimaru.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your mission is to observe Hope on her mission. And you cannot interfere no matter how tempting it is", said Orochimaru.

"Why would I want to interfere?" I asked.

"On this mission Hope will see her lover again. I want to see how powerful her curse mark is. I would love to watch this experiment myself, but I can't risk an appearance", said Orochimaru.

That will be a living hell for Hope. This will also weakens Hope's feelings for me. This mission will be hard for both of us. Losing the affections of Hope will be hard on me.

"What if she somehow tells him that it's her?" I asked.

"Then you will set off this", said Orochimaru as he handed me a smoke bomb.

"What will this do?" I asked as carefully examined it.

"When it's activate gives off a sent that will activate Hope's curse mark and she will obey and protect you like she does when she's transformed", said Orochimaru.

"Full transformation or partial transformation?" I asked.

"Full transformation hopefully", said Orochimaru.

I didn't like that hopefully.

"Her full transformation hasn't been tested yet", I said.

"Then if anything does occur this will be the perfect opportunity to test her full transformation", said Orochimaru.

How will Hope's body be able to handle the side affects of a full transformation? She might be weak for weeks.

"Be careful with that power Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

I walked back to my room and saw Hope packing.

"The Hidden Grass Village is far away for you", I said.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm going to get home sick about this place", said Hope.

"But your homesick about another place aren't you?" I asked.

"Kabuto, why would you ask me that, when you already know the answer?" asked Hope.

I didn't know why I asked her this.

"You know asking that question would hurt me", said Hope as she wiped away a sapphire tear.

No, I didn't want cause her pain. I wrapped arms around her tightly and hugged her. She didn't fight me off. She cuddled closely to me. I love this closeness. I don't know what I would do without it.

"Will you miss anyone while your gone?" I asked.

"I will miss Kimi", said Hope.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

Hope let out a giggle.

"I will miss you too, Kabuto", said Hope.

That what I wanted to hear. I breathed in her scent and the smell of pine needles filled my nose.

"Kabuto, as much as I would like to stay like this we have to go", said Hope.

"We?" I asked.

"Mamba and I are going", said Hope.

"Mamba, is very lucky to be your travel partner", I said.

She pulled away from me. I want her in reach at all times, but I know that's not possible.

"Bye Hope and be careful", I said.

Hope quickly kissed on the cheek.

"I'm always careful", said Hope before running out of the hideout.

I touched my hand to my cheek where the feel of her lips lingered. I would love to feel those soft pink lips against mine.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I love going on missions even though Orochimaru gives them to me. I can't say I miss going on missions with Deidara. At least on these missions I'm on my own most of the time. Missions give me an excuse to get out of that dark dank hideout. I took off in run. I felt Mamba moving on my arm.

"Morning sleepy head", I said.

"How long have I been out?" asked Mamba.

"About two days", I said.

Mamba can sleep for days without even noticing it.

"It was a great sleep. So where are we going this time?" asked Mamba.

"The Hidden Grass Village. Have you ever been there before?" I asked.

"No", said Mamba.

"Have you ever been to the Hidden Waterfall Village?" I asked.

"Yes, I love it there it's a beautiful land. But they don't know a loyal ninja when they see one", said Mamba.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I looked at their history more closely and saw the injustice they did to Kakuzu", said Mamba.

My heart ached at the mention of his name.

"You and him will get along, so well", I said.

Mamba saw the sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive subject", said Mamba.

I know Mamba would never intentionally do anything to hurt me. I gently rubbed under his chin.

"I would enjoy meeting him", said Mamba.

I heard the sounds of sales men yelling for people to come to their booths. I saw tents, booths and rides. I know I shouldn't go, but I really want to.

"How long do you have to get there?" asked Mamba.

"Six days", I said.

"I think you can spend one day enjoying yourself", said Mamba.

"Where to go first?" I asked.

"How about food?" suggested Mamba.

"What would you suggest?" I asked.

"A nice juicy rat", said Mamba.

I sighed I knew I shouldn't have asked him. I walked through some of the stores, but none of them really caught my attention till I reached the last store. It sold bandanas with all the symbols of the villages.

"Do you have some with the Hidden Waterfall Village symbol?" I asked the owner.

"Yes, I'm guessing a pretty girl like you would want one in pink", said the owner.

"No, thank you but do you have any in green?" I asked.

"Yes, I think I might have one", said the owner.

He handed me a forest green one. It's perfect. Mmm, something smells good as I past one of the stands. I bought a soft pretzel and found a seat at a picnic table.

"Mamba, come out", I said.

I grabbed the black marker bag and crossed out the symbol on the bandana. Mamba slithered down my down my arm and peaked his head out my sleeve. I tied bandana around Mamba's neck.

"Why did you put this on me?" asked Mamba.

"I thought it would look cute", I said.

A blush appeared on Mamba's face. I giggled I love making Mamba blush. I should probably get going if I'm going to get to the Hidden Grass Village on time. A toy hanging in one of the booth's caught my attention. It was a white teddy bear with red hearts on it. I have to have it. I bought a ticket and easily knocked down bottles.

"What do you want sweet heart?" asked the owner.

"The teddy bear with the hearts on it", I said.

I hugged the bear tightly to my chest and then carefully put it in my bag. When Kakuzu won a bear just like this one I was so happy. It's getting late I don't want to go running through the night. I found a comfy looking tree and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan and I were only five days away from the Hidden Grass Village. We need cash to keep looking for Snow. I looked at the bounties board. The highest bounty was twenty million for a thief. It's a surprising high bounty for a thief. What did she do to earn such a high bounty? The thief most likely will be going to the Hidden Grass Village where the rare, book collection is. I'm even tempted to steal one of those books. Maybe I will.

"Why are you dragging me to go bounty hunting?" asked Hidan.

"How do you think we're fucking paying for this search", I said.

"So who are you going after and why are they worth my fucking time?" asked Hidan

"She's a thief and she's been stealing my bounties", I said.

"So who the fuck is this thief?" asked Hidan.

"She goes by the Book Thief", I said.

"Wait, she's a fucking girl?" asked Hidan.

"Yes, Hidan have you even been paying attention. Why am I even asking of course your not paying attention", I said.

"Let me see that wanted poster", said Hidan as he tried to grab it out of my hand.

"Why do you want to see this?" I asked.

"Just give me the fucking poster, baster", said Hidan.

I really don't feel like dealing with one of his fits. I gave him the poster. He was actually reading it. I don't think I've ever seen Hidan read before. Today is turning out to be an odd day.

"Are you sure you'll be able to bring her in?" asked Hidan.

Hidan has never questioned my talent for bounty hunting. I hate being questioned especially by him.

"I can bring her in", I said.

"I'm not saying you fucking can't. I'm saying you don't fucking want to", said Hidan.

"Why would I not want to bring in someone with such a high bounty on their head?" I asked.

"Because this girl looks like the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hidan", I said.

"Yes, I do know what I'm fucking talking about, old man. You know I'm right. This girl looks like the Little Bitch", said Hidan.

My threads wrapped tightly around his throat and dug into his skin.

"Don't you dare call my Snow that name", I said.

"Fine you fucking heathen bastard now put me down", yelled Hidan.

My threads threw Hidan to the ground with a loud thud hopefully he broke something.

"You broke my fucking nose old man", whined Hidan.

"Your lucky I didn't do worse", I said.

I picked up the wanted poster and looked at it more closely. He's fucking right the girl on the poster looks somewhat like Snow. Great, when did Hidan start being right? I shook my head. I can't let this get me right now.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke from up a great nap. When I looked up I saw the sun high in the sky. Shit, what time is and what day is it? I ran into town and checked a calendar shit I slept for two days. I have four days to get to the Hidden Grass Village. I ran at full speed toward the village.

"What with all the movement some us are trying to sleep?" asked Mamba.

"Mamba, you're the only one who is trying to sleep. I'm trying to get to Hidden Grass Village before I reach my deadline", I said.

"How will he even know if your make deadline or not?" asked Mamba.

"I don't how he, but he always figures it out", I said.

I have to get there on time. I really don't want feel that whip on my back.

My legs are killing me, but I can't stop running until I get there. I finally reached the village and checked into the first inn I saw. I collapsed into the bed.

"You need a shower my lady", said Mamba.

"I know that!" I growled.

Mamba gave me a surprised look.

"I'm sorry Mamba. I didn't mean to be snappy I'm just tired", I said.

I groaned as I slowly got out of the bed. I filled the tub with hot water I threw my clothes on the floor. I'm going to be, sore in the morning I haven't ran like that for a while. Once I get back I have to do more training. The water felt great on my aching body. Ugg, I have to wash my clothes. I got out of the tub and dried off and got into my pajamas. Mamba slithered up my arm. I don't think the inn owners will like seeing Mamba. The sign in the lobby did say no pets allowed.

"Mamba, I'm sorry you can't come with me. I will be back in a few minutes", I said.

Mamba slithered down my arm and onto the bed. The bed looks, so comfy. No, bed can wait laundry now. I went into the hallway and saw a maid in the hallway.

"Can I help you with something miss?" asked the maid.

"Do you have somewhere I can wash my clothes?" I asked.

"Yes, down the hall the first door on the right", said the maid

"Thank you", I said.

"Please call me if you need anything", said the maid.

I saw maid walking toward the door of my room.

"Wait", I said.

"What is it Miss?" asked the maid.

"My partner is in there he doesn't like to be woken up", I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss I will come back later", said the maid.

That was close I wouldn't want to see how she would react to Mamba sleeping on my bed. I quickly opened the door to my room again and put the do not disturb sign on the doorknob.

"Why do we have to stay in this shitty excuse for a hotel!" yelled someone from the lobby.

I shook my head. I must being going delusional if I'm hearing Hidan's voice. Now what am I doing? Oh I'm doing laundry. I threw my laundry in the washer and waited for it to finish. I heard the sounds of the wooden floors of the hallway creaking as the lobby man lead some new guests to their room. I didn't bother looking on at them at them. They were probably a happy couple on their honeymoon. I wish I could have a honeymoon with Kakuzu, but honeymoon requires us to be married first. Why I'm I thinking about this it will only make my heart hurt worse?

The dryer made a beep and took my laundry out. I slowly walked back to my room. I'n in no rush to return to my room. The only thing waiting for me there is a giant snake. Maybe if I stay out here long enough I will see my new inn neighbors. Maybe seeing a happy couple will remind of how it felt to be in a relationship. No, I can't do that I'm tired and want my bed. I started hearing a loud thudding sound come from a room a few doors down from mine. Well at least someone is having fun.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I collapsed onto bed. I can't remember the last time Kakuzu let us stay in an inn. It might be a shitty inn, but it's better than sleeping outside. My back is fucking sore from sleeping on the ground. Kakuzu glared at me from the other side of the room.

"Why are you fucking glaring at me, old man?" I asked.

"Why are you on the bed?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'm going to sleep you fucking dumb ass", I said.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?" asked Kakuzu.

"This isn't your fucking bed", I said.

"I paid for this room, so it's my bed", said Kakuzu.

"It's not like you're going to fucking use it. You haven't been able to sleep, since the Little Bitch was taken", I said.

"I told you not to call her that", growled Kakuzu.

I saw Kakuzu body tensing.

Shit!

"Hidan, I can either kick your ass in fight or you can willing get out of the bed and sleep outside. It's your choice", said Kakuzu.

"What do you think my answer will be Kakuzu?" I asked.

A fight instantly broke out between the two of us. At least this fight will keep me entertained for awhile. Ever since the Little Bitch was kidnapped everything became, so fucking boring and gloomy. Now I actually look forward to having a fucking battle with Kakuzu.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I put my pillow over my head to try and block out the sounds of the couple in the next room.

"Give me a fucking break! All I want is some sleep is that too much to fucking as for?" I asked.

"My lady you seem extremely stressed", said Mamba.

"Thank you captain obvious. All I fucking wanted to do today was to get some rest", I said.

Mamba gave me a weird look. I snapped at him again.

"Again Mamba I'm really sorry for acting this way. I'm just stressed and tired. It's nothing personal", I said as I gently rubbed under his chin.

"It's alright my lady I understand", said Mamba.

Finally the noises coming from the other stopped. Maybe now I can get some sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. The bed felt, so empty it was missing someone.

"Mamba, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Of course my lady", said Mamba.

"Can your turn into him it's the only way I will be able to sleep?" I asked.

Mamba nodded his head yes and shifted into Kakuzu. He got into bed with me. I cuddled closely to him, but it isn't the same as cuddling close to Kakuzu.

"You must think this is pathetic, Mamba", I said.

"No, I don't think that. You're extremely strong my lady. I don't mock the heart especially one as pure and kind as yours", said Mamba.

"That's really sweet Mamba", I said.

This is closest thing I have to being with my actual Kakuzu. I need to be with him.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan lost his fight against me, which is no surprise. Now he's tied up on the floor with his mouth sewed shut. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I returned to the bedroom I saw Hidan asleep on the floor. I got into bed and hoped for sleep to come. I actually managed to sleep some. I looked at the clock it read twelve in the afternoon. I got out of bed and kicked Hidan awake. I have to take out the stitches in his mouth. I really prefer not to lessen to him talk, but it will be hard explaining to the owner why is mouth is like that.

"It's about fucking time you took those stitches out!" yelled Hidan.

"Get off your ass and let's get going", I said.

"Do you know how much it fucking hurts to have your mouth sewn shut?" asked Hidan.

"Do you think I care about your pain?" I asked

"Can't we at least get lunch first?" asked Hidan.

"Maybe after we catch our target", I said.

"But that's going to take forever", whined Hidan.

"Well, that's more the reason for you to search for our thief", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I packed up my bag and changed into my clothes. There's no point in me staying here any longer and having to pay extra. I left a tip for the maid on the table and then checked out.

"Finally lunch time", I said.

"My lady may I go hunting?" asked Mamba.

"Sure", I said.

Mamba slithered down my sleeve and went to who knows where. He always returns to me. I found the nearest ramen shop and happily started eating. Should I go to the bounties first, or scope out the building with rare collection in it first? I guess I will go to the bounties.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I lead Hidan to where the bounties were posted.

"Why the fuck are we here I thought we were looking for that thief not finding someone new to catch?" asked Hidan.

"Idiot. She's a bounty hunter she will most likely check the new bounties. Then scope out the building where the collection is stored", I said.

As I got closer to the where bounties were posted. I saw the one who I was hunting. I was only a few feet behind her and she couldn't sense my presence. But something caught my attention a white teddy bear with hearts that was sticking out of her bag. It looked almost exactly like the one Snow left at the hideout. There many toys like, so what if this girl has one?

"Hmm, which one to pick?" asked the thief to herself.

Her voice was soft and sweet. I shook my head I can't let that voice of her get to me. What is wrong with me? Why is this girl having such an affect on me?

"Well, I know I'm going to pick", I said.

I saw her tense. I turned her around to her face. Her eyes were ice blue color and sky blue bangs hung in her face. She has such pretty eyes why would she want to hide them? I always hate it, when Snow hides her beautiful midnight blue eyes. Now, seeing the girl in person I realized she looks a lot more like Snow then in photo.

I looked over her body she was short maybe five one at the tallest. She wore a Hidden Sound Village forehead protector around her waist. The only reason we haven't searched that village was that it was under too much attention. Both the Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf were keeping an eye on it.

"You're a better thief then ninja girl", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I can't believe it's him. But Kakuzu has no idea who I really am. He wants me for the bounty on my head. When I looked into Kakuzu's eyes they were cold, harsh, unforgiving, but among all those emotions I saw pain and sadness. My poor Kakuzu. I hate seeing him in, so much pain. I felt the curse mark take affect the pain has never been, so intense before. The pain got even worse when I tried speaking.

"I-

That's all I managed to say before I coughed up blood.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

The girl coughed up some blood and then screamed at the top of her lungs. I wasn't squeezing her neck that tight. When I looked over her face again I saw tattoos covered most of it. I know those markings. Orochimaru gave this girl his curse mark. This is an even better lead than Kabuto.

"Will shut that bitch up", said Hidan.

I knocked the girl out and threw her over my shoulder.

"We're leaving Hidan", I said.

"But the turn in place is right over there", said Hidan.

"We are not turning her in", I said.

"Why the fuck not?" asked Hidan.

"Shut up and follow me", I said.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to turn her in", said Hidan.

"I'm not turning her, because I know she can help us. There's no other reason", I said.

"You mean help you and the Little Bitch get back together", said Hidan.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

This whole no interfering thing is extremely difficult. I followed Kakuzu and his partner.

"What am I suppose to do if she's kidnapped?" I asked myself.

I just have to see this through. It's not like they can kill her, but I can't let her body get damage beyond repair. I could never forgive myself if anything like that happened to her. Hope means, so much to me. I don't know what I would do without her.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Once we were deep enough into the forest I sat the girl underneath a tree. I lifted her wrist and felt her pulse. Good, her pulse is strong I didn't hurt her. Looking at her brought back, so many memories of my Snow. My hearts were aching more than ever and she wasn't even my Snow.

"Are going to fucking wake her up?" asked Hidan.

"She's knocked out. We have to wait for her to wake up", I said.

"This so fucking boring", said Hidan.

"Feel free to leave", I said.

"Can you tell me why we brought her with us?" asked Hidan.

"I already told you, Hidan", I said.

"Then fucking tell me again", said Hidan.

"No", I said.

I hate repeating myself especially to Hidan.

"The tattoos on her face were caused by Orochimaru's chakra", I said.

"There are no tattoos on that bitch", said Hidan.

I let out sigh have to make sure she has the mark. I unzipped her hoody and two things caught my attention. One was the curse mark a little above her collarbone. The second thing was the Jashin necklace she was wearing. She either worships Jashin, or Snow gave it to her. This girl isn't an idiot like Hidan she wouldn't follow that pointless religion. I carefully picked up the Jashin necklace and examined it. This can easily belong to Hidan and Snow gave it to this girl for some reason. Snow doesn't give out objects that are important to her for no reason. I have to make sure that this girl isn't a follower of Jashin.

"Hidan, are they're any other followers in your fucked up religion?"

"Why do you want to fucking know?" asked Hidan.

"Answer the question", I said.

"Yes, but not fucking many", said Hidan.

"Do you know any of them?" I asked.

Hidan nodded his head yes.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

Kakuzu has never taken interest in my religion before what the fuck is wrong with him.

"Do any of them look like her?" asked Kakuzu.

There's no fucking way that bitch can be a worshiper of Jashin. Kakuzu moved out of the way for me to get better look at the girl. My eyes instantly went to the Jashin necklace she was wearing. This girl can only be a few years younger than me I would have know her.

"I don't know her, but I want that necklace", said Hidan.

Maybe it's the mask. Her eyes fluttered open, when I started to pull down her mask. I felt her teeth bite down on my finger.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"That fucking hurt you stupid bitch!" yelled Hidan.

I turn my back for one second and he manages to do something stupid. When I looked at the two I saw the girl with a smile on her face and Hidan holding one of his fingers cursing loudly. There was blood dripping down the girl's face.

"What did you do Hidan?" I asked.

"It's not what I did. It's what that bitch did", said Hidan.

"And what did she do?" I asked.

"She nearly bit my finger off!" yelled Hidan.

"Stopping being such a fucking cry baby", said the girl.

It feels like I'm dealing with two kids right now. I hate kids. The girl is right though. I found myself laughing, but it went unheard by Hidan. The girl looked over at me and gave a kind smile. Why would she be smiling at me?

"What did you say?!" asked Hidan.

"You heard what I fucking said", said the girl.

"You fucking bitch", said Hidan before he charged at the girl.

"My name isn't bitch you fucking idiot it's Hope. If I wasn't tied up right now I would kick your ass", said the girl.

The girl isn't dumb. She has to have a reason for giving out her name like. The way she responded to being threatened with absolutely no fear in eyes made me think there's more to her then meets the eye. I stopped him before he could attack her. Threating her or torturing her will have no affect. I will have play nice. Questioning her is going to a pain in my ass.

"You have quiet a talent for cursing, but I doubt that's why Orochimaru gave you this mark", I said as touched her mark.

I felt her shiver, so she isn't that brave.

"What is your relationship to him?" I asked.

"He's owns me", said Hope.

Her voice changed from confident to timid. Snow' voice always changed like that whenever she talked about her master. I shook my head. I've got to stop comparing this girl to Snow.

"You're his slave", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I want to tell Kakuzu everything, but the pain is too intense. I have to drops some hints if I'm capable. I felt his hand go to my back and lift my shirt. Fuck, I miss my scares. Now there are only a few faint scares on my back.

"He used the whip with her and other punishments for me", I said.

"Who is her?" asked Kakuzu.

I saw hope fill his eyes.

"What was her name?" asked Kakuzu.

"Snow", I said.

"Did she give that necklace?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes.

"That necklace wasn't hers to give away!" yelled Hidan.

"What does Snow look like?" asked Kakuzu.

"Her hair is as white as snow and she has midnight blue eyes", I said.

A smile appeared on Kakuzu's face. I felt his threads loosen. What is he going to do now?

"Can you tell where she is?" asked Kakuzu.

"I really wish I could tell you, but my curse mark prevents me from saying anything vital to Orochimaru's organization", I said.

"Was that why you were coughing up blood?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes", I said.

"Can you tell me anything about her that could be useful?" asked Kakuzu.

"She told me if I ever met you to tell you that she loves you. Again I really wish I could help you", I said.

"Don't worry I have idea of how to get the information I need out of you", said Kakuzu.

"How?" I asked.

"By using your memories", said Kakuzu

Leader yes! He will be able to look into my memory and tell Kakuzu that it's me. I bet they will be able to figure out it's me. I as soon as I started walking with a burning sensation went through my body. I collapsed and my body started shaking. I felt like every muscle in my body was on fire.

"Please knock me out", I begged.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I saw Hope glowing with happiness, when they told her they were taking her. There must be something or someone who can seal the curse mark.

"Hope, what are you doing?" I asked.

I heard a deep laugh coming from Kakuzu.

"I can kill you now", said Kakuzu.

"Why do you get to kill him? He will make a perfect sacrifice for Jashin", said Hidan as he pointed his scythe at me.

With a clunky weapon like that it shouldn't be that hard to dodge his attacks.

"If he's still alive once I'm done with him you can do whatever you want with him", said Kakuzu.

The powerful charka emitting from the both of them is amazing. I can't take them on all by myself. Shit, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. I set off the smoke bomb.

"Do you think a smoke bomb can stop me from finding you?" growled Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

Something is off about the smoke bomb. It doesn't smell like smoke, but it isn't poison. What is this stuff? When the gas cleared I saw Hope on the ground besides Kabuto. Her little body was shaking and I saw blood on her hands. When I looked at Hidan I saw he was in pieces.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That girl is what fucking happened", said Hidan.

What just happened? How did that tiny little girl have such strength to take down Hidan in a few seconds? The girl's chakra was different from before. She took down her hood and saw her eyes were black and her skin was white. There was a black diamond across her nose.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I looked at Hope I saw her body had barely transformed. The only traits of her transformation were her skin was white, her eyes were completely black, and she had diamond claws.

Hope stood in front of me on all fours ready to attack if someone threatened me. Why didn't she completely transform? She must be fighting off her transformation and winning. This isn't a good sign. The smoke bomb must not have been strong enough to cause a full transformation. I can't allow her to use any of her powers. If she does it will reveal her identity. Then those two won't give up until they've captured her and kill me. I don't even want know what punishments Kakuzu would have in store for me.

"Get us out of here", I said.

She glanced back at me and then moved timidly toward Kakuzu. Hope charged at him tackling him down to the ground. Fuck, if she starts a battle with him it will end badly for me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The creature tackled me to the ground. Her eyes changed. The ice blue color of her eyes reappeared. Her eyes were filled with sadness, pain, and longing. I know she doesn't want hurt me. Blood started dripping down her chin.

"I'm sorry Kuzu", said creature.

There's only person who calls me that, but this can't be my Snow. The creature knocked me out.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I managed to hold off the transformation. I grabbed the collar of Kakuzu's shirt dragged him under the shade of a tree.

"I'm so close to you, yet still so far away", I said.

I gently kissed him on the forehead. I will always love you Kakuzu.

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "I promise I will return to you".

I ran back over to Kabuto and transported us back to the hideout. Kabuto was glaring at me. He's hurt because I showed love toward Kakuzu.

"You know I have to tell Orochimaru how you reacted", said Kabuto.

"You don't have to tell him", I said.

"Yes, I do", said Kabuto.


	16. Broken

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 16: Broken **

**I kinda rushed through this chapter, so I would really like to hear what you guys have to say. If you have any questions or suggestions I would be happy to answer them. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Orochimaru, and Kabuto **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I ran to my room as soon as we reached the entrance to the hideout. I heard Kabuto yelling at me to come back, but I kept running until I reached my room. His voice was distance thought in my head. The only thing I could feel was the growing pain in my heart. I slammed the door loudly behind and collapsed onto my bed.

I took off my mask and contacts. I want to be as much as my old self as possible. I want to be Snow not Hope. I want to be the girl who was in love and happy. That person seems so different the person I am now. I will be Snow again no matter how long it takes. I will be her again.

I curled up into ball and pulled the blankets over my head to try and hide from the world. All I want to do is disappear. I want the agony in my heart to stop. Seeing him again then being forced to leave him brought new pains to my already abused heart.

I would like nothing more to be back in Kakuzu's strong embrace. I saw no point in hiding tears. Everyone in the hideout probably knows I'm in pain. When I'm like this people keep their distance from me. Even Orochimaru knows better than to approach me when I'm like this. I heard the door slowly creaking open. Who is the idiot who dares come in here? I don't care who it is. All what I want to do right now is let out all the sadness I've been bottling up for so long.

"It's not fair", I said to myself.

"Life isn't fair especially for you", said Orochimaru as pulled away the blankets I was underneath.

He was far too close to me. He sat on my bed only a few inches away from me.

"If your going to hide from me you'll need to try harder than that my pet", said Orochimaru.

He looked at me as if I was his helpless pray. Right I do feel helpless, but I'm nobody's pray especially not his. He raised his hand and I braced myself, but instead of hitting me like I expected he would he started running his fingers through my hair. I let out growl, but that didn't stop him.

"Shhh, my pet you don't want to upset your master when he's already annoyed", said Orochimaru.

Him saying that only made me angrier. But attacking him when I'm like this would be a fool's mistake. I moved away from him, but he grabbed me roughly by the arm forcing me to be close.

* * *

**Orochimaru's perspective **

I felt Hope shivering in my arms. Her eyes were wide with fear. She's on the verge of breaking all I need to do is push her further until she's finally brakes. After that I can rebuild into something new and more powerful. I can turn her into the perfect weapon and then the perfect host.

"You've behaved extremely badly my pet. And I can't allow you to go unpunished", I said.

"How did I misbehave you set me up so I would have to see him?" asked Hope.

Her words were thickly laced with hatred and rage. I felt her trying to escape my grasp. I tightened my grip on her little wrist. She let out whimper of pain. I must have broken something. I got off the bed and offered her my hand. Kabuto can easily fix whatever damage I do to her later.

"You can either behave and make this easier on yourself, or we can play an annoying game of cat and mouse", I said.

That earned me glared and then she tried darting out of the room. I easily caught her. That was easier than normal. It normally takes at least fifteen minutes for me to catch her.

"You are quiet easy pray to catch my little mouse", I said.

"I'm no mouse", said Hope.

"Your in no position to decide what you are", I said.

She's losing herself this is perfect. I grabbed her hair and dragged her into a cell and connected her arm to shackles hanging from the ceiling.

"I will return soon my pet", I said.

I saw a shiver run down her back. She's so close to being broken it's perfect!

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Orochimaru wanted me in his office. As a walked there I noticed that a door leading into one of the cellblocks was open. I better check on this. As soon as I entered the cellblock I was surround by pure darkness. This cellblock is never used. There's reason why the door is open. I heard the sounds of chains moving and followed it to the last cell in the room.

I saw a silhouette of person, but there were no defining details that could lead me to their identity. I move closer to the bars of the cell. Maybe if I went in I could get a better look at the person whoever in here is in here for a reason. I instantly recognized who the person was when she slowly opened her sparkling midnight blue eyes.

"Hope?"

She closed her eyes again and hung her head down. I want to comfort her, so badly she looks like she could really use it. She probably blames me for what's happening to her. I should have kept my mouth shut about what happened on the mission then she wouldn't be in this position.

"Kabuto!" yelled Orochimaru.

Shit, he's angry. I ran out of the cellblock and into Orochimaru's office. He was at his desk glaring at me with annoyance.

"When I tell you to come to office I expect you here no detours", growled Orochimaru.

"A cellblock door was opened I had to check if everything was settled", I said.

"You are forbidden in there again!" yelled Orochimaru.

I haven't seen him this angry for a while. I don't like being the target of his rage. Normally people who make him this angry don't live for that long. I started leaving the office.

"Did I say you could leave?" asked Orochimaru.

I leaned against one of the walls in his office. I have to let him cool down before I can get anywhere with him. After half an hour he looked calmer.

"What could I have ruined?" I asked.

"She's close to breaking and I can't risk your good intentions ruining that", said Orochimaru.

Break her? I wanted her to get punished, but I don't want her to be broken and turned into something new. She's perfect the way she is she doesn't need to be turned into something else.

"Wouldn't breaking her make her lose her purity?" I asked.

"We both know that no matter how broke Hope is she will never lose her purity", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru let out deep laugh. What is he laughing at?

"You let your emotions get in the way, Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

"No, I don't. I'm a professional in my work", I said.

"Except when it comes to her", said Orochimaru.

I couldn't give a good response because anyone would be able to tell I was lying. Pretty much everyone in this hideout knows I care for Hope.

"Your in love with her", said Orochimaru.

I just stared at him. I have no idea how to respond to that. My mind finally stopped it's confusion and I was finally able to ask a question. Orochimaru seemed to be enjoying my confusion.

"How?" I asked.

"The way you follow her like a lost puppy and the glare you give me whenever I call her my pet. I'm not a person of many emotions, but that doesn't mean I can't recognize them in the eyes of others", said Orochimaru.

I glared at him.

"And that's the glare. I hate that glare", said Orochimaru.

In not even a second Orochimaru was in front of me with his hand around my neck. He had an annoying smirk plastered on his face. He stared at me with his snake like eyes. I could see him calculating the benefits of having me around and if he could get away with killing me. Lucky for me he decided not to kill me, but he didn't let go my throat.

"You have to except that she's my pet nothing more than that", said Orochimaru.

I forced myself not to glare at him when called Hope his pet. She's a person not a pet he has no right to call her that.

"Love is a weakness Kabuto, but I will allow you keep it for now. But if your emotions ever get in my way I will kill you, so watch your step boy", said Orochimaru.

"May I leave my lord?" I asked.

He nodded his head yes.

"Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

I froze where I stood.

"If you ever set foot in that cellblock without my permission again you might end up in a worse situation than my pet", said Orochimaru.

"I understand my lord", I said before finally leaving his office.

I went to back to room and saw Hope's side room was lacking her appearance. I walked to her side of the room and sat down on her bed. It's my fault that she's going to go through hell. Hopefully one day she will come to forgive me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw a thin stream of light pierced the darkness of the cellblock, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. The rusty hinges of door to my cell slowly squeaked open.

"Hello my pet", said Orochimaru.

Now more than ever his voice has an affect on me.

"Leave me alone", I growled.

"Are you sure want to be alone?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes", I said without hesitation.

"I'll leave you", said Orochimaru.

That surpised me. I looked into his golden eyes to see if there were any hints of what he was thinking.

"But before I go I'll leave you with this thought. If your family loves you, so dearly why couldn't they recognize you? Not even the man you call lover could recognize you. Even when you were right in front of his eyes. I thought he said he would find you anywhere. If he truly loves wouldn't he always be able to recognize you?" said Orochimaru.

Out of all things he's said to me that's the cruelest. The weight of a newly found depression took over my body. I would have collapsed if my arms weren't chained to ceiling. I started crying my whole body ached with sadness.

"Are you sure you want me to leave?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want your company. I don't know anyone who would want", I said.

Even though I feel more alone than ever I don't want his company. Before he left he unshackled my chains. I curled up in a ball on the cold ground. There's no way he's right. Kakuzu said he will always find me, but why couldn't he find me when I was in front of his eyes?

I was alone with my thoughts for what seemed for like weeks. No contact with anyone just left me alone with my heart ached and pain. Trying to figure out if anything Orochimaru said could really be true. I can't be true Kakuzu loves me and even I have a hard time recognizing myself the way I look now. He will find me or I will find him. For the first time since put into the darkness of the cellblock a felt a smile appear on my face. The door of the cellblock opened. The light burned my eyes and I was forced to move into the shadows. I saw a tall pale figure of Orochimaru staring at me. He looked at me with disproval.

"Why are you smiling girl? You have nothing to smile about", said Orochimaru.

"Yes, I do. Because I know Kakuzu will find me and nothing you can say or do that will make me think otherwise", I said.

Instead of getting angry he started laughing. I would rather him beat me and get angry than have him laughing at me. That laugh never means anything good.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You really think he will want you after this?" asked Orochimaru.

I felt fear building in my body. He had just touched one of my worst fears, but is there any way he can make that fear become reality.

"Why would he not?" I asked.

"Because you betrayed him", said Orochimaru.

"I have never betrayed him", I said.

"He doesn't know that. And remember my pet I can make you do or say whatever I want", said Orochimaru.

"No you can't!" I yelled.

"I can't can I? Let me show what I can to you", said Orochimaru.

I stood up to face him and stared right into his cruel snake like eyes. I felt the slowly agonizing warmth of my curse spreading across my body.

"Kiss me", said Orochimaru.

"Never", I said.

"Never say never my pet. You don't know full extent of my power over you", said Orochimaru.

My curse marks started glowing like embers. I screamed out as the new pain took over my body. It was worse than any pain my curse mark had ever given to me before. I started coughing up blood. Blood ran down my nose. Diamonds started falling from eyes.

"You thought the pain was bad before. There are three levels of pain I can put you through. And I would love an excuse to put you through all three of them", said Orochimaru.

My body begged me to stop fighting itself. After what seemed like hours my body couldn't ignore what it was told any longer. I walked toward Orochimaru. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. His lips were surprisingly soft. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. No, I'm not going to allow this to happen! I had enough control over body to force myself to bite down on his tongue as hard as I could. I could taste his blood in my mouth. He slapped me hard sending me across the cell. My skin turned to diamond protected me from the hard impact into the stone wall of my cell. Orochimaru pulled circular machine that I instantly recognize. He grabbed my throat and my skin instantly turned to diamond.

"That won't work my pet", said Orochimaru.

The came back as my skin slowly returned to normal. The wires of the machine dug into my chest.

"Even if he figures out that you never betrayed him do you really think he will have any attraction to when he finds the blood thirsty monster in you", said Orochimaru.

Some small fiber of my being thought he was right, but I have to ignore it. If what Orochimaru said was right life there would be no reason for me to live.

"Your wrong", I said.

"I think I'm right and a small part of you knows I'm right too", said Orochimaru.

A shock went through my body causing me to pass out.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

Spit out the blood in my mouth. She's not as broken as I thought, which is troublesome. I still got to her. I squatted down to where Hope was laying down.

"You have spirit I'll give you that girl, but I will break you no matter how long it takes", I said.

I saw her body shaking.

"You're learning to fear your master. Next you'll learn how to respect me", I said.

I took the syringe out of my pocket.

"Time to let your worst fear to take over", I said.

I took her left arm and injected the serum into her vain. An expression of pure pain and fear appeared on my pet's face. I ran my hand through her hair.

"Maybe now you might learn. Your mine now and you will never belong to anyone else", I said before I left my pet in the dark.

I walked out the cellblock and saw Kabuto standing in the hallway. It didn't surprise that he was there. It would surprise me if he weren't there.

"Take her to the infirmary and take care of her. She will be out for a while", I said.

I saw the look of fear in his eyes, when I mentioned her health. His love for her will keep her healthy. Kabuto is talented too bad I might have to kill him when I take his lover as my host.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I couldn't hear what Orochimaru was saying that shock must have affected my hearing. I all his words were too muffled for me to understand. I was too weak to open my eyes. I felt a sharp prick on my arm. In matter of seconds I fell asleep.

**Snow's Nightmare **

_My eyes fluttered opened and saw I was somewhere that I recognized. I was at the waterfall Kakuzu and I spent some of our time together. I slowly got up from soft grassy ground that surrounded the waterfall. __As I looked across the small stream I saw Kakuzu. He was sitting by the stream's side with his feet in the water. He looked relaxed. His hood, cloak, and mask were off. There was a smile on his face as he looked at the photo of me._

"_Kakuzu", I said. _

_He raised his head from the photo and tried to find where my voice was coming from. He stood up and scanned the area trying to find me. _

"_Snow?" said Kakuzu. _

"_I'm right here, Kuzu", I said. _

_His eyes weren't soft and warm when they looked at me. They were cold and filled with distrust. He has never looked liked at me like before. It hurt me. Kakuzu is the only person who has the complete power to damage me beyond repair. Whenever you let someone into their heart it gives them power to hurt you or love you. _

"_Kakuzu, why are you looking a me like that?" I asked. _

"_Your not my Snow", said Kakuzu. _

"_But I am your, Snow", I said as I stepped forward. _

_As I moved toward him he backed away from me. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me hard against the stone wall of the waterfall. He was squeezing my neck, so hard that I could barely breathe. I tried prying away his hand, but his grip was too strong. When I looked into his I saw they were filled with rage. _

"_You're hurting me", I said. _

_Kakuzu has never willing hurt me. _

"_How dare you insult my Snow saying you're her? My Snow isn't a monster", said Kakuzu. _

_I felt tears of jewels falling down my face. His expression of anger changed to disgust. _

"_I am your Snow", I said._

"_You might have been my Snow, but now your just a monster", said Kakuzu. _

_He let go of my throat and I fell to the ground. Even though I could breath well now his words knocked the breath out of me. _

"_I love you, Kakuzu. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. _

"_I love the woman you were not the monster you are now", said Kakuzu as he walked away from me. _

_It would have hurt less if he had ripped my heart out. Then him saying that he doesn't love me anymore. He walked away from me not even looking back once to see me. I never wished for death more then now. There's no point in living without him in my life. __I finally built up the courage to see the monster that made Kakuzu lose his love for me. I slowly walked over to the stream. The reflection I saw made me understand why Kakuzu lost his love for me so quickly. I curled up underneath the shade of tree._

"_Immortality is curse without you, Kakuzu", I said to myself. _

_I could spend the rest of my life here and no body will bother me. At least hope nobody will. Orochimaru this all your fault! An undesirable rage took over my body. _

"_Orochimaru, I will kill you for doing this to me. And I won't rest until your dead", I said myself. _

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Once Orochimaru left the hallway I ran into cellblock. I opened her cell as quickly as I could. When reached her cell I saw she was in the fetal position on the floor. Her skin was so pale she looked like a ghost. Her whole body was shaking. I gently picked her up. When I looked at her face there was an expression of pure terror on it. I have no idea how to make her feel safe. I felt a panic in my heart that I've never felt before.

"Don't worry Hope I will get you out of whatever your feeling right now", I said.

The only response she gave was a whimper of sadness and fear. I hate seeing her like this. Normally she's so strong and doesn't allow anyone to see the pain she's in. I could I always see the pain she tried to hide so well in her eyes. The only other person who knows how much pain Hope is in is Kimimaro. I carefully put her in the softest bed in the infirmary. I put an IV in her arm so she could sustenance while she like this. How long will she be like this? I took off her dirty clothes and put on some fresh ones on for her. I got into bed with and pulled her close. It was the only think I could think of to calm her down.

Early in the morning I heard the doors of the infirmary slam. When I looked at the doorway I saw Kimimaro. The panic and worry was apparent in his eyes. He looked up at me to as if to ask me what happened to her. I can't tell him that Orochimaru did this to her that will cause problems.

"Don't worry Kimimaro she only over used her kekkie genkia", I said.

"Okay", said Kimimaro.

He pulled up one of the chair in the infirmary to Hopes bed. Kimimaro and I have our disagreements, but one thing we share is our love for Hope. I saw Kimimaro looking at her heart rate monitor.

"Is her heart suppose to be that fast?" asked Kimimaro.

"No, it's not but I haven't found a way to calm her down", I said.

"Can I try something?" asked Kimimaro.

"It won't hurt if you do", I said.

Kimimaro took Hope's hand is his. Her heart rate calmed down a little bit.

"Snow, don't worry it's all right your friends and family are here", said Kimimaro.

Hope trusts Kimimaro with her real name. He really must mean a lot to her. Hope's heart rate went back to a more normal rate.

"How did you know that work?" I asked.

"I thought something from her past would make her feel safe. And her name use to be Snow", said Kimimaro.

"Why did you say friend and family neither of use are related to her?" I asked.

"She said I'm like another younger brother to her. She's like an older sister to me. Hope's my only family and I love her", said Kimimaro.

"You love her?" I asked.

"Yes, I love her but not in the way you love her", said Kimimaro.

"I don't love her I'm only following Lord Orochimaru's commands to heal her", I said.

"That's complete bull shit and you know that", said Kimimaro.

Kimimaro got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to get some flowers for her. I think she will like that", said Kimimaro.

It's been three days and Hope still hasn't shown any signs of waking up. I have no idea what's wrong with and Orochimaru won't give me any hints. Is he doing this to her as punishment to me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes slowly opened and saw I was in the infirmary. It was only a nightmare. The rage I felt toward Orochimaru in nightmare was still in my system. I won't rest until he's dead. He thinks putting me in that hellish nightmare will break me he's severely wrong. I won't break that easily. There's only one person who can break me and he will never do that to me. I'll pretend to be Orochimaru's broken little pet for now and when the bastard least expects it I will strike. I just need to train more against this curse mark.

Once the rage I felt was more under control. I looked around the infirmary. I saw Kabuto in chair resting his head on my bed. He looks likes shit. He must have stayed up this whole time taking care of me. On the table near my bed I saw fresh sunflowers in vase. Kimimaro must have picked them from me he know there my favorite. He must have been, so worried about me.

I better wake up Kabuto. I gently nudged his shoulder to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened. He had some of the worst bed head I've ever seen. It took a lot of effort for me not to laugh at him. It took him a few seconds to figure out what was going on. When his eyes landed on me he instantly woke up and hugged me tightly. He pressed his soft lips against mine. He pulled away from me and cupped my face in his hands. He looked at my every movement to see if were really awake and there. Him doing that kinda reminded me of Kakuzu.

"Hope, don't ever worry me like that again", said Kabuto.

The worry in his voice was apparent he wasn't making any effort to hide it. It's kinda cute how much he cares about me.

"I didn't mean to worry you. But why would you be worried about me?" I asked.

"Because I love you that's why!" said Kabuto.

That caught me completely off guard.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you. Why do think I get so protective over you", said Kabuto.

"Kabuto, I'm not ready to say those words yet", I said.

"I know you can take all the time you want. I will wait for you forever", said Kabuto.

I felt a pang of guilt for gaining his love knowing that I'm going to have to break his heart.


	17. Instincts

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 17: Instincts **

**Please leave a review hearing what you have to say gives me ideas. I haven't heard to much from you. If you have any questions or suggestions I would love to hear them. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu and Hidan **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I ever since I met Hope I can't stop thinking about how much she reminds of Snow. That mark turned that small sweet girl into a powerful beast. Even if Snow's mark transforms her into a monster I will always love her. I will help her find away to recover and tame it. Nothing can stop me from loving her. I sound like character from a cheesy love story.

There are so many places left for us to search and we aren't any closer to finding her. Now Hidan and I are traveling along the Sea Foam Islands. The Sea Foam Islands are group of small islands that are magnets for tourism. I thought Hidan would hate this place and want to leave it as soon as possible, but sadly it was the opposite he didn't want to leave. He's been trying all day to extend our time here.

I would rather be in the Hidden Snow Village than here. I hate the heat and sand of the beach. The part I hate the most are all the children running wild while their parents got drunk. I felt someone bump into me. When I looked down I saw a little girl staring up at me. The girl had short brown hair with white cat clip in it, and she wore a pink dress. I glared down at her I'm in no mood to deal with a child. I already have to deal with Hidan and that's bad enough. The girl instantly broke into tears and ran away.

"Scary monster!" yelled the girl as she ran away.

I let an annoyed sigh that reaction is one of the many reasons I don't want to have children.

"Don't you dare say anything", I said.

Hidan broke into laughter.

"All I'm going to fucking say about that is I hope Snow doesn't want to have children", said Hidan.

I know for fact that one day Snow will want to be a mom. She wants to have a family. In time she will get to have a family. I'm willing to give her a family once all this Akatsuki business is over. But if even then I would want more time with just me and her.

"You seem more grumpy than usual old man. If that's physically possible", said Hidan.

"I hate the beach. I don't understand why you like it here, so much. I would think you would hate it here", I said.

"This place was a tourist attraction from the start, so I don't mind it here. There's so many temptations. There are so many ways that things that can go wrong", said Hidan.

I saw an evil smirk appear on his face. I know that smirk far too well appear. That smirk never means anything good. It normally means that I will have massive headache. We barely got out of the mess he made in the last village.

"You better not start scene again. I barely got us out of the mess you started", I said.

"Those fucking heathens were celebrating stupid religion unworthy of any fucking praise", said Hidan.

"You nearly killed a beloved monk in front of hundreds of people", I said.

"You've killed monks before why can't I?" asked Hidan.

"I had ligament reasons to kill them. There were great bounties on their heads. The one you tried to kill had no bounty. It would have been a waste of time", I said.

"I would have killed him if you hadn't stopped me", growled Hidan.

"I know that's why I stopped you, idiot", I said.

"You can't say that I didn't make things interesting", said Hidan.

"You made it interesting by making it a pain in the ass situation that I had to get us out of", I said.

"Come on Kakuzu I know some fucking part of you that wants me to cause a scene", said Hidan.

I'm getting headache already. That's just what I fucking need right now!

"Come on Hidan we need to get supplies before we leave", I said.

"But we just fucking got here", said Hidan.

He better not throw a fucking tantrum. I'm really in no mood for dealing with that. It feels like I'm working with a child. Maybe working with a child would be easier than working with Hidan.

"We've searched the islands. Thanks to your exploits in the last village we left our supplies", I said.

"That's not my fucking fault", said Hidan.

"It was completely your fault", I growled.

I can't do anything to him here. There's too many people around. We went to markets near the shore.

"You look your going to fucking kill someone", said Hidan.

"Don't push your luck Hidan", I said.

"You can't fucking kill me", said Hidan.

"Who knows maybe I've finally found out how to kill you", I said.

I could have sworn I saw a shiver run down Hidan's back. We finally reached a more quiet part. The smell of fish stained the air. The smell didn't bother me.

"It fucking stinks here", said Hidan.

"Shut up", I said.

Something doesn't feel right I scanned the area and something instantly caught my attention a small island. That island wasn't on any of the maps I've seen. It would have gone unnoticed if we didn't go into market. I have to go to that island, but first I need a boat. I walked toward the dock and Hidan slowly followed me. I went to last boat on the dock. It was a shitty little fishing boat, but it suits our needs.

The captain was an old man who looked maybe a few years younger than me. His body looked fit for his age though. I glanced at his hand no wedding ring nobody should miss if he suddenly vanished. His face was wrinkled and his hair was almost completely white. He had a long gray beard and yellowish teeth. He smoked pipe and he looked content. I wish I could look as content as him. The fisherman noticed me staring at him. The content look on his face vanished.

"What you starin' at?" asked the fisherman.

"I need you take me to that island", I said.

"We're not supposed to go to that island. And I ain't riskin' my hide going there. The man who owns the island is a monster", said the fisherman.

Now I'm extremely interested in that island. I won't take no as an answer from this man he will take us to that island even if kills him. Traveling with Hidan and I there's a likely chance there might be death.

"What does this man look like?" I asked.

"As white as a ghost. He kinda looks like a snake", said the fisherman.

Even Hidan seemed more interested in what the fisherman had to say.

"When did you last see him?" I asked.

"I don't remember the exact date, but one thing I do remember is that I saw him carryin' a girl onto the island. The poor thing will probably never see her family again. Whoever he brings on the island is never seen again", said the fisherman.

That won't be true for Snow. I will find her and take her back home where she belongs.

"What did this girl look like?" I asked.

"I didn't get a good look at her, but the odd thing about her was she had white hair", said the fisherman.

"It has to be the Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan.

As much as he denies Hidan he does care about Snow. I would prefer him not call her Little Bitch though.

"You are taking us that island", I said.

"No, I ain't", said the fisherman.

"What the fuck you old geezer!" yelled Hidan as he charged at the fisherman.

I grabbed Hidan before he could cut off the fisherman's head. The blades of Hidan's scythe were only inches away from the fisherman's throat.

"I will give you a choice-

"What the fuck Kakuzu? You should be more fucking angry than me", said Hidan.

"Will you let me finish!" I growled at Hidan.

Hidan let out an annoyed groan, but nodded his head.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I will give you a choice. You can decide you won't take us on your boat and I will allow my partner to do as he pleases with you. Or you can take us to that island and you might not get injured, but I make no promises. As you can tell my partner is lacking in self control", I said.

"Say no I would love a excuse to use my scythe", said Hidan before he licked his lips at the idea that there might be a chance for blood.

"This could have gone so much better if you said yes from the start", I said.

I loosened my grip on Hidan and his scythe inched closer to the fisherman's neck.

"Fine I'll take you", said the fisherman.

I got onto the boat. Hidan cautiously entered the boat. I saw a small amount of fear in his eyes.

"Why are you acting stranger than normal?" I asked.

"I'm not a big fan off boats", said Hidan.

For the first time in a long time I found myself smiling.

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face!" growled Hidan.

"Just to warn you the ride is going to be rough. It looks like there's a storm coming our way", the fisherman said.

The sky was blackened by clouds. Soon after he said that it started pouring. The rain doesn't bother me. The part bothers me is the humidity and the rain together it reminds me of my village. The boat slowly started rocking forward. The rocking didn't bother me at all. I easily stood on the deck of the boat. But Hidan was having trouble standing, which is very amusing to watch. His face started turning green. I saw him stumbling toward me and I quickly moved out of the way. He threw up multiple times.

"How the fuck are you so steady?" asked Hidan.

I'm not wasting my breathing on explaining something to Hidan. There's too many thoughts going through my head right now. This island is a strong lead at least I hope it is. I was pulled out of thought when I heard the fisherman start speaking.

"How can you not know why he's like that? You only need to look at that symbol on his forehead protector to see why he has good sea legs. With all the flooding that goes on in the Hidden Waterfall Village natives have to know there way around a boat", said the fisherman.

I cringed when I heard the name of my former village.

"By the look on your face I'm guessin' you're not on the best terms with your village, but also I'm guessin' that ain't any of my business", said fisherman.

"Your right it isn't any of your business", I said.

The last thing I want on my mind right now is my village, but sadly my mind kept focused on it. It's better than thinking of things that would bring me pain and heartache. I wasn't always this good on a boat, but Aden taught me how to balance. I found myself going into an old memory.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

"_Come on Kakuzu it time to wake up", said Aden as he gently nudged my shoulder. _

"_No, it's too early", I said as I pulled my blankets over my head. _

"_Your seven years old Kakuzu and that means more intense training", said Aden as he pulled down my blankets. _

"_Just five more minutes, Aden", I said. _

_I put my pillow over my head and tried blocking him out. _

"_Kakuzu, if you get up I'll make your favorite breakfast", said Aden. _

_I peaked my head out from under my pillow to see if he was serous. _

"_Promise?" I asked. _

"_Yes, I promise", said Aden. _

_I quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen. The smell of breakfast filled air. _

"_I think that's the fastest you've ever gotten ready in morning. It only took you ten seconds", said Aden. _

_I looked outside I saw it was still raining. I hate the rainy season. Aden sat at the table drinking his tea. Mmm, blue berry pancakes. When I looked at the clock I saw it was four in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet. _

"_How can you be so awake sensei?" I asked before yawned. _

"_What can I say I'm a morning person?" said Aden. _

_I don't get why anyone would want to be a morning person. _

"_So why did you wake me so early?" I asked. _

"_We're going fishing", said Aden. _

"_I hate fishing", I said. _

"_The more you complain the longer we're going to spend out here", said Aden._

"_Fine", I said. _

_I followed him to the dinky little rowboat. I got into the shaky boat. The part I hate the most about the boat is how unstable it is. It's almost impossible to stand up in it. Aden got out the fishing rods. _

"_How does fishing relate to being a ninja?" I asked as I tied the hook to the fishing line. _

"_It teaches patience, which you need to learn. It teaches also knots that are useful for traps", said Aden as he corrected my knot on the fishing line. _

_I glared at him. Aden let out an annoyed sigh. _

_"Don't give me that look Kakuzu you know how I feel about it", said Aden. _

_"I'm sorry", I said. _

_I hate it when he makes that sigh. For as long as I've know him he's never gotten angry with me. Even when I "accidently" trip one of the girl he brought home yesterday. __Instead of getting angry with me he would say he's disappointed with me, which is worse then him getting angry with me. My parents told me I disappointed them, so many times I lost count. I never cared when they said it to me because I don't care about them. __I do care about Aden though. He's the first person I've ever cared about. I care about what he thinks about me. We caught a few fish and thought we'd be done, but sadly I was wrong._

"_We caught fish now can I go back to bed?" I asked. _

_The sun still isn't up yet. It should be easy to go back to sleep. _

"_Correction I caught these fish and you still haven't finished your training", said Aden. _

_I let out annoyed sigh. Aden gave me a funny looking smirk. _

"_So what do you want me to do?" I asked. _

"_I want you to stand on the bow of the boat on one foot", said Aden. _

_I did as told the rocking of the boat didn't make keeping my balance easy. A few times I almost fell in, but I managed to stop myself. I eventually got the hang of it though. _

"_Good job Kakuzu. Now I'm more difficult for you", said Aden. _

_He started shaking the boat. I fell into the river after a few seconds of him doing this. I heard Aden laughing. _

"_This isn't funny", I said as I swam to the side of the boat. _

"_I don't know Kakuzu it looks pretty funny from where I'm sitting", said Aden. _

_I just glared up at him. _

_"Don't look so grumpy Kakuzu", said Aden. _

_"I'm not grumpy!" I yelled. _

_It was silent for a bit. Aden burst into a new wave of laughter when a frog decided that my head was a lilly pad. The frog gave a loud ribit. I pushed the frog off my head. I put my hands on the side of the boat and flipped it over. Where did he go? I started to worry. _

"_Aden?" I said hoping to get a response. _

"_You almost got me", said Aden. _

_I let out a breath of relief. He was in a tree branch. _

"_Now turn the boat up right", said Aden. _

_Once it reached lunchtime I finally got the hang of it. I was really tired I felt my eyes closing. _

"_I guess your deserve a break, Kakuzu", said Aden. _

_I yawned loudly. I found myself falling asleep, but every time I was close to sleeping I woke myself up. _

_"It's safe to sleep no one going to hurt you I promise", said Aden. _

_After he said that I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt __Aden picking me up. The old dock leading to our house started creaking as Aden walked._

"_Aden", said a female voice. _

_Great, I recognize that voice it belongs to the woman who slept over last night. I felt Aden starting put me down. He probably wants me to act all cute. _

_"You owe me. And this is the last time I'm doing this", I whispered in Aden's ear. _

_Aden really seems to like this girl and she makes him happy. I want Aden to be happy even if means let girl stay in our house. _

"_Oh, you don't have to put him down he's so cute", said the woman. _

_"I can put him down for a __minute", said Aden. _

_Now I have put on the cute little kid act. I let out little whine, which grow up girls think to be cute. _

_"Daddy, I'm sleepy", I said before yawning. _

_"Awww, he's so cute", said the woman. _

_"Why is the pretty lady here?" I asked. _

_My time as the cute little kid is finished now. But that's doesn't mean I should waste a chance to be carried inside. _

_"He think's I'm pretty, Aden do you too?" asked the woman. _

_"I think you are very pretty", said Aden. _

"_It was nice of you to take him in", said the woman._

"_What can I say I've always wanted to be a dad? I saw no need in waiting to be married to take in a kid", said Aden. _

_Now the woman is going to say aww again. _

"_Aww", said woman. _

_I really should start making a bet on that. It would be a quick and easy way to get money. _

"_Would you like to go out some time again?" Aden. _

"_I would love to", said the woman before she walked away. _

_Once we got into the house he put me down. _

"_That's the last time I'm doing that. If you didn't hear" I said. _

"_You were perfect Kakuzu. I think that's cutest you've ever acted. And I don't think you'll ever have to play role of cute little kid again. I think she might be the one__", said Aden. _

"_What's the one?__" I asked._

"_It your true love the woman whose the perfect match for you. She will except your flaws and always love you. The challenging part is finding her. As soon as you see her you'll just know she's the one. She'll stand out from any other girl you've seen. Just out of curiosity what do think of women?" asked Aden. _

_"I think there annoying and waste money on stupid things. That reminds that Amai girl won't stop following me around", I said. _

"_Kakuzu, did you ever stop think this girl Amai has a crush on you", said Aden. _

_I felt my face getting warm. _

"_Kakuzu, you're blushing", said Aden. _

"_Shut up Aden", I said before I threw a kunai at him, but Aden easily caught it between his fingers. _

"_Your aim is getting better", said Aden. _

"_I'm guessing you told that lady that, I'm five right_?_" I asked._

_Aden nodded his head yes. _

_"Why do you always say I'm five?" I asked. _

"_Because five is a cute age and you being, so small for your age they believe me. Don't worry Kakuzu you'll grow you just have a lot of catching up to do", said Aden. _

_It isn't my fault I'm short my parents never gave me enough food to actually grow that much. _

"_How do you know?" I asked. _

"_Both of your parents are tall", said Aden. _

_I cringed and felt a shiver run down my back. My greatest fear is returning to them. _

"_Don't worry Kakuzu you are never going back to those people I promise", said Aden. _

"_Can I ask a question?" I asked. _

_Aden nodded his head yes. _

"_Do you really consider me to be your son?" I asked. _

_I prepared myself for the worst answer. _

"_Kakuzu, you're the only family I have and that's something I will never lie about. I really do think of you as my son. You call me Dad if you want", said Aden. _

_Aden is the first person I actually want to call Dad. My real dad to me wasn't a parent he was monster. I felt a happiness take over me that I've never felt before. I tackled Aden to the group. _

_"Thank you Dad", I said. _

_I don't think I've ever felt this happy before in my life. I finally have family who loves me just like the other kids. _

_"Your welcome my son. Now go get some rest", said Aden. _

I snapped back into reality. Aden was right about the one. It took me 70 years to find her. I've found her now I need to find her again. That happiness I felt then because I had family was one of the happiest times of my life. Maybe just maybe starting up a family won't be so awful. Even though starting a one would mean Snow and I won't alone. I shook my head trying to get my mind off the idea of family. If that were to ever happen it will be in the very far in the future. I saw we were closer to the island. Hidan was sitting on the deck of the boat with his head between his legs. His face still had a green tint to it.

"Don't you dare say a fucking word old man", said Hidan.

I can't say I'm not enjoying Hidan's misery. If he throws up on me things won't end well for him.

"What did I do?" asked the fisherman.

I smirked I may not look like the oldest person on ship, but I am. At least I think I am. The fisherman does look pretty old.

"How old are you?" I asked the fisherman.

"I just turned ninety yesterday", said fisherman.

"This just fucking great I'm stuck with two senile old men on a boat", said Hidan.

"Is he an idiot or somethin'?" asked the fisherman.

"I would go with the or something. What that something is I don't know? What I do know for sure is that whatever he is he's a royal pain in my ass", I said.

"I wasn't fucking talking to you. I was talking to the fucking ass who is standing next to me. It might be fucking hard to believe, but he's ninety one", said Hidan.

"If he's ninety one then I'm twenty five", said the fisherman.

I'm so glad I don't look my age. As we got closer to the island three large buildings built into the rocky came into view. The fisherman set anchor close to the steep cliff walls of the island.

"I'm getting off this fucking this boat", said Hidan.

Hidan practically started running up the cliff of the island. Shit, now I have to catch up with him. I stepped onto the water's surface. Before I left I tied up the fisherman, so wouldn't go anywhere. I finally caught up to Hidan. I saw he was surround by a group of ninjas. The symbols on their forehead protecters had a music note on it. Hidden Sound ninjas on the Sea Foam Islands odd. I know it against Pain instructions, but after this Hidan and I are going to the Hidden Sound Village. I looked back over at Hidan and I saw the color returned to his face. His body was jittering with excitement at thought of the kill.

"Hidan, can you take care of this?" I asked.

"It will be my fucking pleasure", said Hidan.

"Hidan wait", I said.

"Come on Kakuzu I was just about to have some fun", whined Hidan.

"You'll have your fucked up version of fun soon enough, but I first need some information. Who are you working for?" I asked.

One of the sound ninjas stepped forward.

"There are more terrifying men out there then you and my Lord is one of them", said the sound ninja.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as my threads wrapped around his body.

The sound ninja nodded his head yes. My threads slowly started ripping a part his body in the most painful and gruesome way. His screams didn't bother me, but I could see the fear building his comrades. My threads forced the man to look into my eyes.

"So am I terrifying now?" I asked.

I saw pure fear embedded on what was left of the man's face. That's a good enough answer for me. One of his comrades moved to help him.

"Unless you want to end up like your friend you'll leave him alone and tell me who you are working for", I said.

"Lord Orochimaru", said the other sound ninja.

"Do you any of you know what he did to a girl with white hair?" I asked.

"Whoever she was she wasn't here for long", said the other sound ninja.

"Hidan, you can have your fun now", I said.

"Finally", said Hidan.

I started walking to the entrance when one the sound ninjas appeared in front.

"Your in fucking battle with me!" yelled Hidan as he dug scythe into the ninja's back.

I ripped the door off its hinges. I lost count of how many Hidden Sound ninja I killed, as I made my way through the building. This place is huge, but all seems quiet. I walked into room that looked like it use to be some kind of lab. The floor was covered with dark ash and deformed. As I looked through the destroyed lab something caught my eye. I walked to the wall and saw deep claw marks in it.

What kind of creature did Orochimaru make in this lab? I tried lining up my fingers with the claws marks, but my hands were too big. Whatever the creature is it has small hands. I saw a cell with broken bars. I saw heavy metal chains near the bed. When I picked one of the chains up I saw they a had powerful sealing jutsu on it. The creature that was made here had to be extremely powerful to break through these chains. I left the room there was nothing more I could learn from it.

I found a giant office. The walls were lined with book shelve that were filled jars of organs. In middle of the room there was a big wooden desk. This has to be Orochimaru's office. I opened the first drawer in the middle of desk. There was file and a ring. I know that ring its Snow's Akuski ring. I carefully picked it up. It looks so small in my hand. It was almost completely cover in blood. I put the ring in my pocket and picked up the file. I opened the file and started reading:

_Subject's Name: Snow_

_Height: 5'1_

_Weight: 110 pounds _

_Age: 21_

_Blood type: B _

_Big family: three brothers, two sisters, and one half-twin sister _

_No family diseases. Subject unwilling to reveal mental disease of PTSD. Heart rate, breathing, and reflexes are perfect. _

_Previous injuries before: Massive trauma to every bone. Survived because of her kekkie genkia. __Examination shows she's been put through years of abuse. Countless amount of scars on her back. Three scars on front of abdomen cause by three bladed scythe. Bone marrow sample shows that her body infuses diamond into her bone as they heal. The diamond in her bone is only activated if it's attacked._

_Survived curse mark process. _

That was all the information the file gave. Whoever wrote didn't even consider Snow to be a person they called her a subject. When I looked back at the drawer, I saw a letter that I hadn't noticed before. It was addressed to me. Could this be from Snow and Orochimaru confiscated before Pearl could bring it to me. I opened the envelope I started reading:

_I admire your attempt Kakuzu in trying to find Snow. But I had feeling you'd find this lab first. I'll leave you with a souvenir of a past life. Back down you will never find her. She's mine. _

_Sincerely Orochimaru _

That fucking bastard! I felt rage coursing through my body. I took it out on the nearest object, which was Orochimaru's desk. It shattered into pieces. I left his office and saw that one of the Hidden Sound ninjas was still alive. I moved closer to him.

"If you tell me where they kept girl he took I will give you a quick death", I said.

"Down the hall to the right", said the sound ninja.

After that I snapped his neck. I easily found where the cells were. What I saw in the first cell brought pain and fear into my hearts. I walked into the cell and smell of dried blood filled the air. I saw a bull whip on floor near stool. There was blood spatter on the walls and ceiling. I looked at the shackles I saw that inside of them were coated in dried blood. Her wrists must have been rubbed raw from these.

When I looked at floor, I saw I was standing in a giant dried blood puddle. To make a puddle of this size a person must have lost at least five pints of blood. This might not be her blood in an attempt calm myself. But I was only lying to myself to lessen my pain. Something sparkly on the floor caught my attention.

I picked it up and saw it was sapphire. As I looked around more carefully I saw a few more of them. It surprised me that there were no diamonds. Snow probably blocked out the pain until; Orochimaru did something emotionally hurt her. My poor Snow. She probably thought she wouldn't have go through this pain again.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

The fun went by too fucking quickly. My skin slowly started returning to its normal color. Where the fuck did Kakuzu go? I walked to entrance and saw the trail of death Kakuzu left behind. Looks like Kakuzu enjoy more of the fun than me. I finally found the old man, but I wished I didn't. The cell he was standing in was the same one Jashin showed me in my dream.

"I know this place", I said.

"You haven't be here before", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, I have. Jashin showed me this place in my dream", I said.

Kakuzu didn't even respond to me. If I were in his position I wouldn't pay attention me either. What the fuck am I thinking? Something like this would never happen to me. Women are too much of a commitment for my taste.

"If it makes you feel any fucking better the Little Bitch put up one hell of a fight. She didn't let a signal tear fall", I said.

"Then how do you explain these?" asked Kakuzu.

I saw the sapphires in his hand. Okay, I don't know how the fuck to explain those, but Jashin didn't let me stay for the entire memory. Kakuzu seemed to realize something and turned to face me.

"Hidan, when the fuck did you start caring about what will make me feel better?" asked Kakuzu.

I slapped my hand against my forehead. It does sound like I fucking care. Kakuzu stared at me waiting for an answer.

"The Little Bitch would kill me if I didn't show at least one fucking kindness to you", I said.

"Hidan, do what you want. I'm going to look around more", said Kakuzu.

"What the fuck I am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"I don't know Hidan. Use your imagination if you have one", said Kakuzu.

"Fucking heathen bastard!" I yelled as he walked away.

I was about to follow the bastard out of the cell, when I saw a crumpled peace of paper on the floor. I smoothed it out and quickly scanned over it. Orochimaru is really toying with Kakuzu. I'm not even that cruel. Well, it's more that I don't know how to be emotionally cruel. If could I would though. Causing physical pain is more of my specialty. It's much more rewarding that emotional pain in my view. I started following Kakuzu. I really have nothing fucking better to do everyone dead except for him and me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

It looks like I'm going to have to deal with Hidan following me. Maybe he will do something stupid that will distract me from the pain in my hearts. Fuck, when did I start wanting Hidan to do something stupid? It must have started during that festival. My mind to slowly took me back to that pain in the ass day.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_I've been dreading going the village we had to search next. If I had any other partner looking through this village would be nothing to worry about. _

"_Come on old man tell me where the fuck we are going next?" asked Hidan. _

"_Supirittsu Village", I said. _

"_Why the fuck didn't you tell me we are going to that land of heathens?" asked Hidan. _

_Supirittsu village is a land of peaceful monks who try to avoid conflict at all costs. If forced they will fight and they are extremely well trained. People from all around the country come to their village to take part in their celebrations. Or they go there to get closer to their religion and rid themselves of their sins. __Supirittsu village is the perfect place for the runaway convict or missing ninja to hide. The monks will ask you no questions and let you join their community. They only ask thing ask for exchange is that there rules are followed. None of the ninja villages have any derestriction here. _

"_This is the exact reason why I didn't tell you, because I knew exactly how you were going to react", I said. _

"_I can't wait to go in that village and show those heathen bastards that they are wrong", said Hidan. _

_Today is going to be a very long day. When we reached the gates we were stopped by a monk. _

"_Welcome to our village. I'm sorry for the inconvence, but I have to ask you to leave your weapons here. They will be under care our so nobody will touch them", said the monk. _

_He literally meant no would touch them. It goes against there beliefs to handle a weapon. I know better than to challenge a monk from this village. These monks don't belive in the use of the weapons, so they're fighting technique focuses on taijutsu. They start learning at the age of two. Most of these monks are some of the most powerful taijutsu masters. Facing one of them would be a challenge. _

"_There's no way in fucking hell I'm giving that bald headed bastard my scythe!" yelled Hidan._

_The monk looked completely offended by Hidan. It's also against their belief to curse. _

"_Please excuse my partner's horrible mouth. I will be right back", I said. _

_I dragged Hidan forest near the monks' village. _

"_You're an idiot if you think I'm going to give them my scythe", said Hidan. _

"_I__f you won't give to him then I will give to him", I said. _

_I glared Hidan. He backed down to my surprise. We went back to the village entrance and I gave the monk Hidan's scythe. When I looked around, I saw village was well decorated and music was playing. The only time music is played in this village is during a festival. Shit, this is not going to end well. I'm still forgetting something. __A group of monks in yellow robes started walking down the stone road to giant temple in the middle of the village. Yellow robes mean they have no fighting experience. This the Welcoming Festival when new monk are finally join the community. They are eventually sent away to spread peace around the lands. _

"_Who's the old geezer leading them?" asked Hidan. _

"_That's the head monk", I said. _

"_Perfect", said Hidan. _

_I turned my back for one second then screams forced me to turn around. I saw Hidan charging at the elder monk with his metal spear in his hand. That's what I forgot that spear. I chased after him and my threads wrapped around Hidan. The tip of Hidan's spear was only centimeters away from the head monk's face. That was too close spilling blood in the village is a major affense. I quickly kneeled in front of the monk. _

"_Thank you my old friend. You stopped blood from being spilled in this village", said the head monk. _

"_So, you fucker are afraid of a little blood", said Hidan as he cut his hand. _

_The head monk gave the signal to other monks to attack. _

"_You fool", I said as I grabbed him and ran out the village. _

_I managed to get out of the village and get Hidan's scythe. _

"_What the fuck, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan. _

_I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to calm down. _

"_Why the fuck did you save that monk I thought you found relgion pointless?" asked Hidan. _

"_I was protecting an old friend", I said. _

"_Since when do you have friends? And why the fuck are you friends with a monk of all people?" asked Hidan. _

"_I spent ten years in their village. He's a master of taijutsu he was the one who helped me perfect my style", I said. _

"_You have to be fucking joking! Don't you have to do something selfless to learn from monks without joining their society. And your greediest fucking bastard I know", said Hidan. _

"_I saved his life by putting my own at risk", I said. _

"_Why the fuck would want to stay in a village of monks?" asked Hidan. _

"_My village couldn't touch me there. At that time they were searching everywhere for me. They would never look there for me, so it was the perfect place to hide", I said. _

"_Wait, for that fucker to be master of taijutsu he would have been old when you saved him", said Hidan. _

"_He was seventy when I saved him", I said. _

_I saw Hidan struggling to do math to try and figure out how old the monk was. _

"_So he's one hundred and forty one years old. That's fucking impossible. How can he be that fucking old? Until now I thought you were the oldest heathen bastard alive", said Hidan. _

"_He's says he reached that age by living a pure life", I said. _

"_That can't be fucking true", said Hidan. _

"_You can believe in what you want I don't care", I said. _

"_So are you a fucking monk?" asked Hidan. _

_I started laughing. That has to be the funniest thing he's ever said. This is the first time I laughed since Snow left. _

"_No, I'm not a monk, idiot. I find religion pointless", I said. _

_In truth I loved spending those ten years there it was peaceful and they had biggest book collection I've ever seen. I didn't go into a rage once when I was there. They actually did ask me to become a monk, but I said no. I like their village I have no interest in there religion. _

I snapped out of my flash back. As much as I hate admitting it Hidan causing a scene keeps me from focusing on the pain that fills my hearts. On that day I didn't have time to think about Snow and how much I miss her. I have to send message to Pain and tell him what I discover. Even though finding this lead only left me with more questions than answers. I summoned Pearl. She gave a happy squawk. I quickly wrote what I discovered and how it was a dead end. I folded the paper and Pearl took it in her beck.

"Take this message to Leader, Sasori, and Itachi as quickly as you can", I said.

I tied another message to her leg.

"Only give the one on your leg to Leader", I said.

Pearl nodded her head and flew off.

"That's the first time that fucking bird didn't try to peak my eyes out", said Hidan.

I want to get rid of this place. Me destroying this lab might hinder his operations.

"Hidan we are leaving", I said.

"We just fucking got here", said Hidan.

"I've gotten all the information I need from this place", I said.

Hidan followed me back to entrance. I took off my cloak and released my hearts. I commanded them to destroy the lab. After a few minutes the lab was reduced to a pile of rubble.

"So where the fuck are we going next?" asked Hidan.

"The Hidden Sound Village", I said.

"Why the fuck are we going there?" asked Hidan.

"A hunch", I said.

"I thought Leader said we couldn't fucking go there", said Hidan.

"Yes, he did say. But that message on Pearl's leg should convince him to let use go as long as we are careful", I said.

The only reason why Leader didn't want any of us to go to the Hidden Sound Village was that it was under too much attention. Three of the most powerful villages are keeping their eye on it. The Hidden Diamond Village, Hidden Sand Village, and Hidden Leaf Village are not enemies I want to have. Hidan started following me and stopped.

"Wait, that's on farthest side the Land of Fire", said Hidan.

"Actually it a little further than that", I said.

"That a long ass walk", said Hidan.

"The best part is we need a boat for some of the travel. I know just the fisherman to take us", I said.

As soon as I said that I saw a light shade of green appear on Hidan's face.

"I'm not going back on that fucking boat", said Hidan before he sat down on the ground and refused to move.

"Yes, you are. And I will even help you get there", I said.

"What?" asked Hidan.

I grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and threw him off the island. I heard a splash and then heard a lot of cursing. I ran down the cliff and then easily jumped onto the surface of the water. I saw Hidan treading water and glaring up at me.

"You fucking ass hole! Why the fuck did you do that?" asked Hidan.

"You were being a pain in my ass. So I decided I would temporarily get rid of you", I said.

"I'm still not getting on that fucking boat", said Hidan.

"Yes, you are going on that boat", I said.

My threads wrapped around Hidan's body and dragged him onto the boat.

"You will take us to the Land of Fire's shore then you are free", I said.

"All right, but I can't do that with these threads around me", said the fisherman.

I released my threads. When I looked up I saw the moon high up in the sky. I spent more time on that island then I thought. I looked at Hidan I saw he has past out. Good it should be quiet for a while.

"Since I'm forced to spend time you with I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Moby", said the fisherman.

"Kakuzu",

I really wasn't interest in this conversation, but if don't do something to occupy myself I will focus on my heartache.

"That name brings back me", said Moby.

"Why?" I asked.

"I use to be a fisherman at that village, but I left when everything went to hell", said Moby.

"When exactly did this hell start?" I asked.

"Right after the elders were murder, by guessin' he would be your great grandfather. Is Kakuzu a family name I've never met anyone else with that name?" asked Moby.

He thinks I'm the great grand son of myself. I nodded my head yes.

"I'm also guessin' that your family's hatred for the Hidden Waterfall Village was past from generation to generation", said Moby.

That would probably be true if I had any children to pass on my hatred of that village to.

"Did you ever meet him?" I asked.

"Yes, but only once or twice. But I knew his sweet heart Amai", said the fisherman.

I never thought someone other then me would remember her mostly, because the people who did know her were dead by now. That last thing I need on my mind is Amai. But I couldn't help asking about her.

"How did you know her?" I asked.

"I sold her fish", said Moby.

I stared floor. I'm not sure if want to continue this conversation.

"I feel bad for the poor thing she was so young and so in love", said Moby.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"That's a sad story boy are you sure you want to hear it?" asked Moby.

"I know she killed herself", I said.

"It was worse than that. The love she felt for him was one you have once in a lifetime. She must have felt horrible for breaking your great grand father's heart, because she made herself suffer. Instead bringing her pain to an end quickly. She refused to eat and just let herself waste away till there was nothin' left of her", said Moby.

I knew Amai had killed herself, but I never knew how she did it. I shook my head. I can't let my mind get lost in the past. The past is the past there's nothing I can do to change it. I have met the woman whose perfect for me. If Amai was the perfect woman for me she would have came with me.

"You okay boy?" asked Moby.

I nodded my head yes.

"Well let's get on a less morbid subject", said Moby.

"And what topic would that be?" I asked.

I really would like to talk about something less depressing.

"Your chasin' after the girl with the white hair aren't ya?" asked Moby.

Why did he have to mention her? That's the exact topic I'm trying to avoid. I nodded my head yes.

"I wish ya luck then", said Moby.

"Why would you wish me luck when I threatened to kill you?" I asked.

"People do crazy things for love", said Moby.


	18. Messenger

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 18: Messengers **

**Please leave a review I love hearing from you. If you have any questions or suggestion please don't be afraid to ask. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Kabuto, Hidan, and Konan **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Thanks to Hidan's exploits in Supirittsu Village we can't risk going on the tourist and ninja infested shores. If Hidan didn't cause that scene we could have shaved off a few weeks from our journey. And I could be closer to finding Snow. I would love nothing more to hold her small warm body in my arms. I can't think about this right now. Now, we have start our travel at Dark Shores, which will add at least two weeks to our journey.

"I'm not going any further than this. I would take you closer if it were any other beach", said Moby as he stared at the shores.

"What's so fucking wrong with the beach?" asked Hidan as he got off the boat.

"The beach its self isn't bad, it want goes on there that makes me keep my distance", said Moby.

We reached the shore in minutes. If we weren't searching for Snow I would love to be here. The only law in the town of Dark Shores is there are no laws. The opportunity to make money is great here.

"Why is this place called Dark Shores?" asked Hidan.

"Look down, idiot", I said.

"Why the fuck is the sand black?" asked Hidan.

This is a land of conmen and thieves. They aren't amateurs either only the coldest hardest people can last here. Even then they don't last long. Once we leave this village it's only going to get worse especially when reach the Shadow Market. I wonder if Pearl delivered the message to Pain yet? He's probably still searching the villages and other lands that surround the Hidden Sand Village.

"I remember you dragged me here before. I have to fucking admit I had a lot of fun here", said Hidan.

"We aren't here fun", I said.

"Kakuzu, it's not going to kill you to have some fun", said Hidan.

"But it might kill you", I said.

I grabbed Hidan and forced him out of the village.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Orochimaru thinks he's broke me, so he put me back on missions as soon as he could. To my surprise playing the role of the broken girl isn't that hard. All I have to do is be emotionless and to that I only have to act like Itachi. The only emotions I have to show in front of Orochimaru are respect, fear, and sadness.

"Hope you okay?" asked Kabuto.

I nodded my head yes.

"I want you to keep your guard up especially since we have to go to Dark Shore", said Kabuto.

Why does that name sound familiar? I think Kakuzu wanted to go to that village for some reason. I saw Kabuto wondering off the path and into the woods along side.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You finally speak after a week and that's what you say", said Kabuto.

I bet he was hoping I would tell him I love, but those words are too powerful to waste. I don't want to say them if I don't mean it. But I might not have a choice. I have to convince him that I care about him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You can't expect me to take new love into my heart, so quickly Kabuto you have to give it time", I said before I quickly kissed him on the forehead.

"I hard to wait for something I want so badly", said Kabuto as he gently caressed my face.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"There's a certain herb I need gather that only grows here", said Kabuto as he pushed up his glasses.

I watched Kabuto walking over to a giant shrub that had giant pink trumpet shaped flowers hanging from its branches. The flowers are beautiful, but if Kabuto wants them it doesn't mean anything good.

"What kind of flowers are those?" I asked.

"They are called Angel's Trumpets. They remind me of you", said Kabuto as started picking the leaves around the flowers.

"How?" I asked.

"They look beautiful and look harmless, but deadly just like you", said Kabuto.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I sat down by the stream and watched some fish swim lazily down it. For a forest that's suppose to be, so dangerous it sure is beautiful. If people weren't so afraid of getting murder here they would actually have time enjoy its beauty. I heard rustling. An animal didn't cause it though. No, creature in this forest could make that loud of a rustle. I followed the sound. Kabuto glanced at me, but then went back to his work. The rustling got louder as I moved farther into forest. I felt a big hand on my shoulder and my body tensed. I felt a shiver run down my back. Now every time a person touches my back can't help shivering.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in the woods all alone?" asked a voice coming from behinds me.

"I'll give you to the count of three to get your filthy hand off me", I said.

"This one has some sass to her", said the man.

I heard laughter coming from multiple directions. I glanced up and saw I was surrounded by a group of bandits. There are only twenty of them this should be easy enough to take care of. I cringed when I heard the voice of the man behind me again.

"That sassy attitude of yours will be gone after a few rough rides. I can't wait to see that bare body of yours under me. And hear the pretty voice of yours screaming out for me to stop", said the man.

"One", I said as diamond and earth formed a kunai in my hand.

"Your no threat to us little girl", said the man said the man as he squeezed my shoulder harder.

"Two", I said.

I saw some of the smarter men in the group starting to back away.

"Drop your tough act girl", said the man.

"Three", I said as grabbed the man's hand and broke his arm in multiple.

His men stared at me with complete shook.

"I wasn't acting", I said.

"Attack the bitch!" yelled the man.

The bandits charged at me.

"I warned you. Whatever happens to you is your own fault", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Hope wondered off. She can take care of herself and shouldn't go too far. I went back to my gathering. My concentration was broken when I heard screams coming from further in the woods. The screams were too deep to belong to Hope, so there's no need for me to rush. I put the herbs I gathered in my bag. When the screams died down, I followed the smell of blood. I stopped walking, when I saw Hope leaning against a tree looking completely calm. She didn't seem to notice the bodies around her.

"What are you staring at?" asked Hope.

"Nothing", I said.

When I looked at the kunai sticking out of the bodies, I saw they were made of sparkling earth.

"It's impressive how well you hide your kekkie genkia", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I shouldn't have to hide it", I said.

My mind started wandering to the day I learned to hide my abilities.

**Snow's Flash Back **

_I was training outside, when I felt a dark presence moving toward me. The day was going so well. Why did he have to ruin it by being here? A diamond kunai formed in my hand and threw it. _

"_Very good aim my pet, but you should know better then to attack your master", said Orochimaru. _

_He caught the kunai between his fingers. I saw him carefully fiddling with it. _

"_Your talents are beautiful, powerful, and almost perfect. But it's a dead give away", said Orochimaru as threw the kunai at me. _

_I caught it between my hands, but the force behind it managed to push me back a few feet. How is he so annoyingly strong? _

"_What do want?" I asked. _

"_You missed a key word in that sentence", said Orochimaru. _

_The bastard is really going to make me say it. _

"_What do you want, Master?" I asked. _

"_I already told you. I want you to learn how to hid it. If you learn how to do that I will give you back your locket for a week", said Orochimaru. _

_That perked my interested. _

"_You promise you'll give it back to?" I asked. _

"_Yes, I promise. You see my pet I can be reasonable if you're obedient", said Orochimaru. _

_As much I as I want to talk back to him I want my locket more. _

"_I'll be back in two hours. And by then I expect you to have found a way to hid your talents", Orochimaru as he walked away. _

_How am I suppose to find away to hind my kekkie genkia in two hours? He could have given longer than that. As much as it pains me to think he's right about my kekkie genkia. I need to hide it if anyone from the Hidden Diamond Village. If they saw my powers it would reveal my identity and cause problems for my village. I laid down on the ground and tried thinking of a way to hid my talents. _

"_Excuse me my lady, but what are you doing?" asked a sweet voice. _

_When I sat up, I saw Dart looking up at me with bright orange eyes. _

"_Did you do as told you?" I asked. _

"_Yes, those phot- _

_Before he could say any more clamped his mouth shut. He looked up at me with confusion. _

"_There are ears and eyes everywhere", I said. _

"_Sorry my Lady", said Dart as he hung his head down. _

_If a snake could pout Dart was doing it now. _

"_Dart to answer your question I'm trying to figure out how to hid my kekkie genkia. Do you have any ideas?" I asked. _

"_You really want to hear my ideas!" said Dart. _

_I couldn't help smiling at his happy nature. Dart reminds me of Tobi. The only reason why I made a contract with Dart was that he acts, so much like Tobi. _

"_Yes, I really do want to hear your ideas", I said. _

"_Umm, isn't diamond just fancy dirt? I'm not sure if that helps any, but that's all I got", said Dart. _

_I wonder. I grabbed a handful of dirt and laced unnoticeable diamond into it. I pictured a kunai in my hand. When I looked at my hand I saw there was kunai in it. The dirt sparkled a little bit, but otherwise it looked normal. Is strong though? All I have to do is control the diamond in dirt. _

"_Dart, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said", I said I picked him up. _

_I summoned a diamond to my hand and placed it on the ground. I stabbed the diamond with my kunai. To my surprise the diamond was in two pieces. Only diamond can break diamond. Now, I just need to do this on a bigger scale. But how? I can't waste time putting diamonds in the ground during battle. __I'm so close to figuring out. But nothing came to mind. _

_A warm breeze went through the grass and weeds. Little dandelion puffs floated into the air. That's it! __I stood up and thought of diamond the size of glitter. When I opened my hands, it looked like they were filled with glitter. I brushed the stuff of my hands. I closed my eyes and thought of diamond blades. No one will see them in battle unless they are looking for it. __When I opened my eyes I saw two giant blades of earth. The only sign that there were diamonds in them was they sparkled a little._

"_Bravo, my pet", said Orochimaru. _

"_Do I get my locket?" I asked. _

_I saw my locket hanging his hand. _

"_Yes, but before I give it to you explain how you did this", said Orochimaru. _

"_All I have to do is put diamonds in the ground. When the diamonds mend with earth, it looks like controlling earth, but actually I'm controlling the diamonds in the earth", I said. _

"_Good work my pet", said Orochimaru as he threw my locket to me. _

_I easily caught it, but when I opened it I saw the photos were missing. _

"_You fucking ass!" I yelled. _

_Orochimaru turned and gave me an annoyed glared. I gave him an even more annoyed glare in return. _

"_Be careful my pet you are sounding too much like Hidan for my taste", said Orochimaru. _

"_I think sounding like Hidan right now is perfectly reasonable", I said. _

_I was shaking with anger. _

"_You shouldn't agitate your master. If you do I might take back that locket", said Orochimaru. _

_I clutched the locket tightly in my hand. Orochimaru saw he'd won this little battle. He might have won a battle, but hasn't won the war. _

"_You wanted the locket. You said nothing about wanting the photos inside it", said Orochimaru. _

"_I thought it was implied", I said. _

_He walked away from me. Dart has returned to his home by now. Well, at least I have my locket. I gently touched the snowflake on it. I flipped it over and read the engraving: _

_To my most valuable treasure Snow_

_Will I still be his most valuable treasure when he discovers the monster in side me? I held the locket close to my heart. I carefully put it on. _

I snapped out of my trance when I felt Kabuto gently shaking my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Kabuto.

"I think so", I said.

My voice must have sounded shaky because Kabuto wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I can't say I'm not enjoying be comforted, but I wish I was being comforted by someone else. What I wouldn't give to feel those strong tan arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Kabuto, I feel better you can let go of me now", I said.

"Sorry", said Kabuto as he slowly let go of me.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked.

"We are going to a town near Dark Shores", said Kabuto.

"Do we I have to go through this forest?" I asked.

"Yes, if you go off the path there's a likely chance of death", said Kabuto.

"I guess that explains its name", I said.

"Dead Man's Forest fits perfectly", said Kabuto.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"We will probably get there by late afternoon tomorrow. If we don't run into trouble", said Kabuto.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"The kind of trouble you've so easily have taken care of", said Kabuto as gestured to the bodies.

"Don't underestimate this place Kabuto. Who knows there could be a difficult challenge coming up", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu' s Perspective **

"This is so fucking boring, Kakuzu!" whined Hidan.

I let out an annoyed sigh. Hidan was making this day feel far too long.

"Your boredom isn't my problem", I said.

That comment dragged Hidan into a long rant that I tried to zone out. I paid attention to the scenery. It's a peaceful night. Crickets are chirping and screams echoed in the distance, but in Dead Man's Forest screams of fear and death are normal.

Hidan and I have nothing to fear here we are the top predators in forest. No one in this place should be a challenge. Only a fool would challenge us. Sadly there are too many fools in the world and my partner is one of them. I heard low groan, which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at Hidan thinking it came from him, but he was still ranting on about some pointless topic.

"Help", said a low weak voice.

Hidan stopped his ranting and an evil smile appeared on his face. I've seen that smile so many times it doesn't even bother me, but it always bothered Snow. I've got to stop thinking about her it will only bring more pain to my already aching hearts. As we moved closer we saw a man in the middle of the path. His arm looked badly broken and his gut was bleeding. He collapsed to the ground. I turned him on his back and something caught my attention. When I looked at the puncture mark I saw no weapon, but there was glittering substance in and around the wound.

"Can I kill him?" asked Hidan.

I better let him get his stupid ritual done now, so I don't have to lessen to him complain as much later. I nodded my head yes. Hidan took his scythe in his hand and dug into the man's chest. It took an hour for Hidan to finish his ritual, which was surprisingly fast. It will take us most tonight and tomorrow morning to get to the Shadow Market.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I'll take first watch if you want some rest", said Kabuto.

I won't refuse a chance to sleep. We've been on our feet all day. Hopefully, I will actually be able to sleep tonight. Even better than sleeping would be dreaming of the one I love. I found a soft patch of grass under tree and fell asleep under Kabuto's guard.

**Snow's Dream **

_My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was in warm soft bed. The silk sheets were smooth against my skin. I stretched out. I felt no urge to get out of bed. The blanket smelled like Kakuzu. There was movement in the bed, as Kakuzu rolled over. His face was peaceful with sleep. __I reached my hand out and carefully moved his dark brown hair out of his face. I admired his chiseled face. It's so tempting to reach out and trace the thick dark stitches across his face, but I don't want wake him. Oh well, he can easily fall asleep again. My hand gently started tracing the thick black stitches on his face._

_When I saw his eyes starting to open, I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. I don't want him to be mad at me for waking him up. But Kakuzu was far too clever to fall for my fake sleep. I felt his lips gently kissing my neck. I let out a giggle and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard his deep warm laugh and my chest filled with happiness. I love his laugh and I love making laugh even more. When he didn't pull down the blanket down, I peaked my head out. Kakuzu smiled at me and I felt a blush appearing on face. _

_I love his smile its such a rare gift. His warm red and green eyes lovingly looked down at me. I came out of my hiding. He gently touched his hand to my face. I leaned into the warmth of his touch. I put my hand on top of his. I don't want to lose this contact. His hand slipped away. He gently pulled me close. I rested my head on his toned chest._

_The sounds of his hearts beating made me smile. I cuddled closely to his warm chest. He started slowly running his fingers through my hair. I let out sigh of pure happiness. I don't want this moment to ever end. My fingers gently traced across the threads along his chest. __He wrapped him arm around me. I let out small yawn. My eyes tried to fight off the ineludible sleep. His fingers gently lifted my chin for a ki-_

"Hope, it time wake up", said Kabuto.

He has a real talent for waking me up during my best dreams.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. A peaceful smile appeared on her face. I hate disturbing her, but she's not the only one who needs sleep. Waking up to see her beautiful face every morning would dream. But it will only stay a dream.

"You don't deserve what happened to you in the least bit. But I can't say that I'm not happy that Orochimaru brought you into my life", I said.

I gently nudged her shoulder. Angry ice blue eyes glared up at me. I would much rather have her glare at me with her gorgeous midnight blue eyes. I know that glare I must have woken her up from a good dream again.

"Is your shift up already, Kabuto?" asked Hope.

"Yes", I said.

Hope slowly stood up and let me take her place.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I had to summoned Mamba to keep myself awake. He blinked a few times looking a little bit confused, but he quickly gained back his senses.

"You haven't summoned me in awhile my Lady is something wrong?" asked Mamba.

"I was put through hell, when Orochimaru tried breaking me. But I'm only acting like broken me. He thinks I'm loyal to him. But I'll strike when he least expects it", I said.

"Why didn't you summon me to protect?" asked Mamba.

"I didn't have enough chakra too", I said.

"Through all you've survived I don't think there's anyone capable of breaking you", said Mamba.

"Only the man who holds my heart has the power to destroy me", I said.

"What happened else happened when I was gone?" asked Mamba.

"I saw him again and forced to leave", I said.

I felt sadness approaching at the thought of being forced to leave him, when I was so close. I yawned.

"My lady I can keep watch if you want to sleep", said Mamba.

"Thank you", I said.

Morning finally came and I was exhausted even though I slept most of the night. All night I couldn't stop thinking about Kakuzu. I sent Mamba back to Ryuchi cave, but he did leave without an argument to why he should stay. I forced myself get up and walked toward a near by stream and splash some water on face to wake myself up.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I actually convinced the old man to let us fucking sleep for a while. I woke up before the old geezer. He doesn't need anyone to keep watch, when he sleeps. I even I know better than to wake up Kakuzu, while he's sleeping. Deidara-chan has never seemed to learn that lesson. I got up. I think there's a stream around here somewhere. When I reached the stream, I saw I wasn't alone. There sat a girl dressed in all black on the stream's bank. My eyes instantly went to the Jashin talisman around her neck.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

Her ice blue eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I looked up in pure shock to see Hidan. I don't think Orochimaru planned this encounter. I collapsed to the ground, when I felt my curse mark activate. It feels like my blood is boiling in my veins. Orochimaru locked my curse mark in second stage of pain. When I look at the stream, I saw my cruse mark spreading across face. The tattoos were glowing like embers and burned like them too. As Hidan stepped closer the pain intensified.

"Please stop Hidan", I said.

"I haven't fucking touched you and your already begging me to stop", said Hidan.

I don't know how to manage the pain of the second stage of my curse mark. I have to get out here. Even though Kakuzu here somewhere I can't tell him anything. If he takes me away from Orochimaru the pain will be, so agonizing my body will force me to leave him. As Hidan moved closer to me the pain grew worse. When he touched my shoulder, it felt like my skin was being peeled off where his hand was. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

A loud scream awoke me from my sleep. I know that scream it belongs to Hope! I found her on the ground with Hidan standing above her.

"What did you do to her?" I asked as moved closer.

It would be foolish to face this man head on. I'll have to be careful in how I approach. I don't know his fighting style.

"I barely fucking touched her", said Hidan.

I saw Hope's curse mark glowing. She's still fighting it. She still wants to return home. I know I shouldn't blame her for that, but it hurts me that she doesn't want to stay.

"Kid, you are no fucking challenge. I'm taking the girl and I'll sacrifice you to Jashin", said Hidan lifted his scythe.

I heard Hope whimpering pain. She won't be in any shape for battle if she keeps fighting her curse mark. I have to get Hope out of the line of battle, but that going to be extremely difficult with Hidan standing over her.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

That fucking look in his eyes I've seen it before. Where have I seen it? My scythe move closer to the girl's neck and his eyes widen. That's look is the same look Kakuzu had in his eyes when he saw Snow bleeding out in that inn.

"You fucking love her don't you?" I asked as moved my scythe's blade closer to her neck.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kabuto.

"It's important because that means more pain for you and even more pleasure for me", I said.

Kabuto moved for the girl and I easily cut him. I licked the blood on my scythe's blade. I can easily capture the girl she's not going anywhere any time soon. I'm going to take my fucking time with this heathen bastard. He hurt the Little Bitch. I'm the only one who gets to hurt the Little Bitch! I made the symbol for Jashin on the grass.

"I'm going to taking my fucking time with and joy the wonderful pain that comes from killing you. After I kill you I'll destroy that Hidden Sound Village. That will be a marvelously painful day", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Hidan and Kakuzu are going to the Hidden Sound village! By the time they get there I should have a better control of my curse mark. I might even be able to leave with them! Finally Hidan's annoying ranting comes in some use. The pain from the curse mark started cooling, when I decided this isn't the best time for escape. Now, I have to save Kabuto. Taking on Hidan is going to be a pain in my ass, but it's better than fighting Kakuzu. I'm not sure my heart could take fighting Kakuzu. Hidan's skin turned black and white. Kabuto is in for a lot of pain.

"Where should I start? Going strait to vitals is boring. I'll just work my up to the vital organs", said Hidan.

My body is too weak to move. I tried getting up, but just ended up falling back to the ground. I only need a few more minutes and then I can attack. Kabuto is going to have to suffer a bit. Hidan pulled out his retractable spear. He jabbed the spear all the way through his left knee. I saw pain flood into Kabuto eyes, but he didn't make a sound. It was only going to get worse for him if doesn't make a sound.

"A high tolerance for pain is an annoying talent. But I will make scream in pure agony, which will be music to my ears", said Hidan.

Hidan started twisting the spear in his knee and Kabuto screamed in agony. Some part of me doesn't want Kabuto to be suffering like that. Even though he assisted Orochimaru in giving me my curse mark. He doesn't deserve what Hidan is going to put him through. As much as it annoys me, Kabuto is my friend. Right now I don't have too many of those.

"Now what should I do next?" Hidan asked himself.

Hidan stabbed his liver. I saw the tip spear through Hidan's back. Kabuto might bleed to death if I don't heal him. I felt my body finally gaining its strength back. My body was strong enough to move. I'm sorry for this Kabuto and Hidan. A shadow clone took my place, while buried myself in the ground and moved to where Hidan was standing.

I jumped out the ground only a few inches separated Hidan and I. My fist turned to diamond and punched Hidan under the chin. I felt Hidan's jaw shattering. My punch had enough strength in it to send Hidan flying into the air. I have to hurry Hidan can be back here in seconds. I ran over to Kabuto. He looked horrible blood was dripping from his mouth. The skin around his jaw started turning a purplish color. I could see exactly where the breaks were. He' must be in a lot of pain.

"I'm really sorry for breaking jaw Kabuto, but it was the only way I could break Hidan's curse", I said.

There's so much blood. I don't know what to heal first. I took a deep breath. I need to calm down. Take care of the bleeding that's what I have to do first. I started healing his side.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan's yells woke me up. That ass should know better to wake me up. I tried to find Hidan, but couldn't. Do I really even want to find him?

"Move you fucking heathen bastard!" yelled Hidan as he came falling through air right in my direction.

Fuck! I was able to stand up, but wasn't able to get out Hidan's way. He crashed into me. The forced behind him was enough to make me lose my footing and send us both crashing through a tree. Hidan was laying down on top of me. His violet eyes were staring down at me. I've never wanted to be this close to Hidan.

"Get the fuck off me Hidan!" I yelled.

When Hidan didn't move fast enough for my liking I threw him off me.

"Fuck, Kakuzu you didn't have to fucking throw me. I already have a broken jaw", whined Hidan.

"Yet your still able to talk. That's just my luck", I said.

Hidan flipped me off.

"Will you explain to me why you were flying through the air? And out of all the people to land it had to be me?" I asked.

"First of I wasn't fucking flying I was thrown. Second I would rather land on a fucking porcupine then you", Hidan said.

"Who threw you?" I asked.

"The girl who has my Jashin necklace", said Hidan.

"Did you kill one of them?" I asked.

"I was working on killing Kabuto. But before I could really enjoy myself his fucking bitch of a girlfriend sent me flying", said Hidan.

"Take me to where they are now", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I have to get better a healing. I've been so focused on my other training haven't been working on medical training. My hands were shaking. I'm not nervous, about healing Kabuto. I worried that I will see Kakuzu.

"Hope, you have to calm down", said Kabuto.

Well, I think that's what he said. It's hard to understand someone with a shattered jaw. I heard someone charging in our direction.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

When reached the stream, I saw Hope standing protectively in front of Kabuto. Hidan hadn't caught up with me. Destroying his knee like that will make he unable to participate in battle.

"I wasn't expecting to find you here", I said.

"Same here", said Hope.

"I mean no you no harm, but your partner on the other hand I'm going to kill him", I said.

I really did mean that, but if she gets in my way I will be forced kill or injure her.

"Why?" asked Hope.

"Because he helped someone who stole from me", I said.

"What did Orochimaru steal from you?" asked Hope.

"Something very important to me", I said.

"I'm going to tell the Little Bitch that you called her a thing once we find her!" yelled Hidan.

I can already feel a headache coming on.

"I can't let you kill him", said Hope.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

Hope nodded her head yes.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

What Kakuzu doesn't understand is that I literally can't let him kill Kabuto my body won't allow me to. Even if my curse mark wasn't forcing me to protect him I still wouldn't want Kakuzu to kill him. Kakuzu stepped toward me. I really don't want to battle him. I never want to battle man I love, but I don't have a choice.

There could be a positive to this battle, as long as I still have it. I put my hand in my pocket to feel if was still there. I felt the smooth surface of the envelope against my fingers tips. If I can get close enough to Kakuzu I can put it his pocket. The problem is getting close enough to him. He can be either a long or short distance fighter depending on what the situation commands.

"Don't you fucking dare, Kakuzu. I'm going to battle her. That bitch ruined my ritual", said Hidan.

"Your in no condition to fight you can barely run. So stay out of my way", said Kakuzu.

"Who the fuck put you in charge of me?" asked Hidan as tried to get up.

"I've always be in charge of you, idiot", Kakuzu said.

"How powerful can she be?" asked Hidan.

"Don't underestimate me! I thought I proved that to you when I sent you flying", I said.

I'm sorry Kakuzu, but I'm going to have to fight you. Please forgive me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

When I looked into her ice blue eyes, I saw no fear, but instead sadness. I've never seen such sad eyes before. What happened to her to make her eyes look that way? I shook my head I can't think about that. She's my opponent. When did I start caring about my opponents' eyes? Hope looked like fighting me was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't make a move. We were both waiting for one of us to attack.

"Will one of you fucking move!" yelled Hidan.

"Your in no position to make any commands", growled Hope at Hidan.

"I agree with her. But he's right about one thing we have to get started. Ladies first", I said.

She made no attempt in making a move against me. I will have to make the first move for her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"I've hate making the first move, but you've forced my hand", said Kakuzu as he charged at me.

I stood where I was. I want to stay here. I want to see, which is strongest my will not to hurt the man I love, or the power of my curse mark. I didn't allow my diamond skin to activate, so I felt the full impact of Kakuzu's attack.

The sound of splintering wood filled my ears as I crashed through a tree. The breath was knocked me. As I breathed in a sharp stinging sensations spread across my side. More than two my ribs were cracked. That's going to hurt like hell in the morning. I almost forgot how much his attacks can hurt. I slowly stood up and saw Kakuzu inches away from me. His rough hand grabbed my neck. He lifted me off the ground. His grip wasn't too tight though. I could easily breath. His eyes carefully scanned over my face. What is he looking for?

"Why didn't you dodge my attack?" asked Kakuzu.

I didn't answer. I put my hands on his big rough hand. I can't get any leverage. He held me far enough from him that I couldn't touch is body. My hands turned to diamond and started squeezing his wrist. He glared at me. Kakuzu finally let go my neck. I know that look he's getting angry. He's never looked at me like that before. What's he going to pick close or long-range attack? He picked close range. My body screamed for me to attack, but heart and mind told not to. My mind and heart were stronger than my body. I can't force myself him to attack him, but I can still block and dodge.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

She's one the fastest opponents I've faced in years, but why isn't she using that speed to attack? I sent my threads after her. She can't out run them no matter how hard she tries. All I have to is wait for her to make mistake.

"You can't run forever, girl", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

His threads were right on my tail. I feel horrible both emotionally and physically. Most of my chakra was going to fighting my curse mark. I can't spare any of my chakra on fighting. If I do my mind and heart will lose out to my body's urge to follow the commands of my curse mark. I never could forgive myself if I hurt Kakuzu. He means everything to me.

I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I was covered in light sweat and I was struggling to catch my breath. Blood ran down my nose, ears, and eyes. My body was screaming for mercy. It feels like I can't get enough air into my lungs. My legs gave out me and fell to the ground.

Kakuzu's threads wrapped around me. His threads are being so gently with me, but why? As far as he knows, I'm just a slave of Orochimaru's. He has no reason to treat me any differently from his other opponents. There's no point in struggling against the threads. I know their power and I know the great pleasure that they can bring. As long as I'm in Kakuzu threads I don't have to worry about hurting him. His threads brought me closer to him and forced me to look into his green and red eyes. They are so beautiful. Sadly, Kakuzu wasn't looking at me like I was my old self. He was processing me.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

This whole time Hope hasn't tried attacking me once. Why doesn't she fight? As Hope was brought closer, I heard her heavy breathing. Her chakra was almost completely diminished. Her chakra shouldn't be this low. As I moved even closer, I felt the heat wafting of her body. Her body seemed to writhing in pain.

"Why don't you fight back?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to", said Hope.

Something tells me that will be the best answer I will get out of her. I went to remove her mask.

"Please don't", said Hope.

When I looked into her eyes, I saw they were blood shot. Blood ran down her eyes like tears.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It will hurt", said Hope.

"Your pain isn't my problem", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

When I looked into Kakuzu's eyes, I saw the pity. He took off my mask my skin started burning where he'd touched me.

"Why are you fighting it?" asked Kakuzu.

I looked over at Kabuto and saw he'd passed out.

"It's safe for you to talk girl", said Kakuzu.

I have to get out here I'm not sure how much longer I will be able to bare this pain.

"Because I don't want to hurt my closest friend's lover. You don't know how happy she was when I told that I met you. She misses you more than anything in the world", I said.

When I looked into his eyes, I saw a mix of emotions. I saw longing and happiness. The emotions that showed the most were sadness and pain though. My poor Kuzu. What I wouldn't do to be able to comfort him.

"Snow and I are friends. We only have each to stop us from falling into depression", I said.

"Do you have anything's of Snow's?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, but I will only give it to you if you let my partner and I go", I said.

Kakuzu gave a deep laugh. I normally love his laugh, but right now it just feels cruel.

"I don't think your in any position to make demands", said Kakuzu.

"What if I have a message from, Snow?" I asked.

I have his interest now. I saw him calculating how much he wants the letter and how much he wants to fight me.

"If you do have a letter from her why can't just take from you? Then kill you and your partner", said Kakuzu.

"Because I'm the only one who can break the seal on it. And if you kill me you will hurt Snow. I know that's the last thing you want to do", I said.

"Fine", said Kakuzu.

"What the fuck Kakuzu? You're going to let this bitch go in exchange for a fucking love letter", said Hidan.

"Shut up Hidan!" yelled Kakuzu.

"If makes you feel any better I would do anything get a letter from the one I love most", I said.

Kakuzu's threads let go of me. I took the letter out of my pocket. I never imagined that I would actually be able to give this to him. I quickly broke the seal on the letter.

"Good bye Kakuzu. When I get back, I'll tell Snow you miss her", I said before I disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I carefully opened the letter. The writing in the letter was horrible, but I still managed to read it:

_Sorry, about how bad my writing is. The whole time I was writing this letter my curse mark was fighting against me. I love you and think about you every day. Go to the Sound Village I'll be there waiting. _

_ Forever yours, Snow_

This proves that Snow is in the Hidden Sound Village. I carefully folded the letter and put it my pocket.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I couldn't transports that far I only got us to the entrance of Dead Man's Forrest at the Shadow Market. My whole is body aching, but I still have work to do. Kabuto is still out passed out. I grabbed his bag and took out the plasma pills and put one into his mouth.

"You owe for this, Kabuto.

I lifted his shirt to see if the injury to his liver was healed well enough it was. Now, I have to heal his knee. I channeled my chakra into his knee. There's so much damage to his knee it took me longer to heal. My chakra is almost gone, but I only have to heal his jaw. Once his jaw was healed his dark eyes slowly opened.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

When I opened my eyes, I saw Hope looking at me. There was so much worry in her eyes. She collapsed. I leaned her against a tree so she could sit up. She shouldn't have use up that much to make her this weak. I put my hand on her forehead. Her body is burning up.

"You shouldn't have fought your mark. Then you wouldn't be so weak", I said.

"Also had to heal you dumb ass!" growled Hope.

"Thank you for that", I said.

I pulled a bottle of pills out of my bag. I need to get that fever down and get her muscles to relax their still fighting each other.

"I need you take this", I said.

Hope gave me glared at me, but she still opened her mouth and took the pill. Her body instantly started relaxing. A happy calm expression appeared on her face.

"Your charka should be back in a few hours", I said.

I summoned a small snake, when Hope wasn't looking. I put a message in it mouth.

"Take this to Orochimaru as quickly as possible", I said.

The snake moved quickly through the grass and out of sight. When I turned around, I saw Hope was standing up and looked reenergized.

"You shouldn't be standing up", I said.

"I feel fine Kabuto", said Hope.

I put my hand to her forehead. Her fever is gone and she seems completely fine. Her healing ability is remarkable.

"By any chance do you know a quick way back to the Hidden Sound Village?" I asked.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

For the first time I'm actually excited to go back to the Hidden Sound Village.

"Let me see the map", I said.

Kabuto handed me the map. All I need to do is find a river that goes in the same direction as the Hidden Sound Village.

"Good there's a river close", I said.

The river was nice and wide this is perfect. I stepped and the water surface. Kabuto followed me. I bit my thumb.

"Summoning jutsu"

The water began to bubble as Hydra rose to the surface.

"Mmm, fresh water feel so good on my scales", said Hydra.

I sat on one of Hydra's heads and Kabuto on the other.

"Who this guy sitting on my?" growled Hydra.

"He's my partner, so you can't eat him", I said.

"Your lucky boy normally I only let my lady ride on my heads", hissed Hydra.

Hydra quickly swam through the water.

"Hope, I have a question", said Kabuto.

"Go head ask", I said.

"Which head controls the body?" asked Kabuto.

"There's two lobes of the brain, right. So Hydra has one part of his brain in one his head and has another part of his brain in the other", I said.

"Interesting", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I heard a loud squawked. I felt sharp little claws digging into my shoulder. When I looked to my side, I saw Pearl comfortable perched on my shoulder. The bird looked exhausted. I took the message out her beck and read it a loud,

"One of Orochimaru's labs found and destroyed in Sea Foam Islands. Ninjas at the lab were from the Hidden Sound Village",

Why can't Kakuzu put more details in his messages? Pearl flew off my shoulder and onto Nagato's.

"I guess this message on your leg is for me", said Nagato.

Pearl nodded her head yes. He quickly scanned over the message.

"Kakuzu and Hidan are going to the Hidden Sound Village", said Nagato.

"I thought we couldn't go there?" I asked.

"Kakuzu found a strong lead. Even if I wanted to I couldn't stop him from going there. If I were in the same position as him no body could stop me either. One thing Kakuzu and I have in common is we will do anything to protect the one we love most", said Nagato.

I felt a blush forming on face. That was really sweet.

"Do you think you can give a message back to Kakuzu?" asked Nagato.

Pearl ruffled her feathers and let out annoyed squawk. But she nodded her head yes. Nagato folded the message and took in her beak. She took off.

"Did you sign her contract?" I asked.

"No. My best guess is that she followed my orders because her master follows my commands", said Nagato.

"So does that mean we can go back?" I asked.

"We don't have to rush. This is a great chance for some long deserved alone time", said Nagato.

I felt my face turning pink.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kabuto had fallen asleep. I looked up at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night my lady", said Hydra.

"Yes, it is", I said.


	19. Waiting Game

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 19: Waiting Games **

**Please leave a review or suggestions. I know ask this a lot, but it helps me come up with ideas. I'm sorry this chapter took me long to publish I was having a bad case of writer's block. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Hidan, and Kakuzu **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It took us a week return to the Hidden Sound Village. I stopped at the entrance of the hideout. I took a deep breath to try to mentally prepare myself to put on mask of the loyal slave on. I will never play this role again once I free myself from him.

"Hope, are you alright?" asked Kabuto.

I nodded my head yes and walked into the dark hideout.

"Can you please talk me instead of just nodding your head?" asked Kabuto.

"I've been dreading coming back here", I said.

"That doesn't surprise me. To tell you the truth I hate this place too", said Kabuto.

"But you hate it for different reasons than me", I said.

My eyes slowly started adjusting to the darkness. I hate the dim lighting of the hideout. I followed Kabuto into Orochimaru's office. Now, I have to start my act.

"Come here my pet", said Orochimaru.

I forced myself not flinch in disgust, when he called me that. I walked to his desk.

"What can I do for you, Master?" I asked.

Forcing myself to call him master makes my skin crawl. I saw his golden eye spark with happiness, when he saw that his pet was being obedient. I won't be your pet for too much longer, so don't get use to this bastard.

"Tell me about who you encounter on your mission", said Orochimaru.

"I saw Hidan and Kaka-

I forced fake tears of sapphires to fall down my face. I have to enforce his belief that I'm his scared little pet who would never disobey him.

"Please don't make me say his name, Master", I said.

"Why are you unwilling to say your lover's name?" asked Orochimaru.

"Because saying his name only reminds me that I will never be with him again", I said.

"You're finally learning my pet", said Orochimaru.

He got up from his desk and walked over to where I was standing. What is he doing? He lifted my chin and forced me to look into his golden snake like eyes. Whenever I look into his eyes it sends a shiver down my spine. I felt anger building in body. I dug my fingernails into palms to force myself not to attack. This isn't the right time.

"But you still caused problems on your mission", said Orochimaru.

What is he talking about? I did pretty much everything right. I saved Kabuto and healed him. Then I came right back to this hell whole.

"What problems did I cause, Master?" I asked.

He loves it, when I call him master. It inflates his already big ego.

"You were fighting the power of your curse mark through out the battle", said Orochimaru.

How did he know that? Kabuto hasn't gotten a chance to tell him. This has to be Kabuto's fault somehow. I will get him back for that.

"Your probably wondering how I knew that", said Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, told you", I growled.

I glared at Kabuto. When I looked into Kabuto's eyes I saw he was hurt.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I never told Orochimaru about Hope fighting her curse mark. I knew if I told him that it would hurt my relationship with her. My message only told about the encounter.

"How?" asked Hope.

"Your reaction and you asking", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru let out a cruel laugh.

"Your emotions are always clear my pet", said Orochimaru.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

That isn't true you've fallen for my act. I can't believe I fell for his trick though.

"How should I punish you?" asked Orochimaru.

That's a good question. What is he going to do to me?

"Two weeks of solitary confinement might teach you", said Orochimaru.

I would rather he use my curse mark than that. Being all alone leaves me without the distracts, which helps me escape the full pain of my heartache. Orochimaru smile, when saw the fear building in my eyes.

"Yes, that will be a perfect punishment. You are so use to physical pain it hardly has that much of an affect on you. Maybe sometime with the pain in your heart will help you learn your lesson", said Orochimaru.

Kabuto grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the empty cellblock. His grip was painfully tight. Why is he being so rough? I'm not fighting back.

"Kabuto, what's wrong?" I asked.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

How could she think I would do that to her? I kept that out message, so I could gain her trust. We've been getting along, so well lately and she still doesn't trust me. I can't blame her for not completely trusting me, but it still hurts. I love her. I tried not letting her into my heart, but she found a way in.

"You didn't tell him", said Hope.

"Of course I didn't. I knew if I did it would damage our relationship", I said.

"I'm sorry", said Hope.

She's the only woman I think about any other is pointless to me. I gave her the power to destroy my heart and she still doesn't trust me. Even if I wanted to I couldn't take away the power she has over me.

"Hope, I'm hurt", I said.

I loosen my grip around her arm. I couldn't look at her. Instead of looking at I stared at the ground. I felt two soft hands gently lifting my head. Her hands holding my face like this forced me to stare into her ice blue eyes. I couldn't place the emotion on her face. It wasn't love, hatred, or distrust it was understanding.

"I know that hurt, Kabuto. I know that powerful painful ache that shakes you to the core and leaves a feeling of numbness that seems endless", said Hope.

She described my pain perfectly. Has Hope been feeling this pain the whole time she's been here?

"How do you get rid of the ache?" I asked.

"The only way to get rid of the ache is being reunited with the one you love, or hearing them say the words I love you", said Hope.

"Is there any way to ease the pain?" I asked.

"What helps me ease the pain is focusing on good love brings and not the pain of being away from it. It could be different for you", said Hope.

I continued to lead Hope to the abandon cellblock.

"Will you ever say those words to me?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter if I don't say them. It only matters how you feel. Even if I never say those words will it change your feelings for me?" asked Hope.

"My feelings won't change", I said before I locked Hope in the cellblock.

I wish can take away the power she has over my heart.

"Love makes you weak, Kabuto", said Orochimaru.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm making sure you did as told", said Orochimaru.

I followed him to his office. Something tells me he has something to say to me. I shut the door of his office behind me.

"How far are Hidan and Kakuzu from here?" asked Orochimaru.

"At a full run the whole distance it should take them around three weeks. But the injuries Hidan suffered it could add to their travel. Another major factor is those two don't seem to be the most functional partnership, so their fighting could also add time", I said.

"That's sounds about right", said Orochimaru.

Why isn't he more worried about those two approaching? He's far too calm.

"What are we going to do about those two?" I asked.

"If they want Snow they can have her", said Orochimaru.

"What?!" I asked.

He let out low laugh. Why does he find my panic so amusing?

"Let me rephrase that. They're going to see beast that Snow turns into", said Orochimaru.

"Hope", I said.

"What was that Kabuto?" asked Orochimaru.

"Her name is Hope", I said.

"You've grown very fond of my pet", said Orochimaru.

I felt a rage building in body, when he called Hope his pet. She isn't his pet. She's a beautiful woman. I took a deep breath to calm my anger. Orochimaru stared at me.

"Do really think the curse mark is strong enough to face that kind of encounter?" I asked.

"You haven't seen the full control I have over her body. In her full form the only things she knows how to do is serve her master and fight", said Orochimaru.

"How did they find out about the Sound?" I asked.

"They found my island lab and destroyed it. The ninjas there were wearing the symbol of the Sound", said Orochimaru.

That was my favorite lab.

"A new lab can be easily made to replace it", said Orochimaru.

That might be true, but most of my research was there.

"Why aren't you more upset about them finding it?" I asked.

"I had a feeling they would find that lab first", said Orochimaru.

"May I leave?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I quickly slipped out his office. I know Hope's curse mark is powerful, but is it stronger then her will power? I guess I will find out when those two arrive. Please let the curse mark be stronger. I don't want feel the pain caused by her leaving.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I'm not sure if what said did anything for Kabuto. I gave him my most honest answer. Our relationship will be over once Hidan and Kakuzu get here. I do feel horrible for hurting his heart though. The heart isn't something meant to be played with it. Kabuto doesn't deserve that. His heart will eventually heal. My eyes quickly adjusted to the pitch-black darkness of cell. My vision still wasn't clear enough. I channeled some of my chakra to my eyes. My pupils changed to those of snake. I could see my surrounding perfectly. I settled in one of the cells.

"Kakuzu please hurry", I said to myself.

My heartache started to return. I sat down on dusty mattress in the cell. Both my heart and body were aching. I shook my head. I have to snap out this! I should use this time alone to train against my curse mark. I shouldn't mope! My first priority is to control that monster. I haven't gone through a full transformation, but I'm dreading it. The partial transformation is bad enough. Having no control over body makes me feel, so helpless. My body adapts to pain quickly, so there's no point in spending time getting use to it right now.

I only remember a few things from, when I was transformed. The urge I felt to follow every one Orochimaru's command without a second thought scared me the most. Doing that man's biding, so willing makes me feel sick. Another horrible feeling during my transformation was the bloodthirsty urge to kill. I hope I'm strong enough to fight off those two things. I would feel horrible if I hurt an innocent life or someone I love. I could never forgive myself if I hurt someone in my family. I focused on the beast inside me and tried drawling out its energy, so I could learn how to control it. I fell to all fours on the ground. I felt my teeth started sharping and my fingernails turning into claws. I felt myself losing control over my body. I screamed as body transformed.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

I heard loud screaming coming from Hope's cellblock. As walked closer to the it, I heard loud animalistic growls. When I reached the heavy metal door of the cellblock, I saw there were giant dent in it. I slid open the metal slot of the door, so I could see what was causing all the commotion inside. I smiled at the beast I saw inside. Her full transformation is perfect. What caused her to willing want to transform? She was trying to train against her mark.

"Silly girl the only one who can control you in this form is me", I said.

Her body went still, when she heard my voice. Two black eyes stared up at me. She started backing away from the door and into the farthest corner of the cellblock. Her body was shivering. She wasn't shivering pain, but in fear. I opened the door to the cellblock. She let out a loud hiss, as the light streamed into room stinging her eyes. Hope backed herself farther into the corner when she saw me approaching her.

"Do you know who I am girl?" I asked.

"Master", said Hope.

"Do you know who Kabuto is?" I asked.

"Your servant", said Hope.

Her transformation has changed many things, but her voice was still soft.

"Do you know who Kakuzu and Hidan are?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"They are my enemies. That means they're your enemies too. Your job will be too kill them", I said.

A smile appeared on her face. It wasn't a normal smile for her. It was sadistic and evil.

"Does the idea of killing excite you?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"That's perfect my pet", I said.

I saw a spark of happiness appear in her eyes.

"Does pleasing your master make your happy?" I asked.

"Yes Master", said Hope.

"You've pleased me greatly my pet", I said.

A smile appeared on her face again.

"Now who are Kakuzu and Hidan again?" I asked.

"Enemies", said Hope.

"And what do you want to do to them?" I asked.

"Kill", said Hope.

"You are not to go into this form again unless I command you to. Do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"You should rest my pet", I said.

She curled up in a ball on the floor and closed her eyes. Her breathing became calm and even as she fell asleep. I walked out of the cellblock and locked the door behind me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I found myself curled up in a ball on the floor. I must have blacked out. I don't remember falling asleep. I'm not sure if my training was successful. I tried standing up, but collapsed to the ground. I used up more chakra than I thought. I was only training for a few minutes, yet I have so little chakra left. It will take too much effort to return to one the cells to rest. I'll just stay here for now.

I must have transformed and lost control. When I looked around the cellblock, I saw massive destruction. The floor was littered with giant craters and the wall had deep claw marks on them. Did I cause all this? I felt a chill run down my spine. The idea of me having all this power and not being able to control it scares me. Something tells me this damage is the monster holding back its power. Maybe I do have a little control over it. Its full strength is probably much stronger than this.

If Orochimaru makes me use this strength against Kakuzu and Hidan I will have no choice, but to follow his orders. If hurt them I will never be able to forgive myself. I have to learn how to control this beast, or I will never be able to trust myself around my family again. How long will it take them to get here? Hidan could slow down their travel immensely. I wonder what those two are doing right now. They're probably at each other's throats. I actually miss their constant arguing. I miss the sounds of no matter how annoying they were at times.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I was panting hard. That fucking heathen bastard made us run for pretty much a week straight! My knee is killing me. I haven't gotten decent break, so I could spend time healing. Fuck cramp! I fell face first onto dirt road. Kakuzu stopped and glared at me. He walked over to me. The bastard hasn't even broken a sweat! My whole leg is locked up and refuses to move.

"Why aren't you running?" asked Kakuzu.

"I can't move my fucking leg, old man!" I yelled.

"That's not my problems", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, it fucking is. If you let me take break I wouldn't be in positions", I said.

"No, it's not my fault. If you spent more time training and less on worshipping that stupid god this wouldn't have happened to you", said Kakuzu.

"I would sacrifice you to Jashin right now if weren't for my leg!" I yelled.

"Those threats are meaningless, Hidan. We both know I can easily kick your ass", said Kakuzu.

"Bastard", I said.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. I hate that fucking sigh.

"I have I ever to you how much I hate that sign?" I asked.

"Such a pain", said Kakuzu.

He grabbed me by my hair dragged me off the road.

"Oww, that fucking hurts!" I yelled.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

He just has to be a pain in my ass. Hidan's is right though. We need to rest for a few days. If we don't our bodies won't have enough energy to continue. I leaned him against a tree.

"I'm only going to do this once for you", I said.

"What?" asked Hidan.

I put my hand on his knee and channel my chakra into it. Hidan looked up at me in pure confusion. He got back up and tested out his leg.

"Why the fuck don't you do this more often?" asked Hidan.

"I don't like wasting my chakra on you", I said.

"Why the fuck didn't you do this earlier?" asked Hidan.

"I was trying to avoid it as long as possible", I said.

In one week we've traveled a little more than half way across the Land of Rivers. We could travel faster, but that would leave with no energy to take on Orochimaru. I need to rest and so does Hidan.

"There's a village not far from here we can rest there for a few days", I said.

"That's a fucking surprise. So how far is this village?" asked Hidan.

"It's a few miles from here", I said.

"You said it wasn't far!" whined Hidan.

"If you keep on complaining we won't rest until we reach the Hidden Grass Village", I said.

That put an end to his complaining for about fifteen minutes. Hidan let out an annoyed sigh. It didn't take us long to reach Hino Village. It's going to be pain finding cheap inn here. Hino Village is one of the wealthiest villages in the Land of Rivers. They made their wealth from catching wild fresh water puffer fish and gathering pearls from the calms that live in the river.

"Just pick a place Kakuzu we've been searching for an inn for hours", whined Hidan.

"Sometimes I think working with a child would easier than working with you. We've only been searching for thirty minutes, idiot", I said.

"A child would run away from you as soon as they saw you", said Hidan.

"Is that bad thing? That means they won't bother. Sadly unlike a child you don't run away from me", I said.

"I hope Snow doesn't want children then because they would run away as soon as they saw you", said Hidan.

"If you keep talking Hidan I'll shove that scythe so far up your ass that you won't be able to walk for weeks!" I said.

"Fuck Kakuzu! What happened to your normal threats of ripping me apart?" asked Hidan.

"They weren't working, so I decided to try something new. Now shut up you know I don't bluff", I said.

"You wouldn't do that in front of all these people", said Hidan.

"Hidan, you shouldn't press your luck any further especially, when I've gotten so little sleep", I said.

I actually saw a small trace of fear in his eyes. After a little more searching we found the cheapest inn, but it was still too pricy for my taste. I paid the woman at the front desk. She led us to our room. Hidan collapsed onto the couch and started snoring loudly. At least he knows better than to take the bed. Shower then bed. I opened a door that lead to a small bathroom. I stepped into the shower and tried to enjoy the hot water. I felt soreness take over my body. I haven't felt this sore for years. I need to spend more time training.

I changed into my spare clothes. Now I have to do laundry too. My clothes reek. I easily found the laundry room. I leaned against the wall. It won't hurt to rest my eyes for a bit. My eyes closed I felt my body starting to slowly relax. I felt someone poking me.

"Snow, stop it let me sleep", I said.

I heard a giggle. I opened my eyes and saw a maid standing in front of me.

"Sorry for waking you sir, but your laundry is done", said maid.

I nodded and passed her and walked to the dryer.

"Whoever this Snow woman she sure is lucky", said the maid.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"She's lucky to have a lover who always has her on his mind even while he's sleeping", said the maid before she left.

She's right no matter how hard I try to stop thinking about Snow she's always in my mind. I took my clothes and went back to the room. I put the do not disturb sign on the door. Hidan was still snoring loudly on the couch. He's even annoying when he sleeps. I got into bed and my shut eyes with sleep.

**Kakuzu's Dream **

_My eyes slowly opened to see her sleeping close to me. Her midnight blue eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep. I couldn't take my eyes off her. This harmless looking being has the keys to my hearts. I only trust them in her hands. Snow's midnight blue eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were filled with love, before her no one looked at me like that. A warm smile appeared on her face. _

"_Morning Kuzu", said Snow. _

"_Good morning my treasure", I said. _

"_Why are you up so early, Kuzu?" asked Snow as she glanced at the clock. _

"_It's worth waking up early if it means I can wake up to see you sleeping besides me", I said. _

_Snow moved closer to me and gently kissed me on the forehead. She slowly started sitting up. Her hair was messy and she was wearing an oversized t-shirt that hid her figure, but she still looks beautiful to me. _

"_Why are staring at me?" asked Snow. _

"_I'm not staring Snow. I'm admiring", I said. _

_Her face turned a light shade of pink. She let her hair fall in face. I tucked it behind her ear, so I could see her face. _

"_You have to stop doing that, Snow", I said. _

"_Stop what?" asked Snow. _

"_Hiding your face from me", I said. _

_I gently kissed her soft pink lips. _

"_What was that for?" asked Snow. _

"_Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love?" I asked. _

_I wrapped my arm her waist pulling her close. _

"_It's too early for you to leave bed my love", I said. _

"_Why would I ever want to leave the bed when you are here?" asked Snow before she rested her head on my chest. _

_Her warm body against mine feels, so good. She let out small yawn. Before she falls asleep I need to taste those sweet lips one more time. I lifted her chin with my fingers. I pressed my lips against her soft ones. _

"_I love you, Kakuzu", said Snow before she rested her head on my chest again. _

"_I love you to my treasure", I said. _

_I never want this moment to end. Her breathing became soft and even as she fell asleep. I found myself dozing off too. _

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

I slowly sat up from the couch.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I heard Kakuzu groan and saw him stirring in bed. Please, please don't wake up! The last thing I need right now is for him to wake up cranky. I let out a sigh of relief, when his eyes didn't open. That was too fucking close. The last time I woke him up from a nap he ripped me half and didn't put me together for a week.

I let out a groan of pain. Sleeping on this fucking couch fucked up my back. I twisted so I could crack my back. I glanced at the clock it's ten in the morning. Why the fuck am I awake? When did I start waking up earlier than, Kakuzu? I'm even less of a morning person than him. I laid back down on the couch and shut my eyes. It will be a miracle if I'm able to sleep on this hard ass couch.

**Hidan's Dream **

_When my eyes opened, I saw I was in a dark tunnel. There were dim lights on the wall, but they barely helped. I got up and started walking down the long hallway. I stopped, when I saw a man in a black cloak. _

"_Jashin?" I asked. _

_"It's nice to see you recognized me so quickly, Hidan", said Jashiin. _

_"That wasn't my fucking fault. I wasn't expecting to see my god in dream", I said. _

_He nodded. _

"_Why the fuck are you in my dream?" I asked. _

"_I thought you'd find this interesting", said Jashin as he opened a heavy metal door. _

_I could barely see anything. _

_"How the fuck am I suppose to see anything in this darkness?" I asked. _

_"You don't need sight to experience the pain of the memory", said Jashin. _

_A loud scream shattered the silence. I know that scream. __I followed Jashin toward to the sound. I saw the out lines of a small figure in the darkness. It must be Snow. Fuck, I don't want to see the Little Bitch hurt. I'm the only one who gets to hurt her. If any one else hurts her it isn't fun. _

"_Why the fuck did you take me here?" I asked. _

"_I thought you'd want more incentive to find her", said Jashin. _

_The screams were now louder. Sounds of bones breaking and dislocating made me cringe. Everything went quiet again. A low growling broke the silence. I saw the out lines of beast. No, that can't be Snow. _

"_Where is she?" I asked. _

"_I can't give you all the answer, dumb ass", said Jashin. _

I woke up in a sweat. It couldn't have been Snow, but Jashin wouldn't lie to me. I didn't get good look at the creature, but I could sense its power. There's no fucking way I'm telling Kakuzu what I saw. He'd follow up on his threat if I did. Right now I need to be able to walk.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

After spending two days on the floor I finally had the strength to get up. My muscles were still aching. The parts of me that hurt the most were my: back, hands, and jaw. I wonder how long this will last. I walked into the nearest cell and laid down on a dusty mattress. My body craved sleep and I gave into its craving.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

I looked over at Hope's empty bed. I want her here so badly. The room feels empty without her being here. If I keeping on focusing her it will only make this feelings worse. I could go to my lab and check on some of the experiments. I was about to leave, when I heard the door to my room opening.

"How can I help you, Orochimaru?" I asked.

"My pet is in some pain and I need you to ease it", said Orochimaru.

"How did she get hurt?" I asked.

"She fully transformed. Now she's feeling some of the side affects", said Orochimaru.

A chance to see Hope will be great. I only wish it were for a different reason. It surprised me to see the heavy metal door of the cellblock badly dent and almost off its hinges. The door opened with a loud creak. It surprised me to see the great amount of damage. One half the cellblock was completely destroyed. The cells that were left were badly damaged. All metal bars were either ripped into pieces or badly bent. The ground was littered with craters and debris. There was only one cell that was undamaged. I walked over to it and saw Hope in a deep sleep on a dusty mattress.

"Hope wake up", I said.

Her eyes slowly opened. I smiled, when I saw they back to their original color of midnight blue.

"Why are you here, Kabuto?" asked Hope.

"I'm here to heal you", I said.

Hope closed her eyes again and easily fell back asleep. Her body must be forcing her into a hibernation, so it can recover. She's this weak after only an hour in her full transform, how weak will she be if she spend more time in full transformation. I'll have to take her to one of the labs to get a better look at her body. I picked her and she let out a little whimper. I carefully placed her on metal table of the lab. Her eyes quickly opened.

"Cold", said Hope.

"What's with you and lab table?" I asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that question", said Hope.

"Orochimaru, commanded me to heal your body", I said.

"Can you promise me this isn't an excuse for him to experiment on me further?" asked Hope.

"I promise Hope. Can you please take off your clothes?" I asked.

Hoped nodded her head yes. As she took off her shirt, she let out a loud whimper.

"Kabuto, can you help me out of my clothes?" asked Hope.

I would love to hear her say those words in a different situation.

"I will be happy to", I said.

"I knew you'd be happy", said Hope.

I tried taking her arms out her shirt, but me doing that caused her to whimper in pain. It will cause her too much pain if I take off her clothes normally.

"I'm going to have cut off your clothes", I said.

Hope nodded her head. I cut of her clothes with ease.

"I can get you new clothes once were done", I said.

"Okay", said Hope.

"Can you tell me what's hurting you the most?" I asked.

"My hands, back, and, jaw", said Hope.

"Lay down on your stomach", I said.

Hope did as told. I wasn't hard to find the problem that causing her, so much back pain. There was a giant purple and green bruise that ran along her spine. What caused all this bruising? The odd was the rest of her back was undamaged. The muscles in her back where knotted. I channeled my chakra into her back. After only two minute of me healing her the bruises started fading. Once the bruising was gone I started to massage her back.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I felt Kabuto's hands massaging my sore muscles. The tension in my back muscles started to slowly lessen. I let out a loud moan pleasure. As Kabuto put more pressure on my back, I let out an even louder moan. I heard Kabuto laughing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Kabuto.

I nodded my head yes. Soon all the pain and tension in my back was gone.

"I can't do much for jaw but I can do something about the pain in your hands", said Kabuto.

He quickly healed the bruising and then started massaging my hands. I'll give Kabuto this he has magic fingers.

"Are the rest of your muscles aching?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes", I said.

He eased all the pain. All my muscles were relaxed. I can't remember the last time my body felt this good.

"That was amazing", I said.

"I'm glad you enjoy yourself", said Kabuto.

I started laughing, when I saw a pervy smile on his face. Kabuto looked extremely confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Kabuto.

"That smile on your face reminds of an old friend. He's sweet pervy old guy", I said.

"You're comparing me to a pervy old man?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes", I said.

"I can't help being a pervert, when you were such pretty sounds", said Kabuto.

"Didn't you say something about getting me some fresh clothes", I said.

"Oh, I almost forgot", said Kabuto.

Kabuto returned to room a few minutes later holding fresh clothes in his hands. I took the clothes from him.

"Turn around Kabuto", I said.

"Do I have to?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes you do", I said.

I quickly got dressed.

"I have to take you back to your cellblock now", said Kabuto.

Kabuto locked the door of the door of the cellblock leaving me all alone in the darkness. I should try training again. I tried to drawl out the beast inside me, but couldn't.


	20. Beauty Becomes the Beast

**Stolen Treasure**

**Chapter 20: Beauty Becomes the Beast **

**Sorry about how long this took to published I got a little behind in my schoolwork, so I didn't have much time to write. Yay chapter 20! I would like to throw out thank you to the readers and reviewers. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions please give them. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakuzu, and Hidan **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was laying down on my bed staring at the brown ceiling of my room. It's been two weeks, since I've been released from solitary confinement. But I feel lonelier than ever. They still aren't here yet.

"Where are you Kakuzu your were suppose to be here a week ago?" I asked.

I heard the door of my room open. It's probably just Kabuto checking up on me.

"Why so gloomy?" asked a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

I glared at him. Why couldn't he be Kabuto?

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Watch your temper, girl. You wouldn't want to anger your master", said Orochimaru.

I glared at him and actually growled at him. Why did I just do that? He grabbed my neck and pinned me against the wall. The tight grip he had around my neck made it hard for me to breath.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

Hope hadn't noticed that her eyes changed. Her midnight blue irises were surrounded by black her pupils were slit. She was still growling at me. Her curse mark had activated without my command. The pattern of her mark started spreading across her face and the rest of her body. She didn't seem to know that she activated it. Hope wasn't screaming in pain.

"Call me master", I commanded.

"NO!" yelled Hope as she slammed her fists against the wall.

Two giants cracks appeared on the wall. She's defying me and her curse mark isn't punishing her, this is a bad sign.

"Let me go!" yelled Hope.

"No, I won't let go until you learn to behave yourself", I said.

The chakra emitting from her, body is growing in power. I have to get her under control quickly. I can't let her find out she has this kind of control over her curse mark. I knocked her out.

"I will give you this, my pet your will power is admirable", I said.

I picked her up and put her into bed. She is bound to have more of these outbursts. They will be troublesome, but they shouldn't cause any major problems. I unzipped her jacket to see her curse mark. My fingers accidentally brushed against her skin and she started stirring.

"Kuzu", murmured Hope in her sleep.

He's still on her mind.

"He's not here and you belong to me now", I said.

When I moved the fabric away from her curse mark, I saw it was starting to fade. This was more serous than I thought. I will have to reinforce her curse mark. It's too risky to bite her now. I will put her asleep. I walked into the lab where Kabuto was working.

"Kabuto", I said.

He gave little jolt of surprise, when he heard my voice.

"Did I scare you Kabuto?" I asked.

"No, you just surprised. So is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Kabuto.

"I need you to prepare Hope for anesthesia", I said.

"If you don't mind me asking why do I have to put her under anesthesia?" asked Kabuto.

"Her curse mark is fading and I rather not have her struggling, while I'm reinforcing her mark", I said.

"I can do that", said Kabuto.

"I will be back in thirty minutes and by then I expect her to be ready", I said.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Orochimaru quietly left the lab. How the hell does he expect me to capture Hope, so quickly? She's going to put up one hell of a fight. I walked to my room and saw Hope knocked out on her bed. This could to easier than I thought. There two giant cracks in the wall caught my attention.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

Of course Hope didn't give an answer. I picked her up bridal style and started walking to the lab. I felt Hope cuddling closely to my chest. She must think I'm Kakuzu again.

"Kabuto", murmured Hope.

I stopped walking and looked down to see if she was still passed out. Her eyes were shut and she looked peaceful.

"What are you dreaming about?" I asked.

I placed her onto the metal. Her eyes started opening. I quickly put the mask on her she wouldn't wake up. That was close. If she saw that she was in the lab she would freak and try to kill me.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

I walked into the lab and saw Hope laying on the metal table. Kabuto was standing protectively besides her. He backed away from the table, when he saw me approaching. I moved her hair away from neck. I licked my lips, when I saw her sweet soft skin. I dug my fangs into her neck and licked up the blood the dripped down. The curse mark regained its dark color.

"You will take care of her", I said before I left the room.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

Orochimaru must have given Hope an average curse mark, because she wasn't breaking into a high fever and he wasn't weak. Hope had a light fever, but it was nothing to worry about. I picked her up and carried her back to our room. I carefully placed her in bed. I put a bandage over the two small puncture marks on her neck. She will throw a fit, when she wakes up. I just hope she doesn't focus that anger on me.

"You are too strong for your own good. If you were a normal girl this would have never happened to you", I said.

But if you were a normal girl I would have never met you. I sighed. I better leave before she wakes up.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My eyes slowly opened. I was in my bedroom. Where's Kabuto he normally returns to room by now.

"Kabuto?"

There was no answer. He must be working in the lab. I feel so groggy. What happened? I sat up in bed and tried to figure out what happened. I remember getting in a fight with Orochimaru. I'm missing something important though.

When I moved my neck, I winced in pain. Why is my neck so sore? I got up from bed and slowly stumbled toward the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I saw a bandage on my neck. I took it off and saw two puncture marks. That ass bit me again! I will make him pay for this. I heard the door of my room open, but I didn't leave the bathroom to see who it was. I saw Kabuto's image in the mirror. His eyes widen, when he saw how angry I was. He started backing away from the bathroom.

"Where do you think your going?!" I asked.

"Umm, I need to take care of something in the lab", said Kabuto as he tried to open the door so he could leave our room.

I stomped my foot on the ground and diamond blades appeared in front of the doorway.

"Why aren't you letting me leave?" asked Kabuto.

"You're not going any until I get some answers", I said.

"I can do that, but first can you please calm down?" asked Kabuto.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Sorry for snapping at you like. Your not the one I'm angry at", I said.

"It's alright Hope", said Kabuto

"Why did that bastard bite me again?" I asked.

Kabuto let out sigh.

"Don't you dare start that, Kabuto. You know how I feel about him and I have all the right to call him that", I said.

"Okay I'm sorry. You do have all the right to call him that", Kabuto.

"You're forgiven", I said.

"Your curse mark was starting to fade, so he had to bite you again to reinforce its power", said Kabuto.

So my training was actually having an affect on my curse mark. It didn't go to waste.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Kabuto.

"Oh, just thought of something funny ", I said.

"And what were you thinking about that was so funny?" asked Kabuto.

"I was thinking about how much fun it would be to kick your ass", I said.

Kabuto swallowed loudly.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Kabuto", I said.

"Your welcome, Hope. Can I please go now I actually do have work to do?" asked Kabuto.

"Sure", I said.

My diamond blades retracted and Kabuto left. I touched my hand to my neck and started healing the bruising. I went to bathroom and turned on the shower. I started undressing. I heard the door of my room open again.

"Kabuto, did you forget something?" I asked.

I cringed, when I saw Orochimaru's reflection in the mirror. He's the last person I want to see.

"You don't have to stop undressing on my account", said Orochimaru as he slowly looked over my body.

I started getting dressed.

"What do you want?" I asked as put my shirt back on.

"You're forgetting a word, my pet", said Orochimaru.

"What do you want, master?" I asked.

"I want your company", said Orochimaru.

What kind of company does he want from me? I heard him laugh.

"Your overthinking things my pet", said Orochimaru.

He moved closer to me and I started backing away. My back hit the wall. His face was only inches away from mine. He leaned closer to me.

"I don't want your company in bed, but it's a tempting idea", whispered Orochimaru in my ear.

He smiled, when he saw me shiver. I looked down out the ground. I followed Orochimaru to his office. I sat down in front of his desk. Why does he want me near?

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

We are only a few days away from the Hidden Sound Village. Hidan was picking up his pace, which is miracle. Don't worry Snow we are almost there.

"The Little Bitch better be here. I'm sick of looking for her", said Hidan.

"She is here. And if you call her that again your scythe will end up somewhere very unpleasant", I said.

"You wouldn't", said Hidan.

"Call her that again and you can find out", I said.

He swallowed loudly. Hidan and I set up camp just out side the border of the Hidden Sound Village. We are so close. Hidan kept on pacing around. Why can't he just stay still?

"Will you stop that?!" I growled.

"How can you expect me to stay still, when they are so many sacrifices for Jashin only a few miles away?" asked Hidan.

I let out a sigh. I understand his excitement, but we need to let our body's rest. Tomorrow has a lot in store for us. I glared at Hidan he was still pacing. He also had an extremely annoying grin on his face. I don't even want to know what sick thing he's thinking.

"Hidan, stop that or I will rip your legs off", I said.

"No you won't. Why should I stop it's not like either of us are going to get any sleep", said Hidan.

He's right in that neither of us were going to get any sleep tonight. My threads wrapped around him. He fell to the ground.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu!" yelled Hidan.

"You don't know the value of silence", I said.

"There is no fucking value in silence, old man!" yelled Hidan.

"You never learn do you?" I asked.

Hidan flipped me off. I broke his finger. My threads sewed his mouth shut. Hidan let out some out muffled sounds as he tried to talk. Hidan finally stopped trying to talk and started glaring at me instead.

"You should know by now that glare doesn't have any affect on me", I said.

I tried to enjoy the silence of the night. After a few hours Hidan fell asleep. I want morning to come already. Time seemed to be passing by too slowly. The sooner the sun rises the closer I am to having Snow back in my arms. My mind started wandering to the one of the many days when Snow woke before dawn.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

_I let out an annoyed groan, when I felt the pressure of someone sitting on my chest. _

"_Come on Kuzu wake up", said Snow. _

_If I weren't so tired from my mission I would enjoy having Snow on my chest. _

"_No, Snow it's too early go back to sleep", I said as gently tried to push her off my chest. _

"_But I'm not sleepy", said Snow in an extremely cute voice. _

_I know if I open my eyes I will get caught in her puppy dog look, which I can almost never resist. _

"_Please get out of bed", said Snow. _

_I can't open my eyes; if I do she will automatically win. She gave a little whine. _

"_Your no fun Kuzu", said Snow. _

"_You'd be no fun too if you just came from a three week mission with Hidan. He kept me up the whole entire time", I said. _

"_I guess so", said Snow and returned to her side of the bed. _

_That was too easy. I opened my eyes and saw her eyes were closed. I moved closer to her. Her eyes opened and smile appeared on her face. She grabbed me by the arm and threw me out of bed. The feel of the cold stone floor against my skin woke me up some. Snow was on my chest again. _

"_Well, you got me out of bed. Are you happy now?" I asked. _

"_Almost", Snow said. _

_Snow started running her fingers carefully across my ribs. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the sensation. Snow let a little giggle. _

"_What's wrong Kuzu?" asked Snow. _

"_Nothing", I said. _

"_Are you sure?" asked Snow as she ran her fingers down my ribs again. _

"_Yes", I said. _

_Snow's started caressing the stiches on my sides. _

"_If I didn't know better Kakuzu I would think you were ticklish", said Snow. _

_I grabbed her arms and switch our positions, so that I was on top of her. _

"_Cold", said Snow as her skin touched to stone floor. _

"_I'm not ticklish, but I have a feeling that you are", I said. _

_Her eyes widened some. _

"_That tickles!" said Hope as my threads stared caressing pretty much every part of her. _

_I couldn't help smiling, when saw her pink giggling face. _

"_That's the point", I said. _

"_Please stop Kuzu if you do I'll let you sleep", said Snow. _

_I actually won. I got back into bed. Snow gently kissed me on the lips. Snow started getting dressed. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked. _

_"I'm getting dressed", said Snow. _

_"Why are you getting dressed?" I asked. _

"_I want to go to breakfast", said Snow. _

_Snow was about to leave. I let out an annoyed groan and got out of bed. _

"_Wait", I said. _

_Snow turned around, so she could face me. There was a mischievous smile on her face. I let out a sigh she was planning this whole time. _

"_Why?" asked Snow. _

"_I'll go with you just let me get dressed first", I said. _

"_And you thought you won", said Snow before we left. _

I miss her waking up me before sunrise. Morning finally came. I kicked Hidan awake. Hidan let out some loud grumbles. I really should keep his mouth-sewn shut more often. I released the threads that tied his body. Hidan pointed to his mouth.

"I'm not releasing those stiches until I have to", I said.

Hidan sat down on the ground and refused to move. I'm not dragging his ass to the Hidden Sound Village. I let out an annoyed sigh and released the stitches that kept his mouth shut.

"It's about fucking time you took out those stiches", said Hidan as he got up from the ground.

We are almost there Snow don't worry.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It's been five days since Orochimaru bit me. I still haven't heard a word about Kakuzu and Hidan. Orochimaru was still keeping me close. For some reason he said I didn't have to where my contacts anymore. I didn't question it. I was just glad I didn't have to wear them anymore.

Orochimaru was writing at his desk and I was fiddling with piece of paper. I don't know how Konan can turn a piece of harmless paper into a weapon. The door of his office slammed opened. Kabuto looked panicked and out of breath. When he saw me, there he tried to regain some of his composer. He's trying to hide something. I glared up at him waiting for answer.

"Kabuto, I wasn't expecting you to return so quickly", said Orochimaru.

"Intruders", said Kabuto.

Orochimaru glared up at him. Could these intruders be Kakuzu and Hidan? I forced myself not to smile.

"What kind of intruders?" asked Orochimaru.

"The one we've been waiting for", said Kabuto.

"We should go greet our guests", said Orochimaru.

What is he planning? The three of us started walking to the borders of the Hidden Sound Village. I saw two figures in the distance. As they moved closer, I recognized them as Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Don't even think about moving", said Orochimaru.

I stayed put. I won't be here for long.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I saw three figures in the distance. I grabbed Hidan by the collar of his cloak, when he tried to charge right at them.

"Idiot, you can't just go charging into battle like that", I said.

"It's not like they kill me. Now let me go", said Hidan.

"No", I said.

We only were twenty feet away from Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Hope. They've been planning for our arrival.

"I must admit Kakuzu it took you longer to find me than I thought", said Orochimaru.

"Where's Snow?" I asked.

Orochimaru laughed.

"I though you smart", said Orochimaru.

"Where is she?" I asked again.

"Why don't you reveal yourself my pet", said Orochimaru.

Hope stepped forward and stood in front of Orochimaru. She pulled down her hood and looked me right in the eyes. Her eyes weren't ice blue. They were midnight blue instead. I know those eyes she is my Snow. I couldn't help being angry with myself for not being able to recognize her sooner.

"Snow", I said.

She looked up at me and smiled. Snow didn't look me at me for. She stared at the ground as if she were ashamed of herself for some reason.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

Snow didn't say anything. I saw sapphires, emeralds, and pink pearls at her feet.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was too scared to talk to Kakuzu. Orochimaru has done so many things to me. I've changed emotionally and physically in so many ways. I'm not even sure if I'm still Snow. I don't know who I am now. What if he doesn't want me once he finds out what Orochimaru has done to me.

"My pet doesn't want to show off how cute. I have made many improvements to her. Why don't you show off your new talents my pet", said Orochimaru.

"Please don't make me master", I said.

I saw Kakuzu flinch, when I call Orochimaru master.

"I want to show off your new form", Orochimaru said.

I screamed out on the top of lungs. My body was shaking with pain.

"No", I said.

I will not let him take control of my body. Orochimaru gave me an annoyed glare. He did a hand sign that I instantly recognized as the one, which causes my transformation.

"I'm sorry", I said to Kakuzu and Hidan before process of the transformation took over.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Nobody made a move. All of us were too busy watching Snow. She collapsed the ground. Her body was shaking. The unpleasant sounds of bones breaking and dislocating filled the air as her transformation took place. Her skin became pure white and the pattern of her curse mark spread across her whole body. Blood started dripping from her mouth, as her teeth sharped. Her once human eyes became completely ink black and animalistic. Snow's ears were somewhat pointed.

Her hoody started ripping as diamond blades emerged along her spine. Her pants s ripped, as a long tail started forming. The diamond blades that went along her spine continued down her tail. At the end of tail were diamond spikes. Razor sharp diamond claws appeared. Her shoes ripped apart, as raptor like claws appeared. She bared her teeth showing off her sharp canines. Snow let out deep animalistic growl. She slowly stood up. Snow rolled shoulders, which caused a cracking sound. She swished her tail a few times to test it out. She took a protective stance in front of Orochimaru.

"Isn't she beautiful", said Orochimaru.

"Snow?" I said.

She gave no response.

"Don't waste your breath Kakuzu. She's more beast than human. She has no memory of you. Snow only knows how to fight and serve me. I will show you the loyalty and power of my pet. Kill them", said Orochimaru.

Her tail started wagging back and forth like a dog's tail would if it was happy. An evil looking smile appeared on her face. The earth underneath my feet started shaking. I moved before diamond blades jutted out of the earth. The blades began to form a giant circle around and enclosed to form a cage. There's no point in wasting my chakra on trying to break the blades. Snow's attention was focused on Hidan. She started circling Hidan.

* * *

**Hidan's Perspective **

My dream was right this was the exact monster I saw in my dream. The space between me her was shrinking. Why would he do this to the Little Bitch? I grabbed my scythe and pointed it her. She backed away, when she saw the blades of it. Snow made an eerie snake hiss, when swung my scythe at her.

"Do you remember my scythe?" I asked.

Snow flinched. She might not have any memory of me, but it looks likes she still has some memory of the pain I caused her. Snow swung her tail at me. I managed to dodge the diamond spikes on it. Snow charged at me. I dodged most of her. But the spikes of her tail grazed my leg. She licked her lips, when the sent of blood reached her nose. This creature isn't the Little Bitch. Snow is hiding somewhere inside the it. I just need to bring her out somehow.

"I wouldn't go easy you", I said.

A smile appeared on her face. I charged at her. She easily dodged the swings of my scythe. When did she get this fast? I got some distance from her. She watched me with interest. I threw my scythe at her, but she caught the metal rope connected to it. Snow started pulling on the rope. I tried pulling my scythe back, but her grip around it was too strong. Her diamond claws easily cut through the rope connected to my scythe. She started playing with my scythe.

"That not a toy Little Bitch!" I yelled.

Snow dropped my scythe on ground. She ran right at me. It seems like she still remembers how much she hates it, when I call her that. I felt her fist make full impact with stomach. The force behind her attack sent me crashing into the diamond blades of Kakuzu's cage. Before I could even try to sit up I felt the pressure Snow's weight on my chest. Her claws easily separated my head from body. She sniffed the blood that coated her fingers. Snow licked the blood off her claws.

"Little Bitch do you know how much this fuck!" I yelled.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Hidan's head had landed a few feet. Snow turned her head to the side in curiosity, when she saw Hidan was still alive. She timidly approached his head. Snow poked his head.

"That's my eye Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan.

Snow laughed. It wasn't a monstrous it was her normal happy laugh. She started swatting Hidan's head back in forth. The motion reminds me so much of how a cat would play with a toy.

"Stop playing with victim and killed the other one", said Orochimaru.

Snow glanced back at Orochimaru and then continued playing with Hidan's decapitated head.

"You know what happens when disobey you get punished and you don't want that do you?" asked Orochimaru.

Her body started shivering. Snow started whimpering in fear.

"Now kill the other one", said Orochimaru.

She nodded her head. The bars of the cage opened to let her in. I can't fight her. The cage began to shrink. She pounced on my chest.

"I can't hurt you", I said.

She curse mark started receding. Snow shook her head and tried to focus. Maybe I can get to her some how. I raised my hand to touch her face. She shut her eyes as if she was expecting me to hurt her. Snow made no attempt in trying brush away my touch. I gently touched my hand to her cheek. Her eyes opened wide. She leaned into my touch. Snow made a weird purring sound. Her curse mark started receding again. I moved my hand to her hair. I gently started running my hand through it.

"Kakuzu", said Snow.

"Yes", I said.

She leaned closer to me. Tore off my hood and pulled down my mask.

"Hate mask", said Snow.

Snow screamed on the top of her lungs. Her curse marks started glowing like embers. Snow started coughing up blood.

"This your punishment my pet. You should know better than to show mercy", said Orochimaru as he approached the cage", said Orochimaru.

"Sorry Master", said Snow.

"Now kill him", said Orochimaru.

Diamond chains wrapped around my arms and ankles. I groaned in pain, when I felt her claws dig deeply into my shoulder. Her claws easily cut through my collarbone.

"Stop toying with him. Rip his hearts out and get it over with", said Orochimaru.

Snow took her claws out of my shoulder. Her hand moved to the top of my sternum. She can easily cut my chest open and rip out my hearts. Snow's claws slowly started piercing to my skin. She looked at Orochimaru and then down at me. Snow had no idea what do.

"Kill him", commanded Orochimaru.

"Snow I can't hurt you. I love you my treasure", I said.

Snow looked back up at Orochimaru and then to me.


	21. Master vs Pet

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 21: Master vs. Pet**

**I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter too. If you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to leave them. I would to thank the readers who left reviews on the last chapter. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Kakuzu, Kabuto, Orochimaru **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Love?" asked Snow as she tilted her head to side some.

She seemed to have no understanding of the word. Snow was the one who taught me the true meaning of the word.

"Yes, Snow I love you", I said.

Will I die by her hands? I felt her putting more pressure on my chest. Snow's claws slowly dug into my skin. Her claws scratched against my sternum. I closed my eyes. If I'm going to die by her hands I don't want to watch.

"I never thought the treasurer of Akatsuki would give up so easily", said Orochimaru.

I'm not giving up. I'm refusing to hurt the woman I love. She leaned closer, so she could put more pressure on my chest. I heard her take in a deep breath.

"Scent good", said Snow.

The pressure on my chest stopped. I opened my eyes and saw one of her eyes regained its midnight blue iris. The curse mark started receding. Her claws left my skin. When she saw the blood on her hand, her eyes widen. Rubies, sapphires, and diamonds fell from her eyes. She got off my chest. I heard her growling loudly at Orochimaru. Snow's hair rose like a dog's would when it tries to intimidate someone.

"How dare you disobey your master!" yelled Orochimaru.

Blood started dripping from her mouth and down her chin.

"I HAVE NO MASTER!" roared Snow.

There's my strong willed Snow. Orochimaru was smart enough to get some distance from her. She grabbed Hidan's head and body, and threw them into the cage with me.

"That fucking hurt Little Bitch!" yelled Hidan as his head landed against one of the bars of the cage.

The chains around my arms and ankles vanished. I rubbed wrists to relieve some of the discomfort.

"Stay", said Snow.

She was about to leave, but turned around. Snow gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Love", said Snow as she gently placed her hand on mine.

Snow ran off to face her former master.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I can't believe I hurt Kakuzu. A tremendous guilt took over my heart. My body shivered and ached in pain. I felt something warm dripping from eyes and ears. I swiped it away from eyes and saw it was blood. Come on body you just need to last through this then you can rest. The pain I in was indescribable, but I won't let it stop me. I managed to get up on all fours only to fall back down the ground again. I was panting and sweating. I saw Orochimaru staring down at me amusement.

"You can end this pain so easily if you obey me", said Orochimaru.

I felt the beast's instincts to follow its master, but I ignored it. No, pain is going to stop me now. This monster he turned me into forced me to hurt the man I love. I won't let pain stop me from getting my revenge.

"Do you really think you can use pain to stop me?" I asked.

"Looks like I will have to put you in your place", growled Orochimaru.

"Go ahead and try", I said.

"You will regret those words", said Orochimaru.

Before the battle starts I need to get Kabuto out of the way. I hold no grudge against him. A diamond cage quickly trapped him. This is my fight. I can't have him getting in the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Orochimaru.

"I will use this monster you turned me into against you", I said.

"Big talk for such a little girl", said Orochimaru.

Like so many of my opponents before him, he's underestimating. He has too much control over me, when I'm like this. I need to get out this form.

"You think your so high and mighty my pet, but you have one weakness", said Orochimaru.

I glared up at him and let out a low growl.

"Your heart", said Orochimaru.

The Orochimaru who was talking to me turned into a pile of snakes. I saw two versions him near the bars of diamond cage where Hidan and Kakuzu were. They leaned down and thousands of snakes came out of their mouths. I ran over to Kakuzu. I managed to get the cage before Orochimaru's snakes. I bit my thumb.

"Summing jutsu",

The ground started shaking as Terra emerged from the earth.

"Protective coils now!" I yelled.

"Yes Mistress", said Terra.

Terra's large coils formed a protective dome around us.

"Diamond skin defense", I said as I pressed my hands against her skin.

Terra's sandy scales changed to diamond. It was dim inside the dome, but everyone could see well enough. I release the cage around Kakuzu and Hidan. The smell of Kakuzu's blood was driving me insane. The blood lust of the beast was peaked. Blood lust wasn't the only lust the beast was feeling. I let out an annoyed groan. I can't believe I'm thinking about sex right now.

Kakuzu was bleeding badly from his shoulder. His body was weak. He has lost so much blood. I can't heal him properly in this form. I would give him my blood if I could, but we have different blood types. Even if our blood types were the same I wouldn't have enough time to give it to him. I know how to help him get over his blood loss. The ground began to rumble as Kabuto cage appeared. Kabuto looked completely confused.

"Don't even think about transporting out of here. No one can escape Terra's coils unless I command her to let them go or if she lets them go", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

When I saw Kabuto, I wanted to kill him. I will kill him as soon as I regain my strength.

"Kakuzu, you're not going to kill him", said Snow.

"Why am I not going to kill?" I asked.

"Because your to weak to do that right now", said Snow.

"Why is the silver haired bastard here anyway?" I asked.

"I need to get something from him", said Snow.

* * *

**Kabuto's Perspective **

If looks could kill…Kakuzu would be a perfect example. I know exactly what Snow needs from me. She wants the plasma pills in my bag. At the rate Kakuzu is bleeding out he will dead in two hours or less. Snow must have nicked the subclavian artery with her claws. Before I could reach my bag to destroy the pills, Snow had her small hand around my neck. Kakuzu had an annoying smile on his face. If I weren't in this cage I would kill him.

"Do really want to bring out my bad side, when I'm like this?" asked Snow before a deep growl left her lips.

She has a point. If bring out her bad side, when she's like this it could end in death. I handed her the bag.

"See was that so hard?" asked Snow.

"No", I said.

"Boy, don't glare at me like that", growled Kakuzu.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I'm so glad that Hidan's head isn't attached. If it weren't this situation would far more annoying and dangerous. Kabuto and Kakuzu looked like they were going to kill each other. Right now they're just going to have to get use to each other's company. I could hear the hisses of Orochimaru snakes, but they could do no harm to Terra or us.

"What do you find so interesting about this old man?" asked Kabuto as pointed to Kakuzu.

"Boy, stop pointing that finger at me or I will rip it off!" growled Kakuzu.

"He's not fucking joking", said Hidan.

I really don't have time to babysit these three. I need to find a way to shut Kabuto up and make Kakuzu happy. I let out a sigh.

"With age comes experience. At 91 he has a lot of it", I said.

I felt my face burning with blush. Kabuto face turned pink at what I said. Kakuzu had a smug grin on his face. I ripped off a strip of my hoody and used it to gag Kabuto.

"Trust me this is for you own safety", I said.

Kabuto gave me a glare, but didn't complain. Now that they're taken care of it's time to get serous.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow walked toward me. She gently moved the fabric of my cloak to see my wound. A loud whine escaped her lips, when she saw the damage she caused.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

Snow looked like she was about to burst into tears. I want to comfort her so badly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for", I said.

I tried to touch her face to reassure her, but she avoided my touch. She has never done that before.

"You might want to turn around the jutsu I'm about to use might be a little disturbing", said Snow.

Snow got down on all fours. Her whole body stiffened. She started making a weird coughing sound. I heard a loud cracking sound. Two small hands forced the jaw open wider. Snow slowly climbed out. Everything about her was repaired even her clothing. She was almost completely back in her normal form.

"It actually worked", said Snow.

Snow's skin was still ghostly pale. She walked up to me. I got a better look at her. Her eyes were the same color, but her pupils were slit. Snow's eyes had the same purple markings as purple marking as Orochimaru. The markings made Snow's already beautiful eyes sparkle brightly.

"Snow", I said.

"Don't worry Kakuzu this form isn't a part of my curse mark", said Snow.

"Then what is this form?" I asked.

"This is my partial transformation before I go into sage mode", said Snow.

I stared at her in pure amazement. She's become so powerful it's truly amazing. It's hard to believe the strong woman in front me is the same small shivering girl I found in a puddle of blood. She smiled at me in an attempt to make the situation more comfortable. When she smiled, I saw pointed fangs. Her smile vanished quickly. She let out a loud sigh, when she saw the deep claw marks in my on my shoulder.

"This isn't your fault", I said.

"Yes it is", said Snow.

She channeled her chakra into my shoulder. My shoulder healed quickly, but a scar was still left behind.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Now I just need to give Kakuzu his meds. There were three bottles of pills in Kabuto's bag. All three bottles looked exactly the same.

"You couldn't make this easy for me", I said to Kabuto.

I opened the first bottled and sniffed it. The smell coming from it made me cringe. This bottle held food pills. Then the one I opened had no scent to it. If it's poision it won't kill me it will only make me a little sick for a bit. I put the pill in my mouth and swallowed. My muscles started relax some, but the pain quickly returned. These are the pills Kabuto give me after my transformation. By process of elimination the third bottle should be the plasma pills. But I have to make sure I'm not going to risk harming Kakuzu any further. I took a pill from the bottle and put it my mouth. When I bit down on it, the taste of blood filled my mouth. I licked my lips at the taste. Fuck the bloodlust is still there. Yep, these are the plasma pills.

"Take this", I said as put the pill in Kakuzu hand.

"No, I'm not taking it", said Kakuzu.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"I trust you not him", growled Kakuzu.

"Please", I said.

"Fine", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu took the pill. He cringed at the taste. The color returned to his face. Now that he's healed I have to get ready for my battle.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow stood completely still. I felt powerful waves of chakra flowing into Snow's body. When her chakra balanced out, I saw the marking around her eyes had changed. They were more rectangular and thicker. Two shadow clones appeared next to Snow.

"You know what to do right?" asked Snow.

The clones' nodded there heads yes and then vanished.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Terra let out an annoyed groan.

"Terra what is?" I asked.

"Poison gas", said Terra.

Terra started coughing from the gas. This gas won't have an affect on Terra, but that doesn't mean it's comfortable for her. The poison gas won't be able to make through Terra's protective coil. I can't stay in her for much longer I have to face him. Kabuto and his disappeared out of Terra coils. If I leave him alone he will be killed.

"Terra", I said.

"Yes Mistress", said Terra.

"Keep this protective barrier around them. Don't let them out until I tell you. If it get really bad take them somewhere safe", I said.

"Yes, Mistress", said Terra.

I might not be able to come back. I ran back over to Kakuzu and pressed my lips against his. I felt him kissing me back. I forced myself to end our kiss. A warm happy feeling took over my body.

"I love you, Kakuzu", I said before disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow disappeared before I could tell I love her. I'm worried beyond words about her. I know she's powerful and can handle herself, but that didn't ease my worry. She's probably surpassed me. I hate having no idea what going on outside.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? I know Mistress Snow would want her mate comfortable" asked Terra.

"Is there any way for us to see what is going on outside?" I asked.

"Yes, I can do that", said Terra.

Terra's scales became transparent and I could easily see what was going on.

"Don't worry Mistress Snow is a powerful woman", said Terra.

"I know", I said.

I've known that for a long time.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

My snakes tried piercing the protective barrier around my pet, but had no affect. The blades hidden inside my snakes harmlessly deflect against the diamond scales of the giant snake. What are you doing inside there, my pet?

Snow appeared outside. I growled, when I saw she shifted out of her transformation. I saw the compete marking of the snake sage mode around her eyes. Impressive, she actually made it that far in her training. She will be the perfect final host, but first I need to get the sharingon.

"So my pet finally decided to come out of hiding", said Orochimaru.

She nodded her head yes. There wasn't a trace of fear in her eyes. Snow was ready for battle. I will indulge her urge to fight. Even if she does weaken me to point where I can't battle I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Orochimaru didn't show a hint of fear at the idea of fighting me. I hate it when people underestimate me. I can't go in for a direct attack. It will have no affect on him.

"What is my pet? Are you lost with out discipline of your master?" asked Orochimaru.

"I'm not your pet", I said.

"A difference of opinions. Shall we start our fun?" asked Orochimaru.

He has the complete advantage in this situation. My body is too weak to move properly. I'm using up my chakra too quickly. I need to bring this battle to an end soon. I'm not sure how much more of this my body can handle. I heard him laughing at me.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

I cautiously approached Snow. She doesn't look like she will be moving any time soon. But she can break through the pain of her curse mark at moment. Her heart might be her weakness, but the rest of her body is powerful. Snow's heart won't be a problem once I take her as my host. I felt the earth underneath my feet shaking. Giant diamond blades ejected from the earth. They were easy enough to dodge. I sped toward punched her in the face. The impact sent crashing into one her diamond blades. I heard laughter coming from the girl.

"Your in my domain now", said Snow.

When I looked around, I saw I was in a forest of diamond blades. The blades reached at least a hundred feet in the air. There wasn't much space to move around.

"Summoning jutsu",

There was a giant puff of smoke a Manda appeared beneath my feet. The mere size of him broke the blades of her forest.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I don't care that he broke a fair amount diamond cage I made. If a game of summons is what he wants I will be happy to oblige him.

"Summoning jutsu",

Doku appeared underneath me. She is a little smaller than Manda, but she packs more of a punch. Doku was in full defense form. She was excited for battle. My diamond blades returned to the earth. There's no point in wasting my chakra in keep them. I would have summoned Mamba instead of Doku, but I need him well rested, because I might have to use my most powerful jutsu. I hope I don't have to use it.

"Mistress I'm honored that you summoned me to battle", said Doku.

"Take care of Manda leave his master to me", I said.

"It would be my pleasure", said Doku.

Doku hates Manda. She charged right Manda. Their bodies twisted around each other. Doku's mouth clamped down on Manda's jaws.

"Dragon's breath"

I breathed out a giant fire engulfed both Manda and Doku. The flames won't damage Doku. When the smoke cleared, I saw that only the husk of Manda's skin. The earth began to rumble, as Manda shot out of the ground. Doku bit down, but instead of biting Manda's head she had his tail in her mouth.

"If that's his tail where is head?" I asked.

My question was soon answered, when Manda jaw's clamped down on Doku's neck. Doku growled in pain, but didn't let go of her grip on Manda. I saw dripping down Doku's neck.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Mistress. I can handle this. Finish off that bastard, Orochimaru", grumbled Doku.

I nodded my head.

"Good luck my friend", I said before I jump onto Manda's head.

"Looks like your pet won't last much longer", said Orochimaru.

"She can handle herself", I said.

Snakes shot out of my sleeves and head right in his direction.

"You really think you can use my own jutsu against me, girl?" asked Orochimaru.

Our snakes canceled each other's out. I started coughing. Even though out my curse mark transformation the pain is still there.

"Looks like my body will out last yours, my pet", said Orochimaru.

He could be completely right. My body is still fighting its self. I'm wasting so much chakra on trying to control my curse mark. But he's also weak his host won't be able to hold him for much longer. Even though I'm getting nervous, I'm not going to use that jutsu unless I have no other option.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

I saw her body stiffen. She knows I'm right. Snow did some hand signs. What trick is she going to pull? The sky darken and it started to rain. This wasn't normal rain it's oil. What game are you playing? Snow jumped down from Manda and I followed her. The air around us started heating up. I saw Snow breath out a small puff of smoke. I prepared to dodge her fire breath. Instead of flames leaving her lips a cloud smoke left her mouth. I can't see anything in this smoke. I started coughing and heard Snow laughing. I saw an orange light coming in my direction. I saw two giant dragons made of flames heading in my direction. I can't be at the end of this attack. I bit my thumbs.

"Triple Rashomon",

Three giant walls appeared in front of me. There's no way she will able to break through. The two dragons smashed through first rashomon and made a giant dent in the second one. The two dragons changed into two serpentine shaped fires. The smoke started to slowly clear.

"Your dragons failed my pet", I said.

"Your right those two dragons did fail, but third hasn't", said Snow.

Third? My eyes widened as I felt a heat rapidly approaching me. I managed to turn see the dragon. It's moving too fast for me be able to dodge. I prepared myself the impact. Both the dragon and I crashed through the third gate of the Rashomon. I was sent slamming into second gate, but it didn't break. My body was covered in third degree burns. I have to shed my skin. I felt a pressure on my chest. I saw Snow staring down out me. She wasn't trying to hurt. She's looking for something.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I asked as I took out her locket.

Her eyes widen, when she saw it. I threw it as far as I could and she went chasing after it. Now I have to shed my skin. My triple rashomon disappeared. This body won't be able to handle another direct attack of that caliber. Looks, likes battle is going to be more of a challenge than I thought. Most of the battlefield was engulfed with flames. Snow appeared in front of me. Her strength is fading quickly this battle should be over soon. Her breathing was heavy and uneven. Her body won't be able to continue for long. She was barely holding herself up. Sweat was dripping down her face. This host is weakening, but I should be able to outlast her.

"That's quite an attack. Where did you learn it?" I asked.

"I created it", said Snow.

How did she manage to create such a powerful attack?

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I'm not sure how much longer I can go on. My vision was blurring and slowly started fading. That attack used up more chakra than I thought. Normally, it doesn't tire me out so much. My legs couldn't support my weight any longer. I collapsed to the ground.

"Not so high and mighty now my pet", said Orochimaru.

I was too weak to answer. He kicked me. The strength of his kick sent me flying into Terra. Thankfully my diamond skin blocked the power of impact.

"Mistress!" yelled Doku.

Doku defeated Manda. In the distance I saw her fight Orochimaru. I saw Kakuzu through Terra's transparent scales.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The flames that once engulfed the battle were fading into embers. The once heavy rain of oil turned into a weak drizzle. Something is wrong. I can't see what's going on Snow's too far away. I heard loud crash. I saw Snow's limp body near Terra. Her eyes were closed.

"LET ME OUT NOW!" I yelled as I slammed my fists against Terra's scales.

Terra hissed in pain, but didn't budge.

"But Mistress said I can't let you out", said Terra.

My body was shaking with rage. I swear I will kill this snake if it doesn't let me out now.

"Let me be with her please", I said.

"You said please it's a fucking miracle", said Hidan in pure shock.

I'm desperate to be with her.

"I love her", I said quietly.

Terra's coils opened enough to let me through. I held Snow in my arms. I could barely hear her breathing.

"Please Snow open your eyes", I said.

Her body gave no response of waking up. I saw her curse mark slowly spreading across her body. I held her even closer to my chest.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I heard a muffled voice, but couldn't understand it. I felt a warm breath on my face. The light scent of cinnamon, earth, and blood filled my nose.

"Snow", said a voice.

That voice it sounds, so familiar. It was deep and caring. It made me feel the warmth of love in my chest. But the pure desperation and worry in it scared me. I know that voice it belongs to my Kakuzu.I felt his strong arms around me. I missed him holding in his arms so much. I almost forgot how good it felt. I heard the sounds of his hearts beating. They were beating quickly. He's panicked.

I felt something wet land on face and slowly move down my cheek. What is it? It isn't blood. It's a tear. No, it can't be a tear Kakuzu would never cry. I felt another tear land on my cheek. What pain would be so great to make Kakuzu cry?

"Please wake up Snow. I need you", said Kakuzu.

The pain of worrying about me was causing it. I don't want to hurt him more. I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. Kakuzu held me, so closely he didn't notice that I opened my eyes.

"I need you too, Kakuzu", I said.

I saw the love in his eyes and it made me feel stronger. This is what I'm fighting for. The right to keep love in my grasp. I won't lose this again! My vision began to clear. I felt my will and strength to fight return ten fold. The flame of the battlefield returned to their full strength. The drizzle of oil turned into a storm. I saw an extremely long metal blade coming our direction. Kakuzu didn't notice it. Come on body move!

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard a loud clank and saw Snow standing up with a long metal blade between her hands.

"Snow let me help you", I said.

"Can you hold this blade for a bit?" asked Snow.

My skin darkened and grabbed the blade. The force behind it surprised me. Snow made it look effortless. I saw Snow doing hand signs in pattern I didn't know.

"Dragon's trio",

Snow breathed out a breathed out a giant amount fire. The breath of fire split into three different flames, which turned into three flaming dragons. They coiled around the blade and head right for Orochimaru. He tried to pull back blade, but I didn't release it. He spat the sword out his mouth, but it was too late. Their flames strengthened from the rain of oil.

A bright smile appeared on her face. Her new fangs didn't take away from the beauty of her smile. How much I missed that smile I can't put into words. Snow started walking toward Orochimaru's direction. I tried following her, but she stopped. She walked back toward me. Snow was still smiling. She placed her hand on my chest.

"Kakuzu, I need to do this by myself", said Snow.

"I understand, but I don't like it", I said.

"I knew you wouldn't", said Snow.

Snow started walking away again. Before she got too far I took her hand. She looked back at me.

"Please be careful, Snow", I said.

"I will be", said Snow before she ran off.

Terra nudged me back into her protective coils. Please be careful Snow.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

That attack was nothing to snuff at. Half of my body was burned to crisp. I will have to shed my skin again. I barely had enough strength to get up. I shouldn't have underestimated her. But her strength excited me. I will have her as my host.

"Kabuto, I know your there come out hiding", I said.

He appeared next to me.

"Orochimaru we need to retreat", said Kabuto.

"I know", I said.

"Your host body won't too much longer we have to leave now", said Kabuto.

"I know the condition of my host's body, but we aren't leaving just yet", I said.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Kabuto.

"Her strength is beyond what I imagined. She will be my host soon enough", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I saw Kabuto and Orochimaru standing in the middle of a giant crater. Everything around the crater was scorched. The Kabuto in the cage most have been a substitute.

"You can come out of your hiding my pet I know you're there", said Orochimaru.

I carefully approached the crater. He wasn't any what afraid of me. He has barely any chakra he should be scared of me. I glared into his golden eyes, which was a huge mistake. The image of Kakuzu's death appeared in my mind. I felt sick. I threw up. My body froze with fear. My legs gave out on me and I fell to the ground. I felt his cold hand on my curse mark. A few seconds later, I felt my chakra being drained away. How is he so easily taking away my chakra? Come body move!

"To answer your question my pet your curse mark also gives me the power to absorb your chakra", said Orochimaru.

By the time the affects of the genjutsu wore off my body was too weak to move. My body returned to its normal state. He stole too much chakra. I heard him laughing at me.

"Pathetic my pet all it took was a simple genjutsu to defeat you", said Orochimaru.

I tried getting up only to fall back down to the ground.

"If you want your freedom back so badly I will give it to you", said Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"But the cost of this freedom is facing your worst fear", said Orochimaru.

What is he talking about? He placed his hand on my curse mark again. I bit my lip as pain coursed through my body. I heard the sounds of my bones breaking and reforming as I was forced to transform. I can't hold in the pain anymore I screamed. His fingertips started glowing with a purple chakra. He placed his fingertips against my neck. I let out another painful scream.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your worst fear was becoming a monster, so a monster you shall be until I say otherwise. Not even your precious lover will take you in this form", said Orochimaru.

"I will break this", I said.

"That's a funny thought, my pet. The only way you will return to your original form is if you return to me and agree to become my host", said Orochimaru.

"I will never be your host", I growled.

"Then you will stay a monster forever", said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was too weak to get up. Sapphire, emeralds, and rubies fell from my eyes. It not fair! I was so close to returning to my old life. In this form I can never have that life back.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard Snow scream in pure agony.

"LET ME OUT! CAN'T YOU HEAR THAT SHE'S IN PAIN?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry I can't let you go", said Terra.

I need to help my Snow. Terra's diamond skin had returned to its normal color. This snake isn't going to stop from helping my Snow. Before I had a chance to attack another scream pierced the air.

Terra disappeared in a puff of smoke. A ran toward where I heard Snow's scream. I saw Snow laying down in the middle of a giant crater. Where is Orochimaru? Something is wrong. I heard Hidan foot steps.

"What the fuck are you waiting for old man?" asked Hidan once he reached the crater.

I walked to Snow. Her body stirred, when she heard my footsteps.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I heard Kakuzu's footsteps approaching me. No, I don't want him to see me like this! When I felt his hand gently touch my back, I sprang up on all four and hissed loudly at him. I don't know why I just did that. That was the beast's reaction not mine. I saw Kakuzu back away from me.

His hand moved to his shoulder. He groaned in pain as I moved forward. I sensed tiny pieces of diamond in his shoulder. They were growing. I looked at my claws and saw they were a little chipped.

Kakuzu moved toward me and I backed away from him. I felt the beast's urge to attack kick in. I can't trust myself in this form. I could hurt not only Kakuzu, but also the rest of my family too, when I'm like this. I can't risk hurting them. I'd rather be away from them than risk hurting them, while I'm like this.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I have no idea why Snow is in this form, but I will help her through whatever problems she's going through. I moved closer to her and she backed away from me. I saw panic and fear in her eyes. My eyes went to seal on Snow's neck. He forced her into this form. If I can get close enough to her maybe I can figure out how to break the seal.

"Snow it's alright", I said.

She kept on backing. Soon her back was against the wall of the crater. I moved closer to her. I heard a loud growl leave her lips. She pounced on me. I fell to ground. She was sitting on my chest again. She was snarling loudly at me. When I looked into her eyes, I saw they were completely black. Snow shook her head and the midnight color of her eyes returned.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Why am I on his chest? The beast felt corner and this was how it reacted. My claws were only inches away from his neck. I got off of Kakuzu chest. He took my hand before I had a chance to leave.

"Let me go Kakuzu", I said.

"No", said Kakuzu.

"I can't be with you", I said.

"I just got you back Snow. I'm not going to let you go so easily", said Kakuzu.

"I'm sorry I can't be with you", I said as I pried my hand out of his.

I saw Kakuzu and Hidan moving toward me. They're not going to let me go without a fight. I did the hand signs for diamond chains. Diamond chains wrapped around Kakuzu and Hidan. I can't risk them tracking me down once the chains fade.

"Summoning jutsu",

Mamba appeared in the crater. He took up most of the space. He was about the size of wasn't in his biggest form, but this was the biggest form I could summon with the level of chakra I have. When Mamba looked at me he seemed to understand. Mamba lowered his head. I forced Hidan and Kakuzu to sit down on Mamba. I chained them to Mamba. I have to make sure the chains around Kakuzu are tight. He has more reason to try and escape than Hidan. He didn't say anything. Kakuzu was thinking of a way to convince me to come with him. He growled in pain as I tightened the chains.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu I can't risk you escaping", I said.

"Snow, why are you doing this?" asked Kakuzu.

I didn't want to answer. I owe him an answer though.

"I can't risk hurting the ones I love", I said.

"You're hurting them by not returning with us", said Kakuzu.

I didn't think about the emotional pain I would cause my family by not returning. Maybe I should go back. No, I can't risk it. The smallest thing could bring out the beast inside me. My family won't die from emotional pain, but if I return their chance of death increases. Kakuzu looked up at me hoping that he had convinced me that to return.

"You almost convinced me to change my mind. But I can't risk hurting the ones I love. Especially you", I said.

I tapped two fingers against Mamba's forehead and transferred the directions back home to him.

"My lady I don't mean to question your authority, but are you sure you are making the right choice?" asked Mamba.

"I'm not sure", I said.

"I understand why you are doing this my lady", said Mamba.

I saw Mamba start to leave.

"Wait", I said.

A giant snake randomly appearing at the hideout with Hidan and Kakuzu chained to him might give off the wrong impression.

"Come here", I said.

Mamba lowered his head and I hopped on. I summoned Pearl and gave her message.

"Do not eat her", I said to Mamba.

"I don't like the taste of birds", said Mamba.

"Pearl, do not be a chicken. You will stay with Mamba and give this message to Leader", I said.

"You know I can tell him my purpose myself", said Mamba.

"They might have a hard time believing you. They might think you belong to Orochimaru", I said.

I kissed Kakuzu gently on the forehead. I need something that belongs to him. I took off his cloak. I felt tears running down my face.

"Snow you don't need to do this", said Kakuzu.

"Yes, I do", I said.

"Oh, Mamba don't eat Hidan", I said.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Mamba.

"You'll find out in a few minutes", I said.

"May I go my lady", asked Mamba.

"Yes", I said.

As soon as Mamba left a broke into tears. I cried for an hour straight. I sniffled as I slowly got up. I can't stay here it's too dangerous. I tried running on like I normally, but it didn't feel right. I started running on all fours, which felt more natural. I need to go somewhere I can't hurt people.


	22. Convincing

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 22: Convincing **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for leaving reviews. Please leave any reviews or suggestions. **

**Perspectives: Mamba, Kakuzu, Leader, Snow, and Konan **

* * *

**Mamba's Perspective **

My poor Lady Snow she must be in so much pain. She's in the worst kind of pain the one caused by love. I'm not sure if she's doing the right thing. Kakuzu is probably in greater pain than her though. We've been traveling for hours and he hasn't said a word. Sadly, the other one hasn't stopped talking. I understand why Snow ordered me not to eat him. I should properly introduce myself.

"I'm Mamba", I said.

The only response Kakuzu gave was nodding his head. If I was him I would be distant too.

"I'm guessing the foul mouthed child is Hidan", I said.

"I'm not a fucking boy. You ugly ass bastard", growled Hidan.

"You are child in a man's body, boy", I said.

"What the fuck? This is just fucking great I'm stuck with snake version of Kakuzu and the original!" yelled Hidan.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"I thought Snow was exaggerating about your cursing", I said.

"What the fuck did the Little Bitch tell you?" asked Hidan.

I hissed loudly.

"How dare you call Lady Snow that?" I asked.

"I've called her that since I first met her. I'm not going to stop calling her Little Bitch just because you and Kakuzu tell me to", said Hidan.

I took a deep breath. I would have killed the boy if Lady Snow hadn't ordered me not to.

"I nice to finally meet you Kakuzu. Though I was hoping to meet you under different circumstances", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I barely focused on what the snake was saying. All my attention was focused on trying to come up with plan to find Snow. Why did she run off like that? Does she know how much that hurt me?

"Snow talked about her family a lot, while she was training with us. She talked about you the most though", said Mamba.

"She did?" I asked.

Mamba let out a deep laugh.

"Now, I finally get your attention", said Mamba.

I felt a little better knowing I was always on her mind, when she was away from me.

"Half the reason why she signed a contract with me is that I reminded her of you", said Mamba.

"You reminded her of me", I said.

How could Snow think this snake and I are like?

"Yes. She said her lover was bad tempered, intelligent, and only gentle to her. And all three of those apply to me too", said Mamba.

"We are more a like than I thought", I said.

Maybe Mamba has information about Snow's curse mark.

"Do you know anything about her curse mark?" I asked.

"Sadly, I don't know much on that topic. I only know it allows Orochimaru to control her and it causes her tremendous pain. It's a very sensitive subject with her. I think the reason why she's so sensitive about talking about is she's ashamed", said Mamba.

"She has nothing to be ashamed of. What happened to her isn't her fault", I said.

"I've tried telling her that, but she refused to lessen to me", said Mamba.

I know Snow is doing what she thinks is best, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Her willingly running away from me hurt beyond words.

"You know she never meant to hurt you. She's only thinking about your safety and the safety of her family. Sometimes I wish she would be more selfish", said Mamba.

"But being selfless if part of Snow's nature", I said.

It was to engrained in her nature to be removed.

"Snow is a smart girl. She will figure out she made a mistake soon enough", said Mamba.

"I hope so", I said.

I'm not sure how much longer I can be without her. I didn't take us long to reach the hideout. I couldn't open the entrance because of the chains. Mamba tapped his tail against the entrance.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

Everything was oddly peaceful at the hideout today. There hasn't been a single fight today. Everyone is excited for Snow's return. I would be lying if said I wasn't. The sooner she returns. The sooner things will return to normal.

"Leader, how much longer until Snow gets here?" asked Tobi.

Tobi had asked this question about 50 times in two hours.

"I don't know, Tobi", I said.

I don't know how Snow has such a high tolerance for him. A loud thudding sound broke the peace.

"Is that her?" asked Tobi.

"No", I said.

Who could have known the location of the hideout? The boulder that blocked the entrance slid out of the way. As soon as it opened a giant gray snake peaked his head in. I saw Hidan and Kakuzu chained to the snake.

"I'm sorry for my rude entrance, but Lady Snow sent me here to return these two", said the snake.

I wasn't expecting it to well mannered. All the snakes Orochimaru summoned were foul mouthed and overly prideful.

"How do we know you don't belong to Orochimaru un?" asked Deidara.

The snake hissed loudly.

"How dare you insult me by thinking I'm one of his summons", said the snake.

The snake looked over the group. He focused in on Deidara.

"You stink of explosives boy", said the snake.

Deidara rolled his eyes. The snake glared at him.

"I'm guessing you're the bomber, Deidara", said the snake.

"How did you know that?" asked Deidara.

"Lady Snow talked about a blond haired bomber. She said you were one her friends, but she was upset with you for messing with her sex life", said the snake.

There's no way the snake would know that information unless Snow told him. The snake moved closer to me.

"And you're Leader. I never thought I would see a user of the rinnegan in person", said the snake.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Mamba", said the snake.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

The chains around Hidan and I disappeared. Mamba lowered his head so we could get off.

"He's telling the truth. Mamba is one of Snow's summons", I said.

"It feels so good to be off that fucking snake", said Hidan.

"You know I'm still here boy", growled Mamba.

"Don't care", said Hidan.

Mamba gave a low hiss.

"You don't know how fucking lucky you are that Lady Snow commanded me not to injure you", said Mamba.

It's annoying how much that snake reminds me of myself.

"I must take my leave before I'm tempted to break Lady Snow's commands", said Mamba.

Mamba flicked out his tongue and licked Hidan.

"Mmm, you taste good", said Mamba.

He disappeared in a giant puff of smoke.

"Where is Snow?" asked Leader.

"That's a long story", I said.

"No, it isn't. In short the Little Bitch was turned into a monster and refused to come back with us", said Hidan.

"She's not a monster", I said.

"Yes, she fucking is. She has claws, fangs, and a fucking tail. That's pretty much a fucking monster", said Hidan.

"Hidan, if you keep on talking about Snow like that. I will follow up on my threat", I growled.

Hidan swallowed loudly and backed away from me. I told the rest of the group what happen. They were shocked, when I described the battle between her and Orochimaru. I followed Pain into his office.

"Can you tell me anything about her curse mark?" asked Pain.

"I know it caused her extreme pain and injury, when she disobeyed Orochimaru. It also stops her from telling anyone about Orochimaru's organization", I said.

"You said you saw a seal around her mark right?" asked Pain.

I nodded my head yes. Pain drew something on a scroll of paper.

"Did it look like this?" asked Pain as he lifted the paper.

The image on the paper matched the symbol on Snow's neck.

"Yes", I said.

"That makes things difficult", said Pain.

"What kind of seal mark is it?" I asked.

"It's a Five Pronged Seal", said Pain.

"How does that make things more difficult?" I asked.

"Only the Sannin know how to unseal it ", said Pain.

Why does my Snow have to go through this kind of hell? She has already suffered enough. My Snow doesn't deserve this curse.

"But its an odd choice in seals", said Pain.

"Why is such an odd choice?" I asked.

"Because it's normally used to seal a person's chakra. But I don't know how that seal would lock Snow in that form", said Pain.

"He must have sealed away Snow's chakra, which forced her to use the charka of the curse mark instead of her own", I said.

"Her chakra rose drastically, when she transformed right?" asked Pain.

I nodded my head yes.

"Having all that chakra constantly coursing through her body is bound to have damaging affects on her body. What those affects are I don't know", said Pain.

"How much pain will she be in?" I asked.

"It could be none or an unbearable amount. But there could be a positive to her pain", said Pain.

Please, don't let my Snow be suffering.

"How could there be positive in her suffering?" I asked.

"Orochimaru might become concerned about the seal damaging Snow's body. He would have to remove the mark before it causes any irreversible damage. Orochimaru needs Snow's body in top condition if he's going to use her as host", said Pain.

"She will never be his host. I will make sure of that", I said.

I don't like the idea of Orochimaru anywhere near my Snow.

"Are there any other ways to break the seal?" I said.

"One of the Sannin taught me. Maybe I can figure out how to break the seal. But that's a big maybe. There might be two other options", said Pain.

"And what are they?" I asked.

"The first way would be Snow breaking the seal by pure will power. I think the second way will be easier to accomplish. The only negative is it will take time", said Pain.

"Why would it take so long?" I asked.

"Even the strongest seals have a weak point. Over time Snow's chakra will slowly leak through its seal. As the two chakras mix Snow's chakra will eventually become the dominate in the mixture. The seal's reaction to this would be releasing more her chakra, since it would think Snow's chakra belongs to the curse mark. Eventually the seal would fade on its own", said Pain.

"How long would this process take?" I asked.

"Years", said Pain.

That's too long. I can't be without her for that long.

"That's too long", I said.

"I know", said Pain.

"Is there any way to speed up the process?" I asked.

"Yes, but it would be unpleasant for Snow", said Pain.

"Why?" I asked.

"We would have to force her to use up, so much of the curse mark's chakra that her body would be forced to use her actual chakra. For this process to work we would have to do this to her multiple times. Sadly the fastest way to use up chakra is by battle", said Pain.

Why did this have to happen to my Snow? I don't want to put her through that kind of pain over and over again. By the time it broke she might hate us.

"I don't think that will be the best option", I said.

"Because she'll suffer", said Pain.

"No, but that's part of the reason. With us constantly fighting her like that the beast inside her will associate us with pain and that instinct might transfer to Snow. She might never trust us again", I said.

"May I ask why Snow refused to return?" asked Pain.

"She's afraid of hurting us", I said.

"Her worst fear", said Pain.

I nodded my head.

"Even with the urges she has I would think she would be able to stop before causing any real damage. Even if she couldn't we could easily stop her", said Pain.

"You don't know how much power she has while she's like that", I said.

"Did she injure you?" asked Pain.

Snow has caused me a lot of pain, but none of it was intentional. I didn't say anything, but I took off my shirt. Pain's eyes went to fresh scars on my shoulder.

"She caused those?" asked Pain.

"Yes. She was about to kill me until she recognized my scent", I said.

"Why didn't you fight back?" asked Pain.

"If you were in my position then and Konan was in Snow's. Would you be able to hurt her?" I asked.

We were both silent for a while.

"No, I could never harm her", said Pain.

"I have to find Snow", I said.

"Kakuzu, we both know she needs time to decide things for herself", said Pain.

He's hiding something. I'm in no mood for secrets.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"I know where she is", said Pain.

"Tell me!" I growled.

It took me all my strength not to attack Pain.

"If I tell you. You will go chasing after her", said Pain.

As much as I want to that, I know Snow needs space and time to figure things out. I only need to know if she's safe.

"She's safe there Kakuzu. Orochimaru can't reach her there", said Pain.

"How much time do we have to give her?" I asked.

"Six weeks. I think that's the longest this organization can go without her. If she doesn't come back things are going to become chaotic to say the least", said Pain.

I've waited this long for her. I guess I can wait a little longer. I want to chase after her and bring her back home where she belongs. Pain's right she needs time. If I forced her to come back with me she would runaway at the first chance.

I was about to leave, when an annoying voice stopped me, "Excuse me is one of you Leader?"

The voice belonged to a small black snake with orange stripes.

"You're the man in the photo. You're a lot bigger than I thought. You looked so much smaller in the photo", said the snake.

I am so fucking sick of snakes! I grabbed the snake by its tail.

"Tell me your purpose before I snap you pathetic neck", I said.

The snake started crying. I didn't think could snakes to cry.

"Lady Snow didn't tell me her mate was such a big meanie. I'm going to tell on you", said the snake.

Why would Snow what to sign a contract with such an annoying snake.

"You belong to Snow?" I asked.

"Yes", said the snake before it sniffled.

Now, I can't kill this annoying creature.

"Another one of Snow's summons. I'm surprise you're not bigger. What name do you go by?" asked Leader.

"My name is Dart. I'm not as big as the other snakes she summons, because I don't have a bloodline contract with her. She says she will make a bloodline contract with me once I'm older", said Dart.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Lady Snow sent me to deliver things here", said the snake.

I dropped the snake.

"Ouch!" whined Dart.

I picked up the yellow envelope on the floor. I opened it. The first paper that fell out was a photo of Pain and Konan. The second one was more beat up. When I looked at the photo, I saw it was of me as child standing next to Aden. Where did Snow find this? The snake disappeared and I was ready to leave.

"Kakuzu", said Pain.

"Yes", I said.

"What did you threaten Hidan with that made him so sacred?" asked Pain.

"I threatened to shove his scythe so far up his ass that he wouldn't be able to walk for weeks", I said.

A grin appeared on Pain's face.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The sound of heavy rain woke me up. When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry. After blinking a few times it cleared, and I saw a giant otter staring at me. It licked my face. It's breath reeked of fish. I was in small room. My hands and feet were bandaged. Where's Kakuzu's cloak? I calmed down; when I saw it neatly folded on the end of the bed.

I quickly reached for it. I cuddled closely to. The cloak still held his scent. I love his scent it makes me feel safe. Something feels different. When I looked behind me I saw I had no tail. I ran my fingers down back and felt no blades. I ran my tongue over my teeth and sighed when I felt my sharply pointed front teeth. When I looked at my finger tips I saw diamond claws at the end of them. I won't stay in this form long. Even if I do stay in this form it's still too dangerous for me to be with my family. I growled, when I heard someone approaching.

"Looks like you met Oscar", said a sweet voice.

I gently pushed Oscar's face out of the way.

"No need to threat my friend. I won't harm you", said old woman.

I growled at her again and started approaching her.

"I'm not taking none of this bullshit!" said the old woman.

She hit me hard on the head with her wooden staff. I whimpered.

"You didn't have to hit me", I said.

"Actually I did", said old woman.

I looked over the old woman carefully. She was short maybe four feet at the tallest. Her skin was wrinkled and tan. There were deep smile lines on her face. When I looked into her warm milk chocolate colored eyes, they made me feel calm. Small circular glasses balanced perfectly on the bridge of her nose. Her white hair was streaked with silver and gray. A dark purple bow kept her hair in a low ponytail. She wore a dark red kimono that had a flower pattern at the bottom of it.

I backed away from her. She might be tiny and old, but she has some strength to her. My head still ached. She held a walking staff in her left hand. It was at least a foot taller than her. At the top of staff there were four animal heads carved into it. They were stacked on top of each other the animals were: a bear, buffalo, some kind of wildcat, and a coyote.

"You should be more grateful especially since you broke into my house", said the old woman.

"I'm sorry", I said.

"You really are. I haven't heard a concern apology for awhile", said the old woman.

"I have no idea how I got here", I said.

"My best guess is you ran here. When I got here your hands and feet were bloody. You must have been running for days without a break", said the old woman.

"Thank you for healing me. I can leave if you want", I said.

I slowly got onto my feet.

"Don't leave. I think you will get more use out this place than me anyway. I live in the village most of the time. I only come here to gather ingredients for medicine", said the old woman.

"You offering to let me stay in your house and we don't even know each other's names", I said.

"My name is Zuni and yours?" asked the old woman.

"Snow", I said.

"An odd name for someone in this area. I take your not local to Land of Rain", said Zuni.

Looks like I didn't wander too far from home. If I want I could go the Hidden Rain Village and find Leader and he could take me home.

"No, I'm not native to this land", I said.

"Then where are you from?" asked Zuni.

"I'm far from home", I said.

"I'm getting the subject of home is touchy", I said.

I nodded my head.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I asked.

"I see nothing to be scared of. I only see a young scared girl", said Zuni.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" I asked.

"I know what it's like to be an outsider. Also I think you need a friend more than most people right now", said Zuni.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Well right now we are in Beasts' Den-

I broke into laughter. Looks like this swampy forest is the perfect home for me.

"There's no need to mask your pain with laughter, Snow", said Zuni.

Tears of sapphire started falling from my eyes. Maybe I did make a mistake in not returning with Kakuzu. I sighed, when I saw my claws. The faint smell of his blood still lingered on them. It brought back the pain of knowing that I hurt the one I love most. I can't risk hurting him again. I miss him so much.

"The closest village is Numachi", said Zuni.

"I've never heard of it before", I said.

"Not many people have. The village is small, but the people are close. The main income here comes from crocodile hunting", said Zuni.

"So how will I pay you for letting me stay here?" I asked.

"I will not accept your tears as payment. Jewels made by such negative emotions must be cursed", said Zuni.

"You're the first person to ever think that", I said.

Zuni sat down on cushion and got comfortable. Oscar laid down at her feet.

"How will I pay you?" I asked.

"First you will help me gather ingredient. Second you will tell me your story", said Zuni.

"How much of my story do you want to hear?" I asked.

"All of it", said Zuni.

"It's a long painful story are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked.

"We have time", said Zuni.

I told Zuni almost my entire story. I left the whole fact that my family is a criminal organization and the time I spent in the Hidden Diamond village. It felt good talking to someone. By the time I finished my story it was dark outside.

"Let me see your hands Snow. I need to change your bandages", said Zuni.

Zuni carefully took my hands in hers. When I looked at her hands, I saw a beautiful ring. The band of the ring was silver and shaped like a vine. The silver vines of the ring carefully held a beautiful white rose.

"Your ring is beautiful", I said.

"That's surprising most girl your age like diamonds and sapphires", said Zuni as she took off my bandages.

"Diamonds and sapphires only mean pain and sadness to me", I said.

"Doesn't look like you will need new bandages", said Zuni.

"Thanks", I said.

"Get some rest my friend", said Zuni.

"Are you sure you want to walk home in the dark?" I asked.

"Child, I know this place like the back of my hand I will be fine", said Zuni.

Zuni and Oscar left. I started exploring the house. It was made of bamboo and wood. The outside of it was covered palm tree leafs. I wrapped Kakuzu's cloak around me and went to bed.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Five weeks have past, since the day Snow refused to return home with us. Everything was hellish at the hideout. There wasn't a signal day without a fight. Hidan and Deidara caused most of them. Even Konan is acting differently. Her and Pain were fighting often. She was cursing up a storm for no apparent reason. I can't remember what this organization was like before Snow.

It wasn't hard to figure out where Snow was. She's in the Land of Rain. Its been getting a lot of publicity lately, which annoyed Pain. There were rumors of a beast that stalked Beasts' Den. The so-called beast was as white as snow, had a spiked tail, and diamond claws. People were trying to hunt her down, because there were stories about her being able to give them riches.

Pain called me into his office. He looked stressed and seemed be suffering from a massive headache. I know that look he's been fighting with Konan again. I get that same look after having a fight with Snow.

"Bring her back", said Pain.

"I will be happy to", I said.

"Bring Konan with you", said Pain.

"Why?" I asked.

"I would have sent Itachi with you because he's important to Snow, but he's on a mission. And Konan is next most important person to Snow. So you will take her", said Pain.

When I walked out of Pain's office, I saw Konan waiting for me at the entrance. I quickly gathered supplies and left. We easily reached the village that was close to Beasts' Den. The village was busy with people, which was odd. That last time I was here there was barely a population of two hundred.

"Tall one in the mask get your ass of over here!" yelled an old woman.

I walked into the old woman's store. For no reason the old woman whacked me on the head with her walking staff. I will not kill an old woman; I will not kill an old woman. I glared at her. Konan was laughing uncontrollable.

"What took you so fucking long?" asked old woman.

"First off I don't know what you're talking about. Second I prefer for you not to hit with staff, or I might lose my temper", I said.

The old woman looked over at Konan and scowled.

"And to bring another woman with you. Do you have any shame?" asked the old woman.

The old woman's staff made impact with my shin. Maybe I can get away with killing this woman. She's lived a long enough life. I don't think anyone will mind if I kill her.

"I think you're confused me and him aren't together. I already have someone", said Konan.

Only a fool would cheat on Snow. I will kill old woman for thinking I'm disloyal to the one I hold most dear.

"Don't even think about, Kakuzu", said Konan

"You should know better than to give your elder sass, young man", said the old woman.

Konan went into another wave of laughter. Her eyes were watering. I don't find anything funny about this situation.

"If you want know about the one you want lover boy, you better not lose your temper with me", said the old woman.

"What do you know about my Snow?" I asked.

"A lot more than you, Kuzu", said the old woman.

"You're not allowed to call me that", I said.

"Well I just did Kuzu", said the old woman.

An annoying smirk appeared on her face. My eye twitched, as I tried to suppress my strong urge to kill the woman.

"I'm guessing you're Konan. Not much of a family resemblance with your sister", said old woman.

"She was adopted", said Konan.

"She never told me that, but it makes sense", said the old woman.

"Can we please get you name?" asked Konan.

"Boy, if you had manners like her I wouldn't have such a strong urge to hit you. My name is Zuni", said the old woman.

A giant otter walked up to Konan a cuddled against her leg.

"And that's Oscar", said Zuni.

"Aww, he's so cute", said Konan.

"Can you take us to her?" I asked.

"I can, but I'm not taking you anywhere until you ask me politely", said Zuni.

I swear this woman is more annoying than Hidan.

"You can glare at me all you want, but I'm not taking you anywhere until you say the magic words", said Zuni.

"Can you please take me to where she is?" I growled.

"I will, but first we have to wait into things settle down. I can't risk someone following us", said Zuni.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I finally got control over my laughter. Watching Kakuzu being threatened by four-foot tall old woman was extremely entertaining. Zuni and Kakuzu were still glaring at each other. I sat down in comfy chair. Oscar walked over to me and placed his head on lap. I ran my fingers through his velvety fur.

I looked at the window of the shop as Kakuzu and Zuni continued their glaring match. The amount of people here doesn't seem right. There were men carrying all different kinds of traps. They didn't look native to the town.

"Why is so busy?" I asked.

"All these extra people are hunters trying to capture her. Only one of them has managed to catch her, but he always lets her go. None of the other hunters have even laid a hand her. But she's laid a hand on them. She be can very aggressive sometimes, but she only attacks when threatened. The business is great, but I wish it was caused by a different reason", said Zuni.

The door of the shop slammed open. A tall tan man walked into the store. He had long silky dark brown hair that went past his shoulder blades. There was a light blue feather woven into his hair. His eyes were the same neon green color as Kakuzu's. He wore a crocodile tooth necklace. He smiled brightly at me.

"Zuni, can you sew me up again. She got me again", said the man.

The man was smiling even though his chest was bleeding badly.

"Let me see the damage", said Zuni.

The man took off his shirt to reveal five long gashes that went from his collarbone down to his hip. His back and arms were covered in tribal tattoos. I couldn't help admiring his muscular chest. Kakuzu looked over at me. A smirk appeared on his face. He would use me looking over this guy against me if he gets the chance. My love will never stray from Nagato, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy eye candy from time to time. Besides eye candy never keeps my interest for long. I've never gotten bored with Nagato.

"You're lucky she didn't do worse, Chase. The only reason she hasn't hurt you is that she finds you entertaining. Don't you remember what happened to last hunter who angered her?" asked Zuni.

"I know Zuni you don't need to lecture me like a child. You're embarrassing me in front of this beautiful woman", said the man.

I felt a blush appear on my face. I rarely get compliments from someone other than Nagato.

"I won't treat you like a child if you stop acting like one", said Zuni.

"What happen to the last hunter?" I asked.

Zuni had forgotten Kakuzu and I were there.

"These are love scratches compared to what she did to him. Her claws cut through his ribs like butter. That wasn't the worst of the damage", said Chase.

"What was the worst damage?" I asked.

"Someone has a morbid sense of curiosity. When he returned, his arm was only connected to his body by a few thin pieces of muscle. Her strength and deadly power is something to be admired", said Chase.

"What did this hunter do to make her so angry?" I asked.

"He tried taking away a cloak from her. It must have the scent of someone she cares for on it. The man that she damaged was also a cruel greedy bastard who had no respect for the animals he hunted", said Chase.

"What did you do to make her do that?" I asked.

"She got caught in one of my hook traps. When I was tried cutting the threads connected to the hooks she gave me this", said Chase.

"Why did you let her go?" asked Kakuzu.

The man swallowed hard, when he saw Kakuzu. Kakuzu did look intimidating, even to me. I couldn't help noticing the resemblance between him and Chase. Kakuzu is old enough to be father. No, Kakuzu isn't that careless.

"I have no interest in capturing and keeping her. Capturing her is great and all, but the fun of it is the hunt", said Chase.

"Chase has captured her more times then any other of the hunters", said Zuni.

"How many times have you caught her?" asked Kakuzu.

"Three times now. The first time I caught her it was completely by accident. She had some how gotten caught in one of my croc traps. She's a challenge she can figure out my traps quickly. I can never use the same trap twice with her. That's what makes her so interesting", said Chase.

"You're done Chase", said Zuni.

Chase quickly left the shop.

"Now we can go", said Zuni.

I started getting up, but Zuni stopped me with her staff.

"Sorry sweetie pie you can't come", said Zuni.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she's most likely going to be in her second form. Another factor is she's going to be in a lot of discomfort. Those hook traps are nasty. And she's going to be territorial. And she will not take kindly to any females near the person she considers her mate. It's even risky for me", said Zuni.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I was glad that Konan wasn't coming.

"Boy, take off that stupid mask and hood", said Zuni.

I glared at her but did as told.

"And another reason why you can't come girl is something tells me that today is one of her bad days", said Zuni.

We left the shop.

"What do you exactly mean by saying she's having a bad day?" I asked as we walked through the swamp.

"Sometimes those marks on her neck severely disrupt her chakra network. On a bad day she can't walk on the waters' surface. Also her diamond skin doesn't work. Every time Chase her caught it was when she was having a bad day", said Zuni.

"You also said she has two forms. What does the first form look like?" I asked.

"In her first form she acts more human. She doesn't have a tail. The spikes going down her spine disappear. Her whole body is more human. Also she can talk in first form. But attributes from her second form do appear in her first form", said Zuni.

"She isn't able to talk in her second form?" I asked.

"Normally she can't talk in that form, but every now in then she says a word or two. Kakuzu, she won't act like a human in second form. She acts more like a cat or dog. Most of the time she seems to understand what I'm saying. When I first met her she was in first form. I was shocked the next day, when I saw she was in her second form", said Zuni.

"Thank you for taking care of her", I said.

"You're finally learning some manners, boy", said Zuni.

"I'm not a boy", I growled.

"I know your age Kakuzu and I'm still older than you. I'm 92 years old. So I am you elder", said Zuni.

"Snow told you about me?" I asked.

"Yes, but she kept many things vague. She always avoided telling me what village you served. I don't know why she tried to hide where you're from. She could have told me her family was from the Hidden Waterfall Village. You should get that forehead protector fixed", said Zuni.

"What did she tell you about her family?" I asked.

I have to make sure Snow didn't accidentally leak any important information.

"She only told me that she came from a family of ninjas", said Zuni.

If Snow managed to get her transformation to that form she might have more power over the seal than we though. I followed Zuni further into the swamp.

"Out of curiosity Kakuzu did you visit this village about 27 years ago?" asked Zuni.

"I have visited here before, but I don't remember how long ago that was", I said.

"Did you have a relationship with a woman here?" asked Zuni.

"No, why do you ask", I asked.

"It's just that you and Chase looks a lot a like. And he never knew his father", said Zuni.

When I thought about it, I realized that Chase and I did look somewhat alike. But that doesn't mean anything.

"I think I would have known if I had a son", I said.

"If you say so", said Zuni.

"I don't have a son yet", I said.

"Yet? Are planning on having children with Snow?" asked Zuni.

I pinched bridge of my nose. Why did I let that slip out?

"Maybe in the very far future", I said.

"She will very happy to hear that", said Zuni.

After an hour of winding through trees we finally stopped at a giant tree. I took me awhile to find the house it blended in perfectly. We climbed up the wooden steps that circled around the tree. When Zuni opened the door, I saw in Snow in her full transformation. She was chewing on a hook that was stuck in her skin.

"Don't do that you'll just make it worse", said Zuni.

Snow completely ignored her.

"You know better than to ignore me", said Zuni.

Zuni whacked Snow on the head with her staff. Snow whimpered and her tail went between her legs.

"That's better. I brought a visitor", said Zuni.

Snow looked up at me and a smile appeared on her face. She timidly walked over to me. Snow didn't walk like a human though she easily walked on all fours. She rubbed against my legs and let out a loud purring sound.

"I haven't seen her this happy for a while", said Zuni.

When Zuni approached me, Snow growled.

"And there's that territorial attitude", said Zuni.

"I have no interest in him", said Zuni before she hit my knee with her walking staff.

"Why did you do that?" I growled.

"Isn't it obvious I had to prove a point", said Zuni.

"Couldn't you have proved that point in a less painful way?" I asked.

"I could have, but that would have been less fun for me", said Zuni.

I glared at he old woman. Snow giggled and then laid down floor. She started growling again, when Zuni tried to turn her on her back.

"I wonder. Kakuzu come over here", said Zuni.

When I stood next to Snow, she rolled onto her back.

"She's showing that you're her dominant. I'm guessing she considers you her dominant in more than just one-way", said Zuni.

Zuni quickly removed the hooks that were stuck in Snow's chest. I sat down on floor next to Snow. Snow got up, but didn't seem to know what she wanted to do.

"Snow, you can come closer if you want", I said.

She lay across my lap. Snow rested her head on her arms. She nuzzled closely to my chest. I ran my fingers through Snow's hair and she started purring. Zuni quickly took out the rest of the hooks that were stuck in Snow's skin.

"I've never seen her so relaxed before. As much as I love having her around; she needs to go home, Kakuzu. She doesn't admit, but she wants to go back. You only need to convince her", said Zuni.

"I want her home, but she can be extremely stubborn at times. Any ideas on how to convince her?" I asked.

"You need to show her you still thinks she's beautiful. She will probably be in her first form soon. When she's in that form you can show her just how beautiful you think she is", said Zuni.

The idea being with Snow like that again made me smile.

"Oh, just to warn you she's horny as all hell", said Zuni.

A horny Snow I could have a lot of fun with that.

"Oh, she might like it a lot rougher than before. And don't worry about this place it will hold up. With five hearts you should have plenty of stamina, which will please her", said Zuni.

I wanted Snow to change.

"She's going to be one happy girl in the morning", said Zuni before she left.

I kept running my hand through her soft hair and she kept on purring. Snow whimpered, as her body started changing. The diamonds along her back and tail returned to her skin. Her diamond claws turned into diamond sharp diamond fingernails. Snow's tail disappeared. The black diamond across her nose didn't fade.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I cuddled closely to warmth I was sleeping on. A comforting scent filled my nose. It smelled like blood, earth, and cinnamon. I felt fingers slowly running through my hair. I heard myself purring.

"Mmm, feels good", I said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself my treasure", said a deep voice that I instantly recognized as Kakuzu.

I sat up. Before I could say anything he pressed his lips on mine. His tongue pushed past my lips and into my mouth. It felt so good. The kiss was rough and passionate. I was purring, so loudly I couldn't hear myself think. I whined, when he pulled away. Kakuzu lifted my chin with his fingers. He had a serous expression on his face.

"Snow, don't leave me again. I don't know what I do would if lost you again", said Kakuzu.

"I won't leave again. I want to be with you", I said.

Kakuzu smiled. He started kissing down my neck. I moaned loudly.

"You're so sensitive Snow", said Kakuzu.

"I can't help it. I can't remember the last time we were together", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow's eyes dilated. There was only a slim out line of midnight blue around her pupils. Snow started kissing my neck. I pinned her to the floor and kissed her. I unzipped her pants and gently pressed my hand against her already damp panties. She's already this wet and we haven't even gotten that far yet. Zuni wasn't exaggerating. Snow flipped out positions so she was sitting my chest.

I moaned, when I felt Snow's hand gently rub me through my pants. It's odd for Snow to make a move like that, but I'm not complaining. Snow smiled. Her claws quickly ripped my shirt. Her fingers started gently tracing the stitches on my chest. She whimpered, when she saw the scars on my shoulder. Snow backed away from me. Tears of emeralds, sapphires, and rubies fell from her eyes. No, I'm not going to let her blame herself for this.

"This isn't your fault. You didn't mean to hurt me", I said.

"But-

"No more buts Snow. I love you and I'm not got let scars scare you from being with me", I said.

"So you're not angry with me?" asked Snow.

"Snow, I couldn't be angry with you even if I wanted to", I said.

She smiled brightly at me.

"There's my Snow", I said.

She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, so she could kiss me. Snow has too much clothing on for my tastes.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Now that he's forgiven me. My strong lustful urges took over. My eyes went to bulge in his pants. He pinned me against the wall. His threads caressed almost every part of my body. He kissed me again. I pressed myself against him to try and give him the message I want it now.

"Someone's impatient", said Kakuzu.

"Please Kakuzu", I whined.

My body longed for the touch I've been denied for so long. His touches became extremely addictive.

"You know I won't be gentle its been far too long", whispered Kakuzu in my ear.

His deep voice sent shiver of pleasure down my back.

"I don't want gentle", I said.

Kakuzu smiled. He unzipped his pants. When I accidently looked down, I felt my face turn hot. Kakuzu let out a deep laugh. I was still completely dressed. I gasped, when he ripped off my pants and underpants. My back was pressed against the wall. He lifted me up by my thighs and thrust deeply into me without warning.

"You're so tight Snow", growled Kakuzu.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I screamed in pure pleasure, when he found g-spot. He started thrusting into me without restraint. I couldn't control the sounds leaving my mouth. Kakuzu was letting out deep groan and growls that only turned me on more. Both us were covered in a thin shine of sweat.

I want to touch more. I grinned myself against him. Kakuzu let out at deep moan. My fingers started exploring his tone chest. I couldn't find bit of fat on him. I moved his hair out of the way and licked up his neck. He let out loud gasp. His lips met mine in a rough kiss. I entangled my fingers in his hair to keep him close. My breathing became and more uneven. I moved hands out his hair.

"KAKUZU!" I yelled.

My dug my claws into the wall behind me. The wood splintered as I dug my claws deeply into its surface. Kakuzu watched me as waves of pleasure coursed through my body. He started thrusting back into me. I felt his body tensing he's close. He started kissing my neck. A gasp of pleasure and pain left my lip, when bit down on my neck. Kakuzu pulled out of me. He gently licked the blood dripping down my neck. When he put me down, it took all of my strength not to fall to the ground. I saw him fix his pants.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

After shocks of her orgasm still travel through Snow's body. I saw the strength in Snow's legs fading. I picked her up before she could fall.

"Was I too rough with you?" I asked.

"No, it felt so good. It takes a lot more than that to hurt me", said Snow before she yawned.

I carefully placed her in bed. I laid down beside her. She cuddled closely to me. Snow was about to fall asleep. I lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Snow.

"Do I need a reason to kiss the woman I love?" I asked.

Snow smiled and then cuddled closely to my chest.

"I love you", said Snow.

"I love you too", I said.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise I won't do it again", said Snow.

"I already forgave you Snow", I said.

"Even for hurting your hearts?" asked Snow as she placed her hand on my chest.

"Yes, Snow I forgive you. Get some sleep my treasure", I said.

"Okay", said Snow before she drifted to sleep.

I fell asleep a few minutes after her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up and saw Kakuzu in a deep sleep. When I looked at the clock, I saw it was one in the morning. I wasn't sleepy. I'm craving something only Kakuzu can give to me. I can't wake him up. He's probably tired. If he doesn't get enough sleep tonight he might try to kill Zuni in the morning.

I need to cool down. I walked over to the trunk filled with clothes. I put on underpants and a short nightgown. I opened the door that led the deck. A light cool breeze greeted me. It was beautiful night. The normally strong rain was replaced with a light drizzle. Fog drifted a few inches of the water's surface. The moon was full. Crickets were chirping and firefly lit up the swamp.

Ahh, this romantic atmosphere isn't helping me! He's going to have live with being cranky in the morning. Hopefully, he won't mind going a second round. It's not like I want be this horny. I walked back to the bed. Kakuzu instinctively wrapped his strong arms around. Kakuzu you're not helping!

"Kakuzu", I said.

He didn't even seem to hear me. I moved, so I was sitting on his chest. I gently started kissing his chest. A smile appeared on his face, but he still wasn't awake. I ran my tongue over series of stitches on his chest. He let out a low moan. He started moving underneath me. Finally he's waking up!

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I opened my eyes and saw Snow sitting on my chest. She was wearing a short light blue nightgown. The fabric was extremely thin. I easily saw her perky breasts through it. I was still tired, but one part of my body was waking up extremely fast. When I looked into her eyes, I saw there midnight blue iris were normal sized. Her pupils weren't slit they were normal. I moved Snow onto my lap so I could sit up.

"Snow, what time is it?" I asked.

"One in the morning", Snow said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say something is wrong", Snow said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I want you", Snow said.

That woke me up. A light pink blush spread across Snow's face. I gently caressed her face. She leaned into my touch. Snow looked a lot like her old self. The only differences were her eyes, ghostly pale skin, and horizontal black diamond across her nose. I can't help admiring how beautiful she is.

"You are so beautiful", I said as I gently cupped her face in my hands.

"You think I'm beautiful, when I look like this?" asked Snow.

"Snow, I will always think you're beautiful", I said.

Tears gold and pink pearls fell from her eyes.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Our lips met in gently kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands wandered my body. This is different from before it's more gently. I saw the love in his actions. His kisses traveled down my neck. He gently sucked on my neck, which caused me to moan softly.

He took off my nightgown. I used my arms to hide myself from him. Kakuzu let out an annoyed sigh. He gently tried pulling my arms away from my body. I felt my face getting hotter. I felt his warm lips on my neck again. My body started relaxing, but I didn't move my arms away from my chest.

"Snow, please don't hide yourself from me", said Kakuzu.

Before I could say anything he pressed his lips against mine. He brushed his tongue gently a cross my lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. I pressed myself against him. Kakuzu moaned loudly. He switched our positions, so he was on top. I pressed my lips against his. I felt my body heating up. As we kissed I felt Kakuzu's threads caressing my body.

I whined, as Kakuzu pulled away from me. He slowly started kissing down my neck. His fingers caressed my breasts. I let out a soft moan. He started kissing my breasts. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the pleasure. I gasped when I felt his warm wet mouth sucking on my nipple. I arched my back in pleasure, when I felt his threads softly rubbing me through my underpants. I've never been brave enough to touch him there maybe I should try.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I kissed her soft lips again. I moaned loudly, when I felt one of Snow's soft hands gently stroked me. When I looked down at her, I saw her face was a cute red color. I let out another deep moan, when she stroked me again. I grabbed her hand and moved it away. She gave me a confused look.

"If you keep on doing that this will end a lot sooner than we want", I said.

"I don't want that", said Snow.

She looked up at me with a serene expression on her face.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu started kissing down my chest and stopped, when he reached underpants. He moved them down some and gently bit my hip. I gasped, when he ripped of my panties. He separated my legs with big hands. My body started quivering in anticipation. I fisted the sheets, when I felt his warm wet tongue slowly lick me. Soon I was a whimpering moaning mass. I felt my body tensing. My fingers entangled in his hair. I bucked my hips up, but he held them down.

"Ka-kakuzu", I said.

The sheets ripped from me tugging so hard on them. He moved, so I was looking into his beautiful green and red eyes. I was panting. He licked his lips before he kissed me again. I pressed my body against him. I whimpered, when I couldn't feel his skin against mine.

"Kuzu", I whined.

"Your very impatient today", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him. He let out deep warm laugh.

"I missed your death glare, Snow", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu got out of bed. I watched him, as he took off his pants. He was back in bed with me in a few seconds. He slowly pushed his one of his fingers into me. I whined. I don't want his fingers.

"Kakuzu stop teasing me", I said.

I felt his smooth threads gently caressing my clit. I let out a soft moan, when he added another finger. I unconsciously spread my legs for him. His fingers stopped moving. I started riding his fingers. I heard Kakuzu laugh, but I didn't care.

"Snow are you sure you want me to stop?" asked Kakuzu.

"Please don't stop", I said.

His fingers left me. Kakuzu thrust into me. I moaned loudly. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started thrusting into me. Our lips occasionally met. As he thrust into me his threads massage my breasts. His thrusts were becoming more erratic. We were both close. My toes curled and I fisted sheets a pleasure rippled through my body. I was breathing hard.

"Snow!" yelled Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pulled out of me and collapsed besides me. His strong arms wrapped around me. He gently kissed me on the forehead.

"Do you think you're done for tonight?" asked Kakuzu.

"I think so", I said before I yawn.

"Goodnight my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"Night Kuzu", I said.

Before my eyes closed I heard Kakuzu say, "Please come home with me".

"I will", I said.

I want to see my family. A smile appeared on my face, when I thought about returning. Once I take care of a few things with Zuni then we can leave. I cuddled closely to Kakuzu.

My eyes slowly opened. When I looked, at the clock I saw it was five in the morning. I want more sleep. I barely got any sleep last night. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep. I almost succeed in falling, but I realized I still had to gather plants for Zuni. Urg, she's going to be here in two hours. Now I have to get up. I tried to get out of Kakuzu's grip, but it was tighter than normal. After thirty minutes of struggling I finally got out of his hold. I quickly got dressed. I walked back over to bed and pulled the blanket over Kakuzu. He's going to be knocked out for a while. I gently moved his hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes slowly opened.

"Snow?" asked a dazed Kakuzu.

"Don't worry Kuzu. I just need to gather a few things for Zuni. I will be back in a few hours. I love you", I said.

"I love you too", said Kakuzu.

"Now, go back to bed sleepy head", I said.

Kakuzu grumbled then fell back into a deep sleep. I can't wait to go home!


	23. More Convincing Need

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 23: More Convincing Needed **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review or any suggestions. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, and Konan **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

It didn't take me long to find the ingredients Zuni needed. When I finished my gathering, I realized how sticky I felt. One of my favorite streams isn't too far away from here. I can bathe there. When I reached it, I smiled. The stream turned into a small waterfall that was perfect to shower under. The water pooled forming a pond that's deep enough to swim in. I could easily see the sandy floor of pond. Lily pads floated lazily on the surface. I will miss the beauty of this place. The things I will miss most are the friends I made here. I started undressing.

"You know you reek of sex", said a deep voice.

I fell into the water and used lily pad hid my body.

"Chase, you know better than to sneak up on me!" I said.

"Is wrong to sneak up on bathing beauty?" asked Chase.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's wrong, when the beauty has a mate and the watcher has boyfriend", I said.

"So that was what all that noise was last night", said Chase.

"I didn't think we were that loud", I said.

"So what's your mate like in bed?" asked Chase.

"He's very talented in that area", I said.

I felt my face turning pink.

"Snow, if I didn't hear those noises last night I would think you were still a virgin", said Chase.

I grabbed a frog off a lily pad and threw it at him. Chase caught it.

"Thanks Snow. I was craving frogs' legs", said Chase.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How big is he?" asked Chase.

"What?" I asked.

"Is he big or small?" asked Chase.

My face felt like it was burning with blush.

"Big", I said.

"So he makes a big impact on you or should I say in you", said Chase.

I swear Chase is sometime worse than Jiraiya.

"Shut up!" I growled.

I took a deep breath and dunked my head underwater to try and cool down.

"Your still blushing Snow", said Chase.

I saw Chase looking at my chest. I quickly grabbed a lily pad to cover myself.

"Come on Snow you don't have to hide yourself. You have a really nice rack", said Chase.

I flipped him off.

"I don't think Griffin would appreciate you checking me out. Why are you even checking me out?" I asked.

"I'm bi. So I can enjoy some sweet eye candy. Besides Griffin knows I will never stray from him. You can't say that you haven't enjoyed eye candy every once in awhile", said Chase.

"I'm not saying that I don't enjoy eye candy every now and then. I'm saying I don't enjoy being eye candy", I said.

"Snow your always going to be someone's eye candy", said Chase.

"So why are you even here?" I asked.

"I want to say goodbye to a great friend before she leaves", said Chase.

"How did you know I was leaving?" I asked.

"Your mate returned. You have all the reason to go with him", said Chase.

Chase took off his shirt and shoes. He jumped into the pond.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as Chase moved closer.

"Chase, you shouldn't get so close. Unlike Griffin my mate is extremely protective", I said.

"What I'm just swimming with a friend? Besides he's not here right now", said Chase.

"Fine but keep your distance", I said.

"So that tall guy with the neon green eyes is your mate. I have to admit Snow you have great taste in men", said Chase.

"Thanks", I said.

"I can't help noticing that him and I look alike", said Chase.

"You two do look alike that's the first thing that attracted me to you", I said.

"So you're attracted to me?" asked Chase.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean anything neither of us are going to betray our mates", I said.

"Did I say anything about leaving them. Besides leaving Griffin would be extremely difficult anyway. Especially now that we are engaged", said Chase.

"Congratulations! I would hug you but that would be a little awkward", I said.

"I wouldn't mind a little awkwardness", said Chase.

"But I would. Has anyone ever told you that you're pervert?" I asked.

"Only you and Griffin. Snow I made you something", said Chase.

"What?" I asked.

"Stick out your wrist and close your eyes", said Chase.

"Okay. But you better not pull anything", I said.

I felt him slide something smooth and wooden onto my wrist.

"You can open your eyes now" said Chase.

Chase was only inches away from me. When I looked down at my wrist, a wooden crocodile bracelet coiled around my wrist.

"It's beautiful thank you", I said.

I got dressed.

"Are you getting married any time soon?" asked Chase.

"I wish. But him and me will never have that. We've known that for a long time", I said.

"Why not? Is there some law forbidding you? I didn't let anything or anyone stop me from asking Griffin to marry me", said Chase.

"There's no law. It's complicated", I said.

"Do you love him?" asked Chase.

"Yes, I love him more than anything in the world", I said.

"Does he love you?" asked Chase.

"Yes", I said.

"Then what's so complicated about it? You love him and he loves you. Why not get married?" asked Chase.

"It's not that easy", I said.

"Yes, it is", said Chase.

He's right. If only Kakuzu knew how simple it was.

"I'm sorry if I touched a sensitive subject", said Chase.

"It's alright", I said.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Chase.

"Sure", I said.

"I want to be with Griffin tonight to celebrate our engagement. But I can't do that with these", said Chase, as he pointed to the scratches on his chest.

"I can fix that", I said.

"Snow, your face is pink", said Chase.

"Shut up", I said.

Chase laughed at me.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I said.

I channel my chakra into his cuts and then took out his stitches. When I saw the scars on his chest, I got scared. Those scars looked, so much like the scars on Kakuzu's shoulder. I felt my body shifting. I grabbed my basket of ingredients.

"Bye Chase. Congratulations", I said.

I ran deep into the swamp. I felt my body begin the process of transformation. I collapsed to the ground. The taste of iron filled my mouth. Blood dripped down my chin. The disturbing sound of dislocating bones made me cringe. I screamed as diamond blades emerged from my skin. I won't be going back any time soon. Kakuzu is going to be worried.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I woke up, when I felt someone licking my face. When I opened my eyes, I saw an otter staring at me. He was only inches away from my face. His collar read Oscar. Oscar licked my face again.

"Will you stop that?" I asked.

As I got up, the otter ran away from me. He picked up my pants and boxers in his mouth and ran into the other room. A fucking otter stole my pants. I slowly got up from bed and walked into other room.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" yelled Zuni.

"I can't your otter stole my pants", I said.

"Oscar, give Kakuzu back his pants", said Zuni.

Oscar shook his head and ran off.

"Oscar must really like you if he's stealing your clothes", said Zuni.

"How is stealing my pants a sign of affection?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he finds you more attractive without pants ", said Zuni.

Zuni looked over my body. Her face was extremely pink and she was fanning herself.

"Will you stop staring at me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I haven't see a bare man for a long time. Snow was right you are well endowed", said Zuni.

I smirked.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked.

"Your about the same size as my husband. I think I have some clothes that might fit you", said Zuni.

I used pillow to cover myself.

"You should shower. You smell like sex", said Zuni.

She threw I towel at me and I wrapped it around my waist.

"You know I could hear you and her from my shop in the village. You must have brought her a lot of pleasure", said Zuni.

I didn't think we were loud.

"It would be hard for you not to bring her pleasure", said Zuni.

"Has any one told you that your a perverted old woman?" I asked.

"Yes, but I can get away with it because everyone thinks I'm a cute old lady", said Zuni.

"Oscar, show Kakuzu where the shower is", said Zuni.

I followed Oscar down the stairs to an outdoor shower. A bamboo fence formed a stall around the water fixture. There were no knobs. My body stiffened, when I felt water being poured on my body. When I looked behind me, I saw Oscar working a water pump.

"Did you have use cold water?" I growled.

He turned his head as if he didn't understand what I was saying. I'm talking to an otter. I dried my hair and body off. I wrapped the towel around my waist. I went back up the stairs.

"I left clothes for you on the bed, Kakuzu", said Zuni.

I put a pair of black pants on. To my surprise they were right length. The shirt was light blue and was in kimono style. The shirt revealed to many of my stitches for taste. I wasn't big fan of the style, but at least fits.

"Oh", said Zuni as I walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just a little light headed", said Zuni as she sat down.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked.

"Just seeing someone wearing those clothes brings back memories of my Miyamoto", said Zuni.

I sat down at the other side of the table.

"When did you become concerned about my health?" asked Zuni.

"I personally don't care for your health, but your important to Snow. If anything happens to you it will hurt her", I said.

"That's a nice change", said Zuni.

"What?" I asked.

"I haven't heard such blunt honesty for years. Everyone thinks that I'm so old I can't handle the pure truth so they always sugar coat it", said Zuni.

I looked out the window. It was pouring outside and it was starting to cool down. Where is she? She should have been back hours ago. A loud roar pierced that air of the swamp.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably just a wild cat", said Zuni.

That didn't sound like a wild cat to me.

"Don't worry Kakuzu. She should be back soon", said Zuni.

We waited another hour and Snow still hadn't shown up.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She must have ran into hunters", said Zuni.

"That doesn't ease my nerves", I said.

"She can take care of herself, Kakuzu", said Zuni.

"I know that", I said.

"You really do love her don't you. That's why you're so scared", said Zuni.

"I'm not scared. I'm worried", I said.

"You can keep telling yourself that boy, but we both know that isn't the compete truth. Your scared she won't need you anymore since she's grown so powerful", said Zuni.

I glared at the woman. I hated that she could read me. The only other person who has that talent is Snow.

"She might be extremely powerful Kakuzu, but she will always need you", said Zuni.

Oscar walked over to me and rested his head on my lap.

"Why doesn't he leave me alone?" I asked.

"He senses your pain and wants to comfort you", said Zuni.

The door opened and Snow walked in. She was in her fully transformed state. Her body was soaking wet and most of it was coated in mud. What caused her to transform? Snow carried a basket in her mouth. She placed it on the table. Snow decided to shake the water off her body. Mud and water spattered on Zuni and I.

"Snow you know better than to do that. And look you've tracked mud", said Zuni.

Snow whimpered and backed away. Zuni sighed.

"Looks like today is one of her bad days", said Zuni.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"If Snow's chakra was working well her hands feet wouldn't be covered in mud", said Zuni.

"Do you have any idea what causes her bad days?" I asked.

"No. We need to get her cleaned up, so we can see if there's any damage", said Zuni.

Snow was laying on floor.

"Come Snow get up", said Zuni.

Snow shook her head no.

"We are going to hot springs", said Zuni.

That perked Snow's interest. Snow groaned in pain as she slowly got up.

"The poor thing must have felt ever change in her transformation. Today is one her bad days. There's no doubt about it", said Zuni.

"Are all of her transformations painful?" I asked.

"No. Sometimes they go smoothly, but other times it's a hellish process. On her worst days it takes her hours to get into this form. On those days that tattoo on her neck spreads across her body. I guessing that why she was so late", said Zuni.

"Can tell more about her transformations when the curse mark spreads?" I asked.

"What's a curse mark?" asked Zuni.

"It's that tattoo on her neck", I said.

"Well, during the transformations where the marks spread her body seems to be fighting itself. And outcome on Snow can be horrible", said Zuni.

Snow followed us to the stairs and then stopped. She whined, as Zuni and I walked down the stairs.

"Right now she has more joint pain than I do", said Zuni.

Snow jumped down the flight of stairs. She whined loudly when she landed. As we moved closer to the hot springs the air started to fill with steam. Snow stopped at one of the hot springs.

"That's odd she normally picks the hottest one", said Zuni.

"How hot is this one?" I asked.

"This one is 102 degree. The one she normally is 250 to 300 degrees", said Zuni.

"Why do think she picked this one?" I asked.

"I think she doesn't want bathe alone. I leave you two alone. If you need me I'll be in one of the cooler springs", said Zuni.

Zuni started back down the path, but stopped.

"Snow, remember he isn't like you. He can't stay in spring for three hours straight. Oh and he will be boiled alive if you take him to your hot spring", said Zuni.

Snow nodded her head. I saw blood on her chin and under her nose. I picked one wash clothes that Zuni left behind. I wiped the dried blood off Snow's face. She tried to unbutton her shirt, but her claws made that difficult.

"Snow, let me help", I said.

She allowed me to unbutton her shirt. When she turned around I saw dried blood going down her spine. The bases' of the diamond blades along her back had blood on them. Snow quickly took of her pants and jumped into the hot spring.

"Cold", said Snow.

I took off my clothes and slowly waded into the water. Snow dove under the water. I couldn't see her.

"Snow?"

Snow came to the surface and I relaxed. I started washing the dirt off her body. I heard Snow softly purring. I wonder. I gently stroked under Snow's chin. Her purring became louder. When I looked into her eyes I saw they were dilating because of pleasure.

"Out", said Snow.

Snow pushed me into a cold pond. I glared at her. She giggled.

"You think that's funny?" I asked

Snow nodded her head. She circled three time and laid down. I dove under water. I saw Snow walking closer to water.

"Kuzu?"

I grabbed Snow's wrist and pulled her in. Snow's reaction to water was priceless.

"COLD!" yelled Snow.

I couldn't help laughing. She was acting like pissed off cat in water.

"No funny Kuzu", said Snow.

"I think it's very funny", I said.

Snow slowly got used to the water. It was interesting watching her swim. She followed me out of the water. Snow shook her body dry. After a little while long we returned to tree. Snow seemed to be a lot more comfortable. She easily climbed up the stairs. Zuni and me sat down at the table. Instead staying close to us Snow kept her distance. Something is wrong. I saw her looking at her claws.

"Snow come here", I said.

Snow timidly walked over to me. She circled three times and then laid down close to me. When I tried to run my fingers through her hair she growled. I lifted her chin and forced her to look me into the eyes. A halfhearted growl left her lips. The growl turned into a whimper. Tears of sapphires and diamonds left her eyes.

"What's wrong my treasure?" I asked.

Snow pushed away my hand, so she didn't have to look into my eyes. I cupped her face in my hands.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked.

"Hurt", said Snow.

"Tell me where it hurts", I said.

She placed her hand on her heart.

"Something tells she not talking about physical pain", said Zuni.

"I can easily heal physical pain. But emotional pain is so much harder to heal", I said.

"Your one of the people who can cure her of that pain", said Zuni.

I gently stoked Snow under the chin, which almost instantly calmed her down. When I looked into her eyes I saw they were dilated again.

"Don't worry Kakuzu. Her eyes only dilate when she's in pleasure. The bigger her pupils get the more pleasure she's in", said Zuni.

Snow allowed me to run my fingers through her hair. A soft purr left her lips. Her eyes closed. When I thought she was I sleep, I stopped running my fingers through her hair. Her eyes instantly opened. She gave me an angry glare. I started running my fingers through her fingers again. Her angry glare instantly disappeared. I noticed a bracelet on her wrist.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

Snow instantly tried to hide her wrist from me. She looked up at me.

"Friend", said Snow.

"What friend?" I asked.

"You angry if I tell", said Snow.

"Do you know whose she's talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, and you won't like it", said Zuni.

"Who?" I asked.

"Chase", said Zuni.

Snow's face turned pink.

"Why are you blushing Snow?" I asked.

"Chase dirty mind", said Snow.

I don't need to know that.

"He gots my favorite book", said Snow.

"Icha Icha?" I asked.

Snow nodded her head yes.

"She's friend with a hunter", I said.

"Yep. Chase has never failed in amusing her. Plus he resembles you, which is the main reason the friendship was formed", Zuni.

"Please no hurt him", said Snow.

"Kakuzu, he's no threat to you. He's engaged", said Zuni.

"That doesn't mean he's not a threat", I said.

"Snow isn't his type", said Zuni.

"What is his type?" I asked.

"You're his type", said Zuni.

I heard an annoyed growl coming from Snow. At least I don't have to worry about him trying to gain Snow's affection.

"He's probably more of a threat to Snow than you. And you're just his type. He loves tall, tan, and muscular men", said Zuni.

Snow moved closer to me and growled.

"Mine", said Snow.

I winced, when I felt Snow's claws accidently dig into my leg. She noticed me wince and backed away. No, not this again.

"Please Snow not this again", I said.

"I danger. No home", said Snow, as she continued backing away from me.

Snow was about to jump out the window. My threads wrapped around her before she could go anywhere. She growled loudly and thrashed against my threads. I hate using them against her.

"Let go!" yelled Snow.

"No!" I yelled.

"Please let go", said Snow.

"I finally got you back. I'm not letting you go", I said.

"I monster", said Snow.

"Your not a monster, Snow. You will never be a monster in my eyes. I will always love you", I said.

"I hurt you", said Snow.

"You're hurting me more than any physical injury by running away from me", I said.

"Heart pain won't kill you", said Snow.

"I'd rather die than go through the heart ache you're causing me. If you keep willingly running away me from I'll be forced to rip my hearts out. Because that will be the only way for me to end the suffering", I said.

Snow's body went still as returned to her first form. A look of pure shock spread across her face.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

He doesn't mean it! He can't mean it! Kakuzu wouldn't throw away his life just like that.

"You wouldn't do that", I said.

"Snow, you know I don't bluff", said Kakuzu.

"If you do that it will make my life an immortal hell. Unlike you I can't end it. I would be stuck in this world without you for all of eternity. You wouldn't make me suffer like that would you?" I asked.

Tears of all kinds of emotions fell from eyes, as I awaited an answer.

"My life was hell without you", said Kakuzu.

"You think I don't know that! I tried to return to you!" I yelled.

"I searched village after village looking for you. It feels like I spent more time looking for you, than you spent looking for me", said Kakuzu.

"How dare you say that?!" I asked.

"I have all the right to say that!" yelled Kakuzu.

"You fucking bastard! You're the dumb ass who couldn't even recognize me, when I was standing right in front of you!" I yelled.

I sniffled and tried to calm myself down. I tried stopping the rubies and sapphires falling from eyes. My body is too weak to handle this kind of stress right now. Kakuzu was barely managing to control his temper. His fists were clenched, so tightly his knuckles were white.

"It wasn't my fault I was kidnapped", I said.

"I know it wasn't your fault", said Kakuzu.

His voice sounded somewhat calmer.

"Every time you were stolen from me I went through a living breathing hell. But all those times I never blamed you. I thought those were the most painful experiences of my life and I've had a long life. But that pain was nothing compared to the pain of you willing running away from me", said Kakuzu.

"Now you know exactly how I felt, when you left me at Tatsuo's house. With only a fucking letter as a goodbye", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I caused her the same exact pain. That felt so long ago.

"How fucking long have you kept that bottled up?" I asked.

"I don't fucking know. Maybe I never forgave you!" yelled Snow.

I felt a sting in my chest. Snow I had gotten my threads. I must have accidently let her go.

"I thought I was doing what was best for you. I wish I never did that to you", I said.

We were both hurting.

"You can't ask me to leave you", I said.

"Why?" asked Snow.

"I can't leave you here knowing you will be in constant suffering. I don't care if being with you puts my life in danger. I would rather have my life in constant danger with you, than suffer without you", I said.

"Why does this sound familiar?" asked Snow.

"We've had this fight before Snow. But our roles were reversed", I said.

I saw the confusion clearly on Snow's face.

"Snow, I know how your feeling", I said.

"No, you don't. Your not an actual beast", said Snow.

"Snow, even now I'm more of a monster than you will ever be", I said.

"No your not!" yelled Snow.

"I've killed innocent people for money. I don't feel guilty for taking their lives. I'm cold-hearted man, Snow. I don't give fuck about anyone else's life, but my own and yours. I'm known as cold hearted greedy monster. Everyone our family is more of a monster, than you can ever be!" I said.

"I've never considered anyone in our family monsters!" growled Snow.

"I don't understand how you can think that", I said.

"I know I sound crazy. Anyone in their right minds would think all you are monsters. Who knows maybe I am crazy", said Snow.

"Your not crazy Snow!" I yelled.

She backed away from me. I shouldn't have yelled at her. But I can't stand it when she insults herself.

"You're a fool if you think I don't know about their pasts. I know all their crimes and I still don't consider any of you monsters. I don't even consider Hidan one. And he's pretty much the definition of the word", said Snow.

I didn't even know how to respond to that.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled.

"Yes I do. I know Itachi killed of his entire clan. I know Kisame killed off his teammates for telling secrets. For god's sake Zetsu eats people!" yelled Snow.

"Why do you stay with us?" I asked.

"I don't give a fuck about all the crime, because I love my family", said Snow.

"I know you love us Snow", I said.

"I'm probably an idiot for letting my love blind me to their crimes, but I don't care" Snow.

"Your not an idiot Snow", I said.

"Then what I am I?" asked Snow.

"You're the beautiful woman I love. And you're the most kind hearted person I've ever me", I said.

"I know what you did too", said Snow.

"Then tell me exactly what I did", I said.

"Your village imprisoned you for failing in your mission to assassinate the first Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. To get revenge you murdered your teammate Jiro. Then you stole the hearts of the elders. I know everyone in your village blamed you for Amai's death", said Snow.

"How long have you known that?" I asked.

"I found that out on night you made me yours", said Snow.

"Why did you stay with me?" I asked.

"Because I love you", said Snow.

"No monster could care and love as much as you Snow", I said.

"You really think that?" asked Snow.

I'm finally getting through to her.

"Yes, I think that. No one in our family considers you a monster. You're more human, than any of us. How can you think that about yourself, when you don't consider me or the others monsters?" I asked.

"I don't know!" yelled Snow.

At least she's being honest. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms tightly around her. I felt her body trembling against mine.

"Let me go!" growled Snow.

"No", I said.

"Please let me go, Kakuzu", said Snow.

"Snow, if you can look me in the eyes and say you want to let go then I will", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My body started shivering. Nuzzled closely to his chest. I breathed in his scent. I looked up at him.

"Please let me go Kakuzu", I said.

I saw agony in his eyes. He bent down some.

"I finally understand the story Snow, but I think you forgot its meaning", Kakuzu whispered in my ear.

He slowly let go of me. Should I go with him? But it's best for everyone if I stay. I need time to think.

"Where the fuck do your think you're going, young lady?!" yelled Zuni, before hit me on the head with her staff.

"I need time to think", I said.

"When are you coming back?" asked Zuni.

"I don't know", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"Idiot girl!" yelled Zuni.

I sat down on the floor. Oscar walked over to me and rested his head on my lap. Zuni whacked me on the head with her staff.

"What the fuck was that for!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare sink into self pity, boy!" yelled Zuni.

"You don't even know what I'm going through right now", I said.

"Your right I don't. But imagine what kind of pain she's in. There are a million things rushing through her mind right now", said Zuni.

"You think I don't know she's pain. I want more than anything to heal the pain she's going through", I said.

A smile appeared on Zuni face.

"Watching you two is better than any soap opera", said Zuni.

My eye twitched. I will not kill this old woman. No matter how tempting it is.

"Forget that. If her pain is put end she will return with you. Are you really willing to do anything to ease pain?" asked Zuni.

"Yes", I said.

"Then give her this", said Zuni, as placed her ring in my hand.

I looked at the ring in my hand.

"Idiot boy. Ask her to marry you!" yelled Zuni, before she whacked me on the head with her staff.

Maybe I can give her something I thought we could never have.

"We can have the wedding here. The wedding will be tomorrow", said Zuni.

"Are you sure you can manage that?" I asked.

"Of course I can boy", said Zuni.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"All you have to do is show up", said Zuni.

"Thank you", I said.

"Your welcome Kakuzu", said Zuni.

"I have no idea where she ran off to", I said.

"I know, so we better get a move on. By the time we get there she should be finished thinking", said Zuni.

I followed Zuni deeper into the swamp.

"So where is she?" I asked.

"Oh, that easy. She's at the water lily garden", said Zuni.

We were quiet for a while.

"What you heard, when Snow and I were arguing-

I stopped talking, when Zuni hit my shin with her staff.

"Don't worry boy. I won't tell a sole", said Zuni.

After more walking Zuni stopped me with her staff.

"Give me your hand", said Zuni.

I don't feel like arguing with Zuni right now. There much more important things to do. I gave her my hand. She moved my Akatsuki ring to my ring finger.

"Keep going straight and she should be on one of giant lily pads", said Zuni.

It didn't take me long to find her. Snow was sitting on a giant lily pad. She was surround by lily petals. She was toying with one. Snow started plucking off its petals.

"I hope your not leaving the fate of our relationship to a flower", I said.

Snow instantly started backing away from.

"Snow stop backing away from me", I said.

There was a loud splash as Snow fell into the water. I managed to suppress my urge to laugh. The water was shallower than I expected. Snow sat in the water and made no attempts of getting out. There was an extremely annoyed expression on her face. This isn't going to be easy especially now that she's even more annoyed.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu helped me out the water. I'm soaking wet and pissed off. I can't deny that I'm happy to see him. Kakuzu moved my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry for running off. I needed time to think", I said.

"It's alright Snow", said Kakuzu.

"Why are you here Kakuzu?" I asked.

"I have to ask you something", said Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked.

Kakuzu got down on one knee and pulled out Zuni's ring. Is the really happening?

"Snow, will you marry me?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes!" I yelled before tackled him with a hug.

There was a loud splash, as we fell into water. Kakuzu managed to keep hold of the ring. Whatever pain and anger I was feeling left me. I don't think I've ever been this happy. Kakuzu carefully took my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger. I pressed my lips against his.

"Kakuzu, I love you", I said.

"And I love you Snow", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu picked me up and put me back on the lily pad. He sat down and I cuddled closely to him.

"Kakuzu, you don't know how happy you've made me", I said.

I don't know how much time passed by, but I've finally made up my mind.

"I'm ready to go home", I said.

"I hope you won't leave before your wedding", said Zuni.

"Wedding?"

"Yes, Snow. You're getting married tomorrow", said Zuni.

"We are getting married tomorrow!" I yelled.

Kakuzu smiled at me. I felt my face turning pink with blush.

"Zuni are you sure there's enough time?" I asked.

"Yes, but it will be very simple and small", said Zuni.

"I don't care. I've already I had giant fancy wedding. But this time I will actually enjoy my wedding, because I'm marrying the man I love", I said.

Zuni looked at me with curiosity.

"Don't ask", I said.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Chase and Griffin", said Zuni.

"I don't mind. I only wish more of family was here", I said.

"Well, you got me", said Konan.

I ran over to her and hugged her hard.

"Can't breathe Snow", said Konan.

I giggled and then let her go.

"Sorry. Konan will you be maid of honor?" I asked.

"Of course I will. And my first mission, as your maid of honor will be getting more of the group to come. Is all right if I bring Nagato?" asked Konan.

"Wouldn't he disapprove of this?" I asked.

"He would be a hypocrite if did. We got married a few days after he became leader", said Konan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You never asked", said Konan

"Just don't bring Deidara and Hidan", I said.

"That sounds easy enough. You don't have to worry about Deidara he's on a mission with Sasori", said Konan.

"Thank you", I said.

"No, problem Snowy", said Konan, before she disappeared in a small storm of paper.

"Come on Snow. I have to fit you dress", said Zuni.

"Dress?" I asked.

"No child of mine is going down the aisle without a dress. I'm going to make this the best wedding I can. What's you favorite kind of cake?" asked Zuni.

"What kind of cake do you like Kakuzu?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter to me", said Kakuzu.

"I like chocolate", I said.

"I can easily manage that", said Zuni.

I smiled. I can't believe I'm getting married to the man I love.

"Snowy, do you think you can transport us back to the house. My feet are killing me", said Zuni.

"Sure", I said.

A white sparkling mist surrounded us and we appeared back at the tree house.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I appeared at the entrance of the hideout. I'm so happy for Snow. I never thought I would ever be a brides' maid. Let alone be the maid of honor. Snow probably thought she could never get married. The boulder slid away from the entrance. I saw most of the group sitting at the table.

"Where are Kakuzu and Snow?" asked Nagato.

"Probably preparing for their wedding", I said.

"Wedding?" asked Itachi.

"Yes, Snow getting married. She needs something positive right now. She need something good to help her block out some of the hellish experiences she's gone through", I said.

"I thought he would have asked her sooner", said Kisame.

"Why does she want us to come?" asked Nagato.

"She want her family around to celebrate her big day", I said.

"Our little Snow is getting married. I can't wait to see her", said Kisame.

"It's going to be so nice to see Snowy again", said White Zetsu.

"That's if she doesn't have claws or a tail", said Black Zetsu.

"Shut up Zetsu!" I growled.

"Why do I have to shut up he's the one who said it?" asked White Zetsu.

I ignored him.

"Bring your more formal clothing. If you guys have any", I said.

"When is her wedding?" asked Tobi

"Tomorrow at three", I said.

"Isn't that rushing things. Maybe they should stay engaged longer", said Itachi.

"Aww, how cute Itachi? Your already showing over protective brother side", I said.

Itachi glared at me.

"Itachi", I said.

He gazed up at me with an indifferent stare. How can Snow read him so well?

"You have a special role in Snow's wedding", I said.

"What's my role?" asked Itachi.

"You're going to walk her down the aisle", I said.

"I can honestly say I never expected to do that in my life", said Itachi.

"So are you saying no?" I asked.

"Of course I'm going to walk her down the aisle", said Itachi.

* * *

** Kakuzu's Perspective **

I've never seen Snow so happy before. I started following Snow and Zuni up the steps, when Zuni blocked my path.

"We don't need any bad luck. You and Oscar will wait outside", said Zuni.

I sat at the end of the steps. I never thought a day would come, when I'd willingly get married. Seeing that happy expression on her face was the most beautiful things I've ever seen. The last time I went to a wedding I was ten years old. That was Aden's wedding. He was so happy on that day. My mind went back to that day.

**Kakuzu's Flash Back **

"_Dad, why are you doing this?" I asked. _

"_What?" asked Dad. _

"_Getting married I don't see the point of it", I said. _

"_Marrying a woman shows her that you will be loyal to her for the rest of your life. And it shows every man that she's taken", said Dad. _

"_Wouldn't that get boring?" I asked. _

"_It isn't boring if your marrying the woman you love", said Dad. _

"_Why did she have to put me in this itchy costume?" I asked as tried to take it off. _

_I hate wearing formal kimonos. _

"_Kakuzu, if you keep on trying to get out of th_at _I will sew it onto you", said Dad. _

"_Why does Iris even want me in her wedding?" I asked. _

"_She wants to show that she considers you family", said Dad. _

"_Does that mean I have to call her mom?" I asked. _

"_No but she'd probably like it if you called her that", said Dad. _

_Maybe it won't be so bad to have Iris in my life. She's already been more of a mother to me than my real mom. _

"_Besides she thought you make a cute ring bearer", said Dad. _

"_I thought I was one of you groom's men", I said. _

"_You are. But you also a ring bearer", said Dad. _

_I walked down the aisle with the flower girl and then stood with the other groom's men. Iris walked down the aisle. I have to admit she does look pretty. I zoned out most of the ceremony. It was finally time for the party. I was ready to go home, but I was stuck here. _

"_Kuzu!" yelled a familiar voice. _

_I recognized the voice it belongs to Amai, but the girl in front of me looked different from her. She was wearing a light pink kimono. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

_The girl stomped on my foot. My eye twitched. I can't fight her. I promised Dad I would behave and that meant no fighting. _

"_It's me Amai", said the girl. _

_When I looked over her face more carefully, I saw it really was her. _

"_What do you want?" I asked. _

"_A dance", said Amai. _

"_I don't want to dance", I said. _

"_Please", said Amai. _

"_No", _

"_Pretty please", said Amai. _

"_No", _

_A lot of women moved onto the dance floor. What's going on? Iris threw something into the air. The next thing I knew Amai is holding Iris's flowers in her hands. _

"_Aww", said Iris. _

_Amai pulled me close. _

"_Look at future bride and groom", said Iris. _

_If Iris is trying take on the role, as my mom. She's already mastered the talent of embarrassing me. _

"_Why doesn't the future couple join us on the dance?" said Dad. _

_I gave him my best death glare. I promised I would behave, but I didn't make agreement about dancing. _

"_I don't know how to dance", I said. _

"_Yes, you do. You watched Iris and I learn how dance", said Dad. _

"_Fine", I growled. _

_I took Amai's hand and went onto the dance floor. _

"_Kuzu, you're a good dancer", said Amai. _

"_Don't call me that", I said. _

"_So, do ever think your going to get married Kuzu?" asked Amai. _

_I glared at her and she glared right back at me. _

"_No, it's a waste of money", I said. _

"_What if it were free?" asked Amai. _

"_No, I still don't get the point of it", I said. _

"_But if you were forced to pick from all the girls in the village who would you pick?" asked Amai. _

_Why is she being, so annoying about whole marriage? It's not like she's getting married any time soon. But it's an interesting question though. Why am I even thinking about it?_

"_I guess I'd chose you", I said. _

"_Why?" asked Amai. _

"_Because you're the only girl in the village that I haven't gotten bored with", I said. _

_Her face turned pink. _

"_Why are you blushing?" I asked. _

"_For someone so smart you sure are dumb", said Amai before she kissed me on the cheek. _

_She ran off the dance floor and went over to her friends. What was that for? Why would anyone want to get married? Girls are confusing. _

"_What did you say to her to make her so happy?" asked Iris. _

"_I told if I was forced to chose a girl to marry from this village it would be her", I said. _

_Iris smiled. _

"_You might not believe this Kakuzu, but one day you will want to marry someone. In not too long you'll be searching for a bride", said Iris. _

"_I'm only ten", I said. _

"_Yes. But men in this village normally find the woman they love, or marry them by the time they turn 18", said Iris. _

"_That's a long time from now", I said. _

"_Before you know it will be that time. And by then her attention for you might stray. I know none of the other girls keep your interest. Do you want to end up as an old hermit?" asked Iris. _

_I saw Jiro dragging Amai onto the dance floor. Just leave it alone. Why do I even care that he's dragging her onto dance floor? A life of solitude doesn't sound all that bad. _

"_Jiro let go", said Amai. _

_Ahh, I don't want to be hermit! _

"_Get out the way Kakuzu", said Jiro. _

"_No", I said. _

"_Get out of my way you Christmas eyed freak", said Jiro. _

_I was attacked. But Amai got the first shot. She kneed him in the nuts. He curled up in a ball on the ground. I couldn't help laughing. Maybe having someone to spend time with won't be too bad. _

"_Nobody call my Kuzu that!" growled Amai. _

_It was odd hearing a girl defend me. Amai was the first girl to ever to do that. _

"_Why did you tell him that I'm yours?" I asked. _

"_I said that to show other girl that you're mine. I'm a very possessive person Kuzu", said Amai. _

"_Want to get cake?" I asked. _

"_Sure Kuzu", said Amai. _

_We started walking over to the cake. _

"_Why didn't you tell me not to call you Kuzu?" asked Amai. _

"_Something tells me I'll just have to get use to it", I said. _

_Soon that party was winding down. Amai left with her mom and dad. I walked over to Iris. I gently tapped her on the arm. _

"_What is Kakuzu?" asked Iris. _

"_Thanks for the advice mom", I said. _

_I flinched when she moved closer to me. Instead of hurting me she wrapped her arms tightly around me. I saw the other boys my age laughing at me. But I was actually happy. Normal loving moms embarrass their kids. _

"_I'm so happy you consider me family, Kakuzu", said Mom. _

"_You've already been more of a real mom to me than my biological mother", I said. _

"_You actually got him to say thank you. That's impressive", said Dad. _

"_So what do you think about getting married now?" asked Mom. _

"_It might not be that bad. But I'm not paying for one", I said. _

_Both of them laughed. What was so funny? Weddings are expensive and waste of money. _

I snapped out of my flash back, when Oscar licked my face. I glared at the otter.

"You have stop doing that, or I might be tempted to sell your pelt", I said.

Oscar licked my face again.

"Oscar leave him alone", said Snow.

She sat down next to me on the step. I still feel guilty about our fight.

"I'm sorry Snow. I shouldn't have yelled at you", I said.

"It's alright Kakuzu. We were both hurting", said Snow.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five thirty", said Snow.

I didn't feel like that much time went by.

"I will give you two love birds some alone time", said Zuni.

"Bye", said Snow.

Without absolutely any warning it started pouring. We climbed back up the stairs and into the house. Snow went to the bedroom to change. I wanted to get out these wet clothes. It was getting cold. When Snow came out the bedroom she was wearing an oversized flannel shirt. Her hair was up in bun. She threw a pair of pants at flannel pants at me. I quickly changed. The only pieces of sitting furniture in this are house are giant cushions or pillows.

Snow was sitting comfortably on a pile cushions and pillows. I sat down with her. She moved behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She threw a towel over my head and started drying my hair. Snow threw towel the floor. I felt her lips gently kiss me on the cheek. She got up and walked to small books shelf. I watched her reach up to get a book. As she reached up, her shirt moved up and I got a great view of her behind. Once she got the book she walked and sat back down with me. She cuddled closely to me. The book in her hand was thick and its cover was black.

"What book is that?" I asked.

Snow handed me the book.

"I thought you would like it", said Snow.

I read the cover:

_The Compete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe _

I smiled. I've been looking for this book for years.

"Is this Zuni's?" I asked.

"No, one of the hunters gave it to me in exchange for his life", said Snow.

"Have you read this?" I asked.

"I've read it ten times", said Snow.

"I wouldn't take you as fan of horror stories", I said.

"It isn't my favorite genre, but I do like his writing", said Snow.

Snow rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. She yawned. I noticed a beautifully carved hair comb in Snow's hair.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"What?" asked Snow.

I took it out her bun, which caused Snow's hair to tumble down her back. I love it when she keeps her hair down.

"This", I said as put the comb in her hands.

Snow started crying. Why is she crying? Did I do something to hurt her?

"Snow please stop crying and tell me what's wrong", I said.

Snow sniffled and calmed down.

"Kimimaro gave me that", said Snow.

Who the hell is Kimimaro? If he touched my Snow in any way I will kill him.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He was my best friend. Actually he was more like a little brother to me", said Snow.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"I think he's still alive. He made me this comb out of his bone", said Snow.

"This made of human bone?" I asked, as I picked up it up and examined it.

"Should I probably explain his talent. His kekkie genkia allows him to form his bones into weapons or armor. That's the reason why Orochimaru took interest in him. I always pitied him", said Snow.

"Why?" I asked.

"He pretty much worships Orochimaru and will never leave him. Kimi never understood Orochimaru was using him", said Snow.

Snow took comb out of hand and put it back in hair. I wished kept her hair down. She was still tense. I gently stroked under her chin and she let out a loud purr. Her body instantly began to relax. I haven't relaxed for a while. The sound of rain against leaves of the house was relaxing. The air was cool, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Snow looked tired. I should try and get her mind off Kimimaro.

"What your favorite story?" I asked.

"The Black Cat", said Snow.

"Why?" I asked.

"It shows the importance of keeping humanity. What your favorite?" asked Snow.

"The Masquerade of the Red Death", I said.

"Why?" asked Snow.

"I find it ironic and funny", I said.

"You have dark sense of humor Kuzu", said Snow.

"I guess I do", I said.

Snow took the book out of my hands and flipped through the pages. She gave the book back to. I saw she had found my favorite story.

"Read it to me", said Snow.

I started reading by the time I finished Snow was asleep. I pulled her a closer. She let out a little whine as I moved her. Snow settled and then cuddled to me. She's so beautiful.

"What did I do to deserve someone, as perfect as you in my life?" I asked.

I sighed. It was only by chance that I found her. If I didn't pick up the bag she was in. I would only have one love in my life. Snow would be living with her master's sister. Thinking about my life with out her seems so wrong. I silently read for a few hours. I felt Snow stirring. She stretched out and yawned loudly.

"What time is it?" asked Snow.

"Eight", I said.

"Dinner", said Snow.

She slowly got up. I followed her into the kitchen. When she opened the cabinet, I saw it was stocked with only instant ramen. My stomach growled. Snow giggled. She grabbed four packs of ramen off the shelf. She put a small put a small pot in my hands. Snow gathered the rest items. She led me to an outdoors kitchen. The only problem with kitchen was there were about twenty crocodiles resting there.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"You guy know your not allowed in here", I said.

They didn't respond. Great now I have to be mean. Deep growl left my throat. Some of the crocs left. I hissed loudly and that sent the rest of them running. I quickly did some hands signs and breathed out fire. The water in pot started boiling. It didn't take long for the ramen to cook.

"Why did you come here?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know. I woke up in the bedroom with no clue how I got there", I said.

"Have you only been eating ramen?" asked Kakuzu.

"It my main diet, but Chase forces me to come to his house for crocodile. But his cooking is too spicy for my taste", I said.

I yawned. Kakuzu picked me up and carried back to the bedroom. My body was still tired from transforming. He grabbed the book from the cushions and then walked into the bedroom. He carefully put down on the bed. I cuddled closely to his warm body. I'm a fool for fighting my urges to stay with him. I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm tightly around me. I watched him carefully read. He looked relaxed and happy. But there was question in my head that I just need to ask it.

"Kakuzu do you want to do this?" I asked.

"What?" asked Kakuzu.

I punched his side.

"What was that for?" asked Kakuzu.

"You know what I'm talking about", I said.

"No, I don't. Snow I think you broke one of my ribs ", said Kakuzu.

"Do you want to marry me, or did you just ask me to make me happy?" I asked.

"Snow, I want to marry you and I want to make you happy", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. I took the book out his hands.

"Sno-

I pressed my lips against his before he could say anymore. I glided my tongue into his mouth. Our tongue tangled in a battle for dominance. I eventually let him win. He pulled away from me. His hand wondered to my underpants.

"Kuzu, not tonight", I said.

"But Snow you already got me excited", said Kakuzu.

I felt my face turn hot. Kakuzu pressed himself against me. I felt something hard against my inner thigh. He had a cute pleading look in his eyes that I couldn't resist. I'll help him with his problem. I switch our positions, so I was straddling his lap. He was sitting up with his back was leaning against headboard.

I slowly started to unbutton my shirt. Kakuzu hummed in approval. I started ride him. I moaned in approval, when I felt his lips kissing my neck. My shirt slid down my shoulder. Kakuzu took the rest of my shirt off. I let my hair down. His kisses moved to my chest. I felt his hands move up my back unclip my bra. He quickly took off my bra. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss.

I whined when he pulled away from our kiss. I gasped when felt his hot wet mouth gently sucking on my one of my nipples. I moaned when I felt him gently bite me. His lip returned to mine. It was a light kiss though. Kakuzu's grip on my hips tightened. He let out deep moan. I felt something warm and wet on my underwear. When I move off his lap a wet spot on the front of his pants.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I saw Snow reaching for her shirt. She sat down at the end of bed with her back facing me. I sat down besides and then pulled her onto my lap

"You don't have to put this on just yet", I said as I unbutton her shirt.

I moved her hair away from her neck.

"Kakuzu you don't have to", said Snow.

"What don't have to do?" I asked.

Snow moaned softly when she felt my fingers gently rubbing her. Snow's face started turning a dark shade of pink. I love making Snow blush.

"You don't have to umm", said Snow.

"Snow, I want to bring the woman I love pleasure", I said.

Her shirt slid down her pale shoulders and onto the floor. I laid Snow on her back and spread her slender legs. I massaged her soft round breasts. Her eyes were closed in pleasure. When I stopped, Snow's eyes open. Her eyes were so dilated that I could barely see her iris. A soft whimper left Snow's pink lips. Her eyes were closed again. I started gently sucking on one her nipples. I softly bit her.

"Mmm Kakuzu", said Snow.

I kissed her soft lips. My threads explored Snow's body making her writhe in pleasure. I slipped two of my fingers into her. She felt so warm wet. I felt myself getting excited. I know Snow can't go a second round tonight. She needs rest. I tried to keep myself under control. I nearly lost the few threads of control I had when I felt Snow riding my fingers.

"Kuzu", said Snow.

I heard the neediness in her voice. Snow if you keep talking like that might I might lose it. It took a great amount effort to fight off my urge to pound into her. My fingers changed their angle.

"Kuzu!" said Snow.

I smiled.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot", I said as fingers pressed against it again.

Snow moaned loudly and spread her legs wider. I'm so tempted to take her now. I kept stroking sweet her sweet spot. I felt Snow's muscles tighten around my fingers. Snow's back arched beautifully as she pleasure went through her body. Pleasure took over my body as I came in my pants. I pulled my finger out of Snow.

"That felt so good", said Snow.

I gently kissed her on the forehead. I laid back down on bed. Snow put her shirt back on. She got out of bed. But before she could get too far I took her hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to change", said Snow.

I let go of her hand. She walked over to a small dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear. Snow quickly changed and then joined me back in bed. She fell asleep a few seconds after getting into bed. I should get some sleep too. Tomorrow is a big day for both me and her.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up at six in the morning. I'm getting married today! I should clean myself up some. It took me sometime to get out of Kakuzu hold. I stripped down and wrapped a towel around me. I can't wait to get married! After we are married I can go home.


	24. Honeymoon and Home

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 24: Honeymoon and Home **

**Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been hard to have the time to write. I have to balance writing this and studying for my exams. Please leave a review. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Konan, and Itachi **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I felt pressure on my chest.

"Kuzu, wake up", said Snow.

I opened and saw my beautiful fiancée sitting on my chest. Snow was almost back in her normal state. The only differences were her ghostly white skin and the whites of her eyes were black. The black diamond across her nose vanished. I sat up and cupped her face in my hands.

"How is my wife this morning?" I asked.

Snow's face turned pink.

"I'm not your wife yet, Kuzu", said Snow.

"In a few hours you will be", I said.

Her face turned even pinker.

"How is my husband this morning?" asked Snow.

I never thought someone would call me that.

"Very happy", I said.

I gently pushed her off me and moved her so she was laying down besides me.

"Lets sleep a little longer", I said.

"How can you expect me to sleep when I'm so excited?" asked Snow.

I groaned and slowly got out of bed. Snow won't be falling asleep any time soon. Might as well get up. I slowly stretched out.

"What do you suggest we do? Because I have an idea", I said before I kissed her neck.

"As much as I would love to do that we can't. Not until after the wedding", said Snow.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's bad luck. Besides we have plenty of time tonight", said Snow.

"I don't think I can wait that long", I said.

Snow giggled.

"You're going to have to", said Snow.

She kissed me gently on the cheek.

"You can help me", said Snow.

"How?" I asked.

"You can help me catch breakfast", said Snow.

"Catch?"

"Yes", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu was barely awake. I can't have him tired for our wedding. I grabbed his hand and led him back to bed.

"Get your rest Kuzu. I'm going to make breakfast", I said.

Before I could leave he took my hand and pulled me back into bed.

"Kuzu I have to go", I said.

"No you don't", said Kakuzu.

He pulled me close and nuzzled the crook of my neck. I started feeling drowsy. He's so warm and fun to cuddle with. He's like big vicious cuddly teddy bear. Maybe sleeping isn't such a bad idea. I yawned loudly. Urg, I have to make breakfast. After a few a few minutes of struggling I got out of Kakuzu's grip.

"Snow?"

"Go back to sleep sleepy head", I said.

Kakuzu was out in few minutes. I kissed him on the forehead. Catfish seems like a good idea for breakfast. I don't feel like hunting down a catfish. I'll just go to Chase's house. His house was a giant tree house decorated with crocodile bones. I saw Griffin sitting on the deck in a rocking chair. That deck is the best place to sun.

"Hey Snow", said Griffin.

I smiled. Chase is a lucky to have a guy like Griffin as his lover. Griffin looked more like a girl than a boy. Whenever someone mistakes him as a girl Chase throws a fit. He's a little bit taller than me. Griffin has beautiful chestnut brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes. He has five scars down the left side of his face. He never told me how he got them.

"Hey Griffin", I said.

I jumped onto the deck.

"Why are you here?" asked Griffin.

"I want to pick up a catfish", I said.

"You should be getting ready for your wedding", said Griffin.

"There's plenty of time", I said.

"I guess so. I'm excited to meet your family", said Griffin.

"Griffin once you met my family you can't breath a word about them", I said.

"Don't worry Chase explained all that. I won't tell anyone", said Griffin.

"Where is he anyway?" I asked.

"He's sleeping right now", said Griffin.

"So is my Kuzu", I said.

"Aww, that's a cute nickname", said Griffin.

Griffin got me a fish.

"Griffin I know this is a rude question but how did you get your scars?" I asked.

"I will tell you how I got mine. If you tell me how you got yours", said Griffin.

"I have no scars on my back", I said.

"That might have vanished, but the pain they held is still there. I want to know how you found your protector", said Griffin.

"When did you notice my pain?" I asked.

"When I first met you", said Griffin.

"I wished we had more pleasant meeting", I said.

The day I met Chase and Griffin only few days after I met Zuni. I was in my first form that day.

**Snow's Flashback **

_Tan body, long dark hair, and tall height. He looks so much like my mate. I can't stop following. My body can't stop following him. He happily hummed a song. I couldn't keep up with and his boat. My body kept on sinking into mud. But I kept following his scent. _

_As I approached his den I fell into the pit. The top of the pit became barred. The more I struggled in the mud I sunk deeper. I tried climbing up the wall, but they were too slippery. Three nights past and nobody came to help me. Two figures above appeared my body was too weak to respond their presence. One wrapped around my chest around chest. I hissed loudly when he came closer. _

"_Shhh, my friend we mean you no harm", said one figure. _

_My body was too weak to respond. He carefully put in his boat. _

"_Rest my friend", said the tan man as he ran his hand through my hair. _

_My eyes shut. When they opened again I was in cage. My body was aching and too tired to move. _

"_Aren't you a marvelous creature", said the tan man. _

_He looks so much like my mate. _

"_I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Chase and what's yours?" asked the man. _

_I carved my name into floor. _

"_Snow", said Chase. _

_Voice his sounds like my mate. I nodded my head. My tail started wagging. _

"_So your the viscous monster of the swamp?" asked Chase._

_I growled. _

"_Not a big fan of that word are you", said Chase. _

_I lazily clawed at the cage door. _

"_If I let you out will you behave?" asked Chase. _

_I nodded my head. _

"_I bet you can easily break out of that cage if you wanted to. Why don't you break out?" asked Chase. _

"_That's easy Chase she likes you", said a girl. _

_No the scent is wrong. It not a she it's a he. _

"_This is Griffin my mate", said Chase. _

_He opened cage and I slowly walked out the cage. _

"_You can rest here for a bit", said Griffin as set some blankets on the floor. _

_I sniffed the blankets. I grabbed them in my mouth and threw them onto the couch. I made myself comfortable. _

"_The poor thing looks so sad", said Griffin. _

_Chase sat down on the couch and I cuddled closely to him. When I breathed in his scent it isn't the same. He may sound like my mate and look like my mate, but he's not him. Chase started running his fingers through my hair and I started purring. When his hand moved to my back I growled. _

"_A sensitive thing aren't you", said Chase. _

"_Why do you like him so much?" asked Griffin. _

"_Look like mate", I said. _

"_She wants me to be her mate", said Chase. _

"_No dumbass. I think she's trying to say you look like her mate", said Griffin. _

_I nodded my head yes. Night came and I fell asleep. _

"_Where am I?" I asked myself. _

"_So this your other form?" asked a tall man. _

_He looked and sound so much like Kakuzu. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_You know who I am", said the man. _

_Memories from the past few days came back. _

"_Chase. I was following you because looked like Kuzu", I said. _

_I broke into tears. I miss him so much! I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. _

"_Why are you being kind to me?" I asked. _

"_Because you look like you need it", said Chase. _

I snapped out my flashback.

"I never thanked you for your kindness that day", I said.

"You don't have to. Please tell me your story", said Griffin.

"I was a slave. My masters abused me in so many different ways I've lost count. Your right the pain my scars will never leave me, but I accept them as part of me. There pains vanishes whenever I'm with the ones I hold dear", I said.

"Okay but that's only part of your story. How did you meet your protector?" asked Griffin.

"He was given a mission to kill my master. It was at random that he saved me. He picked up the bag I was in. Kakuzu healed my wounds and saved my life. My attraction to him grew stronger and I fell in love with him", I said.

"I guess it's my turn now. I had no home before I met Chase. I was just wandering in swamp. I was hoping that a beast would end my pitiful life. A wild cat attacked and gave me these scars. Chase heard my screams and saved me. He took me in. He allowed me to stay by his side. I've been in love with him since I was ten", said Griffin.

"I better get back. Kakuzu will get nervous if I'm not there when he wakes up", I said.

"Before you go can I ask you a question?" asked Griffin.

I sat down in the chair next to him.

"Do you think its wrong that I'm engaged to someone eleven years older than me?" asked Griffin.

I broke into laughter.

"I'm the wrong person to ask", I said.

"Do you think its wrong?" asked Griffin.

"Love is love. Try not to over think it. Your 17 that's old enough to make your own choices ", I said before I left.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I woke up to great smells coming from the outdoor kitchen. I slowly got out bed. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Snow sitting at the table with a relaxed expression on her face. She was reading over a cookbook.

"Morning Kuzu", said Snow.

Snow made me plate. When I looked down at me plate, I saw some sort of fried fish and hash browns. I took a few bites it was good. I instantly recognized the kind of fish it was. I haven't had catfish since I left my village.

"What do you not like it?" asked Snow.

"I like it Snow", I said.

"Than what was with that face?" asked Snow.

She turned her head slightly to side in confusion

"It reminds of the food of village", I said.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

"Where did you learn how to cook like this?" I asked.

Snow tapped the cookbook.

"Zuni wants me to settle down and learn how to cook. And quoting her pop out a few babies", said Snow.

I coughed up some water. Snow giggled.

"Pop out?"

"Are you okay Kuzu? You look like your going to be sick", said Snow.

"I'm fine", I said.

Snow hugged me hard.

"I didn't spend all my time terrorizing hunters", said Snow.

"Maybe one day I will cook for you", I said.

"You know how to cook?" asked Snow.

"Don't act so shocked. My mother taught me how to cook", I said.

A frown appeared on her face. I almost forgot Snow only knew her mother for a few minutes.

"Sorry Snow", I said.

"About what", said Snow.

"Never mind", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu knows practically my entire story, but I only know bits and pieces about his. Maybe there's a reason he hasn't told me. I'll ask him about it later. Kakuzu helped me clean up. It started pouring. I hope the rain calms down some. Kakuzu and I sat down on the pile of cushions. He was quietly reading. His fingers ran through my hair. I was purring. Kakuzu closed the book and set it aside.

"Snow what is it?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's nothing", I said.

"I know there's something on your mind tell me", said Kakuzu.

"Well, it seems like you know everything about me, but I hardly know anything about your background", I said.

"You know most of it. There really isn't that much to tell", said Kakuzu.

I glared at him.

"I want to know about your family", I said.

"They're all dead why does it matter?" asked Kakuzu.

"I will give this option Kakuzu. We can either talk about having kids or you can tell me about your past", I said.

Kakuzu looked like he was going to be sick again. I couldn't help laughing. We will have to talk about having kids eventually. The talk is going to happen.

"Kakuzu are you here?" I asked.

He shook his head and came back to reality.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I want to avoid the conversations about having children as long as possible.

"What do you want know about my past?" I asked.

A mischievous smile appeared on Snow's face. She knows she's won.

"What were your parents like?" asked Snow.

"There not worth talking about", I said.

Snow glared at me.

"So Kuzu do you want boys or girls?" asked Snow.

If I had to pick I would want boys. Girls are more expensive to take care. And if they are as beautiful as their mother I will have to kill any boy who goes near them. Why I am even thinking about that?!

"Kuzu what's wrong you look like you are going to be sick again?" asked Snow.

"You win. Now can we please get off the subject of children?" I asked.

"So what were they like?" asked Snow.

"They were both powerful ninjas. My mother hated me because she wanted a daughter and got me instead. After I was born she wasn't able to have children. I got my temper from her. My father was a drunk who stole from me", I said.

I felt Snow cuddling closely to me.

"My adoptive parents were great. Aden took me in and taught me. He became my father. His wife Iris became a mother to me. She wasn't a ninja, but she could be intimidating. She taught me how to cook", I said.

"Why?" asked Snow.

"She thought it would help me find a wife", I said.

I looked at Snow. She seemed to be thinking.

"Anything else you want to know?" I asked.

"How did you meet Amai?" asked Snow.

"Why do you want to know about her?" I asked.

"She's no threat to me. Why not learn more about her?" asked Snow.

This could be a dangerous topic.

"We met when we were children", I said.

"Why did you want to marry her?" asked Snow.

"She was the only girl in my village that kept my interest", I said.

"Do I keep your interest?" asked Snow.

"Snow, you caught my interest the first day I met you", I said.

A smile appeared on Snow's face.

"I love you more than I ever loved her", I said.

Snow kissed me.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

I lead the group into Zuni shop. Zuni smiled when she saw us.

"This part of Snow's family. We are missing a few members right now, but they're more trouble than they're worth. You guys should introduce yourself", I said.

"No Konan. Let me guess", said Zuni.

"Can please get your name first?" asked Tobi.

"Such good manners. My name is Zuni", said Zuni.

I smiled. I can't wait for Zuni to start guessing. The woman is hilarious.

"Mmm, let me think. The pretty boy with long black hair must be Itachi. You sure are the prettiest pretty boy I've every seen. I know girls who would kill to have hair like yours", said Zuni.

Most of the group was snickering or smiling. Itachi was glaring at Zuni.

"So did I get it right?" asked Zuni.

"Yes I'm Itachi",

"Oh don't sound so depressed pretty boy. Be happy for your sister", said Zuni.

"I would prefer you not call me that", said Itachi.

"And I would prefer to be twenty five. Get over it pretty boy", said Zuni.

Itachi walked toward the back of the shop.

"I guess Itachi doesn't like the elderly", said White Zetsu.

"Who are you calling elderly?!" yelled Zuni before she hit Zetsu in the shin with her staff.

"What was that for you old hag?" asked Black Zetsu.

"That was to teach you some manners you overgrown bipolar flower", said Zuni.

"There was no need to be mean. I was just telling the truth", said White Zetsu.

"I'm guessing your Zetsu the cannibal flower", said Zuni.

Zetsu nodded his head and backed away from her.

"Who I am?" asked Tobi.

"That's easy your Tobi", said Zuni.

Zuni scanned her room.

"I'm guessing the over pierced man with grey eyes is Leader", said Zuni.

He nodded his head yes.

"Your right Konan is very handsome. But is he good in bed?" asked Zuni.

I felt my face turn pink. When I looked at Nagato I saw a light blush on his face.

"So is he good in bed or not?" asked Zuni.

"He's very talent in that area", I said.

"And your Kisame", said Zuni as she pointed him.

He nodded his head yes.

"Konan do you think you can transport us to tree house?" asked Zuni.

I easily transported us to the tree. Snow is going to be so happy when she sees all of us.

"Snow get your ass down her you have visitors!" yelled Zuni.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I heard Zuni yelling for me, but I didn't want to get up. It's so comfy next to Kakuzu.

"Snow come down here!" yelled a voice that I instantly recognized as Tobi.

I jumped out the window and landed in front of my family. Pretty much all of them were here. I tackled Tobi in a hug.

"Why didn't you come back home with Kakuzu and Hidan?" asked Tobi.

"I needed some time", I said.

Tobi slowly released me. Kisame pulled me into hug.

"Did you miss me Kisa?" I asked.

"Of course I did. The hideout isn't the same without our little Snow", said Kisame.

"I'm not little", I said.

"Would rather me call you short?" asked Kisame.

I rolled my eyes. Kisame let go me. I smiled when both sides of Zetsu hugged me.

"Zetsu did you miss me?" I asked.

"I missed you", said Zetsu.

Both sides actually missed me!

"All guys leave", said Zuni.

"And do what?" asked Kakuzu.

"I don't know. We need time to get things ready", said Zuni.

"We could go to the bar", said Kisame.

"No bar!" I growled.

I grabbed Kisame by the ear and pulled him down to my level.

"You are not going to screw up my wedding by getting shit-faced", I said.

"But", said Kisame.

"You guys can get as drunk as you want after the wedding. Any way you guys need to get ready", I said.

"Oscar take them to Chase's house to get ready", said Zuni.

"Be nice to Chase and Griffin. Itachi you stay here", I said before they left.

Itachi was about to follow us up the stairs.

"Sorry pretty boy I'm not risking any bad luck. You have to wait out here until we are ready", said Zuni.

"Sorry Itachi", I said.

I hugged him hard.

"I missed you brother", I said.

"I missed you too", said Itachi.

Zuni shut the curtains.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspectives **

I never thought I would walk anyone down the aisle. I never thought I would go to a wedding. But I also never thought I would have a little sister. Some part of me wants to protect her from this.

"Itachi you can come in now", said Snow.

"You look beautiful", I said.

She looked pretty much like her old self.

"You really think so?" asked Snow.

"Yes I do", I said.

Kakuzu better treat her well. If he breaks her heart in any way I will kill him. Kakuzu would be a little bit of a challenge.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" asked Snow.

"Where can I change?" I asked.

"Why don't you change right here?" asked Zuni.

"Zuni, I don't want to see that", said Snow.

"What? I want to see that body he hides so well", said Zuni.

"You can get dressed in to bed room", said Snow.

"But don't touch the bed. Who knows what those two have done in there", said Zuni.

Snow's face turned pink. This is awkward in so many ways for me. The last thing I want to talk about is Snow's sex life. I quickly got dressed.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Itachi walked out bedroom. He wore a black kimono. It was simple, but it some how showed off more of his body.

"Itachi you look nice", I said.

"Pretty boy you clean up well", said Zuni.

I saw a small fan symbol on the back of his shirt. I know that symbol it belonged to his family. It's best to avoid that subject.

"Snow there's something on your mind", said Itachi.

"I was thinking of your brother", I said.

"Why would you be thinking of him?" asked Itachi.

"I'm sorry I know that it's a delicate topic, but I feel obligated to tell you", I said.

"What is that your going to tell me?" asked Itachi.

"Orochimaru sent me to spy on your younger brother", I said.

"What does he want with my brother?" asked Itachi.

"The Sharingon. Your too much of a challenge for him", I said.

"He can take care of himself", said Itachi.

Itachi looked somewhat sad.

"Itachi what's wrong?" I asked.

"If you know my brother than you know what I did. How can you consider me family?" asked Itachi.

I hugged Itachi hard.

"I know you still love for younger brother. And if you deny that I will smack you and won't hold back. I also know there's more behind that incident, but I won't push you into telling me", I said.

"That doesn't answer my question", said Itachi.

"Itachi the past is the past. I don't care about it. As long as you don't do that to my family I will never hold it against you", I said.

"I would never do that to you", said Itachi.

I caught of glimpse of my reflection. I touched my hand to my curse. I will get you back for this Orochimaru.

"Snow, ignore it. None of us care about your mark", said Itachi.

"Itachi thanks for walking me down the aisle", I said.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm happy to walk you down the aisle", said Itachi.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I waited outside on the deck, while the others got ready inside.

"I take your not a big fan of Chase", said a girl with brown hair.

"Are you his sister or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm Griffin. Don't worry many people mistake me for a woman", said Griffin.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm here to check up on you", said Griffin.

"I'm fine", I said.

"How old are you Kakuzu?" asked Griffin.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Snow told me you were a lot older than her. I'm curious to know how much older you are than her", said Griffin.

"How old do you think I am?" I asked.

"Maybe 32", said Chase.

Where was I when I was 32?

"Add 38 years to that", I said.

"Your 70 years older than her", said Griffin.

I nodded my head yes. Griffin went back inside. Someone walked onto the porch. I looked over and saw it was Chase.

"You're a lucky man", said Chase.

"I know", I said.

"Just making sure you know that", said Chase before he left.

It was time to go. We all went to place where the ceremony is going to be held.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Kakuzu and the others are here", said Zuni.

I smiled.

"Do we have something blue?" asked Zuni.

I pointed to the blue flowers in my hair.

"Something old?" asked Zuni.

"My locket", I said.

"Something new?" asked Zuni.

"Yes", I said.

"Something borrowed?" asked Zuni.

"We don't have something borrowed", said Konan.

"Snow are your ears pierced?" asked Zuni.

"Yes", I said.

"Wear these", said Zuni as she put a pair of earring in my hand.

The earrings were golden lily pads with white lilies on them.

"They're beautiful. Thank you Zuni", I said.

"I need your ring Snow", said Zuni.

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can use it the ceremony", said Zuni.

I took off my ring and gave it to her. My hand felt bare without it. Zuni started walking down the wooden deck. I saw everyone waiting at the big plat form at the end the wooden pier. Konan started walking down. I swallowed loudly.

"Nervous Snow?" asked Itachi.

"Yes"

"Are you worried about marrying Kakuzu?" asked Itachi.

"I'm not worried about marrying him. I'm worried that something will go wrong", I said.

"Don't worry Snow", said Itachi.

"But normally when everything is going great something goes wrong", I said.

"Snow, I swear if anyone tries to ruin this for you I will stop them", said Itachi.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes I promise. Now we better get going before Kakuzu get nervous", said Itachi.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

I saw the door to the tree house open. Itachi and Snow walked down the steps. I couldn't get a good view of her. They finally started walking toward us. I've never seen Snow look so beautiful before. In her hair was in loose curls and there were blue flowers in her hair. There was a bright smile on her face.

Her dress was very simple, but that kept more of the focus on her. It was white with loose short sleeves that covered her shoulders. It showed off her slim waist, but then the fabric became flowing and had a short train.

"Lets get this show on the road", said Zuni.

A light blush was across her cheeks.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I couldn't stop smiling. Kakuzu looked extremely handsome. He wasn't wearing his stupid mask or hood. His long dark brown hair was down. He wore a white kimono with a black lining. Kakuzu was wearing simple black pants. Zuni cleared her throat.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the relationship of Snow and Kakuzu and to bear witness of the commitment they share. Who gives Snow away in marriage to this man?" asked Zuni.

"Her brother", said Itachi.

I gave my flowers to Konan.

"Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple's love. It tells the person you love that you're not going anywhere", said Zuni.

I was barely containing my tears of joy and love.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I have to admit this is one of the happiest moments of my life. Maybe this is the happiness Aden was talking about?

"Snow and Kakuzu will now exchange rings that symbolize their commitment to each other. Kakuzu please take Snow's hand and repeat these words", said Zuni.

I held her small hand. The bright smile was still on her face.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love", I said as slipped the ring onto her finger.

Tears of gold and pink pearls fell from her eyes. This is the first time I don't mind seeing Snow cry.

"For today, tomorrow, and all the days to come", I said.

Even though the words were corny and somewhat embarrassing I meant all of them.

"Wear it as a sign of what we promised on this day and know that my love is present even when I am not", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Zuni handed me the ring. I was surprised to see it wasn't his Akatsuki ring. It was a plan silver ring. It made me happy to see he got a different ring for our wedding.

"Snow please take Kakuzu's hand and repeat these words", said Zuni.

I took his hand in mine.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love", I said as put this ring on his finger.

I finally got control over my tears.

"For today, tomorrow, and all the days to come. Wear it as a sign of what we promised on this day and know that my love is present even when I am not", I said.

"Snow do you take Kakuzu as your husband. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health? And to forsake all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" asked Zuni.

"I do", I said.

"Kakuzu do you take Snow as your wife. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health? And to forsake all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" asked Zuni.

"I do", said Kakuzu.

"By the power vest in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kakuzu you may kiss your bride", said Zuni.

Kakuzu wrapped arm around my waist and hugged me close. I stood on my tippy toes and he pulled me into a kiss. Kakuzu pulled away when Zuni hit on the head with her staff.

"That's enough of that. Save that passion for the night. Lets get to some dancing. Pretty boy get your ass over here", said Zuni.

Zuni put a record on a record player. A slow music started playing.

"Pretty boy I hope you know how to dance", said Zuni as she pushed Itachi toward me.

I giggled.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

I took Snow's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. I put my hand on her waist and took her hands. We slowly started dancing. Snow was smiling.

"I thought you would be surprised that I could dance", said Itachi.

"It doesn't surprise me. Every ninja I've dance with could dance pretty well", said Snow.

"How many ninjas have you danced with?" asked Itachi.

"More than you think", said Snow.

Snow giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"I would move your hand up if I were you", said Snow.

I looked over and saw Kakuzu glaring at me.

"I can't blame him for being over protective", I said.

"All right pretty boy your turn is over. Now its lover boy's turn", said Zuni.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I wrapped my arm around Snow's tiny waist and took her hand. Snow wasn't wearing any shoes so she had to stand on her tippy toes. We had the floor to ourselves. Konan and Pain joined us dance floor.

"Come on big blue your dancing with me", said Zuni.

"But", said Kisame.

"I better go save Kisame", said Snow.

"He can suffer for a bit. I want my bride close", I said as pulled her closer.

"That's okay I guess", said Snow

Before she could save Kisame Tobi asked her to dance.

"Enough dancing it time for cake", said Zuni.

Snow and I cut the cake. Snow gave me death glare. I managed to feed Snow cake without her getting angry with me. Thing were winding down.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

Kakuzu was talking with guys.

"I'm betting they're going to ask if they can have a night out", said Konan.

"Wouldn't surprise me. A few towns over there's gambling village. But don't think Kakuzu is a fan of gambling", said Konan.

"That's funny. He's great at card games. Kakuzu has an adept talent for counting cards. Why do you think I never bet with him or play cards with him", I said.

"You don't want him to go", said Konan.

"Of course I don't", I said.

"Snow them being out gives us a chance to catch up. And we can have some fun of our own. Beside I brought your favorite drinks. It's the good stuff too", said Konan.

I licked my lips. When was that last time I had a drink?

"I don't even want to know who you stole it from", I said.

Kisame walked over to Konan and me.

"Snow could borrow Kakuzu for a few hours?" asked Kisame.

"Okay. But he has to be sober enough to walk when you return him. You only get to keep him for a few hours then he's mine", I said.

"She's already keeping you on a tight leash Kakuzu", said Kisame.

Kakuzu looked up to make sure it was all right.

"It's okay Kakuzu you can go. Just don't bankrupt the casino", I said.

"But-

"No buts", I said.

They left. My muscles started aching as soon as Kakuzu left.

"What do for fun here?" asked Konan.

"Do you mind getting dirty?" I asked.

"No", said Konan.

"Follow me", I said.

I lead her to the mud baths. I carefully slid off my dress in put in my bag. I waded into the mud. Konan joined me.

"You know that this is probably one guys fantasies", said Konan.

"What do mean?" I asked.

"Most guys have dirty fantasies about two girls fighting in mud naked", said Konan.

"Can we please get on a new topic?" I asked.

"This better than the hot spring. Want a drink Snow?" asked Konan.

I took the bottle from her hands and took a few gulps.

"Share", said Konan.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I played some cards and won a fair amount. For some reason I quickly lost interest in it. The others seemed to be enjoying. They were having. Kisame seemed to be enjoying himself the most. Itachi just sat quietly at the bar sipping at his drink.

"You don't seem to be having much fun", said a blond haired woman.

She was wearing an extremely short red dress, fishnet stocking, and heels.

"Not interested", I said.

"The ring doesn't matter. I won't tell and I will give you a discount", said woman.

"Leave now", I growled.

The woman ran off. I shouldn't be here. I had some fun now I need to return to my wife. I saw Pain at the entrance.

"Going back?" asked Pain.

"Yes. You going?" I asked.

"I want to return. I don't even want to know what kind of trouble they've gotten into. Remember how they came back the last time we left them alone together", said Pain.

"We've been gone for three hours. Who know how much trouble they've gotten into", I said.

When we reached the house I saw Konan laying on the cushions. I checked the bedroom and Snow wasn't there.

"Konan wake up", said Pain.

Konan punched him sending pain across the room. He rubbed his jaw.

"I should have expected that. At least this time she didn't knock out my teeth", said Pain.

Konan was laughing her ass off.

"Nagato why did you wake me up?" asked Konan.

"Do you know where Snow is?" asked Pain.

"She put the brandy in the kitchen cabinet", said Konan.

"How much did you two drink?" asked Pain.

"One bottle of whiskey", said Konan.

"Do you know where Snow is?" I asked.

"At the hot springs", said Konan.

"I'll take care of her. We will be gone by the time you get back", said Pain.

I nodded and left. I went to the hot springs.

"Snow!" I yelled.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My muscles were finally relaxing.

"Snow!"

That's Kakuzu. I slowly got up. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I managed to get dressed.

"Kakuzu",

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard Snow's voice. When I found she was sitting against a tree.

"Kuzu I'm dizzy", said Snow.

I couldn't help laughing. Snow makes a cute drunk.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much. You should have stayed with Konan", I said.

"I started hurting once you left. The hot springs ease the pain. When I'm with you the pain goes away", said Snow.

I sighed. I touched her skin it was burning hot. Snow managed to stand up and follow me. Her body needs to cool down. I found the coldest spring. Snow dipped her foot in and then instantly backed away.

"Too cold", said Snow.

She needs to cool down. The heat she's emitting can't be healthy for her.

"Sorry Snow", I said before I pushed her in.

As soon as Snow's body hit the water steam rose from the surface. I heard a lot cursing.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

The water was freezing and it instantly woke up my body. I was brought back to my senses. I glared at Kakuzu. I heard his deep laugh. I flipped him off. Kakuzu didn't seem to care. He knows I can't stay angry with him for long.

"I'm going to get you back Kuzu", I said.

When my body went back to a normal heat I got out. I yawned loudly. Kakuzu picked me up.

"You don't need to carry me Kuzu", I said before I cuddled closely to his chest.

"I want to and besides you seem to like it", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu carried me all the back to the tree house and into bedroom. He put me into bed and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I shouldn't have gone with them. If I didn't Snow wouldn't be drunk and wouldn't be sleeping it off. We could be doing something much more fun in bed. Who knows the next I will have a chance. We have to start walking back to hideout in the morning. I walked into the kitchen.

Konan said something about brandy in the cabinet. I took the bottle from the cabinet. It was a decent bottle. Thankfully it was unopened. I don't want know the kind of hellish hangover Snow would have she had gotten into this. I poured myself glass. A note on the table caught my attention. I recognized the writing it was Pain's. I glanced over the note:

_I will give you two. Three days of honeymoon. That should be enough. Don't say I didn't give you gift. Enjoy your gift. _

_From: Konan and Leader _

_To: Kakuzu and Snow _

We can do a lot and three days. I yawned. Why I am I tired? I finished my drink and joined Snow in bed. Something on the bedside table caught my attention. It was a pink rectangular box. In big white letters the words pregnancy test was spelled out. I felt my eye twitch. There was an envelope underneath the box. I moved the box. The envelope was addressed to lover boy. I swear I'm going to kill that old woman. I opened envelope and started reading:

_I'll be impressed if you actually read this letter lover boy. I would think the box would scare you too much. Who knows fatherhood could be here sooner than you think if your not careful._

_From: Zuni _

_To: Kakuzu _

She should have given these to Snow not me. The idea of fatherhood took a bit of fun away from the idea of a honeymoon. I have to be more careful. In only honesty it's surprising we haven't had a pregnancy scare yet.

I pulled Snow close. She whined at being moved, but quickly settled and cuddled close. I woke up at twelve. Snow was still out. I got out of bed and Snow started stirring.

"Kuzu?"

"Go back to sleep Snow. I'll breakfast", I said.

I kissed her gently on lips then left.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up a few minutes later. I didn't feel like getting up. Urrg, I still feel kinda dizzy. I felt something under my pillow. I slowly sat up. I moved away my pillow and saw a box of condoms. There was a card taped to the box. I opened the letter and started reading:

_I hope you enjoy yourself. But remember to be safe. _

_From: Zuni_

_To: Snow_

_P.S I'm not sure if these will fit him _

I felt my face turning pink. Kakuzu walked into the bedroom.

"Do you want use those now?"

I jumped in surprise and ending falling out of bed.

"Kuzu don't sneak up on me like that", I said.

"I can't help it", said Kakuzu.

I climbed back into bed. I saw a pink box. I felt like crying when read the label.

"Snow please tell me you don't need to use one of those", said Kakuzu.

I started crying uncontrollably.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

What just happened? She was happy one minute ago and now she's crying.

"Snow what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong", I said.

She gave no response. I pulled her into my lap and held her closely.

"Snow we will have children one day. It will be in far future but will still have them", I said.

Me saying that just made her cry more.

"That doesn't matter. This curse mark takes away my ability to have children", said Snow.

I will kill that snake bastard for causing my Snow so much pain.

"Snow we will figure out a way to break your curse mark I promise. I will be there for you through the whole process. We will have a family one day in the very far future", I said.

Snow sniffled.

"Wait, you really want to have kids?" asked Snow.

"In the very far future", I said.

"You still want them right?" asked Snow.

"Yes Snow. But I only want to have them with you", I said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" yelled Snow.

She kissed me.

I can't believe I agreed to have children in the far future.

"I'm going to keep you to myself for a long while", I said.

Snow giggled.

"Kuzu that's perfectly fine with me. I love you", said Snow.

"I love you too Snow", I said.

She started to undress in front me. I fought the urge to pin her to the bed and fuck her senseless. Snow slipped on oversized t-shirt over her underwear. I picked her up and carried her the table. Snow happily ate the food I cooked.

"I'm surprised you don't have more of a hangover", I said.

"It was only one bottle of whisky", said Snow.

"One bottle of whiskey normally knocks a girl of your size out", I said.

"I'm not a normal girl", said Snow.

Snow got up from her seat and sat on my lap.

"Don't we have to leave soon?" asked Snow.

She had a cute pout on her face.

"Konan and Pain gave us a wedding gift", I said.

"What?" asked Snow.

"A three day honeymoon", I said.

Snow smiled. Her body tensed. I felt her body shivering. She cuddled closely to me. Her small hands fisted my shirt.

"What's wrong Snow?" I asked.

"Thunderstorm coming. They stress me out so much I sometimes transform. The storms here lasts all day", said Snow.

Thunderstorms, PTSD, and curse mark don't mix well together. A loud crash boom broke the silence. Snow disappeared from lap. I walked over to the pile of pillows and cushions that she was hiding underneath.

"Snow, come out of there. Your safe with me", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I must seem like such a child. Hiding when I hear thunder. I must seem so stupid to him. When I looked into his eyes I saw kindness and no judgment. I came out of my hiding.

"See there's nothing to be scared of", said Kakuzu.

I grabbed a book from the book shelve. I shivered and quickly grabbed a quilt from a trunk. I sat back down with Kakuzu and cuddled closely to him.

"Can you read to me again?" I asked.

He picked up the book.

"Robert Frost. You have good taste Snow. What do you want me to read to you?" asked Kakuzu.

I flipped to the page I wanted him to read.

"Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening", said Kakuzu.

"Its my favorite", I said.

Kakuzu pulled me close and starting read. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes. When woke up I saw Kakuzu finished the book. I giggled, when I saw the circular silver framed glasses he was wearing.

"Your finally awake", said Kakuzu.

"Kuzu you look so cute with glasses", I said.

He quickly took them off.

"There just reading glasses", said Kakuzu.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You fell asleep at one and its seven now", said Kakuzu.

"You could have woken me up", I said.

"Why would I want to do that? You look so cute when you are sleeping" said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I gently stroked under Snow's chin. Her eyes went wide and she started purring loudly. Snow moved away my hand.

"Don't do that Kuzu", said Snow.

"Does it not feel good?" I asked.

"It feels a little too good", said Snow.

Her face was pink with blush. I could have fun with this. I started kissing her neck. My hand moved under her t-shirt.

"Kuzu", whined Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I smiled. Kakuzu has no idea what I have in store for him.

"What's so funny Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"Nothing", I said.

"That makes me think you have something up your sleeve", said Kakuzu.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't", I said.

I took his hand and lead him into the bedroom. I pushed him into bed and straddled his lap. I pinned his arms behind his back and diamond chains wrapped around his wrists.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakuzu.

"Having some fun Kuzu", I said.

Chains wrapped around his legs. I tied a blindfold over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Kakuzu.

"Something you'll enjoy. Just be patient", I said.

I went into the other room to change.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I struggled against the chains. I won't be breaking out of these any time. I felt a pressure on my chest. Snow took the blindfold off. I blinked a few time and saw in pajamas that covered up her body. She walked to the end of the bed. What game is she playing?

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"I finally understand what Mari finds so attractive about having her men tied up", said Snow.

Snow slowly started unbuttoning her shirt. As she slowly eased her shirt down her shoulders, I saw a dark emerald green bra decorated with black lace. I licked my lips. I want touch.

She took the pin out of her hair. Her beautiful white hair cascaded down her shoulders. Snow shimmed off her pants. Giving me the greatest view of that perfect ass. Her underpants matched her bra. She was wearing stockings. The white garter around one of her legs caught my attention. Snow's nails easily ripped the fabric of my shirt. I moaned loudly when Snow rubbed herself against me.

I can't stand it more I need to touch! I felt Snow's soft lips gently kissing down my neck. Her dainty fingers traced over stiches. She started kissing down chest and stopped when she reached the waist of my pants. Is she going to do what I think? Snow giggled. She crawled up my chest.

"Kuzu, I will only do that on an extremely special occasion", said Snow.

"Isn't our honeymoon a special occasion?" I asked.

Just the idea of her doing that turned me on even more. I was already unbearably hard.

"Yes, but I want to make you wait for it. That time will either be on the day this curse marks break or on our tenth anniversary", said Snow.

"You shouldn't tease me so badly", I said.

"But it's fun", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I weakened the chains enough so Kakuzu could easily break them. I heard them snap. A smile instantly appeared on my face. He pinned me to the bed. There was an animalist lust on his eyes, which brought out my animal instincts.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

I quickly stripped her of her underwear. I made sure not to rip them. I will love to see her in them again. Snow grinded herself against me again and growled loudly when she didn't feel my skin against hers. I got out of bed. When I returned I saw Snow was laying down on her stomach. She was purring loudly. I could barely see her irises. She smiled brightly at me. Snow turned over onto her back. She wiggled in bed. Snow exposed her neck. A whine left her lips when I still hadn't joined her in bed.

"Kuzu",

I roughly kissed her. The kiss was all tongue, but we enjoyed still enjoyed it. I bit down on her neck. She gave a loud moan. Snow spread her legs for me. I started kissing down her stomach. Her small body quivered in anticipation. I pushed my fingers into her. She was warm and wet. I started licking and sucking her warm heat as my fingers pushed in out of her hot core. Her fingers entangled in my hair. I felt her muscles tighten around my fingers.

"Ohh Kuzu!"

When I looked up at her and I saw her cheeks were pink with blush. I pulled my finger out of her. I sucked her juices off my fingers and made sure that she watched.

"Snow you still taste so good", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

My face turned pinker as I watched Kakuzu suck his fingers. I tackled him and kissed him. I was on top now. Being the dominate could be fun. I let out a deep happy growl. I straddled his lap. I slowly pushed myself onto his length. Kakuzu moaned loudly.

"So big",

His hips bucked up. So deep it's perfect. He bucked his hips up again. I gasped when I felt him grope my breasts. Kakuzu switched our positions so he was on top. I whined as he pulled out of me.

"I am the dominate", growled Kakuzu in a deep seductive.

He moved me onto all fours. Kakuzu slowly pushed into me, so I could feel ever inch of him slid into me. He started thrusting into me without restraint. As he thrust into his threads caressed my breast and clit. I felt my body tensing. I dug my claws into the mattress. I screamed in pleasure. Kakuzu let out an animalistic growl as he came inside me.

I collapsed underneath him. I moaned as he pulled out of me. Both him and I were covered in sweat. My body felt extremely weak.

"I love you", I said.

I was too tired to move.

"I love you my treasure", said Kakuzu.

He pulled me close.

"Was I too rough with you?" asked Kakuzu.

"No", I said.

It surprised me when I felt garter was still on.

"Why did you leave this on?" I asked as I took it off.

"I don't know", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu would you mind if we cut our honeymoon a day short?" I asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Kakuzu.

"I want to see the rest of my family", I said.

I saw Kakuzu flinch.

"Does that family include Deidara?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, but I want to see Sasori and Hidan more than him", I said.

"I don't understand why you care for Hidan", said Kakuzu.

"In all honesty I don't know why I care for him either", I said.

"I guess we can leave early", said Kakuzu.

"Thanks Kuzu", I said.

"If Deidara pulls anything I might kill him. I don't want him near my wife", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. I'm Kakuzu's wife.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I woke up to empty bed. A feeling of nervous took over took my body. I got out of bed and put on some pants. I searched the small house and couldn't find her. There was a bowl of fresh fruit on the table. There was a note next to it. My body instantly relaxed. I read over the note:

_Going to hot springs or mud bathe for a bit and to train for a bit. I'll be back soon. _

It started pouring. I ate some and then went back to bed.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

I climbed up the stairs to the tree house. I looked in bedroom and saw Kakuzu was happily asleep. I poked his face. Kakuzu groaned loudly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Why are you covered in mud?" asked Kakuzu.

"I went to the mud baths", I said.

"Now you need a real bath", said Kakuzu.

"So do you Kuzu. You smell like sex", I said.

I grabbed a few towel and forced Kakuzu out of bed. He was still barely awake. I took him to my favorite place to bathe. Everything should be fine as long as Chase doesn't make an appearance.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

It's too early to be up. I yawned loudly. I lazily gazed over my surroundings. It was nice scenery I guess.

"Kuzu you need to wake up", said Snow.

I instantly woke up when I saw Snow was completely bare and slowly wading into the water. I quickly joined in her in the water. I helped her wash the mud off her body. When washed off her back I saw there were no scars.

"Snow what happened to your scars?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice earlier", said Snow.

"You scares didn't take away from your beauty before so I see no difference with or without them", I said.

"Really?"

"Yes. But what happened to them?" I asked.

"Kabuto healed them", said Snow.

I clenched my fists. I shook my head and tried to get him off my mind. My attention went back to Snow. My hands started wandering the rest of her body.

"Kuzu do really want to go again?" asked Snow.

"Of course I do", I said.

I sat Snow down in the shallower water. My hand moved from her lower stomach to her hips. My hand stopped moving when I heard the sound of some approaching.

"Don't stop on my account", said Chase.

I quickly hide Snow from his view. No one is allowed to see my wife like this.

"Get out of here boy before you get hurt", I growled.

"Kuzu don't have to hurt him", said Snow.

"Chase get your ass back over here!" yelled Griffin.

Griffin's face turned pink when he saw Snow and I in the water.

"Chase you should give the new couple some privacy", said Griffin.

He grabbed Chase by the ear and dragged him away.

"You didn't have to threaten him", said Snow.

"It didn't like how his eyes lingered on your body. I don't want anyone to see you bare", I said.

"Kuzu I hate to say this but more people than I like to admit have seen me bare", said Snow.

I felt my eye twitch.

"Don't worry Kakuzu they didn't do anything to me. At least I don't think they did anything to me", said Snow.

Snow and I got dressed.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I shouldn't have told Kakuzu that. He's going to be upset for the rest of the day.

"I'm sorry Kuzu I shouldn't have told you that", I said.

"I'm glad you told me that", said Kakuzu.

Did I hear him right? He was still extremely angry.

"Why are you happy that I told you?" I asked.

"I need to know their names", said Kakuzu.

"Orochimaru and Eiji have seen me almost completely bare. But Kabuto is the only one who's seen me naked. Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to kill them", said Kakuzu.

I saw Kakuzu eye twitch. I backed away from him. There's no point in trying to calm him down. It will be best if I let him get his anger out. After an hour Kakuzu calmed down. Most of the trees around us were destroyed.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked.

His hands were still clenched in fists. I took one of his hands. His hands finally unclenched.

"Kakuzu you're the only man whose made love to me", I said.

"Has any other man gotten close?" asked Kakuzu

"Why do you want to know? What does it matter I'm yours now?" I asked.

"I need to know. I promise I won't be angry at you", said Kakuzu.

"Takumi and Eiji got the closest", I said.

"How far did Eiji get?" asked Kakuzu.

"Third base, but it didn't mean anything", I said.

I hugged Kakuzu hard.

"I love you Kakuzu. No other man has my heart", I said.

We walked back to the tree house in silence. He can't stay angry with me forever. Kakuzu went to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He needs some time. I should have never told him that. He probably hates me now.

I sat down on the cushions and waited for him to come out. I found my eyes closing. He will come out when his ready. All I can do is wait and hope that he will forgive me.

* * *

**Kakuzu Perspective **

I know that other men seeing her like that isn't her fault. I need some time to myself. I don't want my anger to scare her. I got up from bed and left the room. Snow was asleep on the cushions. It wasn't a peaceful sleep. I sat down beside her. There were tears of rubies, emeralds, and sapphires were scattered among the pillows.

"Snow"

Her midnight blue eyes slowly opened.

"Are angry with me?" asked Snow.

"No Snow", I said.

"I never meant for it to happen", said Snow.

"It's alright Snow it wasn't your fault", I said.

Snow sniffled and cuddled closely to me. I ran my fingers through her soft hair. Her small body looked tired.

"Snow, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"My body feels weak. I need to rest so I have energy to get back home. It will take a lot chakra for me to keep my body in balance", said Snow.

"Then rest my treasure", I said.

"Will you stay by my side?" asked Snow.

"Of course I will", I said.

Snow cuddled close to me. Nothing is going to happen tonight. Tomorrow came far too quickly. Snow started packing her things. I brought her cloak, mask, and hat. It will keep her body hidden perfectly. Even if she transforms it should keep most of her body hidden.

Snow was having a hard time controlling her chakra. I heard her whimper as parts of her body started transforming. I picked her up.

"It will be easier for me to carry you there", I said.

"Okay Kuzu", said Snow before she yawned.

I felt her cuddled close to me.

"Wake me up when we get there", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"It's time to wake up my love", said Kakuzu.

I slowly opened my eyes. Kakuzu carefully put me down. We were at the entrance of the hideout. I can't wait to see the rest of my family.


	25. Reaction

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 25: Reaction **

**I'm sorry for how long it took me to publish. I got sick and didn't spend too much time writing. Thank you to my reviewers and readers. Again I'm sorry for how long this took. I was in a rush to update this so there might be more grammar errors than normal. If you see any major errors feel free to mention them. Please leave a review. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any suggestions I would be happy to hear those too. **

**Perspectives: Snow, Kakuzu, Deidara, Leader, and Konan **

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Wake up my love",

I smiled at the sound of that deep voice. My eyes opened. I whined as sunlight stung at my eyes. I don't want to be out of his arms. His embrace has always been a place of safety to me. He put me down. I had enough control over my chakra to stand on the water's surface. My body is weak. I took Kakuzu's hand.

"Are you having second thoughts", said Kakuzu.

I saw the worry in his eyes. I let go of his hand and hugged him tightly. No more second thought about leaving.

"It's not that. My body is acting up and controlling it is difficult. It's putting me under a lot of stress. I don't want to hurt anyone", I said.

"I know you never want to hurt anyone close to you Snow. Everyone knows that", said Kakuzu.

He put his hand on my forehead.

"No fever", said Kakuzu.

His hand left my forehead and instead he cupped my face in his hands. I felt my face turning hot.

"Try to keep yourself calm", said Kakuzu.

"I will try", I said.

I giggled.

"Normally, I'm saying that to you", I said.

He kissed me on the forehead.

"You'll have a chance to rest soon we are almost there. I will make sure no one will disturbs you", said Kakuzu.

Resting and relaxing with Kakuzu sounds wonderful. Every fiber of me craved being with him. I know Kakuzu will have no objects against that.

"Kuzu all I want is to cuddle with you and sleep", I said.

"Sounds perfect to me", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu did the hand signs to open the door. The boulder slowly slid away from the entrance. I smiled when I saw Hidan. I tackled him down in a hug. We landed to the floor with a loud thud. I can't believe I actually missed him.

"Little Bitch your breaking my ribs", whined Hidan.

I didn't miss that name.

"Those aren't the words I want to hear", I said as I tightened my embrace.

"Fine I missed you Little Bitch", said Hidan.

"Those are almost the right words", I said as I squeezed him harder.

There was a crunching sound as his ribs started breaking.

"Fine, I missed you Snow. Let go", said Hidan.

I let go of Hidan and he fell to the floor gasping for breath. I saw Kakuzu smirking at Hidan's pain.

"I'm you've returned safely", said Sasori.

I smiled at him. I knew that was the best I would get out of him.

"I missed you too Sasori", I said.

He nodded his head.

"I guess its accustom for a person to congratulate you on this occasion", said Sasori.

"How?" I asked.

"Your finger ", said Sasori.

"Do you support it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter what I think. I have no ruling over what you do with your life. For now I'll support it to avoid any hostile encounters with your husband", said Sasori.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I had no interest in her conversation with Sasori I was too busy admiring the warm aura she was emitting. How much I missed that happiness I didn't realize till now.

"Don't I get a hug?" I asked.

Snow glanced back at Kakuzu. She seemed to be asking his permission. She doesn't need his permission to hug me. She has her own free will. Kakuzu actually nodded his head.

"I missed you Deidara", said Snow.

I love hearing those words come from her mouth. I pulled her closer. She smelled so good.

"I missed you too my muse", I said.

She pulled away from me, but I didn't let her out of my embrace. When I caught Kakuzu gaze he didn't look angry he actually looked more smug than anything. He has something up his sleeve. Kakuzu approached us and forced her out of my embrace.

"I prefer you keep your hands off my wife", said Kakuzu.

He pulled her closer displaying in further that Snow was his.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I chuckled at the priceless expression that appeared on Deidara's face.

"Wife?"

He stared at Snow hoping she would give a different answer.

"Yes we are married", said Snow.

A light blush spread a cross her face. She cuddled closely to me and gave a tired yawn. Snow was having a difficult time keep her eyes open. She needs rest for her body to recover.

"Why you marry a cold hearted bastard like him, Snow?!" yelled Deidara.

Her eyes snapped open and she started growling. She forced herself from my arms.

"Don't call my husband that!" snarled Snow.

Her claws and fangs lengthened and sharpened. Deidara has no idea what he's drawling out of her.

"It's true Snow you're an idiot if you think he isn't", said Deidara.

Snow's chakra started changing. A deep feral growl left Snow's throat and echoed through the cave. Blood streamed down her eyes, mouth, and ears. I heard a ripping sound as diamond blades emerged from her spine. As much as I would love to see Snow kick Deidara's ass her body can't handle that right. I hugged her close to me.

"Snow you need to calm down. Your body can't handle shifting right now", I said.

"But, but", stammered Snow.

"I will beat him to a pulp for you later Snow", I said.

She smiled and started calming. Snow leaned heavily against me. Her body was losing strength quickly.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

No, no, no she can't be married to him! Why would she want to marry a bastard like him? Is that what was causing her happy glow? No, I won't let him have her! Clay birds formed in my hands. I tossed them at Kakuzu. The hideout filled with smoke. A deep growling sound filled the silent air. When the smoke cleared I saw a beast standing defensively in front of Kakuzu.

"Snow?"

Its skin was a ghostly white. Its tail swayed angrily back and forth. When I looked into its eyes I saw they were midnight blue. Can this beast be Snow? She was growling loudly at me. Her hair bristled, as she became angrier. A mix of drool and blood dripped from her mouth. Most of her clothes were torn exposing good amount of her body. If it were under other circumstances I'd love this chance to enjoy her body.

"Idiot boy look what you've done now", said Kakuzu.

She started circling around me with each circle she grew closer to me. Her spiked tail nearly struck me. I have to get off the ground. I jumped into the air. Her tail hooked around my ankle and sent me crashing into the ground. She was on me in seconds. Snow pounced on me. She pushed her weight into me. In those animalistic eyes I saw nothing of the sweet girl. Drool ran down her face and onto me. I felt her claws against my skin.

"Kakuzu call her off", said Leader.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

Snow seemed to take that as a command to attack. Her claws dug into Deidara's sides slowly cutting through his ribs like butter. I sighed. If I let Snow kill him she will feel guilty and would probably not forgive herself.

"Snow let him go", I said.

She looked back at me to make sure I was serous. Snow seemed to realize what she had done and let out a loud whine. She seemed to have realized what she had done. Snow pushed up Deidara's shirt and channeled her chakra into his body healing his wound. She shouldn't be expending her chakra. Only when his wounds were healed she left his side. The effect on her body was obvious.

After that she walked over to me. Her movement were slow and seemed to be causing her great pain. She hid behind me trying to avoid the others' views. I ran my fingers through her hair. Tobi walked over to her without a trace of fear in his eyes. He reached his hand out to her so she could sniff it. Snow sniffed his hand and moved closer. He started running his hand through Snow's hair. A loud purring sound left Snow's lips. I didn't like how affectionate she was being.

"She's like a big kitty", said Tobi.

I resisted my urge to strangle Tobi for comparing my wife to an animal. The others approached Snow in the same way. She allowed them to touch her. Eventually she adjusted to their presence.

"I need to see her mark", said Pain.

"We can do that somewhere more private", I said.

I don't want Diedara's prying eyes taking advantage of my Snow. Pain nodded his head. Snow and I followed him to his office. I helped Snow out of what little of her cloak was left. She whined loudly. Her muscles were stiffening and her joints were locking up. She slowly went to floor, so she wouldn't have to put weight on her limbs. Pain slowly approached her. She gave a warning growl when Pain moved her hair away from her neck. When he touched her neck she swung her tail at him. Pain easily caught her tail. She hissed when Pain touched the curse. He was wise enough to back off.

"I can't do anything while she's in this state", said Pain.

"She needs something to relieve her pain. You know her actions weren't intentional", I said.

He nodded his head.

"I'll see if Sasori can come up with something to relieve her pain", said Pain.

She was still bleeding. A puddle of blood was forming under her chin. Snow started coughing.

"Hurt", said Snow.

"I know", I said.

I wiped the blood off of Snow's chin. She needs to return to her first form. I hate seeing her in such pain. Sasori walked into the room. Snow was too weak to notice his arrival.

"I had a feeling you'd need my assistance", said Sasori.

He was holding two pill bottles in his hand.

"What will those do to her?" I asked

"One will relax her muscles. The other will get rid of her pain", said Sasori.

Sasori gave me the two bottles.

"I'll leave the task of making her take them to you", said Sasori.

"Snow open your mouth", I said.

She sniffed the pills. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the smell. Snow shook her head. She rested her head on her hands.

"They'll make your pain go away", I said.

She ignored me.

"Will these hurt me if I take them?" I asked.

"The most they will do to you is mellow you out", said Sasori.

I swallowed the two pills and made sure Snow watched. I held back my urge to cringe at the taste. I opened my mouth to show Snow that I'd taken them.

"You could have made these taste better", I said.

"The flavor wasn't my focus", said Sasori.

I pressed the pills against Snow's soft lips. She grudgingly opened her mouth and took the pills. She made a face. Her body quickly relaxed and a smile appeared on her face. A dazed look appeared on her face.

"Does she normally react this way to pain killers?" asked Sasori.

"Yes, but she shouldn't do anything drastic unless agitated", I said.

"Then keep her away from Deidara. Give her one of each whenever needed", said Sasori.

"Kakuzu she can rest for now. In the morning I will examine her seal", said Pain.

Snow followed me back to my room. She jumped onto my bed and spread herself out. The bed squeaked. Snow sighed loudly. She's feeling self-conscious again. I cupped her face in my hands and then gently kissed her.

"I love you my treasure", I said.

"Love too", said Snow.

I pulled the blankets over her and she fell into deep sleep. I walked over to my desk where I had a pile of paper work waiting for. There are so many finances to go over. I will have to go over them again later to make sure they're no errors. I felt surprisingly mellow and relaxed. It must be a side affect of the drug. The last time I felt like this I was with the monk. One their mottos was enjoy everything nature had to offer and they sure did.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a ripping sound. It came from Snow tossing and turning in bed. The diamond blades along her back cut through the mattress and blankets. Uhh, looks like I'm going to have to buy a new mattress. When I looked at the clock it was six at night. I looked over at my bed and I saw Snow was in a deep sleep. I forced myself to look away from my peacefully sleeping Snow and returned to my work. I felt something rubbing against my leg and heard a loud purring. I looked down I saw Snow rubbing against my leg.

"Kuzu bed", said Snow.

"I have work to do", I said as I gently pushed her away.

I have been working most of day though. Joining her doesn't sound like a bad idea. It might help her back into her first form if I join her. She rested her head on my leg and looked up at me with her big midnight blue eyes. I ran my hand through her hair as I worked. When I looked back down at her I saw she was asleep again.

"Soon you will be of this curse", I said.

Her eyes opened. She grabbed the sleeve of my cloak in her teeth and dragged me out of my chair.

"Snow have to work", I said.

Snow whined and walked back over to bed. She's making me feel guilty. I got up from my chair and tried to get into bed with her. In this form she took up almost all of the bed.

"Snow move over", I said as a tried pushing her over.

She whined in annoyance as I tried moving her. Snow pushed me out of bed.

"I'm sorry for not joining you in bed earlier", I said.

Snow didn't make a move.

"I know you aren't asleep. Open your eyes", I said.

She giggled and opened her eyes. Snow gently kissed my cheek.

"Are you going to make room for me?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll sleep at my desk then" I said.

Before I could get up Snow grabbed my sleeve in her jaws and pulled me into bed. She curled up in a ball making a good amount of space for me. As soon as I got comfortable Snow cuddled closely to me. I ran my hand through her silky white hair. Her loud purring filled the air. Snow started shaking as her body returned to her first stage. She starred up at me and smiled.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

"Hey Kuzu", I said.

"My treasure finally back in a form I can speak with", said Kakuzu.

I gently kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to get Deidara for making you shift", said Kakuzu.

"No Kuzu. I don't want him dead. He's my friend", I said.

"I don't like him near my beautiful young wife", said Kakuzu.

I felt my face turn hot.

"I love you Kakuzu. You're my husband and my heart belongs to you and no other man. You need to trust me enough to know I will never let him or any other man get as close to my heart as you", I said.

I gently touched his wedding ring.

"You know I will never betray you, Kakuzu", I said.

"I know Snow. But you have to understand something. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever set eyes upon and I'm no prize. I will always have to worry about someone trying to steal you away from me. I've always know you'll never give into them", said Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu you are a prize to me. Even if Deidara were the one to find me I would have still fallen in love with you", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Kakuzu.

"Because you would have to heal me and would spend time with you. I would fall in love with you all over again", I said.

"You are too good for me Snow", said Kakuzu.

I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Can't come back with a comment for that can you? You know its true", said Kakuzu.

"I know that's true. I also know I love you more than anything or anyone in the world", I said.

"I love you", said Kakuzu.

"I know that too", I said.

I took a book out of my bag and put it in his hand.

"Robert Frost again?" asked Kakuzu.

"Can you please read some of it to me?" I asked.

"Of course", said Kakuzu.

I rested my head on his chest. I love to listen to his deep voice reading to me. I started purring loudly. Kakuzu laughed.

"If you keep on purring so loudly you won't be able to hear the story", said Kakuzu.

"I can't help it. Being with you makes me happy", I said.

"I don't mind. It's nice to know you're happy", said Kakuzu before he kissed me gently on the forehead.

I breathed in his scent and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard Snow fall asleep. I carefully got out of bed to make sure not to wake her. After a few more hours of work I joined Snow in bed. I pulled her warm body close to me.

"Mmm Kuzu your so warm", said Snow.

Soon we were both asleep. I felt pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Snow happily perched on my chest. I closed eyes it's still too early to get up.

"Kakuzu wake up", whined Snow.

"That doesn't mean I can't be asleep again", I said before I yawned.

"But Kuzu I want you", whispered Snow in my ear.

I instantly opened my eyes. Our lips locked in a deep kiss. Snow pulled away. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"That was easier than I thought", said Snow.

"What?" I asked before I started kissing down her neck.

"To wake you up", said Snow as she got off my lap and walked to bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to shower. And to answer your other question you can't join me", said Snow.

"That's not fair Snow", I said.

I backed her against the wall.

"Now I want you. Are you going to deny me that?" I asked.

"I guess you'll have to convince me", said Snow.

"I can do that", I said.

I tore off what was left of Snow's clothes. Soon she was completely bare. I backed away from Snow to take a better look at her body.

"What are you staring at?" asked Snow.

"How many time do I have to tell you Snow? I'm admiring your perfect body", I said.

"You think my body is perfect?" asked Snow.

"I think everything about you is perfect even if you don't", I said.

"I think you're perfect too Kuzu", said Snow.

I held back my urge to laugh. I wouldn't call myself perfect by any means.

"You are one of a kind Snow", I said.

My hands started wandering her soft skin. I pressed myself against her and she moaned loudly.

"Kakuzu we are suppose to be in the shower", said Snow.

I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I sat her down on the counter. I turned on the hot water and the room started to slowly fill with steam. I turned back to her. When I turned around I saw she was covering her body with arms.

"You have to stop doing that my treasure", I said.

"I can't help it", said Snow.

Snow moved her arms away when I approached her. She spread her legs some. I pressed my lips against her soft ones. I slowly pushed my fingers into her hot wet core. The idea of being inside made me even more excited.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Nagato nudged me awake. I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"I thought you were a morning person my love", said Nagato.

"After what we did last night I'm exhausted", I said.

Nagato pulled me close and I rested my head on his muscular chest. I groaned as he got out of bed. I watch him as he dressed himself. Seeing those muscles made me crave him all over again.

"Stay in bed with me. I know you don't want to leave", I said.

"Your right I don't want to leave, but I have work to do", said Nagato.

"What work?" I asked.

Snow is back why not relax for a bit?

"Snow has a curse mark that needs to be broken", said Nagato.

I can't believe I forgot about that. Everything seems so normal now that she's back.

"You relax Konan I will go get her", said Nagato before he kissed me on the forehead.

I got back into bed and tried to fall back asleep again.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective**

I glanced back Konan before I left the room. Staying with her in bed is so tempting. I walked to Kakuzu's bedroom. I knocked on the door and got no answer. I opened the door a crack and saw the room was empty. Steam was leaking out from underneath bathroom door.

"Ohh, Kuzu" moaned Snow.

I felt my face turning red. I know what the words meant. I've seen what those words mean in person. I quickly left the room and tried to regain my composer.

"What's wrong Leader un?" asked Deidara.

"Nothing I only thought Kakuzu and Snow's honeymoon faze would be over by now", I said.

I know I shouldn't have thought that. Konan and mine honeymoon faze lasted a long while. I enjoyed every moment of that time. Kakuzu and Snow will enjoy every moment of that time too.

"Urg, I didn't need hear that un", said Deidara.

"I would have thought by now that you would have gotten use to the sounds coming from their room", I said.

"I could never get use to those sounds", said Deidara.

"You're going to have to especially since your room is right next to theirs and that their married", I said.

I walked back to my room. Only an idiot would interrupt Kakuzu and Snow while they are together. Deidara will most likely be that idiot. Even Hidan knows better than to disturb them. I would hate Deidara too if he constantly disrupted Konan and I.

"Why are you back so soon?" asked Konan from bed.

"Kakuzu and Snow were having some personal time together and I didn't want to disrupt that", I said.

"Nagato your face is so pink its cute", said Konan.

"I can't help it. I've seen far too much of those two together", I said.

"Is Kakuzu as talented as you are in bed?" asked Konan.

Konan loves to ask embarrassing questions like that.

"He seems to bring Snow a lot of pleasure", I said.

"You can give me more detail than that", said Konan.

"I rather not, but I can show the moves he did to bring Snow so much pleasure", I said as moved closer to her.

"That sound wonderful, but we can save that for later", said Konan.

"Than I'm looking forward to later", I said.

"Do you want me to go get them?" asked Konan.

"Yes", I said.

"You are so cute when you feel awkward Nagato", said Konan.

"I'm not cute", I said.

"Yes you are", said Konan.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I was leaning heavily against Kakuzu chest. I was trying to recover from the intense pleasure that I just felt. I was panting.

"That felt wonderful Kuzu. You have very talented fingers", I said.

There was still a bulge in the front of his pants. I licked my lips. I got off the counter and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips locked in a kiss. I pulled away from him. I unbuttoned his pants. I slid my hand into his pants and rubbed him through his boxers. He moaned loudly in pleasure. I giggled. He took my hand out of his pants. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Do you want white sticky stuff on your hand?" asked Kakuzu.

"No I don't want it in my hand", I said.

He took of his pants and carried me into the shower. Kakuzu pressed me against the tiled wall. My face turned pink when I looked down. My hands explored his muscular chest. I gently pulled at the tough stitches along his skin. I moved my hands lower. I carefully ran my hands along his shaft. He shut his eyes in pleasure. A loud moan escaped his lips. I couldn't help smiling at his pleasure.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I'm not mad at Snow for marrying Kakuzu. Its Kakuzu fault not hers. I laid down on my bed and looked at the images of Snow plastered on my walls. If I were her husband I would take her away from all this. I would take her to the most beautiful places. I will happily give her children. I heard a loud deep moan coming from the other side of my wall. I marched out of my room. I can't stand that sound. He doesn't deserve the pleasure that Snow gives him. I grabbed my clay. I know this will scare the hell out of Snow, but it will be worth it. I will apologize to her after once she cools down. My spider bombs crept under the crack of his door.

"I'm sorry Snow, but I can't stand the sound of you giving him pleasure", I said.

"Boy what did you do?" asked Sasori.

"Nothing that concerns you", I said.

"You know one day she won't forgive you, Deidara", said Sasori.

"I don't know what you're talking about", I said.

"Having her friendship is something one of a kind. Why do you think I value it? Boy you won't notice the real beauty of her friendship until you lose it. Once it's gone you might never get it back", said Sasori.

I rolled my eyes at him. Once you gained Snow's friendship it's almost impossible to lose it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. You know I'm right", Sasori said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

"You have very talented hands too Snow", I said.

I was breathing hard as her hands continued working. I dug my fingers into the wall as I felt pleasure coursing through my body. I came in her hand. Snow washed the cum off her hands. Snow hasn't reached her release yet. I looked into her eyes I saw they were dilated.

I was about to push my fingers into her when Snow said, "Spider".

Spiders have never bothered her before. Normally it's slugs that get to her. That's the only the bug that's she is afraid of. Snow pointed to the shower rail. I looked at where she was pointing. I saw six clay spiders on the shower rail.

"Deidara", I growled.

I used my body to shield her from the explosion. My harden skin protected to me from the explosion. I felt Snow's small body shivering against me. I heard her groan in pain. I picked her up and dried off. I put her into bed. I dried myself off and tried calming Snow down. Her body had changed some the black diamond across her nose reappeared, her fingernails were more claw like, and her fangs had grown. Her breathing was labored. Snow eyes slowly opened.

"Why did he do that Kakuzu? Doesn't he know this will hurt me?" asked Snow.

Snow coughed loudly and blood stained the white sheets. She bit into her pillow as waves of pain flooded her body. Tears of diamond fell from her eyes. Feathers went everywhere as her fangs easily ripped through the pillow.

"Snow you need to take these", I said as I hand her the pills.

She took them without hesitation.

"Try to rest. I'm going to take care of something", I said.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" asked Snow.

I got into bed with her. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. I pulled the covers her and carefully shut the door as I left the room. I ripped Deidara's door off its hinges.

* * *

**Deidara's Perspective **

I heard a loud cracking and squeaking sound coming from my door. A second later it was off its hinges and a fuming Kakuzu was standing in the doorway. Looks like I successfully stopped them.

"You idiot boy do you have any idea how much pain your causing her?" asked Kakuzu.

I turned away from his glare. I hate myself for causing the woman I love pain. She deserves a pain free life with a man who truly values her.

"Answer" growled Kakuzu.

"Yes, I hate that I'm causing the woman I love pain!" I yelled.

"You don't truly love her!" yelled Kakuzu.

"Yes, I do love her. How can a cold hearted bastard like you even know what love is?" asked Deidara.

"I know what it is boy", growled Kakuzu.

"No you don't. A greedy bastard like you can never know love", I said.

"Than what do you call the emotion Snow feels toward me?" asked Kakuzu.

He had a smug grin on his face. He thinks he's won this argument.

"I call it pity. Why else would a beautiful woman like Snow be with you?" I said.

That made Kakuzu snap. I quickly made a clay bird and zoomed out of the room before he had a chance to attack.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up from my sleep when I heard loud explosions and yelling coming from outside of Kakuzu's room. My head is aching and my muscles are sore. Getting out bed is the last thing I want to do right now. I pulled the blankets over my head and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Deidara your dead!" yelled Kakuzu.

Great now I have to get up or Deidara is dead if don't go down and help him now. I slowly got out of bed. Kakuzu and Deidara fighting. I don't need this right now. Right now all I want is queit. Is that really too much too ask for?

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" I screamed.

They both froze. Diamond chains wrapped around them.

"I love you both, but I can't take any of this bullshit right now", I said.

"Sorry Snow", said Deidara.

When I looked into his ice blue eyes I saw no deception. He is truly sorry for causing me pain.

"I forgive you Deidara. But you have to stop pulling shit like this", I said.

"I know Snow, but it is so hard", said Deidara.

"I know Deidara but you have to try harder", I said.

"I will", said Deidara.

When he said that I did see deception in his eyes. Well at least he apologized for calling me pain. The chains around him vanished. He walked back to his room with slumped shoulders. I can't help feeling bad for him. The chains around Kakuzu's wrists released.

"I'm sorry Kakuzu I didn't mean to hurt you", I said.

"It's all right Snow", said Kakuzu.

He picked me up and put me back in bed. I'm so sick of staying in bed.

"I think you should get some fresh air. How would you like to get some ramen?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, I would love to get ramen!" I said.

I jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Ramen, ramen yay ramen", I said.

I heard Kakuzu laughing at me, but I didn't care.

"My favorite customer is finally back", said the ramen shop owner.

"I'm happy to be back", I said.

"You've gotten paler where have you been?" asked the owner.

"I've been in the Land of Snow. Don't get too much sun there", I said.

"Must have froze your behind off", said the owner.

"Thankfully she didn't", said Kakuzu.

I gasped when I felt Kakuzu pinch my butt. The owner laughed.

"Why were you in the Land of Snow?" asked the owner.

I didn't know how to answer. Luckily Kakuzu had an answer.

"We has on our honeymoon", said Kakuzu.

"Congratulations!" said the owner.

"Thank you", I said.

"But why the Land of Snow?" asked the owner.

"My wife loves the snow", said Kakuzu.

"I'm still not use to you calling me that", I said.

"You'll get use to it soon enough we are going to be together for a long time", said Kakuzu.

I happily slurped up noodles. Kakuzu paid the bill, but didn't leave a tip.

"Kuzu", I said.

"What?"

"Give me your wallet", I said.

He grudgingly gave me his wallet. I gave the owner a tip.

"Thank you", said the owner.

"You know that tips are opitional", said Kakuzu.

"I don't care. It's the right thing to do", I said.

Kakuzu sighed loudly and gave up on the argument.

"We have to talk to Pain after this", said Kakuzu.

"Okay", I said.

My body starting tense at the mention of meeting with Pain.

"Kakuzu can you carry me", I said.

"Are you alright Snow?" asked Kakuzu.

"My body is acting up again", I said.

He picked me up bridal style and took me back to the hideout.

"Thanks for carrying me Kakuzu", I said.

"I don't mind", said Kakuzu.

I fell asleep in his strong protective arms. I woke up I was in the infirmary.

"Your finally awake", said Leader.

"Sorry for over sleeping Leader", I said.

"It's alright Snow", said Leader.

I sat up in the bed I was in.

"I need you to take off you shirt", said Leader.

I giggled when I saw the blush appear on Leader's face.

"Why are you blushing? You've seen me without clothes before", I said.

Kakuzu glared at Leader. Leader started backing away from the bed when he saw Kakuzu anger growing.

"Are you trying to get me killed Snow?" asked Leader.

"I guess that does sound bad. Kakuzu when Leader was in my memory he saw all the times we were together. So he's seen you without clothes too Kuzu", I said.

A light blush appeared on both Leader's and Kakuzu's face. I couldn't hold back my laughter at the blush that was on they're faces.

"You two are cute when you're blushing", I said.

I took off my shirt. I felt Kakuzu protective glance on me. I smiled at him to try and ease his protective nature.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I relaxed when I saw Snow smiling at me.

"Can you unseal the mark?" I asked.

"I think I can", said Leader.

"Can you hold my hand Kuzu?" Snow asked.

I nodded my head yes and took her hand in mine. Leader quickly did some hand signs. Leader fingers began to glow. Her body began to shiver.

"Kuzu", said Snow.

She tried to hide behind me.

"Snow it's alright", I said.

She calmed down some. As soon as Leader felt his finger tips touched her skin Snow transformed and attacked. Her curse mark spread across Snow's skin. One of her eyes turned completely black. At that moment Konan walked into the infirmary. Snow instantly focused in on her. She tackled Konan to the ground. A diamond dome formed around Konan and Snow.

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Snow was putting all of her weight on me. I might have to hurt her. A mix of blood and drool ran down the corners of her mouth.

"Snow I know your in there please don't do this", I said.

I heard Kakuzu and Nagato banging on the dome. Their words seemed to have no affect on Snow.

"Please don't make me hurt you", I said.

Snow didn't say anything, but she laughed at me. What is happening to my friend?


	26. Reflection

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 26: Reflection **

**I hope you guys in enjoy this chapter. I haven't heard from you guys in a while. Please leave a review or suggestions. Don't be afraid to message me. I love hearing from you. **

**Perspectives: Konan, Leader, Kakuzu, Snow, **

* * *

**Konan's Perspective **

Snow showed no sign of recognizing me. There was a bloodthirsty look in her eyes that I had never seen before. It wasn't right seeing with such violent urges in her. I'm afraid of what used to be one of the gentleness people I know. If someone told me Snow would viscously attack me yesterday I would laugh in their face. Snow giggled when she saw my fear of her.

"Please Snow don't make me hurt you", I said.

She smirked and made a noise that sounded like laughter. Snow rocketed herself into one of the diamond walls of her dome. She hit the wall with enough force to daze herself. As she hit the wall I heard the sound of her bones breaking from the impact. It was obvious her right arms was badly broken the bone was stinking out her skin. Snow must be putting up one hell of a fight against that monster.

"Konan please don't hold back you need to attack with full force. That's the only way you'll stand a chance", begged Snow.

I can't do it.

"Please I don't know how much longer I can control it", pleaded Snow.

Tears of diamonds fell from her eyes. The tears stopped falling. A deep growling was the only sound she made. She slowly got to all four. When she noticed her arm. Snow easily snapped the bone back in place without even flinching. Her eyes had gone completely black. Snow's body was shivering.

"No I'm not going to hurt my friend!" yelled Snow before she crashed herself into the other side of the dome.

The sounds of diamond and bone shattering echoed loudly through the dome. Unlike the last time she quickly regained her footing. She charged at me. Instead of crashing into me she slammed into a pile of paper bomb. They stuck to her skin. I didn't want to set them off. The hard slam into the wall seemed to help her regain some of her sense. I looked into her eyes and saw one them regained its midnight blue color.

"I'm sorry Konan", said Snow.

"I forgive you", I said.

I don't want Snow to have any guilt in her heart about this. None of this is her fault. An opening in the dome appeared.

"Leave", she said.

"No, I'm not leaving behind a friend in this state", I said.

She swatted me out of the dome with one flick of her tail.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow closed the entrance to the dome before I had chance to join her in it. Her curse mark spread across most of her body. Only half her face wasn't tainted with curse mark. I placed my hand on the cold diamond surface. She scratched at the surface of the dome. Snow carved something it the wall. It was one simple word:

_Sorry_

She kept crashing into the walls of the dome. The shear force of her actions was enough to send vibrations through the cave floor. Blood smeared the surface of the dome. She's doing far to much damage to her body.

"How do you think she's controlling herself so well?" asked Pain.

"She doesn't want to harm the ones she cares about", I said.

"She values her family and friends", said Pain.

"Snow let me in. It hurts me to see you like this", I said.

Snow froze when she heard that. The diamond dome around her faded. Half of her body was covered by her curse mark. Snow followed me into the infirmary. She paced nervously around the room.

"Don't make any sudden movements", I said as Pain and Konan entered the room.

She spooked when her tail accidentally knocked over some of the medical equipment. Her eyes darted to the door. Before my threads had a chance to wrap around her she was out the door. This could be troublesome. She was pacing around the large room. I saw Itachi coming out of his room.

"Don't go down there", I said.

He peered down at circling around waiting for something or someone to attack.

"Where the fuck is everyone!" yelled Hidan.

"Hidan will the perfect target for her to take her aggression out on", I said.

"And she can't kill him so that's a bonus too. Nobody get hurt so Snow won't feel guilty", said Konan.

Hidan stared up at us. Like always he doesn't have clue. His brain finally made the connections, when he heard Snow growl.

"Kakuzu get control of your demented wife!" yelled Hidan.

My fists clenched. She need something to her aggression out more than I do.

"Back off Little Bitch", shouted Hidan.

In seconds Snow had Hidan pinned to the floor. She started sniffing me.

"What the fuck are you sniffing me for?" said Hidan.

"Toy", said Snow.

I smirked. Her tail started wagging.

"I'm not your fucking toy!" yelled Hidan.

In one swift motion she sliced off his head. She started swatting it back and forth.

"Will you stop that Little Bitch?!" screamed Hidan.

She swatted his head into the water.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting", said Pain.

"The last time Hidan encountered while she was in this form she did the same thing", I said.

She fished Hidan's head out of the water and started playing with it again.

"She's calming down", I said.

"Her mark is receding", said Pain.

"She should be calm enough to let me approach", I said.

I jumped down from the second floor and joined Snow. One of her eyes had its midnight blue color back. Only half of her face and most of her neck were covered by her curse mark.

"Snow",

She perked up when she heard her name. She lost all interest in Hidan and focused her attention on me. Her tail started wagging and then she walked over to me. She started rubbing against my leg and purring loudly.

"Do you know your name?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes again.

"Do you know who I am to you?" I asked.

"Love", said Snow.

She seemed to be thinking about how to configure a sentence.

"Me do bad?" asked Snow.

"No, you didn't do anything bad. You were frightened", I said.

She yawned loudly.

"Can I come down?" asked Pain.

Snow nodded her head yes. He joined us on the first floor. She cowered behind me as he approached her. I ran my hand through her hair and that calmed her down enough to let Pain approach her. Pain extended his hand so Snow could sniff it. She relaxed even more when she recognized his scent.

Everything was going well until the sound of an explosion went off. Smoke leaked out of Deidara's room. Deidara must have come off as a threat to her. She took a defensive stance in front of Pain and I. Half her body was covered with the mark. A cracking snapping sound echoed from Deidara. She screamed and covered her ears. The curse mark spread across her half her body. Both of her eyes turned black and her mark spread across her body.

"Look what you have done", I growled.

I tried keeping my voice as calm as possible, so I wouldn't stress her out.

"It was an accident", said Deidara.

"I don't believe you", I said.

She charged at Deidara, but she sharply turned and went in Pain's direction. Snow moved so swiftly she seemed to vanish. She tackled him to the floor. Whenever one us tried to approach her diamond stopped us. None of us wanted to hurt Snow including Leader.

"Kakuzu what are we going to do?" asked Konan.

Even though Konan was putting on a brave face I heard the panic in her voice. It was the same panic I heard in Snow's voice when we first tested her.

"Leader can handle himself why are you so worried about him?" asked Deidara.

"You idiot you should know Nagato would never willing want to hurt a friend. She should have attacked you!" yelled Konan.

More diamond blades sprang out of the earth forming a protective barrier around Snow and Pain.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

I managed to push her off me. I don't want to hurt a friend. Snow started circling around me, but never got too close. She must consider me an opponent to take seriously. When I looked into her eyes I saw no traces of Snow in them. I only saw the bloodthirsty urge that was waiting to be quenched. Diamond chains pinned me to the floor. I will only attack her if I absolutely have to. Snow placed her claws on my neck. I was about to attack when she removed her claws from my neck. Something had caught her attention.

Snow attention was focused on Konan. She was looking at her through the gaps in the diamond blades. Konan was crying. The expression of fear on Konan face was apparent. Snow shook her head and tried to focus her attention back on me. Snow is in that beast somewhere. I need to bring out the Snow. I think I can I only have to push the buttons that bring out the real Snow. She looked back down at me, but she kept on peering up at Konan.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I wanted to dig my claws into the man's neck. I want the smell of blood on my claws. A faint scent caught my attention, salt water. My eyes followed to direction of the scent until I found the source. There was a woman with water leaking from her eyes. Why was she doing that? What does that water leaking from her eyes mean? There was expression of pain on her face. Why I am not enjoying her pain? I shook my head and went back to my defenseless pray. I was about dig my claws into his warm skin, but the wails of the woman kept on distracting me. The sounds she was making were making my heart heart. Once I kill this man I will get her for causing me this pain. I shook my head and focused my attention on my prey.

"That water falling from her eyes are tears", said the man.

The only word I understood was tears. My head started aching. It felt like something was trying to take control over my mind by force.

"Please let me returned to her", said the man.

I screamed as an image ripped through my mind. In the image I saw a girl with white hair. She was sitting besides a man laying on ground motionless. There were shiny stones falling from her eyes. She carefully pressed her lips on the man's lips. She had the same pained expression on her face as the woman with blue hair. Something took power over my muscles. What was this woman doing to me?

I collapsed. My body curled up in a ball with tail coiled tightly around me. I closed my eyes. I want the pain gone. Please someone make it go away. The diamond blades separated giving the man an exit. He ran out. The blades closed before I had a chance to escape.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective**

Konan tackled Pain to ground in a hug. Snow circled around cage searching desperately for a way out. Sasori appeared by my side.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I thought my assistance would be needed before things got even more out of hand", said Sasori.

"What would your assistance be?" I asked.

"Sedating her", said Sasori.

Sasori placed a smoke bomb in my hand.

"The gas released when this is set off will knock her out", said Sasori.

I threw the smoke bomb into the diamond blade encasement that Snow had formed around her.

"How can will it take?" I asked.

"A few minutes", said Sasori.

After ten minutes the tranquilizer took affect. The diamond blades around returned to earth. Snow was laying on her side asleep.

"That took longer than I thought", said Sasori.

"Why do you think it take so long?" I asked.

"I don't know that exact reason for why. But there was enough tranquilizer in that gas to knock out a full grown male elephant in three minutes. I suggest you work fast", said Sasori.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

"I'm taking risk of her waking up and going wild. We have to be careful this time", I said.

He nodded his head. His threads swiftly tied up Snow. My fingertips started to glow. I pressed them against Snow's skin. She let out a groan of pain, but to my relief she didn't wake up. The seal released. Snow returned to her human state.

"She's going to need bed rest. Knowing her she won't like that", I said.

"I'll keep a close eye on her", said Kakuzu.

"Will she ever break free of the mark?" asked Kakuzu.

"There is a chance she will be able to. She needs rest first. Her mark has taken a heavy toll on her body. We can focus on ridding her of his mark once she has fully recovered", I said.

"Will I have to continue missions while she's in recovery?" asked Kakuzu.

"No, but if an opportunity to capture the two tails comes up. You will be assigned to it", I said.

Kakuzu nodded his head. He carefully picked up Snow and took her to his room.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

I opened my eyes and my vision was fuzzy. I managed to see the blurry image of Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu?"

"Yes my treasure", said Kakuzu.

"I feel groggy", I said.

"That a side affect of the tranquilizer. Do you want to bathe?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head. He swiftly undressed me. I noticed Kakuzu smiling through his mask.

"Take of that mask before I rip it off", I said.

He took off his mask. Kakuzu easily carried me to the bathroom. He put me carefully in the tub and turned on the hot water. The tub quickly filled with water. I leaned against the back of the tub. Kakuzu started washing my body. The hot water felt great on my aching body. My skin wasn't a ghostly white. It was still pale, but not pure white. I raised my hands out of the water and saw my fingernails weren't claws. I ran my tongue along teeth and didn't feel fangs. A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth.

"You finally noticed", said Kakuzu.

"I'm human!" I yelled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I accidentally pulled him into the tub. Kakuzu didn't seem annoyed that I pulled him in. He started taking off his clothes. I smiled as he started washing my hair. The small action of pulling him into the tub drained me of my energy and strength.

"I'm so happy Kuzu", I said.

"I know", Kakuzu said.

After a few more minutes in the tub we were ready to get out. He got out and wrapped a fluffy red towel around his waist. I took the plug out of the drain. The water streamed down the drain. He picked me up bridal style.

"Do you think you're strong enough to stand up on your own?" asked Kakuzu.

"I can stand up if you let me lean against you", I said.

He put me down and let me lean heavily against him. I knew better than to push my body when it felt this horrible. After spending so much time in that form my body will need weeks of bed rest. The idea of being in bed so long annoyed me. Kakuzu wrapped a towel around my body. He dried off my hair.

"Beautiful", said Kakuzu.

I was too tired to say anything. He understood that. Kakuzu carried me to bed. He grabbed some of my clothes from the dresser. I managed to get my under pants on. It wasn't even worth putting bra on it was too much work.

"Can you help?" I asked.

He happily helped me into my shirt. Kakuzu smiled.

"You're having too much fun with Kuzu", I said before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Remember what I told you about sticking your tongue?" asked Kakuzu.

I stared up at him with a blank look.

"Don't do that unless you planning to use it or you might give me the impression", said Kakuzu.

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"There are many advantages to helping you recover", said Kakuzu.

"You know not all of it is going to be fun", I said.

"I know, but caring for you is part of my job", said Kakuzu.

"What job?" I asked.

"Being your husband. I know if I weren't well you would take care of me", said Kakuzu.

"I love you", I said to him before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I could barely sit up. Every one of my muscles were aching and begging for relaxation.

"Kakuzu", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I heard Snow's weak voice calling out for me. I quickly woke up to take care of her.

"Kuzu everything hurts", said Snow.

"Where? How badly?" I asked.

Snow had a stunned expression on her face.

"What's with that look?" I asked.

"It just surprised me how quickly you woke up", said Snow.

Her voice was weak and shaky. She started coughing. Luckily she wasn't coughing up blood. I got her a glass of water. She drank heavily from the glass. I wiped away the drips of water away from her mouth.

"Do you want your meds?" I asked.

"No it's not that bad", said Snow.

"Snow you don't have to act tough for me. I want to know if you're hurting so I can ease your pain", I said.

By the expression on her face I could tell she was pain.

"I don't want to take them. They make me hazy", Snow said.

"I would rather have you hazy than in pain", I said.

"Kuzu I feel fine", said Snow.

She flinched as she said that.

"Don't lie to me Snow", I said.

She glared at me. I know that glare. It's the rare glare I get whenever I catch her in a lie.

"Fine I'll take them, but you're going to read me", said Snow.

"Robert Frost or Poe?" I asked.

"Neither you're reading Beauty and the Beast", said Snow.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'll read to you but you have take your meds first", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I put the meds in her hand and gave her a glass of water. She took her meds.

"Open your mouth", I said.

"Why?" asked Snow.

She let out a sigh and opened her mouth. Good, she actually took them.

"These smell as bad as the pills Kabuto gave me", said Snow before she took them.

I cringed when I heard that name.

"Sorry I didn't mean to mention it", said Snow.

"Will it make you feel better if we talked about what happened?" I asked.

"Yes", said Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I didn't know where to start.

"Can you start off with a question? It will make it easier for me", I said.

"Tell me about your time with the snake", said Kakuzu.

"You want hear about my time in Ryuchi Cave. I don't remember telling you about that", I said.

"You didn't. I was referring to your time with Orochimaru. If you want to talk about that I will listen", said Kakuzu.

"We have plenty of time to talk especially since I'm stuck in bed rest for who knows how long", I said.

"The longest you'll be in bed rest is three weeks my treasure. Can you handle staying in bed that long?" asked Kakuzu.

I groaned. I might feel bad, but I don't feel three weeks of bed rest bad.

"I'm not that weak", I said.

"Yes you are. The only reason you are feeling this well is there's adrenalin going through your body", said Kakuzu.

I sighed he's right. There's no point in arguing with him. I pulled the blanket over my head. He sighed and pulled the blankets away.

"I thought you wanted to talk about this", said Kakuzu.

"What if I have a flashback?" I asked.

"If you need to stop tell me", said Kakuzu.

I sat up and met his eyes. He's trying so hard to help.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Do you remember what happened after he stole us from you?" asked Kakuzu.

"That memory is a bit blurry", I said.

As I searched through mind the memory came rushing back to me. It hit me hard. I collapsed into bed as it took over me

**Snow's Flashback **

_I stood in training field. I felt Orochimaru's warm breath on my neck. He forced his body close to mine. I'm too weak to put up any kind of real fight against him. I heard my family's footsteps running toward me. Please, hurry up and find me. I need to be back with them. _

"_Please let me go", I begged. _

"W_hy would I do that?" he whispered in my ear. _

_I shuttered as I him lick the shell of my ear. I hate myself for begging, but I'm desperate to be away from him and be back in Kakuzu's strong protective arms. I felt something slither around my neck. It was a white little snake. The snake was small but I knew it was dangerous_

_"There's no need to cry my new pet", said Orochimaru. _

_No, I'm not a pet or a slave! The group started to move forward._

_"Your lover is here", said Orochimaru. _

_Kakuzu and the rest of my family were staring at me. I looked into Kakuzu's eyes and saw pure desperation in them. I pushed weakly against Orochimaru grip. He tightened his grip to a bone crushing measure. _

_"Let her go", demanded Kakuzu._

_"You are weak now Kakuzu you should be thanking me for taking away your one real weakness", said Orochimaru._

_"I wouldn't get any closer", warned Orochimaru. _

_The snake tightened around my neck. It bared it fangs. _

_"I will give you one last wondering. This snake's venom might not kill Snow, but it will paralyze her for the rest of her immortal life. And the only person who knows the cure is me. Kill me and you ruin her", said Orochimaru. _

_My family backed away from me when they heard that. _

_"I love you Kakuzu", I said. _

_Pink pearls fell from my eyes. How long will I be away from the man I love? _

_"Thanks for the new pet, Kakuzu", said Orochimaru before he disappeared in puff of smoke. _

_Wherever he transported us. When my eyes opened the smell of salt water hit my nose. The ground was unsteady. _

"_Looks like my little pet is waking up. This should keep you tame", said Orochimaru. _

_He injected a clear liquid into my arm. My muscles instantly went weak. I only had control over my eyes. We are on the beach. When the boat stopped Orochimaru threw me over his shoulder. As he walked on the shore I noticed the sand was black. __We entered the small bustling city. No one seemed to care that Orochimaru had an incapacitated girl slung over his shoulder. He walked into the one of the inn. It was a run down place, but it was livable. It looked like one of the inns Kakuzu and Hidan would stay in if they were on a mission. I felt tears welling up in my eyes at thought of him. Orochimaru stepped up to the front desk as if nothing was wrong._

"_She's a pretty one sir", said the man at the front desk. _

"_Thank you she's my new pet", said Orochimaru. _

"_Do you want your normal room sir or one with two beds?" asked the man. _

"_My normal room will suffice", said Orochimaru. _

_He took the key from the front desk manager. The wooden floors creaked as Orochimaru walked to his room. He placed me on the bed. Surprisingly the action was gently. He put his cold fingers on my wrist to feel my pulse. After that he place his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever. __Orochimaru took off his cloak, forehead protector, shirt, and shoes. I looked over his body. There wasn't a single scar on his back. That was a sign of a powerful ninja. Not having an injury on your back mean you've never let a person sneak up behind in you battle._

"_Admiring my battle scars or shall I say lack of them?" asked Orochimaru. _

_I rolled my eyes. I tried turning away from him but I didn't have enough strength to. Orochimaru laid down besides me in bed. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me close so my head was resting on his chest. His skin was ice cold. I hate the feel of his skin against mine. _

"_Now I know what Kakuzu found comfortable about having you close. You're soft and warm. Cold-blooded creature like me value that", said Orochimaru. _

_I cried the whole night as he slept peacefully besides me, but eventually I fell asleep. I woke when I felt myself being lifted up. I groaned in discomfort as he threw me over his shoulder. We left the in and he started walking down a stone paved road. Sound the ground changed to sand and then to dock. As Orochimaru walked down the dock I saw an old man staring at me. He looked like he wanted to help me, but he knew better than to challenge Orochimaru. _

_Orochimaru set me down on the deck of a boat. The boat's crew was all wearing forehead protectors with music notes on them. The rocking motion of the boat made me feel like I was going to be sick. I closed my eyes and hoped the sick feeling would go away. _

I came out of my backflash and saw Kakuzu staring nervously at me. He calmed down when he saw I returned to reality.

"What was the question again?" I asked.

"What do you remember from when he first took you?" asked Kakuzu.

"I remember the desperation and fear in your eyes when he threatened me", I said.

"I was scared and desperate to get you back", said Kakuzu.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. I have things to be ashamed of", I said.

Urg, I meant to leave that part out. Kakuzu wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I rested my head on his chest. I'm not going to moving from this position for a while.

"What do you have to be ashamed of?" asked Kakuzu.

"I made a man fall in love with me when I had no feeling for him. I was just using him as a chance for freedom", I said.

"Are you talking about Deidara or Kabuto?" asked Kakuzu.

I blushed.

"Deidara falling in love with me was an accident. Making Kabuto fall in love was intentional", I said.

"How far did you two go?" asked Kakuzu.

"A few kisses every now and then nothing more", I said.

To my surprise Kakuzu didn't get angry.

"You're not angry?" I asked.

"It annoys me. But then I think of all the things we have done", said Kakuzu.

My face went hotter and tried to hid my face in the crook of his neck.

"I know this might be a sensitive topic. Did Orochimaru try to touch you in any way?" asked Kakuzu.

The discomfort in his voice was extremely apparent.

"He didn't rape me, but he did force me to kiss him", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I saw the topic was uncomfortable for her.

"Did you have any friends there?" I asked.

Knowing Snow she probably managed to make friends there.

"Most of the friends I made while I was with him were snakes. I did manage to make a few human friends", said Snow.

Those human friends must have been Kimimaro and Kabuto. Snow yawned loudly.

"Get some rest Snow", I said before I gently kissed her on the lips.

She went into a deep sleep. Snow slept for two days straight. It would be dangerous if I woke her. Her body will wake up on its own. I heard a moan coming from her bed. I walked over to her. My poor Snow looked sickly. She had lost most of the color in her face.

"I don't feel so well", said Snow.

She looked too weak to be out of bed.

"I'm cold", said Snow.

I got her some warm clothes from the dresser. When I took off Snow's shirt I was shocked to see a drastic change in her body. I could see her ribs. There was panic in her eyes.

"I don't know how this happened", said Snow.

I quickly dressed her and then took her into the bathroom. I pulled out the scale. Snow couldn't stand up on her own, so I had to stand on the scale with her. I'm around 140 pounds and Snow use to be 110 pounds. When I stepped on the scale I saw with Snow's weight I was 226 pounds. Snow had lost 23 pound in a two days time span. Put Snow back in bed.

"I'm going to talk to Pain I'll be back soon", I said.

"Do really think he'll be up this early?" asked Snow.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was five in the morning.

"Kuzu you look tired. Have you slept at all?" asked Snow.

"I'm fine Snow", I said.

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question", said Snow.

"I haven't been sleeping I've been too worried about you to sleep", I said.

The tone of my voice was harsher than I thought it would be.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh", I said.

"It's okay", Snow said.

I sat down on the bed with her. I was stressed.

"And you think I look bad", said Snow.

I looked her. Even with she's this weak she's trying to lighten the mood. I heard her giggling.

"What are you laughing at? That wasn't even funny", I said.

"I know it wasn't but I needed an excuse to laugh", said Snow.

"You should get some more rest", I said.

"I'm not tired. I have too many questions in my head to sleep", said Snow.

"Maybe I can answer some of those questions", I said.

"How did I become so weak and skinny?" asked Snow.

"Your new condition is an after affect of being in that form for so long. While you were under power of your curse mark your chakra charged through your body constantly healing the damage caused by the mark. Now that high charged chakra isn't there it can't heal the damage as quick. Since your chakra is no longer doing that the damage can be seen. Sadly, you might get worse before you get better", I said.

The idea of Snow getting in worse shape than this made anger flow through my veins. I can't get angry in front of her that will only stress her. Her weakened state is that snake bastard's fault. Once she falls asleep I can take out my aggression on Hidan or Deidara. Deidara will be a much better target. I only I have to make sure I don't kill him.

"That answers most of my questions, but I'm not sleepy", said Snow.

"Close your eyes sleep will come soon enough", I said.

"Do you have any questions for me?" asked Snow.

"Why did attack Leader not Deidara?" I asked.

"I think it was their scents", said Snow.

"Can you explain that?" I asked.

"Even in that form I know your scent well enough that I wouldn't attack you. Deidara always smells fire, ash, and explosives. Him being covered in ash only strengthens his, which helped me recognize him as friend. I don't know Leader's scent as well I didn't have a connection to him", said Snow.

"I'm going to shower", I said.

"Okay. I will try and sleep", said Snow.

My body tensed with anger. I'll give her a few minutes to fall asleep than I can release this anger. I can hold off from destroying something for about ten minutes. I turned on the shower in attempt to cover the sound of blind rage I was going to go into a few seconds. My hand wrapped around the shower rail and ripped it off the wall. That only relived a fraction of my anger. He could have taken any other for his experiments, but he had to choose my Snow.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I couldn't sleep and grabbed the book on Kakuzu's beside table. There wasn't a tittle on the book's cover. On the spine of it written black ink was the number 20. When I opened the book I saw photo that was cut out of a wanted poster. There was black x through the image. I read the information on the page:

_Name: Flynn _

_Age: 27 _

_Native Village: Hidden Star Village _

_Wanted for thievery and rape of noble man's daughter._

_Turned in dead or alive _

_Bounty: 15 million _

_Cause of death: Blunt force trauma _

As I looked through the book I saw that some of the image weren't x out. He must have not captured them. I kept on flipping through and stopped at a page. The image on page was of my Master's sister. Kakuzu got his information wrong. That evil woman is dead. I made sure of that. I grabbed the marker from the desk and put an x through her image. I filled in some of the information:

_Cause of death: Killed by the people she once abused _

I put down the book. My eyes started closing. I managed to sleep for a grand total of three minutes, before I heard loud crashing sounds coming from the bathroom. I better just let him have his fit even thought that mean he might destroy our bathroom. I heard the sound of shattering glass. That can't mean anything good. I pulled out the first aid kit from the bedside table. He came out bathroom wearing a fluffy red towel around his waist. Water dripped down his body. He actually showered I thought he would throw a fit and come out. I found myself looking over him again. I licked my lips. I shook my head. No, I'm too weak to do that right now. I saw that his fists were bleeding.

"Come here", I said.

He sat down next me on the bed. His hands were in worse shape than I thought. I carefully took one of them in my hand. Luckily there was only glass in one of his hands.

"You shouldn't have been so carless. You could have caused real damage to your hand by punching the mirror. You're lucking none of glass nicked anything important", I said before I pulled out piece of glass.

I carefully started picking the pieces of glass out of his. I cleaned out the cut in both his hands and then bandaged them. During this whole process of me taking care of his hands he didn't flinch once. He looked out of it.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Was that a no or were you trying to clear your head?" I asked.

"Trying to clear my head", said Kakuzu.

"You haven't answered my other question", I said.

"I'm fine", said Kakuzu.

I punched him in the shoulder. I knew he was resisting the urge to smile.

"You're lucky I'm too weak to do any real damage", I said.

"I know I am. What was I doing to deserve being punched by you", said Kakuzu.

"You're hiding something from me. I know something is wrong. You should know better than to try and hide things from me", I said.

"I'm stressed", said Kakuzu.

"You're stressed because of my health", I said.

"Aren't you going to tell me not to worry?" asked Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu I would be stressed and worried if our position were switched. I'm not going to lie to you to make you feel better. But I will always be there for you like you will always be there for me. I think I know a way to relieve your stress", I said.

"As much as I would love to do that you're too weak to do that", said Kakuzu.

"I wasn't talking about sex you pervert!" I said before I whacked him on the back on the head.

But I had to admit the idea was tempting. I don't know why I'm so horny.

"What do you have in mind than?" asked Kakuzu.

"Stop asking questions and lie down on your stomach", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I felt Snow sit down on my lower back. She's so light. I moaned loudly when I felt Snow fingers workout the knots in my back.

"Kuzu you have really bad knots", said Snow.

I heard Snow lightly giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing", said Snow.

"Tell me anyway", I said.

"It wouldn't be as funny as if I explain it", said Snow.

"So I'm guessing whatever you were laughing at wasn't that funny in the first place", I said.

"It wasn't that funny. It's just that corny stupid jokes that I think about when I trying to make myself laugh", said Snow.

"Then you should spend some time with Kisame. His way of cooping with you being gone was horrible jokes", I said.

Snow yawned loudly and then got off of my back. I moved so I was lying on my back again. She rested her head on my chest.

"Don't you dare say I need to rest. I know I need to and that's why I am", said Snow.

"You're not the only person who needs sleep", I said as wrapped my arm around her.

She was asleep in a few seconds. I soon joined her in sleep. I groaned when I heard the sound of the alarm on my clock. I glanced at the clock it was ten in the morning. Pain should be awake by now. Konan doesn't let him sleep in past ten. I carefully got out of bed so I wouldn't disturb her. I left her note on the pillow. I kissed her on the forehead. I couldn't force myself to leave her unprotected. I released one of my hearts. I'm probably being too protective. After so many people taking her away from me I don't want there to be any chance of it happening again.

"Guard her", I said.

I walked to his office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in it's unlocked", said Pain.

I walked in.

"Something tells me you have bad news", said Pain.

I nodded my head yes. I started explaining Snow's change in health.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke and saw that Kakuzu's side of the bed was empty. There was a note on his pillow. I quickly scanned over the note. Him talking with Leader isn't a surprise. I only wish I had some company. I saw one of Kakuzu hearts guarding the entrance to the room. It was the same creature that guarded me last time.

"Come here", I said.

It walked over to me. It laid down near the side of the bed.

"I haven't seen you for awhile", I said.

I reached down to pet it's back. The creature leaned in to my touch. I forgot how weird it's skin felt. The creature's skin was surprisingly warm. I shivered.

"Get into bed", I said as patted Kakuzu's side of the bed.

It got into bed with me and rested it head on my lap.

"You much more affectionate from the last time I met you", I said.

* * *

**Leader's Perspective **

I can't help feeling bad for Snow and Kakuzu. If something like that were to happen to Konan I wouldn't be able to keep such control.

"Do you think Snow will be up for a visit? I want to see the damage myself", I said.

"I think she might be", said Kakuzu.

When we reached the door I heard Snow's laughter. Kakuzu opened the door and I saw Snow in bed with one of Kakuzu hearts. She was rubbing the creature's stomach. Its response to this was thumping its foot. Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Morning Leader", said Snow.

I sat down on bed beside her. Now that I was closer to her I saw how frail she looked.

"Snow can you lift your shirt so I can see your ribs?" I asked.

Her face turned a light shade of pink.

"Sure", said Snow.

She lifted her shirt and I saw her ribs. She's too skinny.

"I know I don't too good", said Snow.

"Take all the time you need to recover. There's no need to rush your recover", I said.

"Thank you", said Snow.

Snow's stomach growled loudly. There was a knock at the door. I looked back and I saw Konan standing in the doorway. She was carrying a tray with food on it.

"I made some food she should be able to eat. I wasn't sure how bad her condition. Kakuzu hold this", said Konan before shoving the tray into Kakuzu hands.

I moved so I could Konan could take my place on the bed. The creature tensed. It's course threaded fur bristled.

"It's alright Venti", said Snow as she patted the creature's head.

"You gave my heart a name?" said Kakuzu.

"I was tired of call him it", said Snow.

"Snow can you take off your shirt? Turn around Nagato" asked Konan.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Konan carefully looked over Snow's whole body.

"She should be able to eat everything on the tray. Your job will be getting her to eat it", said Konan.

"Can I please put my shirt back on it's cold?" asked Snow.

"Of course Snow", said Konan.

"Come on Nagato let's give these two some time. Oh Kakuzu don't let her sleep until she eats all of that", said Konan.

My heart returned to me. I set the tray on the bed. Snow happily ate the plate of fruit. Once the fruit was gone she ignored the rest of the food on the tray.

"Snow you have to eat before it gets cold", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

I went to my desk to do some finances. After ten minutes I looked back at Snow and saw that she was about to fall asleep. I put the bowl of rice porridge in her hands.

"Snow you need to eat", I said.

Snow's head nodded as she started falling asleep. I need something to wake her.

"I have one Icha Icha books", I said.

Snow's eyes opened some.

"Let me see it", said Snow.

I got the book off my desk and showed her the cover.

"Give it to me", said Snow.

"No you're not getting it until you finished your rice porridge", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

Instead of eating she stared at the bowl in her hands. I took the bowl out of her hands. I gently pressed a spoonful of porridge against her lips. She opened her mouth and then swallowed. Tears of sapphire fell from her eyes. She wasn't being stubborn about eating because she didn't want to eat she was ashamed of needing help to eat. I put down the bowl and kissed her. When I pulled away she gave me a confused look. Her tears had stopped flowing. She let me feed her the rest of the porridge without any complaint.

"Snow you don't have anything to be ashamed of. You don't have to put on a brave front", I said.

"I don't like being this weak", Snow said.

"Snow you're going to recover you only need to let your body heal", I said.

"Can I sleep now?" asked Snow.

Snow fell asleep. She woke up a few hours later, which surprised me.

"I have to go to the bathroom", said Snow.

I picked her up and sat her down on the toilet.

"I want to keep some of my dignity Kakuzu, so can you please leave. I think I can manage the rest by myself", said Snow.

I left and shut the door behind me. A little while later heard a flush and the sound of the sink running.

"Snow do you need my help getting back to bed?" I asked.

I heard her sigh.

"Yes", said Snow.

I opened the door and saw Snow sitting on the floor near the sink. I carried her back to bed. Some of the color returned to her face. It will take awhile but she will get better.


	27. Hibernating Being

**Stolen Treasure **

**Chapter 27: Hibernating Being **

**I want to thank lil naraku for the review. Please if you have any question or suggestion don't be afraid to leave them. This will be the last chapter in this story. The next story will be "The Akatsuki's Treasure Returns". I will publish the first chapter to the new story as soon as possible. Thank you for reading. **

**Perspectives: Kakuzu, Snow, Itachi, and Orochimaru **

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow was two weeks into her three weeks of bed rest. She spent most of her time sleeping. I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Deidara standing in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I want to check up on her", said Deidara.

"The key word in that sentence is want. It wasn't need, ordered, or commanded. So I'm not going to let you see her", I said.

"Its her choice", said Deidara.

"Deidara will you please shut up", said Snow from the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Deidara.

"Tired. Now can you please leave before I have to stop Kakuzu from harming you", said Snow.

She slept through most of her recovery. While she's sleeping her body must have been using chakra to heal her, because she was improving quickly. She's gotten to a healthier weight of 100 pounds.

"I'm bored", said Snow.

"I thought you were tired", I said.

"Can't I be both?" asked Snow.

This has been her main complaint. She didn't ever complain about her pain unless she had to. I rubbed my temples I feel a headache coming on.

"Can we please go outside?" asked Snow.

"No, you're too weak", I said.

"Please it doesn't have to be for long", said Snow.

"No"

Things were starting to cool a little down now that it's October, but she should be okay. Snow spent most of her summer and spring with Orochimaru. She should have been with me and the others.

"I'm so sick of being here!" yelled Snow.

"And I'm sick of hearing you complaining about it!" I yelled.

She gave me a dangerous glare, but I chose to ignore it. I went back to my work. I need to go bounty hunting. We need more income. I turned away from her. I went back to adding numbers. There was a loud crash as the lamp near the bed shattered against the wall. It missed my head by only a few inches. The pen in my hand exploded from the pressure I was putting on it.

"I'm going stir crazy", said Snow.

"What was that for?!" I growled.

I was going stir crazy too. I don't think I've ever spent this much time in the hideout. I want to get out of this room. I want to go bounty hunting or on a mission. This is the first time in a while that I didn't have cash to count. I miss the feel of money in my hands.

"Are you going to answer my question?" I asked.

"I wasn't aiming for you. I was aiming a few inches away from you", said Snow.

"That doesn't answer my question of why", I said.

"Because I'm pissed off", growled Snow.

"How do you think I feel?" I asked.

She flipped me off. I pinch the bridge of my nose and tried to calm the growing anger. Snow sighed.

"I'm sorry", said Snow.

That deflated my anger. She got out of bed and walked over to me. Without any hesitation she wrapped her arms around me.

"We both need some fresh air or we're going to be at each others' throat. And that can be dangerous for everyone", said Snow

"I agree. Do you still want to go outside?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Before we go you're going to clean up the lamp you broke", I said.

"Fine", said Snow.

She quickly cleaned up the mess and got dressed.

"Are you sure your going to be warm enough in that?" I asked.

She was wearing black pants that were a little loose on her. Those pants use to fit her figure perfectly. She wore a dark blue t-shirt and black sandals. Her forehead protector was tied around her neck. Snow was holding her cloak in her hand.

"Yes", said Snow.

She easily stood on the water's surface as we waited for the boulder to slide away from the entrance.

"Where are we going?" asked Snow.

"You'll like it", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

"We are almost there close your eyes", I said.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

He picked me up and started walking. Kakuzu put me down. He put his hands over my eyes. I let him lead me. The smell of flowers hit my nose. I tried to pull away his hands, but he wouldn't let me. Then he pulled away his hands. I smiled when I saw field of yellow, orange, red, and pink flowers.

"It's beautiful", I said.

I sat down on ground and enjoyed my surroundings. The flowers seemed to go on for miles. Mmm, the sunlight feels great on my skin. I shrugged off my cloak, so more of my skin would be exposed. My love of sun bathing hadn't faded. Kakuzu pulled my cloak back over my shoulders.

"I don't want you getting sick", said Kakuzu.

I picked one of the flowers. I've never seen flowers like these before.

"What kind of flowers are they?" I asked.

"Cosmos flowers", said Kakuzu.

He took the flower from my hand and put it in my hair.

"Red looks good on you", said Kakuzu.

I felt my face turn pink.

"How did you find this place?" I asked

"I was trying to avoid Hidan while I was doing that I found this place", said Kakuzu.

I better give him it before I forget.

"I love being outside. I love the feel sunshine against my skin. I can spend hours sunbathing", I said.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Snow had a bright smile on her face. I sat down beside her. She rested her head on my lap.

"Thanks for bringing me outside", said Snow.

"I should have brought you outside earlier", I said.

"It's okay you were only doing what was best for me", said Snow.

She closed her eyes. I tired to get comfortable, but accidentally woke her.

"Thanks for waking me Kuzu. I almost forgot to give you your present. Even though it's eight months late", said Snow.

Present? Snow sat up and pulled out a book that was hidden in her cloak. It was a big leather book. In faded black ink on the cover it read Family. No, I thought I would never see this again. It was the scrapbook Iris made. Iris was obsessed with taking photos.

"Happy 92nd birthday Kakuzu", said Snow.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"That was easy all I had to do was sneak into the restricted area of the Hidden Waterfall Village and steal a few rare books, and no one would notice if it were missing", said Snow.

I felt pang of guilt in my heart. I have no idea when her birthday is. Did I miss it? I missed it once I don't want to miss it again.

"Kuzu, don't worry you haven't missed my birthday yet. I found out when my real birthday was a year ago. I looked through it. It was odd seeing you without stitches", said Snow.

Snow pulled down my mask. She gently ran her fingers over the stitches along my face.

"I love you with or without yours stitches. I actually find them extremely attractive", said Snow.

She gently kissed me along my stitches.

"Why didn't you ever smile in any of the photos?" asked Snow.

"I hate getting my photo taken", I said.

"I like your smile", said Snow.

"Your one of the few people who do", I said.

"I bet you can't guess my birthday", said Snow.

"Sometime in December", I said.

"It's December 28", said Snow.

I couldn't help laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Snow.

"You're a Capricorn", I said.

She gave me an odd look.

"I didn't take you as someone who would have any interest in astrological signs", said Snow.

"I not my mother was obsessed with it", I said.

"You're a Leo we're not suppose to get along yet we do", said Snow.

"I'm not that much like a Leo", I said.

"I think most of what a Leo is fits you well. You're strong, fierce, courageous, dominant, and a great lover", said Snow.

"Capricorn fits you pretty well. You're sincere, soft hearted, your loyal and caring to the ones you love", I said.

I looked at her hand and saw she wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

"Where's your ring?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's safe. I put it on my locket so it wouldn't get damage if I got into a fight", said Snow.

She kissed me. Her hands slid underneath my shirt and started playing with my stitches. I pulled away from her kiss before I lost my self-control.

"Why aren't you kissing me back?" asked Snow.

She was looking at me that pout.

"We can't do this right now you're too weak", I said.

"Pretty please Kuzu. Being this close makes my animal instincts act up. We don't have to go all the way", said Snow.

I couldn't ignore that look. I kissed her. I pulled away from her. Her forehead protector blocked my access to her neck. I quickly took it off. She let a small moan as started kissing down her neck.

"Please Kuzu I need release", said Snow before her hand gently rubbed me through my pants.

I suppressed my urge to moan. I grabbed her hands in one of mine and pined them above her head.

"What are you doing Kuzu?" Snow asked as she started to squirm underneath me in a sensual way.

"I can't have you getting me excited or I won't be resist. I know your body can't handle sex in your condition", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Snow.

"Because I know. But I will give you the pleasure you're craving", I said.

My threads wrapped around wrists. I locked our lips in a kiss. I slipped my hand under her shirt. I massaged her soft round breast. She let out gasp into our kiss. I quickly unbuttoned her pants. I pressed two of my fingers against her underpants. She moaned softly.

"Please", said Snow.

I felt her underwear dampen. I slowly pushed one of my fingers into her. I groaned at the tight wetness around my finger. No, I've got to stay in control. If I give in now I might hurt her. If I find that one spot I can give her the release she wants soon. She threw back her head and moaned. There it is. She started riding along with the rhythm of my fingers. Snow's eyes were closed in pleasure. There was a light shine of sweat on Snow's pale skin. I wanted to see more of her skin. Before I had the chance to rid Snow of her clothes she let out a low moan. The muscles around my fingers tightened. Her toes curled and she fisted the grass. Her eyes fluttered opened. There was a serene expression on face. I brushed her bangs away from her face. She tucked my hair behind my ear. I zipped and buttoned her pants. I sat up and she rested her head on my lap. I gently petted her under chin. She purred loudly.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Much better", said Snow.

Snow shut her eyes. I wiped my fingers off on my cloak and started running my hand through her hair.

"Mmm, that feels good", said Snow.

Snow had a bright smile on her face.

"Can we stay out for awhile longer?" asked Snow

"We have to return before nightfall. It will be too cold for you out here by then", I said.

She shivered. I wrapped my cloak and hers around her small body.

"You take such good care of me Kakuzu", said Snow.

"Of course I do you're my treasure. I want to make sure you're safe and healthy", I said.

"I love you", said Snow.

"How did I ever get someone like you to love me?" I asked.

"I don't know, but the first time I saw you I knew there was something special about you. You'd probably think this is stupid, but I thought you were one of the handsomest creatures I'd seen. Your eyes caught my attention. They were cold at first, but now whenever I look into them they are warm", said Snow.

I couldn't help laughing. She punched my side.

"That actually stung a little. You're getting stronger", I said.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" asked Snow.

"I thought you were truly beautiful. You weren't something I could let slip through my fingers. I never thought that small girl in puddle of blood would steal my hearts; let alone become my wife. You made me break an old promise I made to myself", I said.

"What promise was that?" Snow asked.

"To never let anyone get close to my heart again. To never let anyone hurt me like that again", I said.

"I would never do that to you. Every time I hurt you it's ten times worse for me", said Snow.

I pulled her into my lap and she nuzzled into my chest. I hugged her close to help her relax. I heard her breathing calm. She fell asleep in my arms. The question of how someone like her could fall in love with me kept on going through my head. I breathed in her scent. Staying with her like this made me relax. All the stress that had been building up left me.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective **

I woke up and I was still in Kakuzu lap. He was leaning against a tree. He was in deep thought he was probably thinking about money. That had to be why he looks so relaxed. I kissed him.

"Do you want to stay here all day or do you want to get ramen?" Kakuzu.

"We can get ramen?" I asked.

"Your body should be able to handle it now that you've put some more weight on you", said Kakuzu.

I grabbed Kakuzu's hand and practically dragged him to ramen shop.

"My favorite customer is back again. What can I get you?" asked the owner.

"What I normally get", I said.

"Anything I can do for you sir?" asked the owner.

"No", said Kakuzu.

"Why do I even bother asking you? You never buy anything", said the owner.

I quickly ate and then forced Kakuzu to leave a tip. I yawned.

"Are you ready to go back?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded my head yes. I held his hand as we walked back. It was getting dark and starting to cool down. The crickets were chirping and the fireflies lit up the night.

"How long were we out?" I asked.

"A while", said Kakuzu.

He wrapped me up in his cloak and mine. Kakuzu picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to the hideout. He sat me down on the bed and started undressing me.

"I can undress myself", I said.

"But I want to undress you", said Kakuzu.

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

I pulled her further onto the bed and sat down behind her. I helped her into a pair of pajama pants. I pulled off her shirt. I gently caressed his sides.

"Snow, have you ever gotten a back massage before?" I asked as I gently ran my hand down her back.

"I've gotten massages in other places, but never my back it's to sensitive. Only one person can touch me on my back and make me feel relaxed and that is you", said Snow.

I don't even want to know who gave her those other massages. I started rubbing Snow's muscles. Her muscles were tight and there were many knots. I managed to rub the knots out of her back. She let out a loud moan. I moved her hair away from her neck and gently kissed her. She let out a little gasp.

"Getting a little hot and bothered Snow", I said.

"I don't think a little are the right words", said Snow.

I laid her down on her back. I snuck my hand into her pants. She pushed herself against my hand. I felt an ache in between my legs, but wasn't as excited her. Uhh, I'm getting old. Snow was already getting wet. I pulled my hand out of her pants. She gave me a confused look.

"Don't give me that look Snow. You may make me lose control", I said.

"Okay", said Snow.

There was a cute pout on her face. She batted her eyelashes a few times. There was knock at the door. I got the door and saw Pain. I felt Snow's eyes glaring at me.

"I don't even want to what you did to earn that glare", said Pain.

"The two tails", I said.

He nodded his head yes.

"She's been spotted in a village not too far away from here", said Pain.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes", I said.

I closed the door and started packing.

"Where are you going?" asked Snow.

"I have a mission", I said.

"Do you have to leave?" asked Snow.

"Yes, I have to", I said.

"Make sure you come back", said Snow.

"I'll try to", I said.

Snow grabbed my hand.

"You're not going anywhere until you say those words", said Snow.

"I love you", I said

"I love you too", said Snow.

"Try and get some rest", I said.

"I will try to", said Snow.

I gently kissed her on the forehead before I left. I stopped Itachi in the hall.

"Keep an eye on her and make sure Deidara doesn't try anything stupid", I said.

He nodded his head.

* * *

**Itachi's Perspective **

Once Kakuzu left I peaked into his room to check up on Snow. She was sleeping peacefully in bed. Knowing Deidara he will try something stupid. He doesn't know when to give up. I walked into Kakuzu's room. I've always felt somewhat uncomfortable entering another members' bedroom. I took a seat at his desk and made sure not to disturb any of the papers. Snow stirred in bed. I didn't make a noise coming in here. Her eyes opened and she slowly sat up.

"He sent you here to babysit me", said Snow.

I nodded my head.

"I don't need you to watch me", said Snow.

"Yes, you do", I said.

She laughed.

"I'm in a hideout with some of the most powerful ninjas I've ever met. I think I'm perfectly safe being alone my bedroom without supervision", said Snow.

I sighed.

"Stubborn as alway", I said.

"I don't mean to be", said Snow.

"We both know that's untrue", I said.

She smiled.

"You should go to sleep", I said.

Snow huffed, but fell asleep anyway.

* * *

**Orochimaru's Perspective **

Kabuto returned to office.

"Did those five succeed in their mission?" I asked.

"Yes, they successfully did the two tailed decoy. Kakuzu and Hidan are out of the hideout", said Kabuto.

"What information did you gain from observing them?" I asked.

"Her seal has been broken", said Kabuto.

"So one of Jiraiya's brats actually figured it out", I said.

They've turned out to be a thorn in my side just like their sensei.

"I should have killed those brats when I had the chance. Than this whole problem could have been avoided", I said.

"Why didn't you take them into consideration?" asked Kabuto.

"That five pronged seal didn't only force to stay in that form, but it also sealed away the beast's spirit. I've kept it locked up, because releasing will significantly damage her body, but with your abilities you should be able to take care of her", I said.

The boy smiled at the idea.

"How much damage will it cause?" asked Kabuto.

"You're still a love sick fool for her. The damage will be nothing you won't be able to repair. Besides it will give you an excuse to be close with her", I said.

I got up left my office.

"Where are you going?" asked Kabuto.

"I'm going to join Snow in her dream world. Make sure no one disturbs me", I said.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru", said Kabuto.

* * *

**Snow's Perspective**

My eyes opened. Itachi was watching me with extreme interest.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Than what is it?" asked Itachi.

"I have a bad feeling", I said.

"You're only worried about him. Kakuzu is powerful ninja who can defend himself. There's no need to for you to be so stressed", said Itachi.

His calm voice made me feel at ease.

"Thanks Itachi that made me feel better", I said.

Kakuzu wasn't the main focus of my worry though.

"Do you need something to help you sleep?" asked Itachi.

"That would be nice thank you Itachi", I said.

"I'll be back soon", said Itachi.

Itachi returned with a mug of what smelled like peppermint tea.

"Thank you", I said.

He only nodded his head, which meant your welcome. I cuddled up underneath the blankets. I fell asleep in matter of second after drinking it.

**Snow's Dream **

"_Wake up my pet", said a voice that I instantly recognized as Orochimaru. _

_I forced my eyes open. I was alone in the stone hallway of a dungeon. The smell made me cringe. Rats skittered across the hall. Where am I? I was covered in dirt and wearing rags. Where is he? Is the more important question. I heard his voice, but couldn't find the direction it was coming from. __I walked down the dimly lit hallway. There was only one cell at the end of hall. _

_I stopped at the rusty cell door. There was a ghostly white creature in the cell. That creature was the beast I turned into. Her body was weak and skinny. She sleeping. There was dried blood around her mouth and her hands were coated in it. A muzzled guarded her victims from her jaws. There was a shackle around her right ankle that chained her to the wall._

_There was a metal collar around her neck. In side the collar were sharp metal spikes that dug into her skin. Fresh blood dripped down her neck. A metal harness hugged her chest tightly. There was a keyhole on the front of the harness. I didn't feel pity for the creature. It deserves so much worse. I felt someone's cold hand on my shoulder. _

"_Orochimaru" _

"_You mean master", said Orochimaru. _

"_I don't__", I said. _

"_You think I'm cruel. Look at it the poor thing is suffering because of you", said Orochimaru. _

"_I don't feel bad about her pain she deserves so much more. She lucky that she's asleep", I said. _

"_I think she should meet the person who caused her suffering", said Orochimaru. _

_He opened the cell and door. It squeaked loudly. Her ember colored eyes opened. _

"_Master help", said the creature. _

_Orochimaru's nimble fingers quickly undid the shackles and locks. She slowly got up and then glared at me. She rolled her shoulders. A loud cracking and popping sound came from her bone as she stretched. _

"_You're the bitch who locked me up. I have to admit it was impressive though", said the creature. _

_I backed away from her. _

"_I should introduce myself since I've been living in your body. I'm Hantai", said the creature. _

"_Opposite" _

"_Yes, that's what name means. I'm your opposite", said Hantai. _

_With one swift motion her hand was around my neck. Why am I so weak? I should have more fight in me than this. _

"_Your power is zapped here this is my world", said Hantai. _

_She leaned in closer to me and breathed in. _

"_Mmm, your life force has grown stronger. Now I can finally get a good meal", said Hantai. _

_She licked her lips. I glared at her. _

"_No fear in face of danger. That's one of the few things I respect about you", said Hantai. _

_She dug her fangs into my neck. I groaned in pain. I felt all my energy being drain away. When she let go I collapsed to floor. _

"_You know one great thing about you? I can gorge myself on your life force and never have to worry about it running out. So I can feed from you whenever I want and I will", said Hantai. _

_I shivered. The feeling of those fangs in my neck again made scared me. She licked the blood that trickled down my neck. _

"_Mmm, and your blood is so sweet too", said Hantai. _

_I growled loudly at her. _

"_It's nice to see that some of my animal instincts have stayed with you", said Hantai. _

"_Sadly", I said. _

_An evil smile appeared on her face. _

"_So that's where that smile came from", I said. _

"_My influences are sticking to you", said Hantai. _

_I rolled my eyes at her. _

"_Now I'm going have fun", said Hantai. _

_I don't want to know what her version of fun is. Something tell me her version of fun would match well with Hidan's. _

"_Yes, my idea of fun is exactly like his", said Hantai. _

"_How?" _

"_We share the same body and mind. All those dark, bloodthirsty, animalistic, sexual thoughts that you try to suppress come from me", said Hantai. _

_She threw me into the cell. Her claws dug ruthlessly into my back. But I didn't make a sound. _

"_If you scream I will stop", said Hantai. _

"_You really think physical pain can get too me? Wait, if you're the opposite of that must mean you're an idiot. You've lived inside me for months you should know pain doesn't bother me", I said. _

_Hantia threw a fit in frustration. _

"_Physical pain might not bother you, but it will bother your family. I think I'll go say hi to them", Hantia. _

_Shackles ejected out of the walls and wrapped around my wrists and ankles. As she locked each of the shackles metal spikes dug into my wrists and ankles. She put the collar that was once on her neck on me. She connected the collar to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Every movement was painful. _

"_I think I will start with your precious Kakuzu. I would love to have his blood on my claws. I won't let you stop me from killing him this time", said Hantia. _

"_Do whatever you want to me leave them alone", I said. _

"_That compassion of yours makes me sick", said Hantia. _

* * *

**Kakuzu's Perspective **

Whatever report of the two tails was false. It most have been an impersonator. Who would to be trick us into thinking they were the two tails. It would mean certain death.

"We are going back", I said.

"Fuck yes!" yelled Hidan.

"He could send us right back", I said.

Something felt wrong. I took off in a run.

"Wait the fuck up!" yelled Hidan.

"No, you hurry up", I said.

Something felt very wrong. We made it to the hideout in a few minutes. It was too quiet. There was loud crash as Itachi went flying through the wall of my room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Its taken control", said Itachi.

Snow walked out of the giant whole in my wall. By this time the rest of the group was there. She landed on floor near Itachi. Snow was still in her human form. The curse mark was glowing like fire. Her eyes were glowing like embers. The group cautiously approached her.

"Snow", I said.

"She isn't here right now", said wicked voice.

There was dried blood on her claws. The dried blood wasn't the part that was bothering me. There was fresh blood dripping down her wrists, ankles, and neck that bothered me. But the odd thing was she had no injuries.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"How fuck do you not know your own wife?" asked Hidan.

"I'm not his wife. My name is Hantia", said the creature.

"Where is Snow?" I asked.

"She safely sealed with in me", said Hantia.

The group edged closer.

"I wouldn't lay a finger on me if I were you. Any damage you inflict on me will directly hurt your precious little Snow. Do you really want to do that?" asked Hantia.


End file.
